¿Una historia hecha realidad?
by SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ
Summary: Por cosas de "destino" Maka y su hermanito Hero, quedan al cuidado de su tío Giriko, pero este los trata muy mal, Maka pierde la esperanza de que alguien le ayude a salir de ese cruel destino, ¿pero llegara alguien en su auxilio?.Pasen por favor
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, holitas!, verán esta es mi primera historia que me atrevo a realizar. Asi que no sean muy duros conmigo, por favor. Comentarios, criticas, amenazas de muerte, etc, etc, son muy bien recibidas, bueno lo ultimo no tanto jejeje… Espero que le guste mi historia.**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran Soul y Maka serian padres, Black Star Seria el mejor Dios del universo y Kid seria totalmente simétrico jejeje**

Había una vez una niña, que vivía en la ciudad de Death City, era la niña más feliz que podían imaginar, tenía una familia, un hogar. Todo lo que puede desear una niña. Un día, junto a su familia, decidieron salir de viaje a un pequeño riachuelo al que acostumbraban a ir. Todo estaba a la perfección, estaban jugando, divirtiéndose. Pero la felicidad… no es para siempre. Ya de regreso a su hogar, por cosas del "destino", sufrieron un accidente. Desgraciadamente solo sobrevivió la niña. La niña se quedo estática, viendo como su familia había muerto en ese accidente.

Desde ese momento la niña quedo sola. Ya no tenía familia, ya no tenía hogar. La niña quedo huérfana, ya no tenia nada de lo que antes le daba felicidad.

Al quedar huérfana, tuvo que ir a vivir con su tío, hermano de padre. Este aparentaba cuidarla y darle todo su amor a su sobrina, hasta se ofreció dejar su hogar, para irse a vivir con ella. Se apodero de toda la casa, de todo lo que era de su familia, y a ella la traía como a una muñequita que tenia que seguir sus órdenes, como la sobrina que seguía teniendo una vida perfecta. Ella ya no quería esa vida, ya no lo aguantaba más.

Pero un día, puede que allá sido el destino conoció a un hombre que le cambio la vida, que le creyó el infierno que vivía con su tío, y lograr escapar juntos. Y vivir feliz el resto de su vida.

Esta es más o menos mí historia, con la diferencia de que no fue cosa del destino, todo esto fue para que mi padre, no heredara la herencia que le correspondía, y todo se lo quedo mi tío Giriko, un hombre que no tiene un limite para conseguir lo que quiere, cuando quiere, en donde quiera. Y que no hay ningún hombre que me ha llegado a salvar de nuestro cruel destino.

Pero gracias a Kami, sobrevivimos mi hermano y yo, es lo que mas agradezco es que estemos vivos, pero a la vez no, mi tío nos hace la vida imposible y más que nada a mí. Ya no quiero vivir con el le tengo mucho miedo, pero al ser el único familiar que nos queda, tenemos que estar con el. El me obliga hacer cosas que no quiero pero, si no lo hago, el que la pagaría seria mi hermanito Hero, y no quiero que le pase nada, yo lo protegeré, dando mi felicidad si es necesario.

A se me olvidaba, yo soy Maka Albarn, tengo 16 años, y ya han pasado 4 años desde ese horrible momento. Mi hermanito Hero, tiene apenas 5 años, así que no recuerda mucho a nuestros padres, pero siempre trato de hablarle lo mas posible de ellos, cada ves que estamos solos, ya que a Giriko no le gusta que hablemos de ellos, no se si sea por culpa, o por hacernos mas daño.

En este momento me encuentro en la casa de mi tío, preparándole la comida, aunque espero que llegue un poquito tarde, porque no creo terminar de hacer la comida, todo por que de camino me tropecé y rompí los huevos, así que me tuve que regresar al súper a comprar otros, pero mejor me apuro hacer la comida, no quiero que me "castigue" de esa forma y no quiero que Hero se asuste de nuevo.

-¿! Maka, ya esta la comida?- Maldición, ya llego y no termine de preparar la comida.

va a es..star- doble maldición, volví a tartamudear y a el no le gusta eso.- siento como me jala de los cabellos.

-¡maldita se estúpida!, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que cuando yo llegue ya debe estar servida la comida en la mesa, ¿es que es mucho pedir que hagas eso? ¿Lo es?- vamos Maka di algo, si no te va a ir peor, pero no tartamudez por favor.

-no, e..es- maldición lo primero que digo, y lo primero que hago

-¿ya empezaste a tartamudear de nuevo?, creí que ya te lo va había quitado con ese castigo, pero ya veo que no, así que será mejor repetirlo ¿no crees?, y por no estar la comida a la hora será otro castigo mas.

- No, oneg..gai, ya..a no lo vue..lvo hacer- pero si lo acabo de hacer de nuevo, ¿porque no puedo dejar de hacerlo?

- pero Makita lo acabas de hacer de nuevo, o… pensándolo bien mejor castigamos a Hero sin comer durante 4 días, ¿te parece?- maldito, sabe que ese es mi punto débil y que con eso acepto todo lo que el quiera

-¡NO!, POR FAVOR NO LE HAGAS NADA A HERO, el no tiene la culpa de nada, yo a..acept.o toda la re..ssponsabilidad.

-Asi se habla makita, la hermana mayor siempre ve por el bien de su hermano menor.- asi como tu lo hiciste con mi padre.- Ya sabes te veo en mi recamara como siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

, c..como uste..d - le respondo en susurro, con tal de que no meta a Hero en esto.

- buena chica, a demás me haz quitado el apetito con el coraje, así que voy a salir, regreso mas tarde para tu castigo- Giriko sale de la cocina y sale por la puerta principal.

-Maldición, ya no aguanto esto, ya no.- No soporto más mi cuerpo y caigo de rodillas y me cubro la cara con mis manos. A veces creo que lo mejor seria huir, pero no puedo, ¿como cuidaría de Hero?, no tengo con que cuidarlo. Solo causaría que Hero tenga una vida peor de la que ya tiene.

-Maka, ¿etas bien?- es Hero no quiero que me vea llorando.

-Si Hero, estoy bien- le doy una de mis mejores sonrisas que tengo- es solo que me queme el dedo- valla mentira, pero no le puedo decir porque lloro en realidad. Hero sale corriendo así mi y me abraza

-Maka mal, ¿poque me mientes?, yo se que tio te hizo algo malo, yo te puedo defende de el- jejeje para que le miento a Hero si el me conoce mejor que nadie.

-jejejeje- le acaricio la cabeza- esta bien Hero, si tienes razón- me limpio las lagrimas que tengo en la cara- pero tu no debes de hacer nada que haga enojar a tio, ¿entendido?, si no te va a castigar a ti y eso no quiero.

-eta bien, Maka, solo po que tu lo dices.- Hero me regala una de sus sonrisas que tanto adoro, y no quiero que deje de sonreír de esa forma por culpa de Giriko- ¿ya ta la comida?, ¡po que ya tengo hamble¡

- jejeje, ya casi esta- le sonrió- solo le falta que se caliente otro poquito

- ¡peo es que ya tengo hambre!

-Si ya lo note, pero no puedo apresurar a que se caliente mas rápido- veo que Hero agarra la silla y se sube a ella y empieza a gritar.

- ¡vamos comida caliéntate lapido que ya tengo hamble!- este niño y sus ocurrencias, pero me alegro de que al menos el pueda estar así de feliz.

Lleve a Hero a su cama, y le leí un cuanto, que por cierto se quedo dormido a la mitad de la historia, como siempre. Me dirijo a mi recamara para terminar los deberes de la escuela, lo mas pronto posible, antes de que llegue Giriko de su "salida a la calle".

No es mucho, ya que en la hora de descanso me puse a adelantar los deberes, así que ni una hora me tardo. Ya terminado, solo me queda esperar a mi tío en su recamara si no me va a ir peor.

Solo pido a Kami-sama que no llegue borracho a la casa. Porque se pone más agresivo.

-ma..makitaaaa… ya llegu..e,- genial, Kami-sama no escucho lo que le pedí.- ¿ya es..estas l..ista para tu cast..tigo?

-si Giriko, ya en t..tu reca..ca..amara- Maldición, tenias que tartamudear.

-Es..tupida- me abofetea- otra ves ya estas tartamudeando, ¿y..ya porque uno te cas..stiga?

Me tapo con la mano en donde me abofeteo. Siento que de mis ojos empiezan a salir las lagrimas y trato de limpiármelas lo mas rápido posible, para que no las vea el.

-Makita, a si..sido una chica mala, asi que se me..merece un ca..castigo

Solo dejo que haga lo que siempre me hace en mis "castigos" quedarme quieta, hacer caso de lo que el diga, y no gritar para que Hero no sepa de esto, bueno por completo por que al otro día, amanezco golpeada porque me pongo a llorar y es que no lo puedo evitar y Hero piensa que me pega, mejor eso a que sepa que en realidad el me viola.

-muy bien makita, flojita y cooperando- trato de no verlo a la cara para que no me vea llorar y no ver su maldita cara que me da asco, siento como me empieza a arrebatar mi pijama y mi ropa interior, y me penetra de golpe el maldito. Y no puedo evitar gemir del dolor.

- Pe..perra, ya te he dicho que no llores- me vuelve a abofetear y me agarra de la barbilla y siento como sus labios los pega a los míos, el me besa de una forma muy salvaje, mientras que yo no lo correspondo. Siento que mis lágrimas empiezan a correr más rápido. El empieza a penetrarme mas rápido y mas duro, mientras me rasguña una de mis piernas. Solo me queda esperar a que termine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el segundo capitulo (es obio, no?), muchas pero muchas gracias aquellas personas que leyeron el primer capitulo, espero les guste este igual. Igual criticas, comentarios, amenazas, etc, etc, son bien aceptadas. De nuevo Gracias por leer.**

CAPITULO 2

-Maka, ¿de nuevo te pego tio?- me pregunta Hero, y como no notarlo si tengo un moretón en la mejilla.

-si Hero, pero es que le conteste y ya vez que se enoja si uno le contesta- no le puedo decir la verdad.

-ya no lo vuelvas hacel, mila como te dejo

- si, tratare de no hacerlo- trato de sonreírle- anda vete a cambiar que tienes que ir a la escuela- Hero solo asiente y sale corriendo a su cuarto. Creo que podre tapar este moretón con maquillaje. Estoy adolorida en la entre pierna, no le basto una vez, y me estuvo castigando quien sabe cuantas veces. Tratare de no cojear mucho para que no se de cuenta Hero. Será mejor que me aliste para llevar a Hero a la Escuela.

-¡vamos Maka, que vamos talde!- siento que Hero me jala de la mano, no puedo caminar mas rápido porque el dolor me lo impide.

- ya voy Hero, no vamos tarde, así que ve mas lento, ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien Maka, si tu lo dices.- a Hero le encanta ir a la escuela, tiene muchos amigos, de los cuales yo carezco, pero esa es otra historia. Ya vamos llegando a la escuela y Hero me jala de la mano, para que se despida de mí.

-nos vemos en la salida Maka- me agacho y me da un beso en la mejilla- te quielo.- Se separa de mi, y se mete a la escuela corriendo.

Ahora me tengo que dirigir a la escuela, ya no me importa ir cojeando, que más da lo que digan o hablen de mí. Me voy dando vuelta a la esquina, cuando siento que choco contra alguien. Y por consiguiente caigo al piso.

-Maldición, que estas ciega o que para que no veas a tu gran dios niajaja- hay no, mi mayor miedo- levanto mi cabeza y me encuentro con dos chicos uno tiene el cabello de color azul y se esta riendo como loco y el otro tiene el cabello blanco y unos ojos rojos que me están observando.

-¿estas bien?- me pregunta el de cabello blanco y me extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantar. Pero por instinto o no se como llamarlo, me paro como de rayo y salgo corriendo de hay, no me importo el dolor en lo absoluto. Solo logro escuchar que el chico que se llamo dios a si mismo le dijo al otro- ¿te tiene miedo?- si y no, si porque si le tengo miedo, y no porque no es al único que le tengo miedo, si no que le tengo miedo a todos… los chicos.

Ya llegando a la escuela, paso derecho al salón, no me detengo por nada, ya en el aula me siento en mi lugar y me pongo a estudiar lo que sea. No me gusta llamar la atención, odio ser el centro de atención. Así que me siento hasta atrás y no hablo con nadie. Y como consiguiente, nadie me conoce, solo los maestros y eso por que tengo buenas notas, pero para mis compañeros soy invisible. Mejor para mí, así no se me acercan los chicos.

Todo por andar en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta que ya había llegado el maestro. Y ya esta apunto de pasar lista.

-Albanr- solo levanto la mano y creo que con eso bastara como siempre.

Otro día de clases. Veo que el maestro ya término de pasar lista.

-Muy bien alumnos, por esta ocasión tengo que salir por una junta que se va a realizar en 10 minutos, así que no va haber clases, hoy. – Todos mi compañeros empiezan a gritar de alegría, mejor aun para mi, me voy a la azotea y nadie me molesta- pero antes de que me valla le tengo que dejar un trabajo en equipo- ¿porque a mi?, solo pido que no sea con un chico.- el trabajo va hacer en parejas, y…

-sid- sensei, ¿vamos a escoger a nuestra pareja?- pregunta una de mis compañeras

-Kim, no interrumpas, por favor y déjame continuar.

-si Sid-sensei- lo dijo un poco molesta

-Como les decía, este trabajo va a ser en equipos, pero como la ultima ves que le deje un trabajo así armaron un escándalo- si, y gracias a eso me quede sola- en esta ocasión yo formare los equipos- se escucharon las quejas de todos mis compañeros, y como no, ya no voy a poder hacerlo sola- silencio, la lista ya esta pegada en la puerta, así que al salir del aula, chequen con quien le toco y que tema le toco, para exponer la otra semana.

Al salir del salón Sid- sensei todos se pararon como de rayo y se empezaron a empujar para ver quien era su pareja, pero no entiendo por que, solo es un compañero de trabajo, bueno a lo mejor esperan que le toque con sus amigos

Logro escuchar que algunos, empiezan a festejar porque están con su amigos, mientras que otros se quejaban, será mejor que me pare para ver con quien me toco. Ya estoy a punto de llegar a la puerta, cuando oigo…

-¿Maka?, ¿quien es?- bueno, no me sorprende, pero por suerte creo que me toco con una chica

- no lo se, a lo mejor se equivoco el profesor- responde la otra chica.

- Y..yo, so. –maldito tartamudeo- yo..- siento que alguien me toca el hombro, y al voltear me encuentro con el mismo chico de la mañana.

-yo soy tu pareja- no puede ser, no puede ser. Lo primero que se me ocurre es que es una broma, y voy a las lista, siento que se me queda bien el chico y eso me pone nerviosa. Por desgracias al ver mi nombre, al lado de el esta escrito el nombre de un niño, el cual es… Soul Eater Evans. Me quiero morir.

No puede ser verdad, porque me pasa esto a mi, no solo me toca un chico, si no que a parte, al parecer el es el chico mas popular de la escuela, y yo que no era conocida en el salón y ahora lo soy..

Flash back

Me quede estática viendo la lista, solo siento unas miradas en mi espalda y al voltear tengo a todas las chicas viéndome de una manera muy rara, y eso me pone nerviosa porque nadie me conocía y ahora todas me ven. La compañera que creo que se llama kin o kil, se me acerca y me agarra del cuello y me dice.

-mas te vale que no intentes nada con Soul, porque el es mío, ¿entendido?- yo solo logro asentir- valla eres muda, eso me gusta, haber si así no hablas con Soul y no te entrometes entre nosotros- ¿pero que tan importante es ese tal Soul, para que todas me vean si?

El tal Soul se acerca a kil, o kin como quiera que se llame y le dice:

-Kim, entiende de una vez que no hay un nosotros de una vez por todas- la tal Kim me suelta y voltea a ver a Soul con una cara de perrito triste que ni yo me creo. Aprovecho la oportunidad y salgo como de rayo del salón y me fui a la azote. Ya no me importo el trabajo, ni lo que decían, ni nada.

Fin Flash Back

¿Porque me pasa esto a mi?, que he hecho para merecer algo así

-valla hasta que te encuentro- es la voz es de Soul- no es nada cool estarte buscando por toda la escuela- siento que se acerca mas y ocasiona que me ponga mas tensa- porque corri..

-no te ac..cerques m..maas, onegai.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, holitas !. Me alegro de que les allá gustado el otro capitulo, ya me había asustado ^.^ . Le agradezco mucho a las personas que han leído esta historia, iba a poner comentario a cada uno, pero ya me están corriendo a patadas del internet. Bueno les dejo la conti, y espero que guste igual. Se reciben comentarios, criticas, amenazas, etc. Gracias!

Y si alguien me puede ayudar referente a como evitar que me borren este se lo agradeceré. Es sobre los 60 dias de vida que tiene. AYUDA!

Bueno conti

Capitulo 3

Soul

Soy Soul Eater Evans, tengo 17 años de edad, y vivo en la ciudad de Death City. Pertenezco a una gran familia de músicos, y lo admito amo la música, pero aun así no me gusta tocar en frente de los demás, porque creen que es muy tétrica y triste. Así que mejor toco solo para mi. Se podría decir que mi vida es perfecta, pero no es así, tengo dinero, mi familia, mi hogar, pero siento que me falta algo, pero no se que es. Bueno esa es otra historia. Yo pedí permiso, para irme a vivir a otro lado, ya no quería estar en esa enorme casa, porque mis padres están de viaje muy seguido al igual que mi hermano, pero eso no quiere decir que no se acuerden de mi, si no todo lo contrario.

En este momento me encuentro en camino a la escuela, con mi gran amigo Black Star, aunque sea mi mejor amigo, hay ocasiones en que lo quiero matar, no se calla y siempre llama la atención diciendo que es el dios más grande del mundo. En fin que puedo hacer.

-Maldición, que estas ciega o que para que no veas a tu gran dios niajaja- ¿ven a lo que me refiero?, este tarado ya choco con alguien, eso no es nada cool. Pero… un momento yo la conozco es Albarn nuestra compañera de clase.

-¿estas bien?- le extiendo mi mano, para ayudarle a pararse, pero en lugar de que la acepte se para como de rayo y sale corriendo, ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?

-¿te tiene miedo?- me pregunta Black Star, yo solo levanto los hombro como respuesta y sigo caminando normal, hacia la escuela. No creo que me tenga miedo, a lo mejor es como todas, y se puso nerviosa, y decidió huir. Eso no es cool, pero que mas da.

+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+

Al entrar al salón veo que Albarn esta muy metida en sus estudios, que mas da. Voy a mi banca y me siento y no hablo con nadie, ya que Black Star y mis otros amigos están en otro salón.

No se porque, pero hay algo que me llama la atención de esa chica y no puedo evitar voltearla a ver, esto no es cool, pero lo mas importante es que la conozco desde antes, ¿pero de donde?

-¡Soul!- hay no- mi amor, ¿me extrañaste?- mi pesadilla de todos los días

-Kim, ¿quieres soltarme? Y deja de llamarme de esa forma, que no hay nada entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

-que malo eres con migo Soul-

-a su lugar alumnos- salvado por el maestro, nunca creí decir esto, pero gracias profesor por llegar a aula. Veo que empieza a pasar lista.

-Evans- solo opto por levantar la mano, e ignoro a los demás de la lista, al voltear a mi derecha, puedo observar a Albarn, es linda lo admito y sus ojos, no se que te… en que rayos estoy pensado. Eso no es nada cool.

-Muy bien alumnos, por esta ocasión tengo que salir por una junta que se va a realizar en 10 minutos, así que no va haber clases, hoy. –Que bien no va haber clases con sid-sensei - pero antes de que me valla le tengo que dejar un trabajo en equipo- ¿Por qué en equipo? Ciento como todas las chicas se me quedan viendo, ser el más popular de la escuela es muy cool, pero tiene sus desventajas.- el trabajo va hacer en parejas, y…

-Sid- sensei, ¿vamos a escoger a nuestra pareja?- pregunta kim

-Kim, no interrumpas, por favor y déjame continuar.

-si Sid-sensei- lo dijo un poco molesta

-Como les decía, este trabajo va a ser en equipos, pero como la ultima ves que le deje un trabajo así armaron un escándalo- si, y creo que eso fue por mi y las odiosas de todo es aula- en esta ocasión yo formare los equipos-gracias a Kami-sama - silencio, la lista ya esta pegada en la puerta, así que al salir del aula, chequen con quien le toco y que tema le toco, para exponer la otra semana.- solo espero que no se con una de las odiosas o peor aun con Kim.

Me paro de mi asiento y voy a checar con quien me toco, y logro escuchar

-¿Maka?, ¿quien es?- creo que no es muy conocida

- no lo se, a lo mejor se equivoco el profesor- responde la otra chica. Al principio pensé que Albarn estaba con ella, pero no en realidad estaba con migo, genial una chica que me va fastidiar todo el día. Pero una chica linda, ¿pero que digo?

- Y..yo, so. –genial y tartamudea- yo..- le toco el hombre y le digo

-yo soy tu pareja- no se porque, pero creo que pensó que era una broma y fue a checar las lista de nuevo y al ver mi nombre se puso pálida, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esta chica?

Veo que todas las chicas se le quedan viendo muy feo, si las miradas matasen, créanme ella, ya lo estaría. Veo que Kim se le acerca a ella y la agarra del cuello.

-mas te vale que no intentes nada con Soul, porque el es mío, ¿entendido?- veo que solo asiente asustada, valla hasta dueña ya tengo y yo ni enterado- valla eres muda, eso me gusta, haber si así no hablas con Soul y no te entrometes entre nosotros- que le pasa a esta loca como anda diciendo eso, enfrente de todos y aun mas de ella, y ¿a mi que rayos me importa ella?. Me acerco a Kim

-Kim, entiende de una vez que no hay un nosotros de una vez por todas- espero que le quede claro

-Soul porque dices eso, no ocultes lo nuestro

- Kim no oculto nada, entre nosotros no hay nada- al voltear ya no esta Albarn, genial voy a tener que ir a buscarla. Como puedo salgo del salón, mejor la busco para terminar con esta tortura de una vez.

En el patio, salón de música, salón de artes, la biblioteca, el gimnasio, en todas partes he checado y esta Albarn no aparece, esto no es cool. Solo me queda la azotea. Me dirijo para allá y al abrir la puerta veo que esta recargada en el barandal, valla por fin

-valla hasta que te encuentro- veo que se sobre salta y se pone ¿tensa? A de ser mi imaginación- porque corri…

-no te ac..cerques m..maas, onegai.- ¿que fue lo que dijo?, que no me acercara mas. No pues si la pongo muy nerviosa. Y hago lo contrario que ella me pidió-on..negai, no te ac..cerques mas- esta temblando que es lo que le pasa a esta chica.

-oye ¿te encuentras bien?- solo veo que asiente la cabeza, pero en ningún momento me ha visto a la cara

-¿ se te o..ofre..rese?- esta mal o que, ¿Cómo que, que se me ofrece? Solo quiero acabar lo mas pronto posible con el estúpido proyecto, para que me deje en paz.

- solo vengo hablar sobre lo de la exposición en equipo quiero acabar lo mas rápido posible con esto

-s..si usted gus..gusta, yo el tra…abajo y y..ya luego se lo do..doy- un momento me a hablado de ¿usted? Y que ella hace todo el trabajo, esto no es nada cool.

-no, quiero hacer el trabajo porque luego no se que voy a decir ni nada por el estilo y voy hacer el ridículo y eso no es cool- me acerco a ella y veo que se pone mas tensa. Así que le agarro el hombro y veo como ella se hace para a un lado y esta tratando de no llorar. Creo que por primera vez Black Star tiene razón ella… me tiene miedo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, holitas, muchas gracias aquellos que leen esta historia, y por darme ánimos a seguir escribiéndola. Espero que la sigan hasta el final. Acepto criticas, comentario, opiniones, sermones, amenazas de muerte, etc, etc.**

**Reviews****:**

**Maka-Chan Evans**** : Antes que nada, gracias por leer el fic, perdón por hacerte esperar una semana ( o mas?), y también gracias ****por desearme inspiración, por que si la necesito.**

**niixuiix****: gracias por leer el fic. Espero que no me allá tardado mucho. Y si Soul ya la encuentra linda y en algunos capítulos mas… bueno ya veras. Y si esa era la idea, pero bueno por que con los demás no?, mas que nada tartamudea por que esta nerviosa, y esta un hombre, ya lo veras mas adelante.**

**acua-niia: muchas gracias, y me alegro que te guste la historia, tratare de hacerlas mas largas mas adelante, lo que pasa esque ya llevo unos capítulos adelantados, pero espero que este sea el ultimo capitulo corto y los demás mas largos ^-^. Espero que no alla tardado mucho.**

**NaTsUmI-chan kUcHiKi**** :**** me alegro de que parezca linda la historia. Si maka le tiene miedo, para mas adelante se le quitara, (o no?). Y gracias por tener paciencia con la historia.**

**yumary-chan 27****: perdón si te hice llorar pero era necesario para la historia, espero que me sigas hasta el final de la historia. Y tratare de no tardarme mucho en subir las contis. Cuídate**

**Makithaa Evans****: perdón por haberlo dejado hay, pero ya esta la conti y espero que te guste. (buena tal vez no, ya veras por que) gracias por desearme inspiración. **

**Antes que nada los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, solo esta historia.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Maka**

Que bien ya se acabaron las clases, ahora tengo que pasar por Hero al Kinder, para poderme ir a mi casa. En la entrada de la escuela, logro divisar a Soul, y creo que me esta buscando será mejor que me valla lo mas rápido posible para que no me vea. Ya estoy en la puerta de la escuela cuando oigo.

-¿oye Soul, no esa a la que andas buscando?- Y como siempre Kami-sama no me oye, así que trato de salir corriendo, pero siento que alguien me agarra del brazo y me jala.

-oye Albarn, tenemos que hacer el trabajo, quieras o no, no me gusta estar aquí al igual que a ti- tengo miedo, ya quiero estar lejos de el y de todos.

-lo si..siento, ahorita puedo. – quiero que me suelte, quiero que me suelte, tengo miedo mucho miedo y no puedo evitar temblar, siento que Soul suaviza el agarre y aprovecho la oportunidad para salir corriendo lo mas rápido que aguante por el dolor.

Ya no quiero estar en esta escuela, quiero estar en una con puras niñas, pero aun así, por todos lados hay hombre y no puedo evitar tener miedo. Me limpio las lagrimas de mi rostro no quiero que Hero me vea así.

-Maka, ¿me complas un dulce?- siento que Hero me jala de mi falda de la escuela

-claro que si- le sonrió- ¿Cuál quieres?

-mmm… quielo ese- agarro el dulce y le pago a la señora de la tienda y agarro a Hero de la mano, para ir de camino a casa. Será mejor que me apresure si no, Giriko me va a castigar de nuevo.

-Albarn, ¿Por qué rayos huyes de mí? – no puede ser ¿acaso me siguió hasta acá?, no puedo evitar ponerme tensa, al ver que Soul se pone en frente de mi y muy cerca a mi parecer. Veo que Hero se me queda viendo.

-Maka, ¿es tu amigo?- Soul se le queda viendo a Hero muy sorprendido. Yo solo muevo la cabeza en señal de negación. – ¿y tonces quien es?

- Es un co..comp.a.añero de la ..ela- veo que Hero voltea a ver a Soul y se suelta de mi mano y se pone en frente de de el y le dice:

- Hola, yo soy Helo, mucho guto. ¿Y tu eles?- Como envidio a Hero por poder hablar con el así, pero no puedo quitarme ese miedo. Veo que Soul duda en responder, pero al final se agacha a la altura de Hero y le dice:

- Un gusto Hero, Yo soy Soul.- y le sonríe. Veo que Hero se sorprende, pero ¿Por qué?

-Tiene dientes de tibulon

-He-hero, no di..digas - veo como Hero infla los cachetes y me ve.

-pelo es veldad.

..ro no se dice eso, ..culpate

-peldon, soul

-no te preocupes Hero, todos me dicen eso, y no me molesta- Hero se voltea hacia mi y me sonríe y yo le regreso la sonrisa. Veo mi reloj, y veo que ya es muy tarde, y si no preparo la comida me va a castigar Giriko.

-P..perdon So..oul, pe..ero ya me t..tengo que i..ir. ya se me ha h..hecho tar...de.- no puedo dejar de tener miedo cuando esta un hombre.

-pero Albarn, tu nada mas haz estado huyendo de mi y ¿el trabajo que?

- perdona, pero si n..no lle..lego a casa…- me interrumpe Hero

- la van a castigal a gol…-le tapo la boca Hero.

-¿a gol?- no puedo dejar que el se entere de lo mío

- Ya nos te..tenemos que i..ir, h..asta .ñana.- no espero que me regrese la despedida agarro a Hero y lo cargo y salgo corriendo, escucho que Hero se despide de Soul. Tengo que llegar a casa si no me va a ir muy mal.

Llegue a tiempo y logre preparar la comida para cuando llegue Giriko. Y ya que estaba colocando el plato en la mesa, aparece Giriko, por la puerta de la cocina. Justo a tiempo.

-Veo que si te sirvió el castigo de ayer, ¿verdad Makita?- vamos Maka contesta, pero no tartamudez

-si, Giriko- ¡si, eso Maka!

-valla hasta el tartamudeo se te quito, es una lastima, yo quería otro castigo para hoy. – este maldito.

- ¿y Hero?

-esta en su cuarto jugando- se sienta en la mesa y empieza a comer la comida. Ya no quiere seguir conversando conmigo, mejor para mi, así me deja… escucho que algo se rompe en la sala, ¿Hero que hiciste?. Veo que Giriko se para muy enojado y se dirige a la sala y voy detrás de el.

Veo a Hero sosteniendo una las figuras de Giriko, y este se acerca de Hero, y lo jala de un brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer, estúpido?- Hero esta a punto de llorar- rompiste una de mis figuras, y esto lo vas a tener que pagar muy caro- Giriko levanta la mano para pegarle a Hero y me interpongo entre el y mi hermano.

-por favor no le ha..hagas na..ada, yo re..spon..sable de e..sto- Maldición volví, a tartamudear. Giriko se me queda viendo y se le forma una sonrisa en su asqueroso rostro. Baja la mano y me jala a mí del pelo. Hero esta a punto de decir algo, y le hago la señal de que guarde silencio, Hero ya estaba llorando.

- esta bien makita, serán 10 azotes en la espalda por lo que a hecho Hero y tu castigo habitual por interponerte y tartamudear de nuevo, creo que me voy a divertir de nuevo esta noche- maldito.

-Hero siéntate en ese sofá- Hero se me queda viendo y le digo con la mirada que se siente. Y lo hace- que obediente niño, por lo que haz hecho veras como le pego a Maka, pero… si te paras le voy a dar 2 golpes mas, como la otra ves, ¿si te acuerda verdad?, esa ocasión te paraste como 6 veces jajaja…- se acerca a uno de los muebles de la casa y abre un cajón y saca el látigo.

-por fa..favor, de..deja que se va..lla

-¿y que se pierda la diversión?, estas loca.- me agarra del hombro y me avienta al piso, caí de rodillas y lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe en mi espalda. No quiero demostrarle que me duele así que trato de no gritar. Veo de reojo a Hero y este ya esta llorando a cantaros. Le sonrió para que se tranquilice y no siga llorando. Pero no funciona. Veo que Hero se quiere parar, pero el sabe que no debe.- uno.

-dos- siento que me vuelve a pegar.

-tres

-¡po favol, deje en paz a Maka!- siento los golpes que me da en la espalda.

-Hero guarda silencio, que si no pierdo la cuenta, aaa.. ya se me olvido , bueno de nuevo. Uno- me golpea de nuevo en la espalda. Hero sigue llorando, pero veo que se tapa la boca, para evitar de que Giriko "pierda la cuenta" de nuevo- Dos

-tres

-cuatro

-cinco- apenas van la mitad y ya siento mi espalda a morir

-seis

-siete- Hero sigue llorando, pero no puedo hacer nada. Este maldito hace que Hero se sienta culpable.

-ocho

-nueve

-Diez- es el último, me dejo caer en el suelo al piso- a y uno de pilón, por si me falto uno.- siento como mi espalda es golpeada de nuevo. Y como la sangre esta en mi espalda.- Maka, en la noche te espero en mi habitación para tu "castigo" como siempre- solamente logro asentir con la cabeza, mientras me trato de poner de pie - aaa… se me olvidaba y limpias el piso que esta salpicado de sangre tuya.- Giriko se dirige a la puerta principal y sale de la casa.

Hero se para del sillón y viene corriendo hacia mí y me abrazo por las piernas.

-Maka, peldon, todo fue mi culpa, peldon- siento como Hero me abrazo mas fuerte- peldon, soy un toto, si no fuela po mi.- pongo mi mano en su cabeza y le revuelvo los cabellos

-y-ya Hero, no te ..cupes, estoy bien, ¿si?, no me paso, nada-Me pongo en pose de Peter pan, siento mucho dolor en mi espalda, pero no quiero que Hero se sienta mal, por lo sucedido. – lo ves no te..tengo .- veo que Hero lo duda un poco, me agacho como puedo y le limpio las lagrimas que tiene en la cara.-A..sique ya no llores, anda, ve por el tra..po que esta en la co..cina, para l..limpiar, co..orre.- le sonrió a Hero. Este asiente con la cabeza y va a la cocina, será mejor que limpie primero esto. Ciento que Hero regresa y me da el trapo.- vete a tu habitación por tu ropa limpia, porque te voy a bañar, ¿si?- Hero asiente y sube las escaleras. Ya que el esta arriba me dejo caer al piso y empiezo a llorar, del puro dolor, y apenas empieza el castigo.

-¿por que Kami-sama?, ¿que hicimos para que nos pase esto?

**Lo se hice sufrir mucho a Maka, pero era necesario. Espero que no me maten por eso, pero… aaaaa… no le debo decir.**

**Bueno espero les alla gustado, y no tardare en subir el capitulo ( como para el otro fin de semana). No olviden dejar un comentario, que sin ellos no hay conti.**

**Nos leemos ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**H****ola, holitas.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero no la pude colocar el domingo, por que tenían ocupada la compu en la que están los capítulos y no me la quisieron prestar por unos minutos ¬¬#. En fin aquí esta, y espero le guste el capitulo. Acepto criticas, comentarios, opiniones, sermones, amenazas de muerte, etc, etc,**

**Agradecimiento: **

**Saeko Evans**** : muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer este fic.¿ Enserio no parece que es mi primer fic? Pues si lo es, ya había antes trado de escribir, pero no pasaba del 2 capitulo. Este capitulo trate de hacerlo largo, pero si sigue corto házmelo saber enseguida, por favor y lo hago lo doble de largo de este. **

**acua-niia: si lo se he hecho sufrir mucho a Maka, pero mas adelante (mucho mas adelante) va hacer recompensada jejeje… pero por ahora seguirá sufriendo. Muchas gracias por leerlo, y que bueno que te alla gustado**

_**karin101: que bueno que te gusto la historia, y pues si, pero mas adelante sufrirá un poco mas, pero pues ya veras. Gracias por leer la historia**_

**NaTsUmI-chan kUcHiKi**** : si pobre de ella pero asi se me ocurrió la historia, pues aquí esta la conti y espero que te guste igual. Gracias por tener tiempo de leer la historia. **

**Dolly giirl**** : gracias por leer la historia, y si Maka vive una pesadilla pero mas adelante puede que ya no. **

**yumary-chan 27**** : me alegro de que te alla gustado, he igual te guste este. Y aquí esta la conti. Gracias por leer.**

**Maka-Chan Evans**** : hola, holitas! ****Que bueno que te reportas ^-^. Lo se pero como lo prometi lo hice mas largo, o eso espero. Pero si no es así por favor démelo y lo hago el doble de este aunque se me seque el cerebro. Y que bueno que te deje en la intriga jejeje… bueno espero que te guste igual este capitulo. Y gracias por desearme inspiración**

**Adiós, adiós!**

**Capitulo 5**

**Soul**

No se porque pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Albarn, siento que ya la conozco de antes, pero no logro recordar de donde. Y lo que mas me inquita y no se la maldita razón… ¿Hero es Hijo de ella?, ¿Qué es a lo que se refería con ¿la castigan a gol…?, ¿Por qué me tiene miedo? Y a un lo mas importante aquí ¿a mi que rayos me importa ella si apenas y le hable hoy?, esto no es nada cool.

Por mas que trato de distraerme no puedo, y mas por lo sucedido al conocer a Hero su hijo, al estar con el, sentí que ella cambio un poco su actitud y lo que mas me impresiono fue su hermosa sonrisa, era tan li… ¿y a mi que rayos me pasa? ¿Porque me pasa esto? .Pero se los juro, ella se me hace conocida, ¡pero no se de donde carajos!, esto esta muy raro. Será mejor que toque el piano por un rato, para distraerme.

**Maka**

Después de limpiar la sala en donde recibí mi castigo, me dirigí a mi alcoba y me cambie de blusa para que Hero no se asustase más con mi sangre. Trate de ponérmela con cuidado, pero me dolió esta el alma, ya al rato me curare las heridas. Ahora me dirijo al cuarto de Hero para darle su baño, toco la puerta.

-adelante- entro al cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro para mostrarle a Hero que estoy "bien". Pero veo que Hero sigue llorando.

- Vamos Hero deja de llorar, enserio estoy bien, no tengo nada. Así que arriba lo ánimos.- le empiezo a hacer cosquilla y por consiguiente Hero se empieza a reír- vamos Hero a mi no me gusta verte triste, me gusta verte con una sonrisa en el rostro así que enséñame una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan- Hero me sonríe, no como siempre, pero algo es algo- eso es así me gusta verte. Ahora al baño.

Después de bañar a Hero y de ponerle la pijama, le conté un cuento como lo hago siempre y como de costumbre se quedo dormido a la mitad. Me gusta verlo dormir, se ve te feliz soñando quien sabe que jejeje… bueno será mejor que me limpie las heridas y me cambie para estar a tiempo en el cuarto de Giriko.

* * *

Fue una tortura lo que paso ayer, y lo peor de todo fue el "castigo" que me dio en su recamara, estoy muy adolorida de mi espalda, y de mi entre pierna, bueno para ser sincera de todo el cuerpo. Creo que llegue muy temprano al aula, ya que no hay nadie. Pero si ya es tarde, ¿Por qué no hay nadie?, escucho que alguien abre la puerta del aula y al voltear, esta Soul.

-buenos días, Albarn.- no puedo evitar tener miedo de el. Así que trato de saludarlo solo con una señal de cabeza- valla el ratón te comió la lengua.

Solo trata de ignorarlo Maka, cierra los ojos, el no esta aquí, estas tu sola en el aula, no hay nadie, estoy sola, no hay nadie, estoy sola. Al abrir los ojos vas estar sola en el salón, una, dos y… tres. Desgraciadamente al abrir los ojos, Soul estaba enfrente de mi causando que gritara y me hiciera hacia atrás de la silla, causando que me callera y pegarme en la espalda. No pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, después de lo de ayer.

-¿oye estas bien?- Soul se me acerca mas y yo no puedo evitar alejarme lo mas que pueda de el. Veo que el esta confundido, pero no me importa, solo quiero estar sola. No quiero estar con el- ¿oye que te pasa porque huyes de mi? ¿Que rayo te pasa?

-yo.. yo- yo y mi tartamudeo

-¿sabes que?, olvídalo. Solo quiero que me digas cuando vamos hacer el trabajo- yo me trato de parar, pero el dolor es muy fuerte y lo único que causo es que me caiga de nuevo.- torpe- veo que Soul se acerca y yo solo cierro los ojos esperando un golpe, o un insulto, pero en lugar de eso, me esta ayudando a levantarme, pero al ayudarme me toca la espalda y eso me causa dolor, causando que soltara un gemido de dolor.- ¿estas bien, te lastimaste?- yo solo niego con la cabeza. Ya estando "bien" de pie, me pregunta de nuevo.

-¿entonces cuando empezamos el trabajo?-

- es..esta tar..tarde si gu..sta, en mi ca..sa- este Giriko no iba estar por una semana completa ya que se iba a un "viaje de su trabajo", así que no iba a estar el y vamos a poder descansar de el por una semana completa.

-me parece bien, entonces en la entrada de la escuela, en la salida.-yo solo asiento con la cabeza y salgo del salón, será mejor que valla a la enfermería para que me de algo para el dolor. Ese golpe no me ayudo ahora, será mejor que me apresure.

Al llegar a la enfermería, veo que no esta la enfermera, mejor para mi así no me pregunta nada, me pongo a buscar la pastilla para que me quite el dolor que tengo. A aquí esta, ahora agua, agua ¿donde estas?, mmm… creo que aquí no tiene, será mejor que valla comprarme una.

* * *

Así esta mejor, ya no tengo tanto dolor como antes. Por cosas de que soy la chica invisible de la escuela, resulta que el día de hoy había junta escolar así que solo tenían que venir los chicos que son presidentes de cada salón, pero… ¿Soul que hacia aquí?, será presidente o tampoco se entero. Bueno a mi que me importa, mejor me mantengo alejada de el lo mas posible. Por ahora no tengo nada que hacer, a la casa no puedo ir porque Hero sale mas tarde y a parte tengo que espe..arar a So..oul. Ya no quiero estar mas cerca de el, espero que se acabe este proyecto lo mas pronto posible y que mi vida regrese a como era antes de conocer a Soul.

Tengo mucho tiempo libre, ¿que es lo que hare?, estudiar ya no, por el momento ya e estudiado en mi tiempo libre lo suficiente. Será mejor que me quede aquí, ya que no hay nadie y no creo que alguien suba. Escucho como se abre la puerta de la azote. Ok, Kami-sama no esta a mi favor estos últimos días, bueno creo que desde los de mis padres. Solo espero que no sea Soul. Pero gracias Kami-sama (nótese mi sarcasmo).

-maldición Black Star, ¿porque no me dijiste que el día de hoy no había clases?- bueno eso responde mi pregunta- no me importa que estabas con Tsubaki- ¿quien será ella su novia del "gran dios"?- yo soy tu mejor amigo y … Black Star no eres un gran dios-¿valla su ego es tan grande?- ¿sabes que me tuve que levantar temprano?, me hubiera quedado dormido por mas tiempo, pero no gracias a cierto "dios", ya no…- ¿me ha visto?- ¡BLACK STAR YA CALLATE, NO ERES UN GRAN DIOS!- si su ego es mas grande de lo que imagina. Le colgó, bueno creo que yo también lo haría.

- como es que soy amigo de un chico con un ego hasta los cielos- será mejor que aproveche que esta distraído, para salir de aquí muy despacio, para que no se de cuenta- ¿A dónde vas Albarn?- creo que ya sabia que estaba aquí.

- vo..voy al ba..año

-a mi no me engañas tan fácilmente, se que quieres huir de mi- parece como si de verdad el me conociera- así que ven hacia aquí.- no me quiero acercar a el, tengo miedo.

- lo siento- abro la puerta y trato de salir lo mas rápido que puedo, pero siento que Soul me jala del brazo haciéndome daño

- ¿a donde crees que vas? No ves que quiero hablar- me esta haciendo daño, pero no le puedo decir.

-esta b..ien, pero por favor su..uelteme- al parecer noto que me lastima y me suelta. Soul se aleja y se acerca de nuevo al barandal, asique yo me acerco- y de qu..ue qui..iere ha..hablar

- ¿Por qué me tienes miedo? ¿Te hice algo?- porque Kami-sama, le cuento o no le cuento, que hago, cada ves Evans sabe mas sobre mi, pero… tal ves pueda confiar un poco en el, pero que digo, que tal si es como Giriko.

**Soul**

Creo que ella todavía no confía mucho en mi, pero que es lo que le hecho para que me tenga miedo.

-sabes que no importa, olvida que te lo pregunte si- me dirijo hacia la puerta, pero siento que me agarra de la muñeca.

-es..sta bien, le voy a dec..ir .- me volteo y veo que se pone mas tensa de lo normal, ¿tanto miedo le causo a ella?- si, le ten..ngo - lo sabia-

-¿Pero que es lo que te hecho?

-no me ha he..echo na..ada

-¿entonces porque? Que es lo…

-no es que me allá hecho algo - valla me sorprendió, que no tartamudeara- es..esque… yo..yo

-¿tu que?

-y..yo..yo – veo que duda en decírmelo- le tengo mie..edo a lo..s ho..om..bres- ¿le tiene miedo a los hombre?

- pero ¿Por qué?- veo que no le gusta hablar de eso, así que mejor cambio de tema- y entonces… que te parece si nos vamos ya para hacer lo del proyecto.- veo que se sorprende por que cambie el tema.

- es..sque no puedo, te..engo que esperar a que Hero, de la e..sscuela- Hero, le pregunto o no.

- lo entiendo, tienes que esperar a tu hijo Hero-escucho que Maka se empieza a reír, y tiene una risa de lo mas linda, ¿pero que pienso?- ¿que es lo que tiene de gracia?

-lo si..iento, es..que Hero, es mi herm..anito m..enor- que idiota soy, porque no pensé eso antes

-lo siento pensé que era tu hijo, porque se parecen mucho- es verdad y a la vez no.

-no, s..se pre..eocupe.- me sonríe, enserio tiene una sonrisa de lo mas linda, ok esto no es cool.

* * *

Por fin es la salida, aunque no debí quedarme aquí, pero por cosas que aun no entiendo, me quede en la escuela y con Maka. No es nada cool. Bueno ya vamos en camino a la escuela de Hero, para ir lo a recoger, y de hay a la casa de Maka, ¿estarán sus padres?, pero eso a mi que…

-ya lleg..amos, soul. – valla que rápido se me hizo el camino.

-si

-pe..erdon, por ha..acerlo, espe..rar

- no te preocupes, tienes cosas que hacer- le sonrió y veo que tiene un pequeño sonrojo, que hacer que se vea muy linda, ¿pero que es lo que estoy pensado?. Pero es que si se ve linda, esto no es cool- ¿Maka, puedes dejar de hablarme de usted? Somos de la misma edad, y me incomoda un poco que me hables así.

-si, eest..a bi..ien.

-¡Maka!- veo que llega Hero y abraza a Maka, se ve que es muy feliz.

-¿Cómo eta tu epalda?- ¿que tiene su espalda?¿ Y porque Hero se pone triste? Ahora que lo pienso en el salón, cuando Maka se pego en la espalda, se vio como si le hubiera dolido mas de lo normal. ¿Le abra pasado algo ayer?, pero y a mi que me importa.

-est..oy bien- le sonríe. Hero nota mi presencia.

- hola, Soul, ¿que te tae po aquí?- me agacho a su altura y le revuelvo sus cabellos

-voy a ir a tu casa a…

-¿juga co migo a que tu eles un tibulon un yo un pez? que bien- este niño tiene una gran imaginación.

- no Hero, vie..ene ha..acer un tr..abajo de la es..scu..ela.

-aaaa…¿entonces no va a juga con migo?

- lo siento Hero, será en otra ocasión

-¿lo pometes?

-Lo prometo- le sonrió y veo que Maka se sorprende, pero luego sonríe.

**Maka**

Veo que Hero se lleva muy bien con Soul y viceversa, solo espero que Soul no le de falsas ilusiones, no quiero que Hero se ponga triste, por eso.

-Maka, ya vamos a casa.- me jala de la mano Hero

-si, vamos

-vamos Soul a mi casa- Hero lo agarra de la mano y lo jala. Que rápido agarro confianza con el.

-Soul, pr.. que ha..cer la comi..da, ¿te importa?- le estoy causando muchas molestias a Soul, espero que esto termine rápido.

-no hay problema- me sonríe, y no se porque eso me pone nerviosa.

-si, mientas le enseño la casa, a Soul- Hero esta muy emocionado con todo esto.

- esta bi..ien

-¿Soul te quedas a comel?- este niño es muy rápido. Soul me ve como que preguntándome si puede y yo solo logro asentir con la cabeza.

-si claro- no se porque, ya no le tengo tanto miedo a Soul, no se si sea bueno o malo.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa Hero arrastro literalmente a Soul a su habitación para enseñarle su cuarto y sus juguetes, yo mientras me puse a preparar la comida. Solo espero que a el no le moleste esto, creo que le tendré que pedir una disculpa. Ya esta lista la comida y le grito a Hero para que baje con Soul.

-¿Hero pue..edes poner los p..latos?

-Si Maka- Hero sale corriendo

-Solo ten cu..idado, no valla a pas..ar lo de la ultima ves.

-Maka ¿y tus padres?- toco tema sensible

-Mis pa..dres es..stan…

-Papá y mamá etan en un lugal mejol- le responde Hero

- ¿en un lugar mejor?-

-esta..an mu..uertos- solo agacho mi cabeza, no quiero que me vea así.

-lo siento Maka, no debí preguntar

-No, esta bien- sonrío

-ahola etamos viviendo con mi tio- Hero lo dice de una manera melancólica, o triste. Y Soul lo nota, solo espero que no pregunte mas tarde.-pelo ahola esta de viaje- y ahora lo dijo con mas animo.

-vamos a comer.

Durante el transcurso de la comida Hero no se quedaba callado para nada, le contaba a Soul sobre su escuela y sus amigos de la escuela. Enserio tengo que pedirle una disculpa a Soul por causarle tantas molestias.

Al terminar le pedí a Hero que se fuera a su cuarto a jugar, mientras Soul y yo hacíamos el trabajo en equipo, para Sid-sensei, no era tan difícil el tema de exposición, pero por Hero que no dejaba a Soul en paz no terminamos el trabajo, así que me imagino que Soul va a venir mañana también.

Hero se canso por fin y se quedo dormido al estar viendo la televisión. Estoy a punto de levantar a Hero para acostarlo en su cama, pero Soul me detiene

-yo lo llevo, tu estas lastimada de la espalda- se me había olvidado que el ya lo sabia, Soul levanta a Hero, lo lleva a su recamara y lo recuesta en la cama, ya al rato yo lo cambiaria.

- Soul, perdón por las molestias que te cause- veo que Soul me ve sorprendido-¿que pasa?

-nada es que no tartamudeaste- es cierto, pero ¿Por qué?- a y no te preocupes me divertí mucho con Hero, es un niño muy divertido, creativo y alegre. Me cae muy bien.

-me a..alegro d..de que no te , y g..raci..ias.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, nos vemos mañana.

-hasta mañana.

Me dirijo a la recamara de Hero para poder cambiarlo a su pijama, al entrar al cuarto veo como Hero duerme muy tranquilo, veo que al no estar Giriko en casa el se tranquiliza demasiado. Empiezo por quitarle los zapatos y calcetines, después los pantalones y se lo cambio por su pantalón de dormir con estampado de aviones. Después lo levanto con cuidado para quitarle la playera y ponerle su camiseta para que duerma mejor. Al final lo meto entre las sabanas y le doy un beso en la frente.

-que duermas bien Hero.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que lo allá hecho mas largo y si no fue así, por favor díganmelo y lo hago mas grande, así que con confianza. ¿les gusto el capitulo?, espero que si, cada ves Soul se acerca mas a Maka. Dejen un Reviews , si no no hay conti (y eso no quiero T-T)**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**Por cierto se me olvida, a lo mejor por lo que queda de este mes y la primera semana de Junio no valla a subir conti. Por que me voy a poner a estudiar para realizar el examen de la unam! Asi que deséenme suerte. Mmmm… ¿quieren mas capitulo?, pues ya no jajaja… no es cierto ya que como me voy a ausentar por algún tiempo, voy a hacer mas largo este capitulo asi que disfrútenlo jajaja…**

Al otro día ya me dirigía a la escuela después de haber dejado a Hero en su escuela, estaba caminado cuando de repente sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro, al voltear me encuentro con Soul-

-hola Maka- Soul me saluda muy amable, pero aun así no puedo evitar tener un poco de miedo hacia el.

-h..ola soul, buen..nos d..dias.

-niajajaja, ¿no le dices buenos días a tu Dios?- esta el que se cree dios- simple inmortal, yo soy tu gran dios Black Star niajajaja- siento que Black se me acerca, y yo siento un pánico muy fuerte así que trato de alejarme lo mas que pueda de el, y lo nota.- ¿que te pasa simple mortal? ¿Acaso le tiene miedo a un gran Dios como yo?- la verdad si.

-yo me..jor me voy, com..permiso- y me voy lo mas rápido que pueda.

**Soul**

-¿oye que tiene tu amiga? Es muy extraña- al parecer es muy cierto lo que me comento ayer sobre lo de el miedo a los hombres, pero ¿por que? Que es lo que le causo que Maka le tuviese miedo a todos lo hombres. Hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo de Maka, pero a mí que rayos me importa ella, solo le empecé hablar por el trabajo de sid-sensei. Pero no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, me preocupo por ella, pienso en ella ¿que rayos me esta pasando?

-hey Soul amigo, ¿estas bien?

-eh.. si estoy bien, ¿Qué me decías?

- te decía que, que le pasa a tu amiga, es muy extraña- te tiene miedo, pero no te lo puedo decir.

- y yo que se Black Star, ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?

Al llegar a la escuela me encuentro con una escena desagradable, Maka esta en el piso y Kim la tiene agarrada de su cabello. Veo como Maka esta llorando. Esto es el colmo porque hace llorar a Maka.

-viejo ¿a donde vas?

Al acercarme escucho como Kim, le esta protestando a Maka del porque ella y yo estábamos juntos en la hora de la salida, valla parece que alguien de su grupito o ella nos vio. Maka le trata de explicar que era por el trabajo de Sid-sensei, pero al parecer ella no le cree, esto es el colmo.

-Kim deja en paz a Maka, ella no te ha hecho nada.-veo como suelta a Maka y viene corriendo hasta mí.

-Soul amor, te extrañe mucho ayer

-Kim deja de molestar a Maka, y ya te he dicho que no me digas así- esta me esta hartando

-Pero Soul, yo te amo como no tienes idea, además que hacías con esta pudiendo estar con migo- lo dice de una forma sensual según ella.

- En primera solo "me amas" por mi físico y mi dinero ¿o me equivoco?

-c..claro que no, te amo por ser como eres.

-aja, como no. En segunda estaba con ella para hacer el trabajo en equipo de sid-sensei, y en tercera ¡NO HAY NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS ENTIENDELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! Nunca habrá un nosotros en un futuro así que déjala en paz y a mí, ¿entendido?- aparto a Kim y voy a donde esta Maka.

Me pongo de cuclillas y le toco el hombro, al hacerlo siento que se pone mas tensa de lo que ya esta.- ¿estas bien?- le pregunto pero solo veo que Maka se para y sale corriendo de hay, trato de detenerla pero aparece Kim "llorando"

-Soul ¿porque me tratas así?, yo te amo y mucho- esta me esta hartando.

-Kim solo déjanos en paz a Maka y a mi, si no veras de lo que soy capaz. -Salgo corriendo detrás de Maka

**Black Star**

Valla nunca creí ver a Soul de esa manera por una chica, al parecer se a enamorado niajaajaj, yo como su amigo, su gran dios seré de Cupido.

Al pasar al lado de Kim, solo logro escuchar como esta dice que se iba a vengar de todo esto, pero yo como su gran Dios lo voy a cuidar de todo mal a mi amigo, a un mortal como el.

Al entrar a la escuela me dirijo a su salón y veo que sale de prisa de el, al parecer su "amiga" no estaba hay.

-hey viejo que gran espectáculo

-calla Black Star- vamos a molestarlo un poco, me le acerco y lo abrazo por los hombros

-así que mi querido seguidor, se ha enamorado de esa Chica- siento como Soul se pone tenso al escuchar eso, así que no te habías dado cuenta, esto será divertido- niajajaja, pobre de mi seguidor, pero descuida aquí tienes la ayuda de tu Gran Dios.

-yo no estoy enamorado de ella, apenas y la conozco- le noto un pequeño sonrojo a Soul, valla que tonto es al no darse cuenta

-aja y por eso tienes ese pequeño sonrojo en la cara- al decir esto causo que Soul se ponga mas rojo, esto será muy, pero muy divertido.

**Soul**

¿Enamorado, yo? eso es imposible, apenas la conozco, así que no es verdad.

-niajajaja, vamos Soul, ¿enserio no te habías dado cuenta? Nunca te preocupas por una chica y ahora lo acabas de hacer con ella. –eso es verdad, pero… no puede ser.

-y sabes que, adivino has estado pensando en ella, en este tiempo, ¿a que si?- ¿este es un maldito adivino o que?

-si, pero eso no quiere decir nada

-niajajaja… si que necesitas de tu Gran Dios, te puedo apostar que te le quedas viendo en el salón y te preguntas sobre su vida- si este es un maldito adivino, pero… no se que pensar.- mírate ahorita estas preocupado por ella, si que te tiene a sus pies.

Yo no quiero creer eso es imposible, pero… es muy cierto todo lo que dice Black, todo es muy cierto, entonces ¿es verdad?, ¿me he enamorado de Maka?. Esto no puede ser verdad, ella es muy torpe, muy miedosa, nerviosa, pero… eso lo hace ser linda a su manera. Tal vez Black Star tenga razón y me he enamorado de ella

-tal ves tengas razón Black- le susurro, y lo siguiente que escuche fue un grito por parte de el.

-CLARO QUE LA TENGO SIMPLE MORTAL, YO SOY TU DIOS QUE LO SABES TODO Y CUANDO DIGO TODO ES HASTA EN EL AMOR.

-calla Black Star no quiero que nadie se entere y en especial Kim.- ya que esa chica loca le puede hacer daño a Maka y no quiero que le pase nada, Maldición, creo que Black tiene la maldita razón.

Yo Soul Eater Evans, me he enamorado de una chica miedosa, torpe, nerviosa, pero linda llamada Maka Albarn.

-esto no puede ser verdad

-Soul amigo, pues créelo es verdad y lo peor de todo es que te tiene miedo niajajaja- Maldito Black

Sera mejor que busque a Maka, quiero saber que es lo que tiene y saber si esta bien.

-Hey viejo a ¿donde vas?- ¿no es obio?- ¿vas a buscar a tu princesa?- eso ultimo lo dice con un toco de picardía y no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco.

-si, ¿algún problema?

-no ninguno, es mas yo te acompaño para guiarte en tu camino hacia el amor- este maldito, pero un día de estos lo mato yo mismo. No tenía necesidad de buscarla por toda la escuela, ya sabia en donde encontrarla en la azotea, así que me dirijo hacia allá, escucho que Black Star esta hablando de que es un gran dios y que debería de alabarlo y no se que tantas cosas mas.

Al llegar a la puerta de la azote escucho uno sollozos, lo sabia Maka esta aquí.

-valla, hasta sabes donde encontrarla, si en definitivo esto es amor

-calla Black no andes diciendo eso- abro la puerta y veo que Maka sigue llorando, creo que no a notado mi presencia y la de Black Star, me acerco y coloco una mano en su espalda, al hacer esto noto como Maka hace un gesto de dolor, ¿la habrá lastimado Kim? Si es así no la voy a perdonar por nada en el mundo, esto no es nada cool. Pero ese dolor lo trae desde ayer ¿que es lo que le paso?

-Maka ¿estas bien?- veo que Maka se pone tensa, pero no tanto como antes, eso me alegro un poco. Veo que ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

-niajajaj.. me alegro simple mortal- al escuchar a Black Star Maka se puso mas tensa de lo normal, valla si que le tiene miedo al torpe del Gran dios, así que trato de tranquilizarla

- tranquila, este gran idiota, no le hace daño ni a una mosca, así que no le tengas miedo- le susurro, y ella solo mueve la cabeza. Al levantar la mirada veo que tiene un pequeño moretón en una de la mejilla

-¿Kim te hizo eso?- veo que Maka no entiende a lo que me refiero- ese moretón en tu mejilla- Al ser mención de esto Maka agarra su mochila y empieza a buscar algo, saca una como cajita redonda y al abrirlo me doy cuenta de que es maquillaje y se lo empieza a colocar.

-parece que ese golpe ya lo traía desde antes- me susurra Black Star, ¿será cierto?

-¿fue Kim Maka?- ella solo niega con su cabeza, noto que esta muy nerviosa y tensa a la vez- ¿entonces que te paso?

-yo… me pe..egue ayer en mi , j..ugando con He…ro-

- pues simple mortal que tipo de juegos estabas jugando con ese tipo llamado Hero- le dice Black Star con un toco de picardía, yo solo le doy un codazo para que no diga mas.

-Estúpido, Hero es su Hermano menor- veo que Black Star, se queda sorprendido de que supiera eso.

-yo me te..ngo que ir a mi cl..ase, co..ompermiso- Maka sale lo mas deprisa que puede y solo quedamos Black y yo.

-valla ya hasta conoces al cuñado- al decir eso siento que el color se me sube a la cara

- Calla Black, lo conocí ayer porque fui a casa de Maka… -

-¿SOUL YA NO ERES VIRGEN?, POR DIOS SI QUE ERES RAPIDO- Maldito Black, al decir eso siento que mi cara arde de lo rojo que estoy- eso explica porque estaba tan nerviosa, Soul amigo felicidades ya eres todo un hombrecito. A pero espero que allas usado protección por que todavía no quiero ser tio, asi que mas te vale que los alla usado, pero seria lindo tener a otro discípulo pequeño alabando a su dios niajajaja…

-BLACK STAR NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES, DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR Y DEJAME TERMINAR- le doy un coscorrón en su cabeza- fui a la casa de Maka, para hacer el trabajo de Sid- sensei en equipo

-ya entendí, no tenias que pegarle en la cabeza a tu Gran Dios- se esta sobando la cabeza- pero sabes… - esto ultimo lo dijo de una manera seria, que esta me sorprendió- esa chica no se hizo ese moretón ayer, y no creo que un niño le allá hecho eso, además, creo que no lo haz notado pero ella cojea, lo trata de disimular- ¿Cojea?, no lo había notado, pero entonces que es lo que esta pasando con Maka en estos momentos.

-¿pero entonces porque dijo eso?

- no lo se, pero a de tener una buena razón para ocultarlo

-sea lo que sea, lo voy a averiguar tratare de acercarme mas a ella- ¿Que es lo que ocultas Maka?

- hay al amor niajajaja… mi gran discípulo se a enamorado y yo como su Gran Dios lo voy a ayudar- le suelto otro coscorrón.

-calla Black Star, que alguien te puede oír.- ¿Por qué kami-sama? ¿Por qué se tenia que dar cuenta Black Star, por que el?

**Bueno ahora si es el final de este capitulo. Por fin Soul se a enamorado de Maka jajaja… lo se fue muy rápido pero ya quería que pasara, pero solo falta que Maka se enamore de Soul!**

**Espero que me dejen mucho comentarios!**

**Y ahora si Cuídense mucho ¡!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, holitas, ¿Cómo están?, lo se, lo se, me he ausentado mas de lo que tenia pensando, bueno, la razón de que me allá tardado mas de lo que acorde es que, bueno ya tengo adelantada la historia, (la verdad no pude estudiar muy bien jejeje), pero mmm… no quise subir la conti, hasta que tuviera otro buen adelanto para no quedar mal al estar subiendo las contis cada semana (pero creo que lo hice jejeje…). Pero gracias a Kami-sama, la inspiración apareció y se me a ocurrido una gran idea para continuar la historia, solo espero que no me maten por lo que voy hacer, estoy pensando en matar a un de los personajes de a historia, tal vez se un personaje, pequeño tal ves de 6 años de edad, y es hermano del personaje principal, y se llama Hero T-T. No, no se crean no podría jejeje… no les voy a decir que idea se me ocurrió. Bueno basta de tanto bla, bla, bla y pasamos a los comentarios jejeje…**

**Saeko Evans: si lo se Black Star, puede aparentar cosas que no es jejeje… Gracias por darme ese comentarios de Maka, creo que si repito demasiado lo del miedo de Soul, pero bueno ya que. Revisare los adelantos que tengo y ver si no repito eso (aunque lo dudo, por Maka aaaa… no puedo decir). A mi también me encanta mucho el personaje de Hero, por eso no podría matarlo. Y muchas gracias por leer el fic.**

**Yumary-chan 27: gracias por leer el fic, perdón por la tardanza, pero no me dejaban agarrar la compu, pero estuve escribiendo en un cuaderno jajaja… Espero que te gustes este capitulo. **

**Maka-Chan Evans: ¿vieja? No soy tan grande T-T, bueno si 18 años ya pesan. Bueno, no importa. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. Y si me gusta que quedes en la intriga, por que así sigues la historia. **

**Niixuiix: si la verdad ya esta saliendo, y mas en este y el otro, bueno ya lo veras. Maka tiene que sufrir un poquito mas (no puedo decir mas!)**

**Acua-niia: lo siento, pero paso algo ese día que no pude subir el fic (mi hermano menor ¬¬#) en fin, creo que de nada por subir el fic. Si Maka será feliz (por un pequeño tiempo por ahora, perdón). Te agradezco a ti por ser la única que me deseo suerte en mi examen MUCHAS GRACIAS!. **

**Kaiko Harumi-Chan: jejeje… creo que muchos quieren la muerte de Giriko (lo estoy pensando seriamente), y no te preocupes, que a mi me llega a pasar que no dejo comentarios. Y aquí esta la conti, disfrútala. **

**Ahora si conti!**

**Capitulo 6**

**Black Star.**

Valla esta clase si que es aburrida- bostezo- la historia no es lo mío. Es muy aburrida por que en ninguna parte hablan sobre mi, debería de escribir un libro de su gran Dios o sea yo, para que los simple mortales me conozcan- niajajajaja- por haberme reído a mitad de la clase, siento que me cae el borrador en la cabeza.

-Black Star, guarda silencio

-pero es que es muy aburrida su clase, además no ha hablado ni un momento sobre mi- me paro en mi banca- yo soy su gran dios que todo lo saben, deberían de alabarme mas niajajaja- lo ultimo que sentí fue un guisaso en la cabeza y que todo se puso negro.

…

Al despertar ya estaba en la enfermería, maldito sid- sensei, me pego muy duro esta vez

-¿estas bien Black Star?- al voltear me encuentro con mi novia Tsubaki, ella es la única que reconoce mi grandeza y como tal ella es mi Diosa, pero no le pienso decir eso.

-si estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza- ¿pues que fue lo que paso? Parece que Tsubaki se dio cuenta de mi incógnita me respondió

-al darle el golpe sid- sensei te fuiste para atrás y te pegaste en la cabeza con mi banca.

-eso explica porque me desmalle niajajaja… un simple e insignificantes gis no me hace nada.

Escucho que alguien abre la puerta y valla sorpresa es Maka, parece que busca a la enfermera.

-si buscas a la enfermera ahorita no se encuentra, ¿pero te puedo ayudar?- le pregunta Tsubaki, por eso es mi novia.

-so..olo una p..astilla para el - ¿dolor?, esta chica oculta muchas cosas

- valla simple mortal nunca creí encontrarte aquí- cada ves que me ve se pone muy tensa, será que le doy ¿miedo?, veo como que trata de retirarse, así que me paro y la jalo para que entre bien en la enfermería.

- niajajaja… ¿porque huyes de tu gran dios?, tu deberías de alabarme no huir-

-Black déjala en paz, yo soy Tsubaki un gusto- Tsubaki le extiende la mano y Maka duda pero termina aceptando el saludo

-Ma..aka - esta chica esta muy nerviosa

-ahorita te busco la pastilla, Maka- chan, ¿te puedo decir así verdad? – Ella solo asiente, es de muy pocas palabras.- toma Maka-chan- Tsubaki le extiende las pastilla y un vaso con agua, Maka se toma la pastilla.

-gra..acias por todo- veo que se trata de retirar y la jalo de nuevo.

-¿a donde crees que vas?, vallamos a comer el almuerzo juntos- veo que Tsubaki se me queda viendo extrañada, y ¡como no! nunca me comporto así con nadie, pero ella es una excepción por mi gran súbdito.

- si es una gran idea- al rato le explicaría todo a ella, abro la puerta y voy jalado a Maka de un brazo, Tsubaki nos sigue por atrás. Ciento que Maka esta muy tensa, enserio le tiene miedo a su Gran Dios debería de adorarme.

-¿ me po..odrias sol..tar?- valla esta nerviosa, o no se porque se comporta así, pero… ¿quiere llorar?

-¿pero no vas a tratar de huir?- ella solo mueve la cabeza en forma negativa-

- esta bien- Tsubaki se le acerca y trata de hablar con ella, pero valla que es tímida, porque no le ha logrado sacar una palabra. Al llegar a la cafetería, empiezo a buscar a todos con la mirada y los encuentro en la última mesa, esto será genial…

-mira Soul lo que me encontré en el camino-Tsubaki se me queda viendo, creo que ya comprendió por que trate a Maka así, y se quedo sorprendida, el tiempo que llevamos conociendo a Soul, nunca pero de los nuncas se había interesado por alguna chica, hasta que conoció a Maka. Al voltear y ver a Maka al lado de Tsubaki, lo dejo muy sorprendido y le apareció un leve sonrojo jajaja… si será divertido.

- y… ¿Quién es?

**Maka**

Como fue que termine ¿aquí con "el Gran Dios", Tsubaki, Soul y sus amigos en una mesa en el comedor? Tratare de presentarme e irme lo más rápido posible. Hay tres chico en la mesa, y tengo bástate miedo a Black Star y al otro chico. De Soul no tanto y no se si eso sea bueno.

-y… ¿Quién es?- pregunta una de las chicas que están hay

- Ellas es Maka Albarn, va en el Salón de Soul

-Maka-chan, ella es Elizabeth, Patty y Kid.- las presenta Tsubaki

-Mu..ucho gu..usto- trato de hablar normal, pero los nervios y el miedo me gana.

-el gusto es mío Maka- me responde Elizabeth- me puedes llamar Liz.- solo asiento con mi cabeza.

- ¡no puede ser!- siento como el tal Kid, se me queda viendo causando que me ponga mas tensa- Maka eres… eres simétrica y muy simétrica- ¿simetrica?. Kid se me empieza a acercar mas y eso me pone muy nerviosa, tengo miedo que me valla hacer algo, asi que cierro los ojos esperando sea lo que sea y solo logro escuchar un golpe, al abrir los ojo veo a Kid tirado, ¿Qué le paso?

-Kid, deja en paz a Maka, o te la veras conmigo- Gracias Soul

- que te pasa asimétrico, no puedes apreciar lo simétrica que es Maka, es como una obra de arte, están perfecta. Tengo que tomar fotos muy simétricas- veo que saca su cámara y solo atino a ocultarme tras Tsubaki. Ella se sorprende de mi reacción. Pero no me importa. Soul le vuelve a dar un coscorrón y ahora lo deja tirado en el piso

- te lo advertí- será mejor que me valla, antes de que despierte este tipo.

-s..era me..ejor que me v..alla, - me doy la vuelta y siento como alguien me jala del brazo, y adivinen quien es, pues el Gran Dios.

-¿a donde crees que vas?, vamos a comer todos juntos, asi que siéntate…

- pe..ero… - me quiero ir-

-deja que se valla Black, a de tener cosas que hacer, ¿verdad?- yo solo asiento con la cabeza

- esta bien, pero para la próxima estarás con tu Gran Dios. Niajajaja…- solo asiento con la cabeza y me voy corriendo de hay, me dirijo a la azotea, ese lugar nadie lo frecuenta, por eso me gusta mucho y me trae una gran tranquilidad.

**Soul**

-así que… Maka, ¿eh, Soul?- maldito Black Star, pero esta si me la paga

-si, ¿que tiene?- trato de disimular, pero se que ellos me conocen lo suficiente para saber que estoy mintiendo.

-te gusta y no lo niegues, se te nota.- me dice Liz.

-no se de lo que hablas, solo es mi compañera de clases.

-aja, y por eso la defiendes, tu nunca, pero de los nuncas defiendes a una chica, a la que apenas y conoces- ¿ven a lo que me refería?

-entonces si no te gusta, ¿puedo acercarme a ella?- me pregunta Kid- es tan simétrica, que si es posible que yo pueda estar con ella- lo dice con brillitos en los ojos- así nuestro amor será duradero – este maldito hijo de pu…

-Mas te vale que no se acerque a ella, porque si no te las veras conmigo. Maldito asimétrico

- ¡aja!, ya salió el peine- maldición, malditos celos.- ya vez como si te gusta, pero ¿porque lo niegas?, no tiene nada de malo, por cierto bien hecho Kid… ¿Kid?- lo busque con la mirada, y estaba en el suelo en posición fetal

-tienes razón Soul, soy un maldito asimétrico, no merezco salir con ella.

-valla, Kid si hablaba enserio- dice Black

- Soul-kun, no tiene nada de malo de que por fin te guste alguien- me dice Tsubaki

-a mi no me gusta Maka- siento que tengo un leve sonrojo así que volteo mi cabeza, para que no lo vean.

-si, a Soul no le gusta esa mortal- yo solo asiento con la cabeza- Solamente la AMA niajajajaja

-así es Black…- que fue lo que dijo, que la ¿amaba? -QUIERES CERRAR EL PICO, NO ANDES DICIENDO ESO

-Black no creo que deberías de gritarlo a los 4 vientos-le dice Tsubaki

-¿Y PORQUE NO? – ya no lo aguanto- QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERE QUE MI GRAN SUBORDINADO ESTA… - y le doy un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-jajajaja… Soul se delata solito jajaja…- se ríe de mi Patty y me pongo rojo.

-Maldición ya me voy- me levanto de la mesa, y me dirijo al salón.

Maldición, yo no quería que nadie se enterara y tenia que ser Black Star el que se enterara primero. Será mejor que me valla al salón de clases, Maka a de estar hay, ok, esto no es cool, pero Tsubaki, tiene razón no tiene nada de malo que ella me guste. Al llegar al salón, no encuentro Maka, a de estar en la azote de la escuela. Me dirijo hacia allá y por mi mala suerte me topo con Kim.

-Soul amor- me trata de abrazar, pero ya no me voy a dejar que haga lo que se le pegue la gana, y menos que lastime a Mi Maka.- ¿que tienes?

-Kim, por ultima vez ya no me molestes con eso, nosotros no somos nada y no lo vamos hacer. Así que por las buenas deja de fastidiarme o si no serán por las malas. ¿Te quedo claro?

-pero… Soul, ¿porque dices eso?, yo quiero es…

-Kim por Kami-sama ya deja de fastidiarme con eso. Que quede claro que yo te lo advertí. Nos vemos

-Soul, Soul, no me dejes hablando sola.

Solo la ignoro y sigo con mi camino anterior. Espero que le allá quedado claro y me deje en paz. Abro la puerta y como era de esperarse hay estaba MI Maka sentada en el barandal. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Así que me acerco lo más silencioso que puedo y me pongo de cuclillas a su altura.

-Maka- veo que abre los ojos de golpe, y se hace para atrás, y al hacerlo se pega en la cabeza, y no puedo evitar reírme de ella- jajajajaja

-Soul, ¿que ha..aces aquí?- valla ya tartamudea menos que antes.

-pues vine a buscarte

-¿por q..ue?- maldición, no pensé en lo que dije

-por que… - vamos Soul, una escusa, una escusa- no terminamos el trabajo y me imagino que hoy lo vamos a acabar, ¿verdad? –eso es

- Si, de es..so le qu..ueria pre..egunar. ¿igual que ayer?- yo solo asiento- entonces, nos vamos j..untos, hoy- tiene un pequeño sonrojo que la hace que se vea muy linda

-¿y como fue que terminaste con el "gran dios"?- solo pregunte por que quiero estar con ella.

-pues me lo encontré con Tsu..ubaki, en la enferme..eria- ¿en la enfermería?, de Black no me sorprende pero, de ¿Maka?

-¿y que hacías tu en la enfermería?- al preguntarle veo que se pone nerviosa

-e..es que yo te..nia do..olor-¿dolor de que, del moretón?

-¿dolor, de que?, ¿te paso algo?

-no, es solo que yo… que yo… -lo esta dudando- me dolía, la cabe..eza

-pero ¿ya se te quito?- se que lo que me dijo es una mentira, porque no sabe mentir, pero no quiero presionarla preguntando, ya averiguare que es lo que le pasa.

-si, solo era un leve dolor- me sonríe, y no puedo evitar tener un pequeño sonrojo en la cara, así que volteo para otro lado.

Al salir de la escuela, me encontré con los chicos, y aprovecharon la oportunidad para molestarme, pero Maka no se daba cuenta de eso.

-Soul amigo, ¿a donde te diriges con Maka?-me pregunta Black Star

-voy a su casa, hacer…

- ¿la "tarea"?- lo dice Liz de una forma picara

-si, ha eso va..amos a mi c..asa- al decir eso me pongo rojo y Maka no entendió lo que quiso decir Liz, y por consiguiente Black Star y Patty se empezaron a reir- ¿Soul, dije al..lgo para que se ri..eran?-me susurra, si supieras Maka,

- no Maka tu no dijiste nada, ese par de idiotas son así.

-¡Maka sigues igual de simétrica que en la mañana!- y hay viene el otro idiota. Al escuchar a Kid Maka luego, luego se oculto a mis espaldas. Bueno no entiendo por que le tiene miedo a los hombres, pero a este par de idiotas es muy entendible.

-Kid mas te vale que dejes en paz a Maka, o si no te pasara lo mismo que en la mañana- Kid se detiene, y lo piensa por un momento. Pensé que ya no iba hacer nada, pero me equivoque… Kid se le aventó a Maka, ocasionando que ella, se ponga muy tensa.

-Maka es que eres tan simétrica que mereces mi devoción, no tienes nada que cause que seas asimétrica. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- esto es la gota que derramo al vaso.

-Maldito asimétrico deja en paz a Maka, de una maldita vez.-le doy un golpe en la cabeza, ocasionando que soltara a Maka y ella aprovecho para ocultarse de nuevo.

-¿que te pasa asimétrico? Porque me interrumpes cuando estoy con la simétrica de Maka- Por qué me dan celos, maldición.

- mira quien habla el asimétrico mas grande del mundo- 3…2… y

- Maldición, Soul tienes razón soy un maldito asimétrico, no vale la pena que siga viviendo, merezco morir- como era de esperarse Kid se tiro al piso y empezó hacer sus berrinches de siempre.

-jejejeje- esa sonrisa, yo la conozco, al buscar la dueña de esta veo que es Maka, la que se ríe de Kid. Todos voltean a ver a Maka, incluyendo Kid dejo sus "berrinches" para verla. Ella se da cuenta y se empieza a poner roja- lo si..iento, no f..ue mi in..nten..cion , con p..ermi..so. – ella se va corriendo

-valla Soul, ahora entiendo por que te gusta tanto Maka, es… tan linda – me dice Liz y yo solo atino a ponerme rojo.

- Nos vemos Mañana- no espero a que me contesten, solo salgo corriendo para darle alcance a Maka. Ya mas adelante veo que Maka ya venia de regreso, pero no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

- y ¿ahora a donde vas Maka?- ella voltea a verme y se pone roja como un tomate, se ve tan linda.

-p..erdon,por irme a..si de repente.- se pone enfrente de mi y agacha la cabeza- Pero es que yo …

-vamos Maka no te preocupes, así que ¿por que no vamos por Hero?- le agarro de la barbilla y le levanto la cara, y le regalo una sonrisa. Ella se sonroja un poco.

-s..si, esta bien.- me regresa el gesto. Y solo con eso, ella logra reacciones que nunca había sentido con alguien más, algo que nunca pensé sentir.

Tengo la sensación de agarrarle la mano, pero no se que reacción valla a tener por hacer eso. Se que aun me tiene un poco de miedo, no como al principio pero me sigue teniendo miedo. Quiero saber mas sobre la vida de ella y hoy le voy a preguntar a Hero, sobre la vida de Maka y de el. Para ver que es la causa de esas heridas que tiene.

Como era de esperarse al llegar a la casa Hero, me arrastro (literalmente) a su recamara, mientras Maka preparaba la comida. Y ahora es mi oportunidad para preguntarle a Hero.

-oye Hero, ¿no te cae bien tu tio?- al preguntar eso, veo que se sorprende por la pregunta que le hice

-¿poque lo pegunta?

- bueno es que ayer que vine, ¿te acuerdas que me dijiste que vivías con el?- el solo asiente- pues como que te pusiste triste al recordarlo, pero luego te pusiste feliz al decir que no iba a estar esta semana, ¿Por qué?

- yo no debo habla de eso, Maka me dice que no se lo diga a nadie.- algo oculta, ¿pero que?

-vamos cuéntame Hero, yo no se lo voy a decir a nadie, te lo prometo. Es mas hago lo que tú me pidas.

-¿enselio?

-si, enserio. Así que cuéntame todo, por favor

-¿te puedo peguntal algo yo pimielo?- yo solo asiento- ¿poque quiele sabel soble eso?

- te lo digo, pero ¿tu tampoco dices nada?

-si, lo pometo po mis juguetes.- valla, ¿quien jura por eso?, si un niño, que es lo mas importante para ellos.

- esta bien, te creeré. Quiero saber porque me importan y se que no es mucho el tiempo que nos conocemos, pero les he tomado mucho cariño. Y a parte porque… - dios ¿como le digo a un niño que me gusta su hermana?

-te guta Maka, ¿vedad?- este niño es muy inteligente

- he… pues si, pero no le digas.

-esta bien, yo no digo nada. Pelo tu tapoco, si no Maka se va a enojal mucho comigo. – el empieza a jugar con sus manitas- No me guta esta con mi tio, el es muy malo, con nosotos y mas con Maka

-¿pero que les hace?

-el no castiga

- Si te castiga es porque hiciste algo malo

- lo se, pelo el castiga a Maka muy feo, yo no quielo que le ponga mas castigos y menos pol mi culpa

-¿por tu culpa?- ¿Por qué dice eso?

-poque po mi la ultima vez a Maka la castigo mi tio – empieza a temblar, ¿Qué rayos le hace ese sujeto, para que estén asi?

-¿pues como los castiga?

- a Maka le pega con un palito como de tela en la epalda, o le da de golpe.- por dios ahora todo tiene sentido, el dolor en la espalda, el moretón en la mejilla, lo que me dijo Black de que cojeaba. Joder Black Star tenia razón ese golpe ya lo tenía desde antes.- y luego le pide que en la noche se valla a su cuato pala que le pegue mas, o… eso queo

-¿porque eso crees?

-poque en la mañana esta golpeada, pelo ella eta coleando (cojeando) en la mañana, y yo no le digo nada po que lo tata de disimulal. Pelo yo se que le duele aquí- Hero se señala en la entre pierna. Con todo eso ¿quien no le tendría miedo a los hombres?, bueno y aparte del como la trata. Escucho unos sollozos y veo que es Hero que empieza a llorar- yo no quielo que lastime mas a mi Hemana, yo no la puedo defendel poque soy pequeño, y no puedo hacel nada. – Hero se levanta y se dirige hacia mi corriendo y me abraza- ella me defiende todo el tiempo, pelo yo no puedo hacel nada- Hero sigue llorando y siento que se aferra mas a mi.- todo po mi Maka sufe, yo no debelia esta aquí. – pobre de Hero, ese viejo es de lo peor, pensé que solo eran cosas del niños, que porque me castigan me cae gordo, pero con ellos es todo muy diferente, mas de lo que yo había pensado. Yo solo lo abrazo y siento que el se sorprende por eso.

- Hero yo te prometo que voy a ayudarlos para salir de esta prisión tan fea, y te prometo que la voy a defender y no solo a ella, si no a ti también. Así que no digas eso, ¿tu crees que a Maka le gustaría escucharte decir eso?- el sigue abrazándome, y siento que el niega con la cabeza.- entonces no digas, eso. Además si tú no estuvieras aquí, la vida de Maka seria mas difícil de lo que es ahora, y ¿sabes porque no es así?

-no, ¿poque?

-porque tu estas a su lado, aunque tu no lo notes ayudas a Maka dándole un apoyo que ella necesita, para poder salir adelante. Así que ya no llores, ¿si?. – lo despego de mi pecho y le limpio las lagrimas de su carita. Valla que cursi me he vuelto, esto no es cool. Hero solo sonríe y se limpia las lágrimas que le quedan con su manga de su playera.

- eta bien Soul, glacias po todo. Yo quielo que vengas a jugal con migo todos los días, y que cuides de mi helmana, ¿de acueldo?

- pero no creo poder venir todos lo días, por que tu tío va a regresar y no creo que me quiera aquí, ¿verdad?- veo que su carita se pone triste, por dios, este niño tiene una manera de conseguir las cosas. – pero te prometo que tratare y que cuidare de Maka, ¿si?

- esta bien, pelo mañana vas po mi a la ecuela, y jugamos todo el dia.- yo solo asiento con mi cabeza- ¡Genial!

- Hero ¿sabes utilizar el teléfono?

- si Maka me enseño, ¿po que?

- toma este es el numero de mi celular, si ves que tu tío le hace algo a Maka o veas que esta muy mal o a te hace algo a ti, me puedes localizar con este numero. No importa la hora. Tú márcame y yo apareceré en un instante, ¿de acuerdo?

-si, Soul- Hero agarra el papel y se le queda viendo

-pero guárdalo muy bien, que no lo encuentre tu tío.

-Si eta bien- Hero agarra una cajita de madera y la guarda- muchas gacias- me sonríe, yo solo le regreso el gesto y lo cargo.

- no me tienes que agradecer nada. Vamos con Maka a lo mejor ya término la comida, ha y todo lo que se dijo en este cuarto, queda en este cuarto, ¿lo juras?

-¡si lo julo de nuevo po mis juguetes!

**Maka**

Por fin hemos terminado de realizar el trabajo de Sid- sensei, y con eso quiere decir que mi vida va a volver a como era antes, una niña que era invisible para todo, pero… ¿es eso lo que quiero ser de nuevo?. Desde que conozco a Soul, el me a traído un cambio, que pensé no volver a sentir. Con el ya no tengo tanto miedo, como con los demás hombres, pero ¿Por qué? Que fue lo que me hizo, para que yo pudiera confiar en el y no tenerle miedo. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?.

Tal vez por que es muy lindo con migo y Hero, me ha defendido de Kim, Kid, Black Star, y demás, me a ayudado en lo que puede, se preocupa por mi, será que yo… no quiero creer eso.

-¿Maka, eta bien?

-¿eh?, asi Hero, estoy bien- le sonrió

- ¿te puedo pegunta algo?

-claro que si, pregúntame lo que quieras

-¿a ti te guta Soul?- no puedo evitar sorprenderme por la pregunta que me hace Hero.

-¿d..e do..onde sa..caste eso?

- tu tatamudeo me lo confima jejejeje

-eso no es ci..iertoH..ero, no di..igas eso.

-pelo es veldad, y no lo niegue, yo te conoco mejol que nadie.- en eso tiene razón, pero ¿es verdad eso?, el… ¿me gusta? ¿Será por esa razón que ya no le tengo miedo?, el me gusta, si el me gusta y mucho, me gusta que me defienda, me gusta que este a mi lado, me gusta su voz, me gustan sus ojos, me gusta como me trata, me gusta todo de el . Pero no creo que yo le guste a el, ¿a quien rayos le gustaría alguien como yo?, alguien que le tiene miedo a los hombres, cobarde, nerviosa, torpe.

- ¡dile que te guta, y asi Soul va hacel mi helmano y va a juga con migo todos los días!

- yo no p..odria de..ecirle eso. Ade..emas no creo que yo le guste.

-¡ tu dicelo y punto!

-tal ve..ez se lo diga. Ahora a dormir que mañana no te vas a levantar-

- pelo todavía es muy tempano- me lo dice bostezando

-jejejeje… estas ya cansado así que a la cama- le doy un beso en la frente- ahorita te voy a contar un cuento.

- eta bien

Han pasado 2 días sin "mi querido tío", y es un descanso no tenerlo aquí. Como me gustaría estar así con Hero. Sin tener una preocupación de que me peguen me castiguen. Será mejor que le valla a contar un cuento a Hero. Al llegar a su recamara, me doy cuenta de que se quedo totalmente dormido, si se canso jugando con Soul jejejeje…

Soul… aunque yo le llegara a gustar a el, que lo dudo mucho, no podríamos estar juntos, mi tío no me lo permitiría. Lo nuestro no podría ser para nada. No se por que sigo pensando eso, si Soul solo me ve como su compañera de trabajo en equipo, solo piensa en mi de esa forma, aunque me duela admitirlo.

**Lo se, lo se, muy corto, pero tenia que pararlo hay o si no, no iba haber intriga jejeje… ya prometo que la otra semana o antes subo la conti jejeje… lo mas probable es que se antes del domingo. Pero es que también pensé que iba haber mas comentarios de otras personas nuevas, pero solo uno hubo T-T. Bueno no importa mientras que ustedes sigan leyendo esta historia me conformo. **

**Cuídense mucho!**

**Adiós, adiós!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, holitas ¡!**

**Gomenasai, perdón por no subirla hace 8 días, pero es que no tengo internet y tengo que ir a la casa de un familiar a "pedir prestado" el internet, y pues no pude ir a que me lo prestaran. Pero bueno ya no tengo escusas que decirles a ustedes, lo siento mucho!**

**Espero les guste este capitulo.**

**Comentarios: **

**Viollet -3****: lo se lo se, pero pues pasaron cosas y no la pude colocar, ya no se me hace tan fácil subirlo, por que no tengo internet propio. Cierta compañía no me lo quiere dar. Pero esa es otra historia. Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta ahora. Espero tenerte hasta el final. Y gracias por esperarme a que subiera el cap.**

**niixuiix****: jejeje… si Hero es de lo mas lindo, es lo que trate de hacer. Más adelante veras sus ideas que tiene. Perdón por tardar tanto pero no tengo internet propio. Gracias por seguirme.**

**Arlenes****: me alegro de que te halla gustado el capitulo, eso me da mas animo para seguir con esto a pesar de todo lo que esta pasando. Y pues Kid no se podía resistir a alguien tan simétrica como Maka jejejeje… pero pobre de el. Me alegro de que te allá desaburrido mi fic. Gracias por desearme inspiración, y mmm… no se si me atreva a subir otro. Tal ves si me dan un tema lo haga.**

**evangeline 17****: si lo se pobre de ella, pero bueno asi se me ocurrió la historia jejeje… estoy notando que todos quieren a Giriko muerto jejeje… lo pensare. Gracias igual un abrazote**

**yumary-chan 27****: pues antes que nada gracias por seguir mi fic hasta ahora. Me alegro de que allá tenido una ansiedad tan grande, eso me dice que estoy haciéndolo bien. A tu pregunta sobre los capítulos, es lo que trato de que quede largo, no por que soul alla descubierto lo de Maka quiere decir que valla a acabar, todavía faltan cosas por descubrir jejeje… ¿Cómo de cuantos capítulos te gustaría?, tengo que hacer que ustedes los lectores estén a gusto, y no que se aburran, me serviría mucho que me dijeras eso, pero si me lo dice (espero que si) que sea privado para que los demás lectores no se enteren jejeje… Cuídate**

**Maka-Chan Evans****: perdón por no actualizarlo cuando me lo pediste, Gomene… gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. ¿Quién no ama a Hero?.**

**Saeko Evans****: jejejeje… espero que por leer mi fic, no hallas hecho tu tarea. Bueno lo de la muerte era un broma, pero nadie le entendió T-T. o tal ves si lo lleve a cabo, no lo se, es de pensarse. Tratare de que Soul sea un Heroe.**

**Kaiko Harumi-Chan****: bueno eso mas adelante se sabrá y puede que Black tome ventaja de eso jejeje… ok, todos quieren a Giriko muerto, y pues creo que ese será su destino, no lo se todavía. Me alegro de que allá logrado de que Hero se viera de esa forma. **

**Cuidense**

**Capitulo 7**

**Soul**

Por fin es la última hora de la escuela, que alivio, solo quiero irme con Maka, estar con ella y Hero, que cursi ¿no?, pero le he agarrado un gran cariño y en especial a Maka. ¿Seré capaz de decirle algún día lo que siento por ella? Pero, no se que reacción tenga, no quiero que por eso ella se aleje de mi, y si es muy necesario nunca le diré lo que siento por ella, me conformare con ser solo su mejor amigo.

Ayer me entere de muchas cosas que nunca pensé que fuera así, pero por ahora entiendo el comportamiento de Maka así a los hombres, pero hay algo que todavía me falta averiguar, Hero hizo mención de que su tío la castigaba mas en su recamara y que al día siguiente estaba mas golpeada y que cojeaba por dolor en la entrepierna, ¿será lo que pienso?, no creo que su tío sea capaz de tal cosa, pero si llega a los golpes, puede que llegue a eso, pero es su familia. Kami-sama, con eso hombre no se de lo que sea capaz de hacerle a MI Maka y a Hero, solo espero que no la allá tocado. ¿Pero y si es así?

-¡Kami-sama estoy confundido!

-señor Evans ¿de que esta confundido, si se puede saber- mierda, pensé en voz alta, ¿en que materia estoy? Piensa Soul, piensa… así si Matemáticas, que suerte.

-es que no entiendo el desarrolla de esa operación, y pues me confundí yo solo- ¿que escusa no?

- pues señor Evans ponga mas atención a la clase para que entienda y no ande gritando que esta confundido

-si, sensei.

Bueno al menos de esta me salve, tengo que hablar con Maka para decirle que voy a ir a su casa a jugar con Hero, porque se lo prometí ayer por lo que me dijo, pero eso no se lo puedo decir. Tengo que estar muy al pendiente por si llega a pasar algo y si ese desgraciado le vuelve a poner un dedo encima, le juro que saco a Maka y a Hero sin importar que.

Por ahora no puedo hacer nada, solo como dije estar muy al pendiente de ellos, bueno por lo menos tengo un poco de tiempo para saber mas sobre ellos, antes de que llegue ese viejo.

-muy bien alumnos la clase se ha terminado hasta la otra semana- valla se acabo rápido esta hora. Será mejor que busque a Maka, antes de que se vaya por Hero.

-Hey Maka, te acompaño a tu casa.

-no es ne..ecesario

- si lo es – no quiero que te pase nada- le prometí a Hero que hoy jugaría con el- al decir esto veo como que Maka se pone un poco triste, pero ¿por que?, ¿le abra pasado algo a Hero?- ¿le paso algo a Hero?

-eh, no no le pa..aso na..aada a Hero, el esta bien.

-¿entonces te paso algo a ti?- algo me oculta

- no, no es nada, ¿po..or que lo pr..reguntas?- será mejor que no pregunte mas

-no, por nada. Entonces ¿nos vamos?

- si, esta bien- me regala una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan y no puedo evitar regresarle el gesto.

- ¿Maka, cuando regresa tu tío?- al preguntarle esto veo que se pone tensa

- se supone que dentro de 3 días mas, pero puede que regrese antes o mucho después

- aaaaaa… entonces, ¿puedo ir a tu casa mientras no esta tu tío?- no puedo evitar sonrojarme al preguntarle esto, así que volteo a otro lado para que no me vea.

-p..ues, si tu gu..ustas, est.a bien p..or mi, pero…

-¿pero…?

-¿Por qué quiere ir?- mierda, no pensé en una escusa, ¿por que siempre me pasa esto a mi?

-pues… po..or que…- diablos ya estoy tartamudeando.

-¡Maka, Soul¡- ¡SI!, salvado por Hero, gracias.

-Hola Hero ¿como te va?- me pongo de cuclillas para estar a su altura, y le revuelvo el cabello.

-mu bien, gacias. ¿vinite a juga con migo, como lo pometiste?

-así es, yo cumplo con lo que prometo y aquí me tienes

- que bien, hoy vamos a juga a muchas cosas, a jugal a tubulon y al pez, a los ninjas, pilatas,- este niño tiene muchas ocurrencias, pero lo que prometo lo cumplo- fubol, a las atapadas

-esta bien Hero, pero ya vámonos a casa- al parecer Maka ya no tartamudea aunque este yo, bueno solo cuando esta nerviosa, como hace rato- si no, no van a jugar todo eso

-eta bien- me agarra de la mano y la de Maka, y sale corriendo- vamos Maka, tenemos que llega a casa, lo mas lapido posible.- parece que Hero, no tiene con quien jugar. Y a encontrado con quien si.

Al llegar a la casa, Hero me arrastro a su cuarto y empezó a sacar miles de juguetes (literalmente) de no se donde. Al parecer esta muy feliz.

-oye Hero ¿tu no juegas con Maka?

-pue… aveces po que mi tio le deja muchos quehaceles, y no puede, pelo ahorita que no eta, juega lo mas que puede con migo

-ya veo, bueno ¿y a que quieres jugar?

- ¡vamos a jugar a los pilatas!

**Maka**

Al llegar a la casa Hero arrastro de nuevo a Soul jejejeje… fue muy graciosa la imagen, Soul casi se cae de las escaleras jajajaja… Pero aun no entiendo, por que Soul quiso y quiere venir estos días a mi casa, tal vez es por que se lo prometió a Hero, pero… me gusta tenerlo aquí aun que sea por esa razón.

Cuando Soul dijo que acompañarme a mi casa me emocione mucho, pero trate de disimularlo, pero cuando dijo que era por que se lo prometió a Hero, no pude evitar ponerme triste, por que lo hacia por Hero, y no por estar cerca de mi. Ya se que debería de alejarme lo mas que pueda de el, por que no quiero llegar a enamorarme mas de el y esperar a que me corresponda a lo que yo siento, pero no puedo, cada vez Soul se mete mas a mi vida y no lo pueda sacar de ella.

-¡vas a molil, balba blanca!- jejeje… creo que se esta divirtiendo Hero, mejor me pongo hacer la comida, preparare una pizza, a Hero le encantara la idea y espero que a Soul también, lo ven no puedo dejar de pensar en Soul.

Será mejor que me preocupe por hacer la pizza, para que cuando tengan hambre coman. Creo que tengo todos los ingredientes para hacerlo, mmmm…. Veamos, tengo todo menos el jitomate para hacer la salsa, será mejor que valla a comprarla.

Mejor le avise a Hero y Soul. Subo las escaleras y me dirijo a la recamara de Hero. Al abrirla me encuentro con una graciosa escena. Soul estaba tirado en el suelo y Hero tenía un pie en su abdomen, con la espada en alto riendo, no pude evitar reírme de eso. Al escucharme Hero se dirige a mi y lo cargo. Y Soul se para lo más rápido posible y se puso… ¿rojo?

-perdón por interrumpir, pero voy a salir a comprar un ingrediente para hacer una pizza.

-¡que bien vamos a comel pizza!, no taldes mucho

- esta bien no tardo, te encargo a Hero Soul- el solo asiente, pero no me ve a la cara como siempre, ¿ser por la vergüenza?

-el no me tiene que cuidal, yo lo voy a cuidal a el.

- jejeje… esta bien, entonces cuida de Soul

Me dirijo hacia la entrada y agarro mis llaves y el dinero. Hoy es una bonita tarde, a pesar de que este nublado, pero prefiero que estén así los días, a que estén todos soleados y con mucho calor, y todo por andar viendo el cielo me estrello con alguien y por consiguiente me caigo.

-jajajaja… simple mortal deberás que te encanta encontrarte así con tu gran dios – hay no es Black Star, el me ofrece la mano y yo dudo si aceptarla, al final termino aceptándola- deberías de poner mas atención- valla puede ser serio- en especial CUANDO VEAS O TE ENCUENTRES CON TU GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR niajajajaja- ok, olvídenlo.

-si, lo mu..uch.o- mejor me voy no valla a estar ese tal…

-¡Maka!-maldición ya apareció Kid.- que simétrica te encuentras el día de hoy, pero con el uniforme te ves mas simétrica-valla al parecer solo le gusta la simetría- pero no me importa te ves muy simétrica y linda

-gr..acias, di..iscu..ulpen, ya me ten..go q..ue…

-Hola Maka-chan- me dice Tsubaki

-¡MAKA!- siento que alguien me abraza y me encuentro con Patty.

-Hola Maka- me dice Liz

-Ho..ola, Liz, Pat..ty y Tsu..ubaki

- ahora entiendo a Soul, eres muy linda y tierna- me dice Liz, ¿Qué entiende a Soul?, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

- si Liz-chan, ahora lo entiendo también- le dice Tsubaki. Ok, no entiendo de lo que hablan

-y no olviden lo simétrica que es, es lo mas importante.

- ¿A dónde vas Maka- chan?- me pregunta Tsubaki

- pu..ues iba a c..ompr..rar Ji..itom..ate, para ha..acer una Pi..izza.

- niajajajaja… que suerte tuviste de encontrarte con nosotros simple mortal, te vamos acompañar, y vas a tener el honor de alimentar a tu gran Dios Black Star niajajajaja- siento que Black agarra de un brazo y me arrastra literalmente a la tienda- vamos a comprar ese Jitomate para la salsa de una gran pizza para tu dios.

-Pero Black Star, ni siquiera nos han invitado, no te puedes auto invitar

-Si vamos a probar la pizza de la simétrica de Maka

-si ¡Pizza, pizza! Siiiiii… jejejeje- bueno al parecer se auto invitaron a la pizza que iba hacer solo para Hero y Soul.

-pero chicos… - trata de convencerlos Tsubaki.- no pueden hacerle eso a Maka-chan

-Tsubaki tiene razón chicos, no podemos meternos a su casa de Maka sin que ella nos invite.

Los demás chicos pusieron ojitos de borreguito a medio morir hacia las chicas.

-vamos chicos, con nosotros ya no funciona esa mirada, así que lo hacen en vano.

Los chicos al escuchar eso pusieron cara de niño enojado, como le hace Hero.

-jejejejeje- creo que me reí en voz alta, y si, los chicos se me quedaron viendo- e..esque me re..ecord..aron a mi ..anito, si..iesmpre h..ace eso pa..ara consegu..ir lo que qui..iere. Perdón

Black tuvo una idea e hizo una bolita con Kid y Patty. Solo veía que todos asentían, se me acercaban y se me quedaban viendo con esos ojitos de borreguito a medio morir.

-¿verdad Maka que podemos ir a tu casa a comer pizza?- me dice Patty con esos ojos

-vamos Maka simétrica, ¿podemos comer en tu casa?- me dice Kid igual

-vamos simple mortal, ¿puedes alimentar a un pobre gran dios?- me dice Black

¿Por qué esa mirada?, Hero siempre pone esa mirada y no puedo evitar aceptar a todo lo que me pide. Es mi punto débil.

-pues… e..esque no se si me al.. los in..gre..dientes

-vamos Maka, yo se que tu lo podrás lograrlo.

-Maka, por favor

-es..sta bi..ien

-si Maka acepto, vamos a comer pizza- grita Patty

Los chicos salen corriendo dando vueltas alrededor de mi. Jejeje… parecen niños chiquitos.

-lo siento Maka, pero te prometo que te pagaremos por eso.

-no te pr..eocu..upes es..sta bien

- gracias Maka-chan

**Soul**

Valla este niño tiene muchas energía, ya hemos jugado a las escondidillas, a los piratas, un juego de mesa, a las atrapadas, al tiburón y al pez que huía de el (adivinen quien fue el tiburón), y demás estoy cansado.

-vamos Soul juguemos ota cosa

-vamos Hero un descanso, yo no aguanto tanto como tu- me hace un berrinche

-eta bien, Soul, pelo solo un lato- ahora que lo pienso Maka ya se tardo debería…

-chicos ya llegue- creo que la invoque o algo así jejeje

- ya llego Maka, vamos a bajo- Hero se para y sale corriendo.

Enserio que este niño tiene muchas energías, será mejor que baje.

-Hola, yo soy Helo- ¿llego alguien a la casa?. Sera mejor que me apresure. Al llegar me encuentro con una gran sorpresa, estaban los chicos en la casa de Maka, ¿pero que es lo que hacen aquí?

-mila Soul tenemos visitas- Hero me agarra de la mano y me jala a la cocina.

-¿Soul que haces aquí?- me pregunta Liz, y todos se me quedan viendo

-¿Soul tu los conoces?- me pregunta Hero

-si, son mis amigos- ¿Qué hacen aquí ellos?- y chicos ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?

- lo que pasa es que nos encontramos con esta simple mortal y dijo que iba hacer pizza y nos invito.

- entonces se enteraron que iba hacer pizza y ¿"los invito" o se auto invitaron?- Al decir esto Kid, Patty y Black Star le apareció una aurora en la cabeza. Ya salió el peine.

-e..estan en su c..asa, vo..oy a pr..epara..ar la pi…izza- como dije Maka solo tartamudea con otras personas y con migo solo cuando esta nerviosa, eso es una ganancia, o ¿no?.

-espera Maka, aunque no sepa te puedo ayudar- le dice Tsubaki

-no es n..eces..ario

-si te ayudo ya que llegamos de sorpresa, y así sirve que me enseñas

- est..a b..ien

Tsubaki y Maka se fueron a la cocina y me quede con los chicos, y ahora que se fue Tsubaki ¿quien me va a defender?

-ya que sabes por que estamos aquí, nos puedes decir ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Me pregunta Liz

-pues… verán, yo vine…

-poque me pometio que iba a jugal co migo todo el día

-así que viniste a "jugar con Hero" o…- Liz me manda una indirecta y será mejor que la calle no quiero que Hero escuche.

-ya calla Liz. Vine a jugar con Hero porque se lo prometí el día de ayer

-si así es, hicimos una pomesa el día de ayel, y lo esta cumpliendo y yo también

-¿así?, ¿y que le prometiste tu?

- que no iba a decil nada de lo que hablamos ayel- Hero no vallas a decir nada

-¿y de que hablaron ayer?

-pues… - Hero le hace una señal para que Liz se acerque, ya que la tiene cerca- es un secleto en te los dos jajajaja…-uff… por un momento pensé que si le iba a decir.

-niajajajaja… fuiste engañada por un niño

-calla Black Star- le da un golpe en la cabeza

-¿por que le pegas a tu gran Dios?, deberías de alabarme y no andarme golpeando, SOY EL DIOS MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO niajajaja

-¿tu eles un dios?- le pregunta Hero

-claro que si, por eso deberías de hacer todo lo que yo te diga

-wauuuu…- ok, Hero es un niño y si se lo creyó

- así es como debes de estar frentes a tu Gran Dios simple mortal niajajajaja

-Soul, conoces a un Dios que cool eles- veo que Black Star esta enojado, pensó que se había sorprendido por el pero no, se sorprendió porque yo conocía a "un gran dios"

-eh… si conozco a un gran dios, es cool ¿no?

-si lo es, un gan Dios como el, es un gan honor conocelo- al decir esto veo que Black Star se relaja y empieza a reír como loco

-niajajajajaja…. Claro que es un gran honor, es mas deberías de tener un altar sobre mi niajajaja…

-¿Qué es un altal?- me pregunta Hero

-luego te digo, ¿si?

-esta bien, entonces ¡vamos a jugal!

-vamos Hero te pedí un descanso

-si, y ya te lo di, ahola a jugal

-Hero estoy cansado, otro rato

-no quiero tu me lo pometiste- Kami-sama, cansa a este niño de una vez

- niajajajaja… mi mas grande seguidor se a cansado por un niño, ¿no te da pena cansarte por jugar con el?

-si crees que no es cansado, te reto a que juegue con el.

-Tu gran Dios acepta el reto, veras que yo no me canso tan rápido.

**Una hora después**

-Black, ahola vamos a jugal a las atapadas, tu las taes- Hero sale corriendo para evitar ser tocado por Black, pero como era de esperarse Black Star ya estaba cansado de jugar con el y ya estaba sentado en el suelo

-jajajajaja… ¿ no que no te ibas a cansar?, no aguantaste nada

-vamos Black, me pometiste que jugalias conmigo sin descanso.

-tu gran… dios no… esta cansado… para nada- jajajaja… si como no

-pues entonces atápame- le dice Hero haciendo un berrinche.

-chicos ya esta la pizza- dice Tsubaki

-¡si! Pizza- grita Hero y sale corriendo a la cocina, por otro lado Black Star sale corriendo pero hacia Tsubaki

-Gracias, gracias…- Black Star le agradece a Tsubaki y ella con cara de que no entiende el por que del agradecimiento.

-valla parece que ese niño no se cansa para nada- dice Liz

- pues, si Hero no se cansa tan fácilmente, tiene muchas energías- y ya le hacia falta con quien jugar.

-ya ni Patty se pone así

- jejejejeje…

-chi..icos, ya pu..ueden veni..ir a comer- al escuchar eso Black Star parece que recupero sus fuerzas y corrió a todo lo que pudo a la cocina

-niajajaja… esta pizza es la mejor que su Dios Black Star a probado en su vida- bueno el ya probo la pizza.

-muchas gracias Maka por invitarnos a comer pizza, estuvo muy rica- le dice Liz

-Maka tuviste la dicha de alimentar a un Dios como yo, deberías de sentirte muy orgullosa por eso

-si Maka, debelias de estal olgullosa de eso- le dice Hero, pobre niño, enserio cree que Black Star es un dios

-pizza, pizza… jejejeje

-Maka, la pizza estuvo deliciosa, pero… - hay va de nuevo- no estuvo simétrica- ya empezó con sus berrinches y como siempre se tiro al piso.

-vamos kid, para mañana preparamos una totalmente simétrica

-jajajaja… kid, tonto, tonto

-gracias por todo Maka-chan, estuvo deliciosa la pizza y también por las clases que me diste

-n..o es na..ada, y graa..acias por venir.- creo que no le disgusto que vinieran los chicos.

- gacias po veni a juga con migo, Black espelo que oto dia vengas a juga de nuevo

-claro tu solo menciona mi nombre y apareceré en unos instantes niajajaja

-ok.

-hasta mañana Maka, buenas noches.

-bue..enas no..och..es.

Que bien por fin podemos estar nosotros tres de nuevo, ellos me arruinaron mi tarde para estar con Maka y Hero. Pero mañana es sábado tal vez los invite al parque a jugar todo el día.

-Soul, vamos a ve una película.

-Pero a lo mejor Soul ya se tiene que ir, ya es tarde.

- pero yo quiero ver una película- hace un berrinche Hero.

-valla que eres un niño berrinchudo- Hero se me queda viendo e infla las mejillas.- jajajaja… te vez muy chistoso

-no digas eso po que no es cieto- Hero se puso rojo por lo que dije

-jejejeje… ok, ok, ya no lo digo. Y ¿que película quieres ver?

-voy a escogela- sale corriendo a su recamara

-no tienes que quedarte si no quieres, no te vallan a regañar tu padres.

- no te preocupes Maka, a mi nadie me espera en mi departamento- Maka se me queda viendo sorprendida- no pienses mal, mis padres están vivos, es solo que son músicos famosos de la música clásica y pues andan viajando por mucho tiempo.

-ya veo, y ¿no te sientes solo?

-pues la verdad hay veces que si, pero… últimamente ya no es así- le regalo una sonrisa y ella me regresa el gesto

-¿tocas algún instrumento?

- si toco el piano

- y ¿Por qué no estas con tu familia tocando?- tema sensible y ella lo noto -perdón no debí preguntar

-no esta bien. Lo que pasa es que mi música no le gusta, por que dicen que es muy triste y tétrica, por lo que opto siempre tocar solo para mí.

- ya veo, pero… espero que algún día me dejes escuchar tu música- me regala una hermosa sonrisa

-claro que si Maka, claro que si- le regreso el gesto.

-¿tienes hermanos?

-si tengo 2, uno es mayor que yo y se llama Wes, tiene 25 años de edad. Y la otra es mi hermana menor, ella se llama Sam, creo que tiene la misma edad que Hero.

-¿crees?

-si, es que ya tengo 2 años que no los veo. Y pues ya no recuerdo muy bien jejeje…

-ya veo, espero algún día conocer a tu familia y si tu hermanita Sam tiene la misma edad que Hero creo que ya no tendrás que jugar con el.

-jejejeje… creo que tienes razón

**Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo. Y enserio perdón por la tardanza. Tratare de subirlo lo mas rápido. Cuídense mucho!**

**Adios, adiós!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holas, holitas!**

**Valla han de decir, por fin se presenta un domingo, lo se, lo se pero bueno la falta de internet no ayuda mucho. En fin me alegra de que sigan leyendo el fic, pero… siento que cada vez son menos T-T. Bueno no importa, me conformo con que lo lean ustedes. Mmm… bueno espero que les guste este capitulo. Se podría decir… que mejor no digo nada por que voy a contar la historia. Así que mejor cierro el pico, jejejeje…**

**Comentarios!**

Saeko Evans: me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo. A lo mejor, si muere alguien. (alguien que quieren bien muerto)

niixuiix: todavía es muy pronto para que Maka se mude con Soul, tal vez mas adelante. Y claro que va aparecer Wes!

yumary-chan 27: es imposible que alguien no llegue a Amar a este Hero. Y si ya huele a romance, pero no me adelanto. Eso mismo me pregunto de donde sacan tantas energías los niños chiquitos?, ese es un gran misterio. Gracias por seguir mi fic esta ahora, arigato!. Igual cuídate mucho.

Kaiko Harumi-Chan: por ahora tal ves en este y el otro no aparezca o esta mas, no lo se. Pero… aaaa… no te puedo contar. Gracias por seguir el fic! Espero que descanses para la escuela jajaja

Guest: jejeje… es imposible que Hero sea tan lindo aquí, siempre quise verlo de esta forma a este personaje. Sobre tus preguntas. Algo entre kid y Maka? No va haber. Crona y Kid, es lo que estaba pensando, la voy a agregar, y lo siento desde ahorita T-T, pero es necesario. Que giriko muera en el viaje? Es muy pronto para que pase eso. Otras parejas? Si lo he pensado mucho, pero … te pido que me tengas paciencia es mi primer fic, y como que me custa trabajo incluirlo, pero tratare de colocarlas ^_^. Gracias por las sugerencias (no eres asimétrica)

**Capitulo 8**

**Soul**

Hero puso una película infantil y pues era de esperarse es un niño, puso la película de unos carros que hablan y uno de ellos de color rojo es un carro de carreras y pues no se ya no puse atención a la película, solo puedo ver que Hero esta muy emocionado y pues Maka esta igual que yo, tal vez ella ya la vio diez mil veces.

Hero estaba en medio de Maka y yo, en unos minutos veo que Hero se queda Dormido en mis piernas, jejeje… creo que si se canso después de todo.

-Maka, Hero ya se… -valla, ella también ya se quedo dormida. Le doy un beso en la frente e igual a Hero.

No puedo evitar quedármele viendo, es mas hermosa dormida, sin ninguna preocupación sin ninguna angustia en la cara, Maka es una persona muy especial para mi y voy a encontrar la forma de sacarla de esta prisión en la que esta. Quiero estar a su lado toda la vida, pero… no se si ella quiera lo mismo. Mientras, me gusta tenerla así a mi lado, pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a conformar con esto. Claro que no, mañana tal vez me atreva a confesarle mis sentimientos a Maka. Y con esa idea, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

¿Qué es ese ruido?, son ¿pájaros?, si son pájaros, nunca me habían despertado unos desde que vivo solo, que raro. Siento un peso en mis piernas y en mi pecho. Al abrir los ojos me lleve una gran sorpresa, Maka, Mi Maka estaba durmiendo en mi pecho, no pude evitar quedándome viendo su cara, es tan linda, no, no es linda es Hermosa, su nariz, sus ojos, su piel y sus labios, sus labios son lo mas exquisito, algo que a lo mejor nunca podre probar como una fruta prohibida para mi. ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?, me estaba acercando para robarle un ¿beso?, por Kami-sama. Soul, tranquilízate. Pero es como si sus labios me estuvieran tentando. Deja de pensar en eso o Maka va a pensar que eres un pervertido. Maka ¿que haces para que me ponga de esta forma? Ciento que se empiezas a mover y se acomodas mas, ya que se ha acomodado sonríe.

-vamos Hero ya no puedo mas jejeje- valla habla dormida, se ve tan hermosa, Kami-sama que cursi me ha vuelto.

-Soul… -valla sueña conmigo- yo quería decirte que… -vamos dilo quiero saber- yo Soul, tu…- por dios me deja en la intriga

-vamos Maka dilo

Al hablarle, logre que se empezara a despertar, magnifico, no te podías esperar a que terminara de hablar ¿verdad?. Me alejo de ella para que no vea que la estaba observando de cerca.

-¿Dónde estoy?

- en tu casa, pero para ser mas exacto en la sala y acostada en mi pecho

-aaaa… esta bien- se acomoda de nuevo y al pensar de nuevo lo que le dije se enderezo como de rayo y se puso roja como una manzana jajaja

-lo si..iento Soul, no fu..ue.e –la interrumpo

-vamos Maka no es ninguna molestia, además nos quedamos dormidos. Mira hasta Hero esta aquí.

-¿Qué hora es?- reviso mi reloj de la muñeca y aun es temprano

- son las 7:30 de la mañana

-es muy temprano todavía

-si quieres nos volvemos a dormir- al decirlo veo que se vuelve a poner roja, se ve tan bien sonrojada jajaja

- no será mejor que prepare el desayuno, pero primero llevo a Hero a su recamara para que se duerma mas cómodo- ella se levanta y se acerca a Hero para cargarlo.

-no déjalo yo lo llevo, mientras tu ve a la cocina

-esta bien

Una vez que logro cargar a Hero subo las escaleras y me las arreglo para abrir la puerta, ya una vez dentro deslizo las sabanas y acuesto a Hero. Le quito los zapatos y lo tapo. Hero es un buen niño, y valla que se canso ayer, pensé que nunca se iba a quedar dormido. No puedo evitarlo y le doy un beso en la frente.

-descansa Hero

Al salir de la recamara, me dirijo a la cocina en donde esta Maka, será mejor que me valla a mi casa ya le cause muchas molestias a ella. Pero antes le aviso.

-Bueno Maka será mejor que me valla. Ya te cause muchas molestias el día de ayer y hoy.

-no espera, ¿por que no te quedas un rato mas y desayunamos juntos?

-¿quiere que me quede?- al preguntarle esto se pone roja y asiente con la cabeza

-heee… si, qu..ue tal si Hero se de..eespierta y no te ve- mmm… lo hizo por Hero, y no puedo evitar desanimarme un poco, pero me basta con estar con ella.

- esta bien pero déjame ir a bañarme y cambiarme, ¿de acuerdo? – Solo asiente con la cabeza- no tardo mucho, ahorita regreso.- será mejor que me apresure, quiero estar el mas tiempo posible.

**Maka**

¿Por qué rayos le pedí que se quedara? Por Kami-sama, se supone que debo de estar lo mas alejada posible de el, pero no puedo ¡maldición!. Tengo que alejarme de el, no quiero… que el salga lastimado, y por mi. Cada vez se mete más en mi corazón, cada vez lo extraño mas, cada vez quiero verlo mas, cada vez lo necesito, cada vez… lo amo más. Y eso es lo que quiero evitar, que lo ame cada día mas, que el no me corresponda y salga herida, o que si lo hace… lo lastime.

No quiero, que pase alguna de las dos cosas, no lo soportaría, no creo soportarlo, jejeje… soy una llorona, lloro por todo, pero no lo puedo evitar, me limpio las lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas. Será mejor que valla a ver a Hero, tal vez Soul solo lo recostó. Al llegar a la recamara de Hero me lo encuentro dormido de lo mas lindo, Soul se tomo las molestias de taparlo. Me siento en un costado de la cama, y le acaricio la frente.

-vamos Soul, quielo jugal mas- Hero quiere mucho a Soul.

-vamos Hero descansa- le beso la frente

-¿Soul?

-no Hero, soy Maka, ¿Por qué pensaste que era el?

-peldon Maka, no lo se, solo pensé que elas el-

-valla veo que ya me cambiaste por alguien mas

-no Maka, yo no te cambiaria por nadie- me abraza

-no ya lo hiciste, que malo eres

-no Maka no te cambiaria por nadie-

-jejeje… ya lo se solo estaba jugando, duérmete otro rato, todavía es muy temprano

-esta bien, po cieto y ¿Soul se fue anoche?

- no, no quedamos dormidos todos en la sala- siento que me pongo roja

-¿entonces esta aquí?

-no, el ya se fue

-¿y por que no se despidió?-veo que se pone triste

-no te preocupes, va a regresar solo se fue a dar una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa

-entonces me quedo despieto

-no, duérmete otro rato yo te despierto cuando llegue, ¿si?- infla las mejillas

-esta bien, pelo me despieltas

-lo juro, así que a dormir

**Soul**

Maldición me tarde demasiado ya van a dar las nueve de la mañana, no puede ser, fue demasiado tiempo, ok no, pero es que… mejor me callo esto no es nada cool. Bueno ya llegue a la casa de Maka, el recorrido de regreso fue mas rápido ya que me vine en mi moto, creo que no lo había mencionado que tenia una, pero eso ya es aparte. Traje 2 cascos para adultos y uno para niño, los voy a llevar al parque para estar con ellos todo el día. Solo espero que acepten. Al terminar de acomodar la moto me dirijo hacia la puerta de la casa y toco el timbre.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Maka, Soul

-Soul que bien que ya llegaste… y ¿esos cascos?- ¿de que habla?

-¿Cuáles cascos?

-esos que traes en la mano jejejeje

-o ya, es que pensé que tal vez podíamos ir al parque a dar un paseo, e irnos en mi moto.

-ya veo, pues si Hero dice que si, vamos- me sonríe- pero dudo que no quiera ir, pero pasa adelante

-gracias, ¿ya esta despierto Hero?

-no, todavía no, lo deje que durmiera mas, todavía era muy temprano, pero me hizo prometer que lo despertaría cuando tu llegaras

-ya veo jejeje

-vamos a la recamar de Hero a despertarlo, ¿te parece?

-si esta bien. Oye ¿Dónde puedo dejar los cascos?

-a déjalos en el sillón, hay estarán bien.

Me dirijo a la sala y dejo los cascos en el sillón, y de hay a las escaleras con Maka, ya estando arriba veo que Maka se tropieza con la alfombra que tienen hay y yo la trato de agarrar, pero no pude guardar el equilibrio y ambos caímos al piso. Y lo siguiente que sentí, fue que estaba arriba de Maka y muy, muy cerca de ella, de su rostro, de sus labios esa fruta prohibida que no puedo probar, pero no se como (bueno si se) termine cerrando ese espacio que había entre sus labios y los míos robándole un beso, y lo que mas me sorprendió es que me correspondió o ¿es mi imaginación?. Es una sensación tan maravillosa, pensé que nunca los probaría, pero gracias Kami-sama

-¿Qué están haciendo?- ¡por Kami-sama es Hero!. Me paro como de rayo y le ayudo a pararse a Maka.

-lo q..ue pa..asa es..qu.e me tr..opece- le contesta Maka toda roja, casi como un tomate o un semáforo en rojo.

-si, se tr..opezo- por Kami yo estoy tartamudeando

**Hero (¡Si Hero!)**

Esa ni yo me la cleo (creo) jejeje… yo vi que se estaban dando un beso, pelo no voy a decir nada, voy hacel como que no vi nada.

-ya veo, ¿pelo están bien?- ellos solo dos asienten con la cabeza jajajaja… ambos están bien lojos (rojo) de la cara. Bostezo.-¿ya vamos a desayunar?

-si, H..ero ya esta el de..esayu..uno

-vamos Hero a desayunar- Soul me levanta en sus blazos y me sube en su espalda como de caballito. Y bajamos las escalelas, y atlas (atrás) viene Maka, todavía loja

Soul y Maka me pleguntalo que si quelia salil a palque y gacias a eso se me oculio(ocurrió) un plan, pala que ellos puedan estal juntos, y hale (hare) lo necesalio pala logalo (lograrlo). Al parecel nos vamos a il en moto y estoy muy emocionado es mi pimela vez que me subo a una, y cleo (creo) que Maka tampoco se ha subido a una, voy hacel que Maka se agale de Soul y yo me siento delante de el.

-Hero te vas a sentar en medio de los dos, ¿ok?

-no yo quielo il (ir) sentado enfente de Soul, si voy en medio no voy a vel (ver)

-Pe..ero He..ero…

-Esta bien, pero te agarras bien

-¡si que bien!- todo esta saliendo bien, veo que Soul se sube a la moto y extiende sus manos

-vamos Hero- me acelco a Soul, me calga y me sienta enfente de el, ya una vez sentado, se acelca Maka y me coloca el casco en la cabeza.

-vamos Maka sube ya

-esque no se co..omo su..ubirme

-solo coloca un pie aquí y pasas el otro pie, y después me agarras de la cintura- al decil eso Maka se pone muy loja, e hizo lo que le dijo Soul.- agárrense bien ¿de acuerdo?

- pero no vallas muy rápido Soul

Al alancal (arrancar) la moto siento como empiezo a sentil el aile en mi, esto es genial, cuando sea glande tendle (tendre) mi propia moto. Esto es muy cool. Es mas fácil que un calo (carro), po que no ocupa tanto espacio como un calo.

Al llegal al palque Soul detiene la Moto en el estacionamiento, y el se baja, me ayuda a bajalme de la moto y luego ayuda a Maka a bajalse. Luego soul le pone una cadena en la rueda a un tubo de la moto ¿po que sela?

-Soul ¿po que le pones la cadenas asi?

-se la coloco asi, para que si se la trata de llevar, esta rueda no pueda girar- levanta tantito la palte delantela y la tata(trata) de gila pelo esta no gila -¿ves?

- ya veo que listo eles Soul

-jejeje gracias, bueno ya vamos- ahola segundo plan

-Soul Maka agalemonos (agarrémonos) de las manos- Soul me agala (agarra) de la mano y de la otra Maka, vamos caminando y me hago como que algo me llama la atención y me suelto de ambos, solo espelo que se agale ellos, pelo no fue asi, asi que legeso (regreso) y junto las manos de ambos y me voy coliendo (corriendo). Ya que estoy mas lejos volteo y ellos están muy lojos, pelo no se sueltan de las manos jajajaja… esto se pone mejol. Espelo que se digan lo que sienten.

Telcel (tercer) plan.

-Soul Maka, ¡lapido! Vamos a los columpios-Soul jala a Maka y empiezan a colel (correr) a mi dileccion.-vamos Soul balancéame, po favol- Soul me sube al columpio y me empieza a balanceal, esto es muy divertido, Maka no le hace muy fuelte po que dice que me puedo cael (caer).-Mas fuelte soul jejejeje

-no le hagas tan fuerte Soul, se puede caer

-no te preocupes no le va a pasar nada

-si Maka súbete al oto y que soul te columpie,

-vamos Maka súbete

- esta bien, pero no muy fuerte- Maka se sube al columpio y Soul la empieza a empujar por la espalda

-Soul mas fuelte jejejeje…

Ok me divelti tanto en los columpios que se me olvido que iba hacel en el telcel (tercer) plan, y ahola ¿que puedo hacel? mmm…

-Hero vallamos por un Helado -¿helado? ¡Ya se que voy hacel!

-si esta bien- me agalo (agarro) de la mano de Maka y de la de Soul, ya una vez que estamos por llegar con el señol que vende lo helados, me suelto de ellos y le digo- Mamá Papá quielo un helado po favol- al decil esto Maka se empieza a ponel muy nelviosa y loja (roja) de la cala jajajaja… y Soul se quedo con unos ojos muy abiertos y se puso lojo, no como Maka, pelo se puso lojo

-Valla que lindo niño tuvieron, se veo que es muy educado- y con eso casi, casi Maka se desmaya jajaja

-gacias señol de los helados, mamá papá mi helado lo quielo de chocolate- una ves que dije eso, Soul como que salió de su mundo y le pidió 3 helados de chocolate

-aquí tiene, y por cierto hacen una linda familia, ya hay muy pocas como ustedes, Felicidades por tener una familia unida, y mas a temprana edad- bueno no falta que diga que paso con Maka y Soul, le empezó a salir humo de la cabeza de la vergüenza que sentían jajaja…

-gra..acias señ..ñor conpermiso- le lesponde soul, valla de nuevo esta tartamudeando es muy gacioso vel a Soul de esa foma jajaja

Antes de que me legañen po decil eso (me lefielo [refiro] a Maka) Sali coliendo a un albol y me senté en las laices (raíces) de este y empecé a comelme mi helado, esta delicioso. Maka y Soul se acercan, pero ya no se agala de la mano. Y se sientan a mi lado. Estuve esperando mi legaño (regaño) pelo nunca llego, estaban en su mundo, bueno mejol pala mi, al telminal el helado me acuesto en las pienas de Maka, y siento como me empieza a ganal el sueño.

**Maka**

Kami-sama, ¿que es lo que esta pasando en este día?, primero Soul me besa cuando nos caímos y lo peor es que le correspondí, gracias a Kami, llego Hero, luego Hero empezó a actuar raro e hizo de todo para que Soul y yo estuviéramos juntos, y lo que hizo con el señor de los helados diciendo que éramos sus padres, no puedo evitar ponerme roja al recordar esto. Soul en verdad ¿sentirá algo por mi?, no se que creer, Soul me beso, pero ¿y si solo estaba jugando con migo?, no lo soportaría, pero es que… ¡ME BESO! Por Kami-sama, eso fue un beso, pero estoy confundida. No puedo evitar ponerme roja, por eso. Es que, que tal si, si me quiere, que le gusto. Kami-sama dame una señal por favor. Esto debe ser real, no puede ser una falsedad, o al menos es lo que quiero creer. Estoy muy nerviosa estando sola con Soul, bueno no estoy sola, pero es que Hero esta dormido, así que es como si no estuviera, y estuviéramos el y yo.

-Maka ¿estas bien?

-¿por q..ue lo pr..regu..ntas?

-por que estas muy roja y estas temblando - Kami-sama ¿ya se dio cuenta?, veo que se para y se sienta al otro lado mío, aquí mismo me voy a desmallar-¿no tendrás fiebre?- Soul se acerca mas a mi me dará un ¿beso? Por Kami, que piensas Maka, pero es que esta muy cerca, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y ponerme mas roja de lo que ya estoy, eso si es posible, lo siguiente que sentí fue de que Soul, coloco su frente con la mía, para ver si tenia fiebre, que decepción. Ok Maka parece como si estuvieras urgida por que te bese de nuevo, pero si, no, si, no, mejor me callo.

-no tienes fiebres, pero ¿por que estas temblando?, ¿te sientes bien?, si quieres nos vamos

-no es..sta bi..ien, es so..olo que… - ¡una escusa! Por favor una escusa, piensa, piensa- te..engo..o… frio, si eso tengo frio jejeje

- me lo hubieras dicho antes- veo que Soul se para y se quita la chamarra que traía puesta y me la coloca en los hombros- espero que te quiete el frio- ¡Kami- sama!

- Gr..rracias, So..oul

-no es nada- Soul se sienta de mi lado, y eso me pone muy nerviosa. Siento que se sienta más cerca de lo normal.

-oye Maka, yo… quería decirte, que tu… -¿Qué es lo que me trata de decir?, será lo que pienso, ¡Kami!- tu eres… muy linda con Hero.- a era eso, pensé… mejor no pienses Maka.

**Soul**

-pues si por que es mi hermanito menor y lo quiero mucho, es lo único que tengo ahora. Y es lo más importante para mí.

Soul gallina, ¿como no te atreviste a declarártele a Maka?, ok, lo admito tengo miedo a que me rechace, pero si no me arriesgo no voy a poder estar con ella nunca. Vamos Soul, yo se que tu puedes… no, no puedo. Que si puedo. Que no.

-¡Maldición!

-¿Qué pasa Soul?- doble maldición, últimamente me gusta hablar en voz alta, pero es ahora o nunca.

-Maka, eso no es lo que te quería decir, yo te quería decir que… ¡tumegustasmucho!

-perdón Soul, pero es que hablaste muy rápido y no te entendí

-que… ¡tumegustasmucho!

-Soul, por favor más lento.

-vamos maka, lo que Soul quiele decil es que tu le gustas mucho- ¿en que momento se despertó Hero?, al terminar de decir esto Maka se puso roja como un tomate, y se puso de pie.

- Maka, perdón pero yo quería que lo supieras, pero… como veo, no me correspondes, y espero que esto no cambie la amistad que hay entre nosotros, no soportaría que se alejaran de mi- veo por el comportamiento de ella que no siente lo mismo, solo espero que no cambie nada.

-vamos Maka, di algo

-yo… yo… -alcanzo a escuchar que dice algo en voz baja pero no la escucho

- Maka, ahora soy yo que te pide que lo digas más fuerte.

-yo… tambie- lo alcanza a decir en un susurro y agacho su cabeza-

-po Kami-sama, lo que quiele decil Maka es que también le gustas a ella, que difícil ela decilo, ¿no?- ¿fue lo que creo que dijo Hero?

-¿es eso cierto Maka?- vamos di que si

-yo… si, t.. me gustas y mu..ucho.- se los juro que trate de controlarme, pero no pude, ya cuando me di cuenta ya estaba acercándome a ella, la agarraba de las mejillas para levantar su cara y le plante un beso, un beso que tanto anhelaba. Gracias Kami-sama.

-vamos hay un niño pesente, no hagan eso, que asco- al separarme de Maka, puedo ver que esta muy roja, por la vergüenza que siente en este momento.

-no di..igas eso Hero.

-bueno esta bien, ahola ya tengo un helmano con quien jugal jejejeje…- vamos eso era lo que quería el, una persona con quien jugar

-no todavía no, me falta preguntarle algo a Maka- Maka se me queda viendo confundida, por que no sabe lo que le voy a preguntar, pero creo que es mas que obio que es lo que quiero preguntarle.- Maka ¿quieres ser mi novia?- al decir esto, Maka se pone súper roja, y lo admito me gusta que Maka se ponga así, siempre y cuando sea yo el causante de eso. No es que sea celoso o algo por el estilo, pero solo yo puedo causar que ella se pongas así.

-Cl..aro, que si Soul, cla..aro que si- me regala una de esas hermosas sonrisas que tanto me gustan

-Soul y Maka son novios, son novios jajaja… ¿Cómo le debo de llamar ahora a Soul? ¿es mi nuelo?

-no, vendría siendo tu cuñado

-ya tengo cuñado, ya tengo cuñado

-Hero no lo digas en voz alta, me da pena

-jejeje… ¿Por qué te da pena?, acaso no me quieres cerca- al decir esto me acerco y la abrazo por la espalda- ¿entonces Maka?

-no digas eso Soul

-jejeje… solo era un broma.

-vamos a jugal que ya me estoy aburriendo.

Este es un día que jamás, de los jamás podre olvidar, es el momento mas feliz de toda mi vida.

**Espero les allá gustado el capitulo. Mmm… mejor nos les digo ^-^. Colocare el capitulo lo mas rápido posible. Cuídense mucho!**

**PD: perdón si es corto, pero tengo mis razones (el otro capitulo-).**

**Adiós, adiós!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, holitas ¡!**

**Perdón por no haber subido la cont. Espero que les guste, mmm… aunque algo me dice que no, pero jejeje… ni modo. Enserio perdón por no haber subido la conti T-T. Acepto criticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones, desilusiones, etc… mi inspiración esta en los suelos y ya no se como continuar el fic. Espero que pronto regrese de su viaje.**

**Comentarios:**

**yumary-chan 27**** : jejeje… me alegra de que te alla gustado, pues si ya son novios por fin, yo también ya quería que eso pasara, pero no me las arreglaba para que eso parasara. Le doy gracias a ti y a tu prima de que les allá gustado. Espero que los sigan leyendo. Sayonara**

**Saeko Evans****: yo también quiero a Hero adoro a este personaje jejejeje… me alegro de que te gustara. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. **

**Kaiko Harumi-Chan****: me alegro de que te alla gustado. Y si yo ya le hice un altar jajaja… ok, no pero lo are. ¿Por qué todos están en face?, ya nadie quiere a msn que mal. Espero que sigas el fic hasta el final.**

**niixuiix****: jejejeje….. todos quieren a Hero, eso me alegra. Jajaja… e igual todos quieren muerto a Giriko. Gracias por leer el fic.**

**evangeline 17****: no te preocupes. Si por fin Soul y Maka son novios ya quería que eso pasara pero no sabia como. Enserio todos adoran a Hero, pero a Giriko lo quieren muerto jejeje…. gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y por el cumplido. **

**acua-niia****: me alegra de que te allá gustado este cap. Espero no decepcionarte. Gracias por seguir el fic.**

**KamiEvans****: me alegro de que te gustara el fic. Creo que tienes razón respecto a Black jajajaja… gracias por seguir el fic. **

**Maka**

Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, por fin soy novia de Soul, gracias Kami-sama. En este momento Soul nos esta dejando a la casa, ya que es muy tarde, son cerca de las 9 de la noche, después del parque Soul, nos invito a comer, y después fuimos al cine, pero como iba Hero terminamos viendo una película infantil, eso era lo que menos me importaba, ya que yo estaba en mi mundo en el que solo estábamos Soul y yo. Cuando termino la película, nos dimos cuenta de que Hero se había quedo dormido, y como no, si se la paso jugando todo el día en el parque. Nos las arreglamos para acomodar a Hero entre nosotros dos y no despertarlo.

-Maka ya llegamos- y este es el momento mas triste de hoy. Soul me ayudo cargando a Hero, me dirijo hacia la puerta y al abrirla me doy cuenta que no la cerré con llave, pero si estoy segura de que eso hice, que raro ha lo mejor no lo cerré bien.

Nos dirigimos a la recamara de Hero y Soul se encargo de colocarlo en la cama, y nos salimos del cuarto de Hero, no antes de darle un beso en la frente. Al salir del cuarto Soul me abraza por la espalda, como me gusta que haga eso, pero hace que me ponga muy nerviosa y que me ponga muy roja.

-¿quieres que me quede un rato?, ya que mañana, no los voy a poder ver

-¿Por qué no vas a poder venir mañana?

-valla Makita, así que solo me quieres para ti, he

-no es eso, so..olo qui…iero saber

-jejeje… te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas- al decir eso como consiguiente me puse mas roja y se ríe de mi

-no te rías de mi- le hago un berrinche

-valla esto es nuevo, Maka haciendo berrinche- me agarra de las mejillas y me roba un beso.- no voy a poder venir mañana, por que mi familia va a venir, así que voy a estar con ellos todo el día de mañana.- así que van a venir sus padres, me alegro de que este feliz por eso.- o ¿quieres que te los presente?

-no, así esta bien. Todavía es muy pronto.

-ok, entonces ¿quieres que me quede?

-no es por correrte, pero ha sido un día muy emocionante y estoy muy cansada, yo creo que me voy a acostar temprano.

-mmm… esta bien, pero dame un beso y me voy- ¿Qué le de un que?

-so..olo uno, ¿ok?- me acerco a el y le doy un beso en la mejilla

-vamos Maka, ya somos novios y no quiero un beso hay, yo lo quiero aquí- me lo dice mientras señala sus labios

- pero … esta bien. – me acerco y le doy un beso. Al tratarme de alejar, Soul me abrazo por la cintura y me acerca mas a el.

-bueno ya me voy, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela ¿de acuerdo?

-si..i esta bien, n..os vemos.- lo acompaño a la puerta y hay me roba otro beso

-dijiste solo uno

-pero es que este si es robado jejeje, adiós

-adiós, Soul

Pero lo que no sabía es que en este magnifico día, todavía había más sorpresas.

**Soul**

El sábado después de volver de la casa de MI Maka, me fui directo a mi casa y al entrar resulta que mi familia ya había llegado, vaya sorpresas, al parecer llegaron la casa en la tarde. Ya estaba muy cansado de estar jugando con Hero y por todas las emociones que pasaron, me disculpe con ellos y me retire a descansar.

Al otro día me la pase todo el tiempo con mi familia fuera de la casa. Mi mamá entro a mi recamara el día anterior y que según no tengo mucha ropa así que me llevo de compras, eso no fue nada cool, no es por que no me guste su estilo, pero ¡por Kami-sama casi escoge mi ropa interior con estampado de ositos!

Después de estar discutiendo con mi madre sobre mi ropa interior, me llevaron a una tienda de instrumentos en donde mis padres me dieron a escoger un instrumento, iba a escoger una guitarra eléctrica, pero me acorde de que Maka, me quería escuchar tocar el piano, así que escogí un teclado, no es lo mismo pero no pienso llevarla a mi casa mientras estén mis padres (bueno por ahora, tal ves mas adelante), ya después de todo esto tratare de escribirle una melodía que sea solo para ella.

Mi padre nos invito a comer en el restaurante que normalmente vamos cuando están de visita. Hace que 2 años que no veía a mi familia y me entere de varias cosas, como por ejemplo: Mi hermano Wes, se rencontró con una chica en su gira, se hicieron novios y ya están comprometidos, se piensan casar aquí en Death City, al parecer ellos se conocían de la escuela, pero ella pudo lograr una beca en el extranjero y se fue para estudiar no se que, ya no me acuerdo que era. Pero ya no ha de tardar en llegar por lo que me cuentan, solo va a arreglar un problema.

Mi hermanita ya tiene 6 años al parecer es mas grande que Hero, la ultima ves que la vi no podía hablar y ahora ni quien la calle. Ella esta por entrar a la primaria para el otro ciclo escolar. Por ahora y al parecer va a seguir así. Ella tiene un profesor privado, al parecer su maestro tuvo una urgencia familiar y se podría decir que esta de vacaciones. A mi en lo personal no me gusta que ella este de aquí para allá, ya que no puede hacer amigos, o tal ves si pero no los vuelve a ver por mucho tiempo, a mi me gustaría que estuviera estudiando como los demás niños. Ella quiere aprender el piano como yo, quiere que le enseñe, me parece de lo más cool, pero no quiero que vallan a hacerlo lo mismo que a mi.

Mis padres están muy felices por que dicen que han pasado muchas cosas para bien. Han viajado a lugares que no eran conocidos y los recibieron de lo mejor. Claro ellos también me preguntaron sobre estos 2 años en el cual no estuvieron presentes, les he contado todo, inclusive lo de Maka y Hero, no toda la verdad, por que temo que si se enteran de la verdad, me vallan a alejar de ellos y no quiero eso.

Al parecer se piensan tomar unas vacaciones, dicen que va hacer mas o menos un año tal ves mas o tal ves no, dicen que no lo saben, a mi me encanto la idea de tenerlos de nuevo aquí conmigo aunque sea por un tiempo. También me pidieron de que me fuera a vivir con ellos de nuevo para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos y no lo pensé dos veces para responderles.

Por el momento me dirijo hacia la escuela, hoy mismo quede de que iría por mis cosas y me fuera para la casa. Tengo tantas ganas de llegar a la escuela y gritarle a todo el mundo de que MI Maka (por Kami, soy muy posesivo) es por fin mi novia, y en especial a cierta persona obsesionada con la simetría. Será mejor que me apresure para estar con ella, solo espero que cuando se entere Kim, no valla hacerle nada a Maka. Hay están los chicos, salgo corriendo hacia ellos.

-Buenos días Soul- me dice Tsubaki

-hola Soul- me dicen Liz, mientras Patty esta haciendo un dibujo de una jirafa. Desde que la conozco le gustan las jirafas. ¿Por qué será?

-hola viejo, ya era hora de que llegaras para que alavés mi grandeza niajajaja

-Hola asimétrico

-buenos días chicos- le sonrió a todos

-Por Kami-sama, ¿Quién rayos eres tu y que le haz hecho a nuestro amigo?- me pregunta Liz

-¿a que te refieres con eso Liz?

-Por que normalmente, solo respondes con un movimiento de la cabeza, Black lo saludas con su saludo de manos y a Kid no le regresaste el insulto, ¿Quién eres?

-lo que pasa Liz es que Soul esta muy feliz, por lo que se puede ver, o ¿me equivoco Soul?

-valla que me conocen, y si Tsubaki tienes razón. Fue el fin de semana mas cool que alguien puede pedir

- ¿y eso a que se debe Soul?- me pregunta Tsubaki

-pues verán el sábado llego mi familia y me dijeron que se van a quedar durante un año o es que esta mas, mi Hermano se va a casar. Me voy a regresar a la mansión en lo que mi familia esta aquí.

-valla viejo me alegro por ti. Hace mucho que no veías a tu familia.

- Gracias. Y bueno lo mas importante es que…

-¿todavía hay mas?, vamos subordinado dinos que mas paso

-Maka…

-si…- me responden todos

-ella…

-aja…

-Mi Maka…

-vamos viejo no puedes dejar a tu Gran Dios, con la duda, dilo de una vez por que si no… - lo interrumpe Liz.

-espera Black. Soul, ¿como esta eso de TU Maka? No me digas que…

-si así es, Maka acepto ser mi novia

-felicidades Soul- me dice Tsubaki

-valla viejo hasta que por fin se te hizo- me dice Black y me da un golpe en el hombro- YA ERA HORA DE QUE EL GRAN SUBORDINADO DE SU DIOS, ÓSEA SE YO BLACK STAR TUVIERA NOVIA NIAJAJAJA- le doy un zape en la cabeza a "mi gran dios"

-guarda silencio quieres no quiero que nadie, y por nadie me refiero al grupito de Kim y ella, no quiero que le haga nada a Maka

- jajajajaja… Soul y Maka, Soul y Maka- grita esta Patty mientras da vueltas alrededor de nosotros

-¡ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!, como es que Maka la mas simétrica de todas, pueda estar con este asimétrico de primera.

-vamos Kid, nadie es perfecto en este mundo, ni tu eres simetrico- al decir esto parece como si lo hubiera agarrado a golpes, por que empezó a sangrar de la nariz y se desmallo. Ok, es muy duro esta verdad para el.

-y ¿Dónde esta TU Maka?- me pregunta Liz mientras le esta echando aire en la cara a Kid para que reaccione mientras Patty lo pica con una varita en un costado y preguntándole si esta muerto.

- no lo se, a de estar en el salón o en la azote. Mejor me voy a buscarla. Nos vemos al rato- salgo corriendo a la azotea, es mas seguro de que este hay.

-¡Soul, invita a Maka-chan a comer con nosotros por favor!- me dice Tsubaki.

-Claro Tsubaki- me doy la vuelta y sigo corriendo. Casi al llegar a las escaleras para la azotea, me encontré con Kim

-Soul, ¿Cómo que ya tienes novia?- y empezamos de nuevo, seguro fue por que el muy idiota de Black Star que se puso a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-y tu ¿como carajos lo sabes?, me estas vigilando todo el tiempo o ¿Qué?

-pues para serte sincera, si, la mayoría del tiempo en especial en la escuela- me esta ¿vigilando?, esta vieja esta loca.- pero no cambies el tema. – Paso sus brazos por mi cuello y me dice con voz melosa- ¿Quién es esa zorra que me ha quitado a mi Soul?

-vamos Kim, ya déjame en paz de una ves, entiende que yo no quiero nada contigo, ¿te cuesta mucho trabajo entender eso?

-Soul, tu eres para mí. Nadie más puede estar contigo solo yo. La maldita que seguramente te a quitado de mi lado, fue esa perra de Maka, últimamente te pasas mucho tiempo con esa maldita hija de put…estoy en lo cierto ¿verdad?, esa cabron… te a quitado de mi lado, Soul solo se hace la mosquita muerta para que puedas estar con ella. Debes de entender que solo YO puedo estar…

-¿¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-la agarre de la muñecas- a la única que veo con todas esas cualidades eres tu Kim, es más, mas te vale que nunca le vuelvas decir eso a MI NOVIA por que si no te lo juro Kim, se me va a olvidar que eres una chica y te va a ir muy mal. Ya te lo había advertido, no me hagas llegar a los extremos contigo, así que bájale a tu tonito y tu actitud, ¿te quedo claro?

-Soul me estas lastimando…

-¿QUE SI TE QUEDO CLARO?

-Si, Soul…- la suelto de las muñecas y me alejo de ella

-espero que allá sido así- me dirijo a la azote

Maldita Kim, espero que no le haga nada a Maka, por que si no se las vera en serio con migo. Al abrir la puerta de la azote me esperaba que Maka estuviera hay, pero no fue así, a lo mejor esta en el salón de clases esperándome o se le hizo tarde. Abro la puerta y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Al llegar a salón, abro la puerta ¿y cual es mi sorpresa? Maka no esta. ¿Le abra pasado algo? Pero si hubiera sido así Hero me hubiera hablado a mi teléfono, ¿pero y si no pudo?

-Evans,- esa es la voz de Stein- sensei- ¿se puede quitar de la puerta? No me deja entrar o usted será el ejemplar de este día para diseccionar

-no..o, ya me..e vo..oy a mi lugar.

-vamos, Soul a lo mejor Maka, no pudo llegar a la le hizo tarde. O no se levanto. Debe de haber una razón para que Maka, no allá llegado a la escuela.- me dice Liz

-es que chicos ustedes no lo saben, pero que tal si le paso algo. No puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada.

-vamos, Viejo. Estas exagerando. No le pudo haber pasado nada, solo por que no vino y no la hayas visto el día de ayer. A demás esa simple mortal esta llamando mas la atención que su Gran Dios niajajaja… así que pónganle atención a su Gran Dios Black Star.- los demás chicos trataban de bajar a Black Star del banco que puso sobre la silla que estaba en una mesa de la cafetería que el mismo coloco. ¿Cómo lo hizo tan rápido?

-Black tiene razón Soul- ¿la tiene?, me dice Tsubaki- me refiero a lo de que Maka-chan esta bien, como dice Liz, a lo mejor se le hizo tarde.

-pero es que Tsubaki, tu no sabes lo que pasa.

-¿y que es lo que pasa Soul?, ¿por que estas tan nervioso?

-solo te lo diré a ti, pero por favor, prométeme que no vas a decirle nada a nadie ¿si?

-pues a de ser grave lo que me dices si lo pones así, pero esta bien lo juro, si no que Black y yo terminemos.

-Black Star ¿quieres bajarte de una ves de esa mesa?- le dice Liz- Patty no hagas lo mismo que ese simio.

-pero vamos a otro lugar ¿te parece?

-si, vamos. Chicos, ahorita regresamos.

-niajajaja… todos admiren a su Gran Dios Black Star.

Nos alejamos de los chicos para que ellos escuchen lo que tengo que decirle a Tsubaki, se que ella es mas discreta si le digo esto. Liz iria con el chisme a toda la escuela. Black Star y Patty lo gritarían a los 4 vientos. Y no quiero que todo el mundo se entere. Me dirigí con Tsubaki a un salón que estuviera vacio. Me fije que nadie estuviera en nuestro alrededor.

-y ¿de que quieres hablar Soul?

-pues veras, estoy preocupado por Maka, por que descubrí algo. Bueno cuando empecé hacer los trabajos con ella, un día cuando veníamos a la escuela. Kim estuvo insultando a Maka y yo la defendí, al acercarme a ella, salió corriendo y fue a la azote. Black y yo la fuimos a seguir. Una vez que la encontramos, fui con ella. Y al levantar el rostro vi que tenía un moretón en una de sus mejillas.

-¿eso se lo hizo Kim?

-eso mismo pensé yo, pero no fue así. Maka lo negó y dijo que no fue ella, que Hero se lo había hecho jugando. Saco un maquillaje y se lo empezó a colocar en la zona. Maka se fue al terminar. Black me dijo que ese moretón no se lo podía hacer un niño y que no había sido de un día antes que ya tenía ese golpe, y que a parte ella cojeaba. Desde ese día me prometí que averiguaría que es lo que le pasaba. Después en los otros días que fui a su casa, me arme de valor y le pregunta a Hero, sobre su tío. Por que me pude dar cuenta que ellos están mas tranquilos mientras el no esta. Le pregunte el por que de la actitud que tienen ante el. El me respondió que el los castigaba.

-bueno es normal que nos castiguen ¿no?

-jejeje… si tienes razón. Y eso mismo le dije. Pero el no los castiga de una manera "normal" por llamarlo así.

-entonces, ¿Cómo los castiga?

-Hero me conto, que a ella la castigan mas, el le ha dado de latigazos en la espalda, la golpea y que luego la "castiga" con mas golpes en su cuarto o eso creo, por que Hero me conto que siempre que la "castiga" esta adolorida de la entrepierna. A el lo deja sin comer por días.

-por Kami-sama, ¿como es que el puede hacerles eso?, no me digas a llegado a to..ocar a Maka-chan.

-no lo se Tsubaki, ¡NO LO SE!. Eso es lo que me preocupa. Quiero creer que eso no ha pasado, por eso estoy tan preocupado por ella. Su tío se fue de viaje por su trabajo, por eso podía estar con ella. Pero el día de ayer su tío regreso, temo de que le allá hecho algo y que por eso no haya venido el día de hoy.

-vamos Soul, no tienes que pensar que algo le allá pasado por que su tío regreso. A de tener otras razones.

-eso espero Tsubaki, eso espero.

-vamos con los chicos Soul, no vallan a sospechar. O Black piense mal, ya lo conoces.

-esta bien, vamos.

-Soul… si Maka, no viene mañana, te prometo que la vamos a buscar sin importar que. Es una promesa

-gracias Tsubaki. Es una promesa-sabia que podía contar con ella.

Al regresar a donde estaban los chicos. Black Star se acerco a nosotros corriendo y empezó a cuestionarnos que donde había ido con Tsubaki, que nadie puede estar con ella, solo el, y bla, bla, bla… este Dios celoso que tiene Tsubaki. Solo espero que ella este bien y que no le allá pasado nada, por que si no ese viejo se las vera conmigo.

**Tsubaki**

Pobre de Maka-chan, nunca pensé que hubiera tenido ese tipo de vida. Eso explica el por que de su comportamiento. Por que es tan callada, tan tímida, por que se comporta así con los hombres. Claro que me dado cuenta, es obio que Maka-chan le tiene miedo a los hombres. Por como se comporta con los chicos, aunque, quien no le tiene miedo a Black Star con su gran idea de ser un dios. Y Kid, con su simetría. Pero cada uno de ellos tiene algo especial, en especial Black, y… no lo digo por que sea mi novio ni algo por el estilo, pero gracias a eso, he llegado a conocerlo y es alguien muy lindo… y ya cambie el tema, perdón.

Solo espero que Maka-chan, aparezca el día de hoy, por que si no pobre de Soul, se va a poner peor de lo que se puso el día de ayer. Al salir de mi casa, como siempre esta Black Star esperándome afuera, para irnos juntos a la escuela.

-hay estas Tsubaki, tenias esperando a tu Gran Dios Black Star

-lo siento Black, es que me quede dormida

-pues que te paso Tsubaki, tu no eres de esas que se quedan dormidos.

-lo se Black, es que estaba pensando en algo que me pidió Soul.

-¿Qué?, no me digas que ese te pidió que fueras su novia, por eso se fueron el día de ayer durante el almuerzo, ¿verdad? a ese no le basta con tener una novia, no quiere tener mas. Pero Tsubaki tu solo eres mía, así que llegando a la escuela le dices a ese que NO, ¿te quedo claro? Tú solo eres Diosa de este Dios, para ser más exacto del Dios Black Star.

-jejejeje… ¿de donde sacas eso Black?, no podía dormir por otra cosa que me conto Soul, no por que me allá pedido ser su novia. Yo solo soy novia del Gran Dios Black Star y de nadie más. Así que no digas esas tonterías.

-niajajaja… ya lo sabia. Solo te estaba probando, para ver lo que me contestabas- hay Black Star, es muy inseguro, pero bueno.

-espero que hayas resuelto tu dudas. Vallamos a la escuela- quiero llegar para ver si viene Maka-chan. Empiezo a caminar y Black Star viene a un lado mío contándome sobre lo que hizo ayer, bueno siempre es mas o menos lo mismo, hace ejercicio y disque estudia, por que al no entender el ejercicio se auto-castiga haciendo ejercicio, jejeje… es muy divertido verlo estudiar.

-trate de entender el ejercicio de Matemáticas, pero por mas que trate no pude y tuve que hacer 200 abdominales.

-Black, ya te he dicho que no te castigues de esa manera, solo tenias que hablarme para ir a tu casa y explicártelo.

-niajajaja… no se me ocurrió. Por eso eres mi novia. Para la próxima nos ponemos a estudiar juntos.- bueno, no exactamente juntos, siempre que "estudiamos", solo estudia el o nos ponemos hacer otra cosa. Y no piensen mal, la otra cosa, es ver películas, salir de paseo al parque, etc.

-esta bien Black

-Tsubaki…-¿y ese cambio? Ahora esta muy serio

-¿si Black?

-esto es algo que no debería de pedirlo tu dios, pero solo por esta ocasión. ¿Me podrías dar un beso?- jejejeje… siempre hace lo mismo. Se pone rojo y voltea la mirada. Y pues yo lógicamente no puedo evitar ponerme un poco roja, no como el pero si.

-jejeje… vamos Black, no tienes que pedírmelo, tu como mi Dios y mi novio tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo- le sonrió. El se acerca y me da un beso, que obio le correspondo, es uno de los pocos momentos que tenemos, ya que pues no es muy cariñoso enfrente de todos. Pero es lo que mas me gusta, por que a mi me da mucha pena, que estemos haciendo esto enfrente de nuestros amigos, aunque lo admito un abrazo, un beso corto de vez en cuando no me importaría que pasara.

-bueno mi novia, vallamos a la escuela, por que si no vamos a llegar tarde.

**Espero que igual les allá gustado este capitulo. Espero poder colocar la conti, lo mas pronto posible. Cuídense, sayonara.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, holitas!**

**Aquí poniendo la conti para ustedes, espero que les allá gustado el otro capitulo, pero algo me dice que no. Espero poder terminar bien con este fin. Y aquí una pregunta, ¿quieren muerto a Giriko o que sea sorpresa lo que le pase? Espero RESPUESTAS a esta pregunta, por ahora gozare de bastante tiempo, ya que pues no me quede en la universidad T-T pero lo intentare para el otro año! Acepto críticas, comentario, advertencias, amenazas de muerte, riñas, etc., etc.**

**Capitulo 10**

**Tsubaki**

Al llegar a la escuela nos encontramos con todos los chicos en la entrada de la escuela. Nos acercamos a ellos y los saludo como de costumbre.

-Hola viejo como estas- se saludan como siempre que se ven Soul y Black.

-igual que siempre Black Star

-Hola chicas, rayitas

-no me llames así mono asimétrico.

-no me llames así rayitas.- y empezamos con lo de todas las mañanas. Me coloco a un lado de Soul y le pregunto por Maka.

-Soul ¿sabes algo de Maka?

-No se nada Tsubaki, anoche no pude dormir por pensar en ella. Pensé que tal vez Hero se iba a comunicar con migo pero nada.

-¿ella no tiene tu teléfono?

-no se lo he dado, y ella ni tiene, por que su tío no la deja. El único que lo tiene es Hero, por que como te conté, el se comunicaría con migo si algo pasaba.

- entonces si no se a comunicado es que no a pasado nada malo, todavía no tocan y es temprano, a lo mejor ya no tarda en llegar.

-tienes razón, a lo mejor yo estoy exagerando por esto.

- oye Soul…

-dime Tsubaki

-Maka-chan… sabe ¿que tú sabes todo esto?

-no ella no lo sabe, lo mas probable es que no me lo quiera contar por pena, o por miedo de que valla a pasar algo, así que tu tampoco sabes nada, ¿si?

-claro Soul.

-Soul ¿Por qué no vino Maka el día de ayer?- le pregunta Liz

- no lo se Liz. A lo mejor no pudo venir a la escuela.- les responde Soul

-tan temprano y ya están hablando de ella- al voltear para ver quien lo dijo, me encontré con la odiosa de Kim.

- y ahora ¿que quieres chicle?-le pregunta Liz

-¿a quien le llamas chicle, bruja?

-¿Qué quieres Kim?- le pregunto.

-solo venia a ver a Soul, pero lo primero que escucho al llegar es sobre…

-Kim… - le dice Soul

-es sobre "tu novia", no viene el día de ayer, el día de hoy se mete en problemas y esta en la dirección ¿Quién lo diría?, la "niña buena de la escuela" metida en un lio- ¿en la dirección? ¡Maka esta en la dirección!

-Kim ¿quieres irte de aquí ahora?- le pregunta Soul

-hay Soul que malo eres con migo, nos vemos en el salón. – le dice a Soul y se va

-¡Soul!

-¿Qué pasa Tsubaki?- ¿no se ha dado cuenta?

-Maka-chan esta en la dirección

-¿Cómo lo sabes Tsubaki?

-viejo ¿estas en la luna o que?, Kim lo acaba de decir.

-¿enserio?, es que la verdad, entre menos escuche lo que dice esta loca mejor.

-vamos Soul, a ver a Maka-chan

-Si vamos Tsubaki, ¿vienen chicos?

-Patty y yo los vemos al rato en el almuerzo tenemos que ir a nuestro taller.

-vamos Viejo a ver a tu Princesa niajajaja…- al decir esto Soul se pone rojo

-Black, no digas eso

-apúrense chicos, tenemos que ir a ver a la simétrica de Maka- lo dice Kid, y Soul no puede evitar ponerse celoso.

-y ¿tu para que quieres ir a ver a Mi novia?

-va..amos chicos, si no van a tocar y no vamos a poder ir con Maka-chan

-tienes razón Tsubaki. Vamos- me responde Soul

-¡Kid!- se acerca un Harvar

-¿Qué pasa Harvar?

-te esta buscando el maestro de música.

-¿ahorita?

-si, dice que es urgente.

-¿por que ahorita? Justo que iba a ver a la simétrica de Maka, ya voy.

-ándale Kid, ya debes de irte- le dice Soul

-no te preocupes Soul, al rato la saludo.- le responde Kid

Todos empezamos caminar a la dirección, pero pues Soul no puede evitarlo y camina mas rápido de lo normal.

-valla Soul, si que quieres ver y necesitas a tu princesa, por que hasta caminas mas rápido de lo normal.

-cállate Black no digas eso.

-niajajaja… mi subordinado si que esta muy enamorado. – y como era de esperarse Soul se pone rojo. Llegamos a la dirección y encontramos a Maka sentada en una de los sillones de espera que hay en la dirección. Ya que veo que Soul sigue muy apenado soy la primera que habla.

-Hola Maka-chan- Maka levanta la cabeza y nos sonríe a todos

-ho..ola chi..icos, ¿q..ue ha..acen aqu..ui?- al ver que nadie respondía tuve que contestar yo

- lo que pasa es que no viniste el día de ayer y nos preocupamos. Y nos enteramos que estabas aquí, así que vinimos a buscarte

-gra..acias por pre..eocupars..se.

-Maka ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Soul

-Sou..ul- al verlo se pone roja.

-niajajaja… Maka esta nerviosa, por ver a su príncipe. – al decir esto Maka se pone mas roja de lo que estaba y Soul también

-quieres guardar silencio- Soul le da un zape en la cabeza a Black Star.

-no le tenias que pegar a tu Gran Dios

-si tenia. Y Maka ¿paso algo?

-Si Maka-chan, ¿por que estas en la dirección?- le pregunto

-pu..ues es que el di..ia de ayer teníamos que ha..ber venido…

-¿tenían?- le interrumpe Black Star

-si…i lo que pa..asa es que…

-Maka-chan, ya puedes mostrarle la escuela a Chrona-chan- me dice Shinigami-sama

-Si..i, Gra..acias po..or to..odo Shinigami-sama, va..amos Chrona. -¿Chrona?, pero si no hay nadie

-¿Chrona?- le pregunta Black Star- ¿Quién es Chrona y donde esta?- la empieza a buscar, pero no la encuentra.

-va..amos Chrona, que s..e nos va ha..acer tarde

-e..est..a bi..ien Ma..aka- aparece una persona a tras de Shinigami-sama

-hola Chrona-chan, soy Tsubaki- después de decirle esto, luego, luego se oculto atrás de Maka

-lo si..iento Tsubaki, e..ella es mas que yo.

-nunca pensé encontrar a otra persona que fuera mas tímida que tu novia viejo- y como siempre Black Star es tan discreto.

-Black…

bi..ien Tsubaki, no imp..orta. Por qu..e es ve..erdad. Lo..s ve..eo de..espues, vo..oy a ense..eñarle la escu..ela a Chrona. Te ve..eo en el sa..alon Soul.- Soul se acerca a ella y le va a dar un beso pero por la pena se lo da en la mejilla.

-si esta bien Maka.

**Maka**

Al salir de la dirección, tocaron y como es de esperarse todos empezaron a irse a su salón. Mejor para mi y para Chrona. Ya nadie estaba en los pasillos y ella se sintió mas libre, por decirlo así y salió de su escondite (mi espalda)

-vamos Chrona, te voy a enseñar la escuela.

-Perdón Maka. Por mi culpa, no pudiste venir el día de ayer, todo por que tenia miedo.

-no te preocupes Chrona, comprendo por que tienes miedo.

-pero Maka…

-Pero nada Chrona, anda vamos que se no va hacer tarde.

-esta bien…

-por cierto ¿Cómo esta tu espalda?

-ha eso. Esta bien. No es nada, siempre me pasa lo mismo.- la verdad todavía me duele

-pero es que fue…

-nada Chrona. Olvidemos eso.- no quiero que se preocupe por eso.

Empecé a enseñarle la escuela a Chrona. Todos los salones, el patio, los baños, el salón de los maestros, la prefectura, las canchas, los vestidores, etc.

-y este es el salón de música

-Gracias Sid- sensei- hay no es Kid.

-Chrona que tal si…

-Maka, estas tan simétrica como siempre

-gra..acias Kid.

-iba a irte a buscar con los chicos pero me hablaron del Salón de Música.

-ya ve..eo

-¡MAKA!

-si..ii, Kid

-¿Quién es esa persona que es mas simétrica que tu? (bueno en este fic, vamos hacer que Chrona sea simétrica) 

-pu..ues ella es Chrona.

-Hola Chrona, ¿me dejas tomarte unas fotos para tenerte en unos cuadros de mi colección simétrica?- y como ahorita lo ha hecho Chrona se esconde atrás de mi.

-lo si..iento Kid, pe..ero es..sque ella es ma..as ti..imida que yo.

-eso puedo ver, pero Maka es que es tan simétrica que no merece que yo la tenga enfrente de mi

-si tu lo di..ices.

-¿A dónde se dirigen par de damiselas simétricas?- ¿damiselas simétricas?

-vo..oy a de..ejar a Chrona a su sa..alon.

-¿y en que Salón esta?, ¿en el mismo que tu?

-n..o, ella esta..a en el gru..upo B

-¡esta en el mismo que yo gracias Kami-sama!- ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?

-Maka… - me susurra Chrona- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?

-pues créeme que ni yo lo se

-vamos chicas, yo las acompaño a su grupo

-e..esta bi..ien

Empezamos a caminar hacia el salón de Kid y Chrona. En el camino Kid no dejaba de tratar de poder sacarle una palabra a Chrona. Por dios, al parecer le encanto Chrona, por que no la deja en paz. Pobre de ella, ya no sabe que hacer. Ella le tiene miedo a todas las personas, ya no confía casi en nadie, con trabajo logre de que el domingo y ayer, empezara ha hablar con migo y Hero. Pero la comprendo más que a nadie. Solo espero que pueda estar bien en esta escuela.

-ya llegamos damiselas simétricas -¿Por qué nos llama así?

-bu..ueno Chrona te de..ejo. Me a mi sa..alon

-Maka, ¿no pu..udo estar en el mi..ismo salón qu..ue tu?

-lo si..iento Chrona, pe..ero en mi Sa..alon no hay lu..ugar.

-est..a bi..ien

-al ra..to te ve..engo a bu..uscar, ¿si?

-no te preocupes Chrona yo estoy contigo, así que no estas sola. Y Maka, yo la llevo con los chicos, me supongo que hay vas a estar ¿no?

-si, pe..ero no te qui..iero causar…

-no es molestia estar con ella, en realidad es un honor.

-est..a bi..ien Maka, te ve..eo en el almu..uerzo

-¿se..egura Chrona?

-si, ya no qui..iero cau..usarte pro..oblemas

-ento…onces nos ve..emos en el almu..uerzo

Veo que Kid le abre la puerta y Chrona entra al salón junto con Kid. Espero que este bien en ese salón y que al menos aquí pueda estar cómoda. Será mejor que me apure, por que me toca Stein- sensei, y no quiero tener problemas con el. Al estar cerca del salón me doy cuenta que todo mi grupo esta afuera ¿no vino el sensei?, al llegar a la puerta me encuentro con Soul que me esta esperando fuera del salón.

-¿no vino el sensei?

-si, dijo que tenia una junta y que se tardaría las 2 horas. Así que tenemos las horas libres. ¿Vamos a la azote?- me sonríe

-si, esta bien- le regreso el Gesto.

Soul y yo nos dirigimos a la azotea agarrado de la mano: y ya que el es el chico mas popular de toda la escuela, todos se nos quedan viendo muy sorprendidos, y los entiendo, yo soy una chica "invisible" a lado de el, así que ¿Qué fue lo que vio en mi?. Todos empezaron a murmurar, como: ¿Quién es esas?, ¿Por qué esta con Soul?, ella no debería de estar con el, ¿la conoces?, siempre he sido y seré una persona "invisible". No puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa y triste, y al parecer Soul lo noto, por que me dio su apoyo con un apretón en la mano y me dijo:

-vamos Maka, no les hagas caso. Solo ignóralos- yo solo asentí con la cabeza, pero aun que me diga que lo ignore, no se me hace tan fácil hacerlo. Esto me va a costar trabajo. Empezamos a subir las escaleras, ya arriba yo abrí la puerta, ya una vez dentro nos fuimos a sentar a una sombra que daba una de las paredes. Soul se sentó de mi lado izquierdo. Quiero que me abrace, pero… lo admito me da pena. Es algo que no puedo evitar. Se podría decir que es algo natural en mi.

-y… ¿Por qué no viniste el día de ayer?

-pues una larga historia

-tenemos 2 horas, así que tenemos tiempo- me sonríe

-jejejeje… creo que tienes razón- voy a tener que omitir varias cosas, no quiero que sepas que es lo que realmente paso. Temo que me deje por eso, aun que se que tarde o temprano tendré que decirlo. Pero a su tiempo. Desde el día de ayer sabia que me iba a preguntar, por eso estuve pensando que es lo que le iba a decir, pero pues no soy buena para mentir, solo espero que me crea.- El sábado después de que te fuiste me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, yo me acordaba que la había cerrado bien, así que se me hizo raro y empecé a revisar. Descubrí que mi tío ya estaba de regreso de su viaje de negocios y estaba dormido en su recamara- Gracias a Kami-sama- como deje los platos sucios de la mañana, me puso a limpiar. De rato mi tío bajo y me conto lo que paso en el viaje- lo siento Soul- después me dijo que una amiga suya había fallecido, y ella tenia una hija, o sea se Chrona. Mi tío pidió la custodia de Chrona y se la dieron, así que ahora va a vivir con nosotros. Mi tío llamo a Chrona y nos presento, pero ella era tan tímida que se fue luego, luego.- mentira- al otro día mi tío fue hablar con Shinigami-sama, para que le diera un lugar en la escuela de preferencia con migo por lo mismo que es timida. Pero el salón ya estaba lleno. Así que termino en el de Kid. Todo el día Hero y yo estuvimos tratando de hablar con Chrona y logramos que no nos tuviera miedo. Ya el día de ayer, la idea era venir a la escuela, pero Chrona tenia tanto miedo de salir de la casa que no logre que se le levantara a tiempo jejeje… - en todo mi relato no pude evitar estar nerviosa y creo que el lo noto.

-mmm… así que eso fue lo que paso.

-si, por eso no pude llegar el día de ayer.

Perdón Soul por no decirte la verdad, pero es necesario, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi. Solo espero que me crea.

Nos vemos, sayonara! Cuidense mucho. Espero la respuesta a la pregunta para poder continuar con el fic, si no, no hay conti ¡!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola holitas!**

**Aquí poniendo el nuevo episodio! Espero que el otro capitulo les allá gustado. Espero que me hayan respondido a la pregunta que les deje. Si no, no va haber mas contis!. Con eso me daré una idea de cómo continuarlo, por que mi inspiración no mas no aparece. Antes que nada GRACIAS todos por seguir este fic, hasta ahora la verdad no espere que les gustara. Asiq ue es gracias a ustedes que puedo seguir con este fic. MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO ^_^.**

**Comentarios:**

niixuiix : gracias por darme tu respuesta^-^. Gracias por seguir el fic.

evangeline 17: gracias por seguir el fic. Me alegro de que te allá gustado el capitulo. También gracias por responder a la pregunta! Y si tenia que aparecer Chrona ^-^ ya era hora de que apareciera ella. Gracias!

Kaiko Harumi-Chan: jejeje… todos quieren ese fin, pero creo que no lo puedo matar tan feo, no se me ocurre como, si quiere dar alguna idea adelante! Gracias por leer el fic!

yumary-chan 27 : me alegra de que te allá gustado este capítulos. Gracias por responder a la pregunta y si al parecer va a morir tendre que pensar como matarlo aunque espero que Kaiko Harumi-chan me de una idea, aunque también me puedes dar una idea ^.^. espero que te gusta el capitulo. Gracias.

montse Padua: me alegro de que te allá gustado. Gracias por leer el fic!

midorie me alegro de que te allá gustado, garcias por leer el fic.

**Por cierto perdón por no dejar mmm… ¿comentarios?, no eso no, seria… dejar respuesta a los comentarios que me dejaron la ves pasada, pero como dije no tengo internet propio (malvada empresa que no me lo quiere dar ¬.¬#) y ya me corrían del internet.**

**Capitulo 10**

**Soul**

Se que lo que Maka me esta diciendo es un mentira, pero ella no me lo quiere decir. Y por ahora voy a respetar esa decisión. Tendré que investigarlo por otro lado, pero por ahora no le puedo preguntar a Hero, ya que esta ese maldito con ellos, ya encontrare la manera.

Me acerco mas a Maka, la abrazo pero noto que ella se pone tensa como si algo le doliera. Ese hijo de put… le hizo algo a Maka.

-¿pasa algo Maka?

-esto..oy bien, no es nada

-¿segura?, pareciera que algo te duele

-no, son ideas tuyas. Yo estoy bien.

Ya en la hora del almuerzo Maka y yo nos dirigimos a la mesa en donde están todos los chicos. Pero Maka pareciera que estuviera buscando a alguien, ¿pero a quien?

-¿a quien buscas Maka?

-busco a Kid- ¿a Kid?

-¿para que quieres a Kid?- ¿que quiere mi Maka con ese asimétrico?, no puedo evitar preguntarlo con cierto tono de enojo.

-es que el iba a traer a Chrona- Esto no es nada cool, Maka lo busca por Chrona y yo aquí poniéndome celoso. Lo bueno es que no se dio cuenta. No es nadad cool ponerse celoso por uno de mis mejores amigos.

- pues vamos con los chicos, a lo mejor ellos saben algo

-mmm… esta bien- nos acercamos a los chicos

-Hola Maka- le dice Liz

-¡Maka! ¡Maka!- empieza a gritar Patty

-Ho..ola chi..icas

-oigan ¿ no han visto a Kid?- le pregunte a los chicos

-ahora que lo mencionas, no, no lo hemos visto.

-se..era me..ejor que lo va..alla a bu..uscar. Co..on pe..ermiso.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no, esta bi..ien- Maka se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar a la salida de la cafetería.

-viejo ¿para que quiere tu novia a Kid?- me pregunta Black en lo que me siento

-es que Chrona se quedo en el grupo de Kid, y al parecer el dijo que iba a venir con ella para acá, pero no hay señales de ellos.

-¿Quién es Chrona?- nos pregunta Liz

-Chrona es una amiga de Maka que transfirieron en la escuela

-ya veo.

Después de eso los chicos empezaron ha hablar, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ese viejo le hizo a Maka. Aunque ella lo trata de ocultar, tengo que ver como hacer para que Maka, Hero y al parecer Chrona dejen ese infierno en el que viven. Ya no quiero que estén con ese desgraciado.

-¿pasa algo Soul?- me pregunta Tsubaki

-pues si Tsubaki

-¿es sobre Maka?, ¿le paso algo?

-yo creo que si, pero ella no me quiere decir nada.

-pues ¿Qué paso?

- después de que Maka fuera dejar a Chrona a su salón, nos encontramos en el salón, ya que teníamos la hora libre, nos fuimos a la azotea. Hay me "conto" lo que paso el sábado después de que la dejara en su casa. Me dijo que su tio ya había llegado y que estuvo "platicando" de lo que fue su viaje, que una amiga de el murió y que el se va hacer cargo de su hija, Chrona. Y no se que mas, pero… te lo juro Tsubaki, todo lo que me dijo fue una mentira. Ella no sabe mentir, y se le nota cuando dice una mentira.

-pero ¿por que piensas que le hizo algo?

-por que cuando la abracé a ella le dolió la espalda. Otra ves ese cabrón le pego con el látigo a Maka en la espalda.- trate de no gritarlo.

-pero ¿que podemos hacer para saber lo que paso?

-con Hero, no creo. Ya no lo voy a poder ver o tal vez si, pero no poder hablar con el asolas.

-mmm… ¿y con Chrona?

-Ella es muy tímida y no creo que nos valla decir algo. Ya ves que solo le habla a Maka. Primero necesitamos que confiara en uno de nosotros. Y ya después preguntarle, pero puede que nos lleve tiempo. Eso es lo que no quiero que pase más tiempo.

-mientras podemos buscar por otro lado no hay que quedarnos de brazos cruzados, Soul. Voy a tratar de acercarme a ella.

-solo quiero sacarlos de esa prisión en la que viven y eso la incluye también. Por que ha de sufrir lo mismo que ellos.

-¡ya llegamos!- lo dice Kid, al voltear a verlos veo a Maka y Chrona un poco nerviosas- tomen asiento damiselas simétricas- ¿damiselas Simétricas?

-si..ii, gra..acias.

-gra..acias- Maka se sienta a lado mío y como consiguiente Chrona a lado de ella. Kid al ver que el lugar a lado de Chrona esta Black. Lo quita mandándolo a volar. Y se sienta hay. Al parecer a Kid le gusto Chrona, bueno así deja en paz a Maka.

-oye rayitas ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-nada que te importe mono asimétrico - y empezamos con las peleas de siempre.

-ya Black siéntate aquí con migo- le dice Tsubaki, pero Black no puso atención a lo que le dice.

-Maka,¿ si..iempre so..on asi?

-al pa..arecer si Chrona- hay peores momentos.

-vamos chicos tranquilícense ya. No hagan otro escándalo de nuevo

-pero Tsubaki viste como este rayitas me quito de mi lugar, si quería ese lugar me lo hubieras dicho

-aunque te lo hubiera dicho, no me lo habrías dado.

-si, tienes razón. Por que yo Black Star siempre debo tener la devoción de todos y me deben de dar lo que yo quiero niajajaja…

-Maka, te..engo mi..iedo.

-Solo ignóralos Chrona como Liz, Patty y yo. Esto es de todos lo días. Haber espera –veo ni reloj y empiezo con la cuenta regresiva- … 5…4…3…2… y

-tienes razón, soy alguien inhumano que no debería de existir. Mátenme por favor, que no debí de haber nacido.

-jajajaja… Kid puerco- se empieza a reír Patty.

- ¿po..or qu..ue se asi?-nos pregunta Maka

- lo que pasa es que Kid esta obsesionado con la simetría- le responde Tsubaki

-¿por eso..o no..os di..ice asi?

-así es Maka-chan, pero pues… el no es simétrico por esas líneas que tiene en su cabello, y pues cada ves que se lo recuerdan se pone así.- les dice Tsubaki

-po..obre de Ki..id- dice Chrona.

Esto me huele a romance. Tal ves si eso pasa Kid, nos pueda ayudar a sacarlas de hay.

**Maka**

Después de salir de la escuela Soul nos acompaño para recoger a Hero. Después ya no quise que nos acompañara a nuestra casa y le pedí, que se fuera a la suya. Al principio se negó pero logre convencerlo. Ahorita vamos de camino a la casa.

-Chrona ¿te acuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer?

-si Maka

-trata de no tartamudear enfrente de el. Por que si no te va a volver a castigar.- el día en que Chrona llego Giriko la castigo, por que tartamudeaba mucho y ya saben cual es el castigo o la "cura" que da Giriko.

-tratare de no tartamudear, para que no me castigue de nuevo

Al llegar a la casa, nos pusimos entre Chrona y yo a recoger la casa y preparar la comida, para cuando llegue mi tío. Ya que terminamos de eso, empezamos hacer nuestra tarea, y Hero se puso a jugar en su recamara. Terminando de mi tarea, metí a Hero al baño y lo mande a dormir. Ya que no llego a comer, lo mas probable es que se allá ido a tomar, solo espero que no llegue muy tomado como la ultima ves, por que si no…

-Maka ¿estas bien?

-he… si Chrona, estoy bien. ¿Por qué no te metes a bañar?

-esta bien

Ahora con más razón tengo que salir aquí, mejor dicho tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Pero de que manera? Chrona a sufrido más que yo, su madre la vendía por dinero a diferentes hombres e inclusive a algunas mujeres. La golpeaba igual o peor que a mí, una vez estuvo en peligro de perder la vida, entre otras cosas peores. Ya no quiero que sufra lo mismo con mi tío, tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, por el bien de ellos. Y que tal si…

-¡MAKITA~! Ya llegue… -Kami-sama viene tomado.

-si tío.

-¿en do..onde esta He..ero?

-ya esta dormido

-bi..ien, y ¿la pre..eciosura de Chrona?

-se esta bañando

-mmm… que conve..eniente, cre..eo que la aco..ompañare- ¿se va a bañar con ella?, se empieza a quitar la ropa en lo que camina dirección al baño

-po..or favor. No se ba..añe con ella- no voy a permitir que le haga mas daño

-oooo… al pa..arecer la pe..equeña Maka, empe..ezo a tarta..amudear de nuevo- maldición- cre..eo que ya sa…aves lo que va a pa..asar ¿ve..erdad?

-si tío- agacho la cabeza

-Cuando sa..alga Chrona del baño me avisas pa..ara que yo me me..eta. Mándala a do..ormir y te qui..iero ver en mi cu..uarto co..omo si…iempre.

-si..i tío.

Jejeje… idiota, que idiota soy. No puedo evitar llorar. Lo primero que le digo a Chrona y lo primero que hago yo, pero… me basta con que ella este bien, ya no quiero que le pase algo. Será mejor que valla por Chrona para que se valla a dormir y no se de cuenta de mi "castigo".

-Chrona, ¿ya vas a salir?

-si Maka ya voy.- al salir de baño Chrona se veía triste, ¿pero por que?

-¿paso algo Chrona?

-no, na..ada Maka-chan.

-¿segura?

-si, quie..eres que te ayude en algo

-no, esta bien ya vete a dormir, yo tengo que esperar a mi tío. Si no se va a enojar.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no esta bien, solo ya vete a dormir, ¿si? Descansa

-esta bien, buenas noches Maka

-buenas noches Chrona, que duermas bien- Chrona se fue a su habitación. Ahora le tengo que avisar a mi tío. Empiezo a caminar dirección a su habitación. Al llegar toco la puerta.

-tío, ¿puedo pasar?- no me responde, ¿se habrá quedado dormido?- ¿tío?, voy a pasar- que raro no esta aquí…- de repente siento como alguien me agarra del brazo y me habiente a la cama, y no puede evitar gritar de susto.

-cálla..ate perra, no qui..ieres que Chrona y Hero se ente..eren, ¿ve..erdad?- yo solo niego con la cabeza- aunque si vi..iene Chrona, puede que ha..agamos un trió.- no puedo permitir eso.

-no- le susurro, vamos Maka dilo mas fuerte.

-¿dijiste algo?

-no

-¿no que?

-no le haga nada a Chrona, por favor

-oooo… y aho..ora ¿por que qui..ieres defe..enderla?- el se coloca sobre mi y el empieza a rozar su "cosa" en mi abdomen.

-so..olo no le haga daño, po..or favor.

-¿a ca..ambio de que?-se empieza a rozar mas rápido.

-yo, to..omare su..us ca..astigos

-mmm… eso me gu..usta, pero es muy poco- se empieza a quitar la playera- ¿Qué te pa..arece si… puedo hacer esto cada vez que yo quiera?-empieza a besarme el cuello- Que… no sea solo… un castigo. – maldito, maldito, maldito. Empiezo a llorar del puro coraje que siento en este momento, lo siento, lo siento… pero es necesario. Lo hago por ustedes.

-est..a bien, pero ta..mbien no le haga nada a Hero. Yo me a..are respo..onsable de los 2. Y no qui..iero que les diga sobre esto- se separa de mi.

-me pare…ece justo. Yo los dejo en paz, pe…ero si ellos hacen algo mal. Tú eres la que…ue va a ser la responsable. Ahora se buena y deja que tu queri…ido tío se divierta un rato.

Es un desgraciado, lo odio. ¿Por qué no se muere?, ¿por que tuvimos que tener a esta persona como nuestra familia? Kami-sama dame fuerzas para continuar con esto, y ayúdame a encontrar la forma de sacarlos de aquí. Antes de que tome el valor y… lo mate yo misma.

**¿Qué les pareció? Tal vez haga que Maka tome su venganza ella misma, o tal vez no aun no lo se. Mi inspiración sigue de viaje tal vez se fue los juegos olímpicos. Ojala regrese pronto por que si no, voy a tener que dejar el fic. Se los juro que no encuentro la manera de seguir me trabe en cierta parte. Pero les prometo que buscare a mi inspiración para continuarlo hasta el final!**

**Sayonara!**

**Cuídense mucho!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola, holitas !**

**Espero que se encuentren bien ^-^, por que yo… no. No es posible mi inspiración no quiere regresar de sus vacaciones T-T y no se me ocurre nada para escribir mmm… espero que me puedan enviar buenas vibras por que no se me ocurre (no es broma) nada en absoluto. Quiero terminar este fic hasta el final pero no se como. Bueno no importa le dejo el capitulo para que lo lean y lo disfruten, dejen sus COMENTARIOS! Para saber que es lo que hago bien o mal ^.^! bueno basta de tanto bla, bla, bla… y mas lectura de el fic.**

**Cada vez son menos los comentarios T-T, ya no me quieren el fic.**

**Acepto comentarios, criticas, amenazas de muerte, sermones, contarme sus problemas, darme sus ánimos para ir con psicólogo, o no lo se díganme lo que quieran ^.^**

**¡Cuídense mucho¡**

**Capitulo 12**

**Chrona**

Ha pasado dos meses desde que llegue a la casa del señor Giriko, a la escuela y conocer a los chicos. Tantas cosas han pasado desde entonces tan buenas como malas. He podido dejar de tener miedo, bueno, solo a los amigos de Maka, y espe..eci..ialmente a Kid. El a sido con migo muy bueno, me a cuidado y protegido de las personas que me quieren hacer daño, y por personas me refiero a las admiradoras de el, al parecer el es popular entre las chicas. El ha estado tan pendiente de mí. Me he hecho muy unida a Maka y a Hero, como si fuesen mis hermanos. Igual me estoy llevando bien con los chicos y eso me alegra.

Pero hay algo que me molesta o me preocupa. Desde aquella ves que el señor Giriko llego tarde, cambiaron muchas cosas, como por ejemplo: si cometo un error como el otra ves que tire los trastes, en lugar de que me castigara como la primera ves, lo único que dijo fue que tuviera cuidado, que era una estúpida y otras palabras, a parte se rio como si algo le divirtiera. Al igual que con Hero. Pero con Maka, es todo lo contrario a ella la sigue castigando. Ha estado actuando un poco rara al respecto de la noche, busca algún pretexto para quedarse mas tiempo despierta y a Hero y a mi nos manda a dormir. Eso me preocupa un poco, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?, he tratado de quedarme despierta. Pero siempre me quedo dormida. Lo se que ridícula soy.

-hola Chrona.- me dice Kid

-Ho..ola Kid

-¡vienes tan simétrica como siempre! Te ves tan linda- me agarra de la mano y me da una vuelta- es que eres increíblemente simétrica, tu cabello tu cuerpo, tu rostro, tus pe…

-ya Kid, no me di…igas eso que me da pe…ena

-¡pero es que es verdad Chrona!

-va..amos, o lle..egaremos tarde al sa..alon.

-¿pasa algo Chrona?

-¿eh?… no es na..ada, solo pensaba.

-¿y en que pensaba mi simétrica damisela?- ¿su damisela?

-no es na..ada impo..ortante.

-¿segura?- solo asiento con la cabeza- esta bien, si la simétrica damisela lo dice. Entonces vayámonos al salón antes de que toquen el timbre.

No puedo evitar estar preocupada por Maka, ha estado rara. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Tengo que encontrar la manera de ayudarla, para que todos salgamos de esa casa, por que es mas que obio que tiene que ver el señor Giriko, pero no se que es lo que le haga, aunque tengo una idea de que es "eso".

¿Que es lo que tiene Maka?, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Maka ha sido y es como una hermana para mi al igual que Hero. Pero me siento una inútil por que no puedo hacer nada por ellos, y eso me duele.

-eh… Chrona, ¿A dónde vas?

-pues al salón ¿no?

-pues es que el salón esta aquí- genial, por andar pensando. Me pase del salón

-así, es que… perdón.- empiezo a caminar de regreso al salón. Al entrar al salón me siento en mi lugar. Y me quedo observando por la ventana. Que bueno que me toco junto a la venta y el ultimo lugar. Es mas tranquilo. Bueno a mi parecer así es. ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por Maka y Hero?, tengo que encontrar la manera de poder sacarlos de hay. Tal ves si, escapamos de hay, y nos vamos muy lejos de aquí. Pero el problema es que no tenemos los recursos para irnos. Por más que trato de encontrar alguna solución, no puedo. Siempre hay una contra para hacerlo. Pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente. Tal vez si les pedimos ayuda a los chicos, eso… es imposible. Si les pedimos ayuda, tal vez nos odien o no quieran estar cerca de nosotras por lo que hemos vivido. Y si aceptan a ayudarnos solo les traeríamos problemas a ellos. ¿Pero que puedo hacer?

-señorita Chrona, ya término de soñar despierta- por Kami-sama. El maestro ya había llegado y me estaba hablando, y yo en las nubes.

-pe..erdone Sid- sensei-

-lo siento señorita Chrona, pero retírese.-todos se empiezan a reír de mi, y no puedo evitar ponerme roja- ¡silencio todos o los castigo a todos!

-lo sie..ento Sid-sensei, no fue mi inte..encion. Con permiso.- empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta y veo que Kid esta preocupado. Yo solo le regalo una sonrisa, como diciendo que no pasa nada.

**Kid**

¿Qué es lo que le esta pasando a mi damisela simétrica? Hace unos días que Chrona a estado actuando de una manera muy rara. Eso me preocupa. Chrona me gusta mucho, es una chica muy linda, tímida, jejeje… muy miedosa y eso me dan tantas ganas de protegerla de todos, por que es como una pieza, obio que simétrica, que se debe de cuidar y tener mucho cuidado, por que cualquier cosa le puede hacer daño. Ahora parece como si estuviera sufriendo por algo. Pero no soy capaz de preguntárselo de frente. Siento que todavía no me tiene mucha confianza para contarme sobre sus cosas, pero voy a ganarme su confianza como sea. Ahorita estamos con los chicos. Chrona esta hablando con Maka. El mono asimétrico esta luciéndose como siempre, Patty y Liz hablan sobre su taller. Y Tsubaki y Soul están hablando, de no se que. Últimamente estos dos están hablando más de lo normal, pero a mí que. Tengo que ver la manera de ganarme aun más la confianza de ella.

-¿te pasa algo Kid? – me pregunta Soul.

-¿si Kid estas bien?- me pregunta Tsubaki

-es que hay algo que me preocupa, pero no se preocupen.

-¿es sobre Chrona-chan? O ¿me equivoco Kid?

-he no es na..ada

-vamos Kid, yo se que es por Chrona

-pues es que si, pero ¿como saben que es por mi damisela simétrica?

-jejeje… es que Kid, a ti se te nota que te gusta Chrona- me dice Tsubaki

-¿tan notorio soy?

-pues vamos Kid, si se te nota mucho- me dice Soul

-bueno si es por ella. Es que ella ha estado muy rara, en clases esta distraída y la han estado sacando de clases. Uno le esta hablando y esta en otro mundo. A parte se ve como si algo le preocupara, esta triste. Pero no se por que, cada ves que le pregunto ella me responde que esta pensando en algo, pero me dice que no es nada importante.

-Soul…

-si lo se Tsubaki.

-¿ustedes saben algo?

-pues es que…

-vamos Soul, dime ¿que es lo que le pasa a Chrona?

-es que no es nada fácil Kid.- me responde Tsubaki

-no me importa díganmelo.

-esta bien Kid pero cálmate, te lo vamos a decir. Pero no aquí. En la hora de la salida nos vemos en el salón de música ¿si?- me dice Tsubaki.

-esta bien.- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?,

No puede ser. Mejor Soul y Tsubaki lo saben y yo ni por enterado. Ahorita los estoy esperando en el salón de música. Es muy raro de que no me lo hayan querido decir enfrente de los demás. Espero que no sea nada grave lo que me van a contar. A lo mejor solo es un problema leve y yo solo me estoy preocupando a lo menso.

-ya llegamos Kid.

- pues díganme que es lo que saben, por que es muy raro que me lo quieran decir aquí y no en frente de todos.

-pues que Kid es un poco delicado

-¿le esta pasando algo malo a Chrona?, díganmelo

-la verdad no lo sabemos todavía, pero…

-¿Cómo que no lo saben? Entonces ¿para que me dijeron que sabían algo?

- mira Kid, primero cálmate o no te decimos nada.- me dice Soul

-esta bien. Me calmo.

-veras Kid- me dice Soul- como sabes Chrona vive con Maka. –solo asiento con la cabeza.- cuando yo empecé a conocer mejor a Maka, me di cuenta que ella tenia algunos golpes.

-y ¿Qué tiene que ver Maka con ella?- ¿a Maka la golpean?

-espera Kid. Ahorita vas a entender.

-empecé a investigar mas quería saber el por que Maka estaba golpeada. Al principio pensé que era por que Kim la molestaba y ella llegaba a golpearla, pero no era así. Un día que fui a casa de Maka, me atreví a preguntarle a Hero. Y el me dijo que su tío los castigaban. A Maka la llega a golpear ya sea con la mano o con un látigo. Y a Hero lo dejan sin comer por varios días.

-¿Cómo le puede hacer eso su tío?

-no lo sabemos Kid- me dice Tsubaki.- y tenemos sospechas de que no solo a llegado a golpear a Maka si no que también, a llegado a aprovecharse de ella.

-¿te refieras a que ha llegado a…?

-así es Kid.

-pero que tiene que…- por Kami-sama, Chrona vive con ella. Eso quiere decir…- no me digan que… ¿a Chrona le puede estar pasando lo mismo?

-así es Kid- no es verdad, ella no puede estar pasando por eso.

-es ¿mentira verdad?

-eso quisiera Kid- me responde Soul

-pero ¿por que no han hecho nada?

-es que Maka y Chrona, no saben que nosotros estamos enterados de esto.

-necesitamos encontrar la manera de ayudarlos. Y hemos estado buscando la manera, pero siempre hay una contra para todo.

-pero necesitamos hacer algo para que puedan estar bien.

-lo sabemos Kid, pero no encontramos la manera de ayudarlos.

-¿Kid estas aquí?-es Chrona.

**Chrona**

Pobre de Kid, a estado muy preocupado por mi. Pero no le puedo decir nada de lo que esta pasando, no quiero que me odie, no puedo y ni podría aceptarlo. Ahora estoy camino al salón de música para buscar a Kid, quiero pedirle una disculpa. Le dije a Maka que llegaría a casa mas tarde, pero antes de que el señor Giriko llegara. Será mejor que me apresure no quiero tener problemas.

-¿Kid estas aquí?-valla esta Kid con Soul y Tsubaki.- perdón si interru…umpí. Maña…ana habla…amos. Nos ve…

-espera Chrona.

-¿Qué pa…asa Kid?

-dime que no es cierto-¿Qué no es cierto que?

-no te enti..iendo Kid.

-Kid, por favor no… - le dice Tsubaki y le interrumpe Kid.

-no Tsubaki. Quiero saber si es verdad o no.

-tiene razón Tsubaki- ¿verdad de que?- yo también quiero saber, ya no quiero ver a Maka así- no me digas que ya lo saben. No debo decir nada, mejor me voy.

-lo si..iento chi..icos me tengo que ir, ya es ta..arde- trato de salir de salón, pero Kid me agarra de una mano y no me deja salir.-por fa..avor Kid deja..ame ir. -Trato de forcejear con el para que me suelte, pero no funciona.

-no Chrona, dime si es verdad o no- al verlo a los ojos, veo que Kid esta muy triste y preocupado. No puedo decirlo, no puedo. Si no el señor Giriko me va a regañar.

-no pue…edo…- logro susurra

-¿Qué pasa Chrona?

-¡no puedo decirlo!- siento como empiezo a temblar- no puedo…

-¿por que no puedes?- me pregunta Tsubaki.

-solo…o no pue…edo

-por favor Chrona, te lo suplico. Quiero saber que es lo que le esta pasando a Maka. Sabes muy bien de lo que estamos hablando. Queremos ayudarles, pero por favor dinos que es lo que les hace ese bastardo.-ellos lo sabes

-¿Có..omo es… que lo sa..aben?

-veras Chrona…-me dice Soul- yo estuve investigando por que una ocasión le vi a Maka un golpe y otras cosas, pero ella no me quiere decir que es lo que le pasa ella, solo me dice mentiras.

-ven Chrona toma asiento- me dice Tsubaki.

-es que no pue…edo deci…ir nada o si no me va a casti…igar-empiezo a llorar.

-Chrona, nosotros te vamos a proteger. Pero necesitamos que nos digas que es lo que esta pasando en esa casa. – me dice Tsubaki. Me suelto de el agarre de Kid.

-uste…edes no enti..ienden.- tarto de salir de salón, pero antes de hacerlo Soul se coloca enfrente de mi y se inca.

-te lo suplico Chrona. Tengo mis sospechas, pero te pido a ti que me ayudes para poder sacarlos de este infierno.

-por fa…avor Soul. Pa…arate. No pu…uedo

-te lo pido Chrona- me dice Soul, mientras se inclina en el piso. Tal ves ellos puedan ayudarnos.

-para…ate Soul. Esta bi…ien, co..ontare to..odo.- Soul levanta la cabeza y se levanta.

-gracias Chrona- me hace la señal para que me siente y lo hago.

-so..olo que sea rapi…ido. Si no vo…oy a lle…agar tarde. ¿Qué es lo qu…ue qui…ieren sa…aber?-Tsubaki se sentó a un lado mío, Soul enfrente de mi y Kid a un lado de el y agacha la cabeza, ahora me va a odiar. Era lo que quería evitar. Pero todo sea por ayudarlos.

-¿Qué es lo que paso realmente el día en que tu llegaste?

Solo espero que con todo lo que voy a decir, no valla a traer más problemas a Maka de los que ya tiene. Aunque se que de esto, yo no voy a salir muy libre que digamos. Al levantar la mirada puedo ver la desesperación que siente Kid para saber la verdad de tras de todo esto. Solo no me odies… Kid.

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, por que si no puede que no allá otro capitulo para el otro sábado T-T INPIRACION REGRESA! Como dije antes me gusta tener el fic adelantado por lo meno capítulos, pero ahora solo tengo 1 –que es para la otra semana- espero que en esta semana pueda escribir la conti T-T. Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo. Gracias por leer el capitulo**

**Sayonara**

**Cuídense. **


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola, holitas!**

**Aquí presentándome para colocar la conti. Me alegro mucho ve****r ****que allá mas comentarios que la ultima ves T-T, pensé que ya no lo querían leer. Pero gracias a todos por seguir este fic ^_^.**

**Mmm… por ahora vamos a contar sobre Chrona o ¿ella no se atrevió? Bueno para saberlo tendrán que leer. Gracias a todas las personas que hablaron con mi inspiración para que regresara, ya que lo lograron. Regreso de sus vacaciones de Londres! Ni un recuerdo me trajo ¬.¬. Pero al menos regreso.**

**Comentarios:**

Saeko Evans: hola! Gracias por seguir el fic. Lo se la inspiración se puede ir. Tal vez ya no me anime a escribir otro fic, me da cosa quedar mal. Bueno de la escuela no lo se, ya que no me quede en la uni. Pero le echare ganas el próximo año. Espero que no odies este cap. Gracias por leer.

ClausxA: gracias por leer el fic. Es necesario de que sufran para que continúe la historia, pero ya serán felices, o ¿no?

Pipitah-Chan: si lo siento mucho, pero la historia se me ocurrió así, pero tratare de que sea feliz mas adelnate, lo juro!

yumary-chan 27: jejeje… gracias por seguir este fic, te lo agradezco mucho. Me das el apoyo para continuar el fic, y como dije si! Por fin regreso mi inspiración de sus vacaciones, de hecho ya estoy escribiendo la conti, y va a parecer un personaje (que no es de este anime ¬.¬, pero no se me ocurrió alguien mas ) que va a… no te digo. Pero creo que hare un cuestionario para ver quien quieren que aparezca, tal vez no les guste el que pongo, aunque lo dudo. Yo igual amo el chocolate *-* lastima que no me lo dejan comer muy seguido ¬.¬ malvados padres. Gracias !

acua-niiia: pensé que ya me habías olvidado o que ya no te gustaba el fic. Pero que bueno que estas de regreso ^_^. Pues si no quede pero para el otro año espero que si. Sobre escribir mas historias no lo se, no me gustaría quedar mal antes ustedes si se va mi inspiración, pero lo tendré en cuenta. Tal ves mas adelantes le preguntes sobre que historia les gustaría que escribiera, aun no lo se. Ok todos quieren esa muerte pobre de Giriko, tendré que pensar una forma de matarlo jejeje… gracias por leer el fic.

**Acepto comentarios, criticas, amenazas de muerte, sermones, contarme sus problemas, darme sus ánimos para ir con psicólogo, o no lo se díganme lo que quieran ^.^**

**Capitulo 13  
**

-¿Qué es lo que paso realmente el día en que tu llegaste?

-pues ese di..ia, llegamos en la ta…arde el señor Giriko y yo. Y pues no esta…aba ni Maka, ni Hero. Entonces el se…eñor se molesto mu…ucho y empezó a beber. A mi me ma…ando a una recamara y me ence…erró en ella.

**Flash back **

Tengo miedo, ¿Por qué Mamá?, ¿Por qué? Yo me estaba portando ya bien, no me recia esto. Alguien viene, puede que sea ese señor. Será mejor de que me esconda. Antes de que lograra esconderme. Se abre la puerta y puedo ver al señor.

-sal de la reca…mara- yo solo asiento con la cabeza y empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta- ¡muévete que no tengo todo el día!- el señor me agarro del cabello y me tiro al piso.- apresúrate de una ves estúpida.

Me pare lo mas rápido posible ya no quiere que me pegue mas. Empiezo a bajar las escaleras y lo espero abajo. Al parecer el señor esta tomado, no puede bajar las escaleras bien.

-va…amos a la coci…ina- una ves que me dijo eso empiezo a caminar hacia allá lo mas probable es que quiera que le prepare de comer. Al llegar a la cocina veo que esta una chica mas o menos de mi edad. Era muy bonita y esta bien vestida. Tal vez sea la hija de este señor, y yo le sirva de sirvienta o algo así. ¿Pero por que me ve sorprendida?

-Maka, ella es Chrona. Aaaa… que dolor de cabeza prepárame algo.- yo solo asiento con la cabeza, pero antes de que hiciera algo, Maka ya lo había empezado hacer. ¿Que es lo que esta pasando? Al terminar de prepararle lo que pidió el señor. El continúo.

-como decía ella es Chrona. Desde este momento ella estará con nosotros y será otro de mis juguetitos, así que será mejor que le explique que es lo que tiene que hacer, que no. Y Chrona mas que nada te advierto que con migo no va hacer como tu madre, así que aprende a seguir las ordenes que te doy y si no las acatas serás castigada.- no creo que pueda ser peor que con mi madre.

-¿tío va a estar en mi habitación?-¿tío?, ¿es su sobrina?

-mmm… es lo que estaba pensando, es que es tan linda que tal ves se quede a dormir con migo- al escuchar eso no puedo evitar ponerme a temblar y para ocultarlo solo agacho la cabeza.

-pero… ¿no cree que es mejor que este en otra habitación?- me esta… ¿defendiendo?

-¡¿ME ESTAS LLEVANDO LA CONTRA?!- al voltear a ver a Maka, pude notar que estaba temblando, pero no se como se tranquilizo y pudo contestarle.

-solo lo digo por que si ella esta no va a poder estar solo, si llega a…

-ya entiendo, si ella esta- se empieza a acercar a Maka, le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra algo al oído. Maka solo asiente con la cabeza.-ahora Maka enséñale su habitación a Chrona. Va a estar en la de huéspedes, no quiero que estén juntas. Y Maka te espero en mi recamara tenemos que hablar- ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

-vamos Chrona- yo solo la sigo y me guía a la misma recamara en la que estaba anteriormente.- esta será tu habitación Chrona.- ¿trajiste alguna pertenencia?- yo solo asiento con la cabeza.- ¿están aquí ya?- vuelvo a asentir.- bueno pues… ponte cómoda y buenas noches.

Cuando Maka se salió de la habitación, me fui a un rincón de la habitación y me fui a sentar hay. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a dormir en una cama. Después de un rato caí en lo brazos de Morfeo.

-Chrona-¿alguien me habla?- despierta.

-¿ella es Cona?- ¿Quién es?

-así es Hero. Vamos Chrona despierta.- es Maka. Al abrir lo ojos pude ver que estaba muy cerca de mi, y no puede evitar asustarme

-tranquila Chrona, no te vamos hacer nada

-si nosotos no moldemos-¿Quién es el?

-vamos tienes que arreglarte, tengo que explicarte las reglas de la casa- Maka me estira la mano para ayudarme, pero yo se la rechazo, no puedo confiarme de nadie. Tal vez ella solo se hace la buena para que yo me quede con toda la responsabilidad de todo.- vamos Hero, dejemos que Chrona se arregle

-esta bien Maka.

Al terminar que salieran, empecé a cambiarme de ropa. Tengo que desconfiar de todos, no puedo confiar en nadie, es por mi bien. No quiero que me hagan daño. Al terminar de cambiarme salí de mi habitación, y me dirigí a la cocina. Y me encontré con Maka y con el niño pequeño.

-Hola Cona, yo soy Helo- yo solo le hago una señal con la mano.

-el es mi hermanito menor. Pues… vamos a desayunar y después te explico todas las reglas que hay que seguir.- solo asiento con la cabeza.

Maka empezó a servir el desayuno, y Hero se fue a sentar a una silla en que estaba un cojín, me imagino que es por que no alcanza. Al terminar de preparar el desayuno, Maka se sentó en la silla y me hizo una seña de que me sentara.

-¿y el se…eñor?

-el salió temprano, dijo que tenia que arreglar las cosas para que asistas a la escuela.

-¿me va…a a permi…itir segu…uir estudi…iando?

-si, nosotros estamos estudiando. Así que igual a ti. Me imagino que es para que no sospechen de lo que pasa aquí.

Empezamos a desayunar, Hero seguía hablando y hablando parece un perico. Y Maka solo sonreía y le respondía a las preguntas que el decía. Una vez que terminamos de desayunar, no fuimos la sala y Hero se fue a jugar a su habitación.

-Chrona, hay varias cosas que debes de saber. Antes que nada te voy a decir las reglas que nos impone Giriko.- solo asiento con la cabeza- antes que nada no puedes contestarle a Giriko solo con señas o el te castigara. Tienes que estar en la casa antes de que el llegue. Tienes que obedecer todos lo caprichos que el te pida. Nunca le respondas o contradigas lo que el diga. Y lo mas importante nunca tartamudez enfrente de el o te castigara.- al canso a escuchar que susurra algo, pero no le entendí nada. Se ve que esta triste, pero de repente cambia de humor. ¿Será bipolar?- mmm… así, tienes que ayudarme a preparar la comida, a hacer el que hacer de la casa. Bueno todo lo relacionado con la casa, para no hacértela largas.

-¿eso es to…odo?.

-pues si, pero te lo repito no vallas a tartamudear, por favor Chrona.- ¿Por qué me repite esa regla?

Al terminar de que explicara las cosas, le pregunte si teníamos que hacer algo. Ella me respondió que no y le dije que entonces me retiraría a mi recamara. Al llegar a mi habitación agarre un almohada y me fui a un rincón de la habitación. Me siento mas tranquila estar en este rincón. Ya mas tarde alguien empezó a tocar a mi puerta.

-ade…elante

-Soy yo Cona.

-¿Qué se te ofre…ece?

-Maka dice que ya bajes, po que mi tío ya no talda en venil. Y ¿Qué haces hay?

-me si…iento mas tra…anquila aqu…ui.

-mmm… si tu lo dices. Bueno bajemos.

Me pare de mi lugar y seguí a Hero hacia abajo. Y como era de esperarse el señor Giriko llego a la casa.

-ya llegue

-si tío, la comida ya esta lista. ¿Quiere que le sirva?

-no, quiero que lo haga Chrona -¿yo?

-si señor, como usted diga- al menos pude evitar tartamudear

Empecé a servirle de comer, por ahora todo va bien. El señor termino de comer y se retito a la sala. Empecé a recoger los trastes junto con Maka, pero me enrede con un trapo que se callo y como consiguiente caí al piso con todos lo trastes y estos se rompieron.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- ¿Qué hice? Sentí como Maka me jalo lo más rápido posible, me levanto y ella se tiro al piso junto a los trastes ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo?- ¿Quién fue…?. Valla que sorpresa, haz sido tú Maka. Pensé que había sido Chrona. ¿Creo que ya sabes que es lo que va ha pasar verdad?

-si tío.

-Chrona empieza a recoger los trastes en lo que castigo a Maka.

-si señor- me agacho y empiezo a recoger los pedazos de los trastes que rompí. Maka se va a la sala con el señor Giriko. Al ver a Hero, veo que se sienta en un rincón de la cocina, se tapa los oídos y veo que tiembla levemente. De repente empiezo a escuchar unos golpes como si fuera un… ¿látigo? ¿Le esta pegando con un látigo? ¿Por qué ella se hecho la culpa? Al ver de nuevo a Hero, puedo ver que esta llorando. Me acerco a Hero y lo abrazo. El al principio se sorprende, pero luego me corresponde.

-pe…erdoname Hero. To…odo es mi cu…ulpa.

-no te peocupes. Maka es así de buena y se culpa pala que no suflas.- ¿Me ayudo? ¿Por que? No entiendo.

-espero que ya no lo vuelvas hacer Maka- el señor ya viene será mejor que me pare y termine de limpiar.

Me paro lo más rápido posible, y termino de limpiar. Maka llega a la cocina con el señor Giriko. Al verla puedo ver que tiene sangre en la espalda. ¿Como es que le puede hacer eso a su propia familia? Jejejeje… que pregunta, si mi madre es igual o peor.

-Chrona, ¿terminaste de limpiar?

-si, ya te…ermine señor- mierda. Al ver a Maka puedo ves que esta asustada.

-valla, que sorpresa. Maka me imagino que ya le explicaste las reglas ¿verdad? – al ver a Maka, puedo ver que no sabe que decir.- ¿Maka?

-si, se…ñor. Ella me explico todo.

-entonces ya sabes que te tengo que castigar por que estas tartamudeando, ¿verdad?- solo asiento con la cabeza- bueno, no es un castigo es una manera para que dejes de hacerlo. Se podría decir que te ayudo con esto. Te veo en la noche en mi recamara, ¿entendido?

-si señor.

-muy bien. Se pueden ir a su cuarto.

¿Por que?, ¿por que siempre es lo mismo? No solo es con mi madre, también es aquí el se aprovecho de mi. No puedo evitar llorar, me da asco. Cada una de sus caricias me dio asco. Siempre que pasa esto no puedo evitar llora. Y por eso el me dio una bofetada. Ya no quiero esta vida. Ya no quiero vivir, ya no.

-¿Chrona?, ¿estas bien?

-¿Qué se te ofre…ece Maka?

-perdón Chrona no pude hacer nada- Maka se acerca corriendo a mi y me abraza. ¿Por qué se disculpa? Yo debería darle las gracias.- se lo que te hizo este maldito. Por que yo… paso por lo mismo. –¿el le hace esto?, ¿por eso tenia miedo a que tartamudeara?- así que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea. Yo se que soy una desconocida, pero puedes confiar en mi. Se que haz sufrido lo mismo que yo, o eso creo. Pero no me importa tú pasado, por que puede que el mío sea peor o mejor que el tuyo. Perdóname Chrona, perdóname.- veo que Maka esta llorando.

-no te…engo por que pe…rdonarte. Al co…ontrario, tu me ayu…udaste pri…imero. Asi que gracias Maka.

-pero no pude evitar que…

-Maka, quiera o no es algo que me pasaba muy seguido. Así que no importa, tú me ayudaste y te estoy agradecida- le sonrió.

**Fin de flash back**

-Después el lunes yo… tenía mucho mi…iedo. Maka, pues le dije que no que…ería ir. Y también, por que ella estaba adolo…orida de su espalda, por mi culpa. Por sue…erte el señor salió temprano y nunca se entero de que falta…amos ese día.

-entonces ¿si se aprovecha de ustedes?- me dice Tsubaki. Y yo solo asiento la cabeza, y miro hacia abajo.

-ese hijo de put…- empezó a gritar Soul- ¿como se atreve hacerle eso a Maka? ¿Cómo es que te pudo hacer eso?

-como dije, no sol…o me lo hizo a mi, tambi…ién a Maka.

-¿cuantas?- dice Kid. No puedo verlo a los ojos.

-¿Cuántas que Kid?-pregunta Soul

-¿!cuantas veces va que te hace eso!?

-solo una vez, pero… eso me preocupa.- escucho como se azota algo y al levantar la cara veo que Kid aventó la silla se acerca a mi, me agarra de los hombros

-¡¿Cómo que te preocupa?! , ¿No te basta con que te allá violado una vez? ¿Acaso quieres mas?-¿Por qué me dice eso? ¿Qué le pasa? No puedo evitar llorar. Kid me odia, me odia.

-¡Kid quieres calmarte. No digas estupideces!

-¿Por qué te preocupa Chrona?- me pregunta Tsubaki. Aunque Kid me odie tengo que ayudar a Maka y a Hero. Para que salgan hay.

-por que aunque he tra…atado no puedo evitar dejar de come…eter error tras error y el no me ha…ace nada, solo me grita al igual que con He…ero. Pero con Maka es to…odo lo contrario. Aunque ella no haga nada lue…ego le veo golpes, yo le pregunto que, que pa…asa, pero ella solo me responde que come…etió un error y que la castigo.

-¿por que?- me pregunta Soul.

-no lo se. Ella a esta…ado actuando muy rara, en las no…oches ella busca la manera de manda…arnos a dormir y ella se queda despierta. Quiero cre…eer que el señor Giriko la… castiga en las noches.

-eso quiere decir que…- me pregunta Soul

-si Soul. El se aprove…echa de ella- Soul…

-perdón Chrona, pero ¿A que se debe eso?- me pregunta Tsubaki.

-quiero creer que tiene…en un… acuerdo

-¿un acuerdo?- me pregunta Soul -¿Por qué crees eso?

-por que…

**Flash back**

Hoy a sido un día muy pesado el señor Giriko tuvo una fiesta y tuvimos que arreglar la casa y ayudar a atender a los invitados, pero como es el señor Giriko obio que sus amistades iban a ser iguales a el. Fue de lo peor, pero lo bueno es que solo nos tocaban y no pasaba de besos, a la cama, como pasaba con mi madre.

Ahora estamos recogiendo todo el desastre que dejaron las amistades del señor, y como era de esperarse todos terminaron tomados incluyéndolo a el. Hablando de el, ahorita esta en el sillón acostado.

-Chrona, ve..en y tráe..eme un copi..ita, por fa..avor.- creo que no le basto el licor que consumió. Mejor le preparo su copa. ¿Pero que?

-Maka, ¿Qué le gusta tomar al señor Giriko?

-ahorita como esta le da igual Chrona, sírvele lo que sea.

-esta bien.- le voy a servir un vodka. Ya una ves que se lo preparo, se la llevo a el señor.

-aquí..ui tiene, señor Giriko.- maldición, tartamudeé.

-Queri…ida Chrona, ¿Cuá…antas veces te te…engo que de…ecir que no tarta…amudez?

-lo si..iento mucho- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de tartamudear?

-maldición Chrona ya lo hici…iste de nuevo. Ahora te…endré que castigarte, para ver si así, se te qui…ita esa maldi…ita manía que tie…enes. ¿Ya sabes cu…ual es el casti…igo?- solo asiento, no quiero que me castigue otra ves, empiezo a llorar y trato de ocultarlo agachando la cabeza- te veo en mi recamara en 20 minu…-Maka interrumpe al señor Giriko.

-Tío, recuerde que… -¿ Maka?, volteo a ver la reacción del señor Giriko y solo lo veo con una sonrisa en la boca

-ti..ienes razón, Maka. Ya casi se me olvi..ida. Te pue…edes reti…irar querida Chrona. -¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?, ¿Por qué no me va a castigar?- ya vete a dormir de una ma..aldita ves.

-si, Señor Giriko- empiezo a caminar a mi recamara.

¿De que acuerdo esta hablando?, ¿Por qué no me hizo nada?, ¿Qué esta pasando?.

**Fin de flash back**

-por eso creo que Maka y el señor Giriko tienen un acuerdo. Pero no se bien que tipo de acuerdo tienen.

- Chrona… - me habla Tsubaki y volteo a verla- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?- que mas da que se enteren de una ves- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a la casa de Giriko?

- para empezar tengo que hablar de… como era que vivía anteriormente- este tema me duele mucho tocarlo y no puedo evitar temblar levemente. Siento una mano que me toca el hombro y al voltear a ver quien es veo que es Soul. Que me esta dando su apoyo. Y yo solo puedo regalarle una leve sonrisa.- yo vivía con mi ma…adre en la ciudad de a lado. A mi papá un…unca lo llegue a conocer segú…un mi mamá nos abandono. Mi mamá era du…ueña de un… Cabaret, y en el me obli…igaba a trabajar en el- no puedo evitar llorar, y me limpio con la manga de mi suéter- mi mamá me "rentaba" por llama…arlo así, a varios hombres e inclusi…ive a algunas mujeres para… ya se imaginaran para que.

-¿Por qué no trataste de negarte?- me pregunta Tsubaki

-una vez lo intente hacer. Le dije que ya esta…aba harta de esa vida, y lo que me ga…ane fue una "visita" al hospital. Y en esa "visita" estu…uve a punto de morir.

-¿pero por que no la demandaste?

-por que cuando desperté mi mamá había di…icho que me había encontrado en fre…ente de mi casa. Y que ya habían agarrado al cu…ulpable. Así que dieron el ca…aso cerrado.

-¿culparon a alguien más?- solo niego con la cabeza.

-mi mamá no fue tan to…onta para golpearme ella, si no que contra…ato a alguien para que lo hiciera.

-¿Cómo es que alguien es capaz de hacerle eso a su hija?

-jejeje… aquí tiene…es un claro ejemplo- me limpio de nuevo la cara.- un día, mientras trabajaba llego el se…eñor Giriko y me pidió que estu…uviera con el, por suerte no paso de estar solo a su lado. Al otro día regre…eso y me pidió que le ha…ablara a la responsable del ne…egocio, ósea mi madre. Yo le hable, se lo prese…ente, me iba a reti…irar cuando el señor me pi…dió que me quedara. – Empiezo a llorar más fuerte- el le pregunto que cuanto dine…ero quería por mi y enfre…ente de mí, en mi cara. Pensé que se iba a ne…egar a eso, pero no fue así. Mi pro…opia madre me vendió a el. Por unos mise…erables pesos me vendió. Me vendió mi pro…opia madre a un total desconocido.- no pude evitar soltarme a llorar.

-lo siento mucho Chrona- me dice Tsubaki en lo que me abraza.

-es algo que tengo que sopo…ortar a diario, si fuera por mi ya no esta…aría aquí. Ya estaría muerta. Pero Maka me ayudo a… a que no llega…ara a ese extremo. A ella le agrade…ezco muchas cosas, ella me ense…eño que puedo confiar en los demás que hay pe…ersonas que me pueden aceptar como soy y ma…as que nada mi pasado.

-Chrona puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea, yo te apoyare en todo, y no solo a ti también a Maka-chan- me dice Tsubaki

-igual Chrona, puedes apoyarte en mi- me dice Soul. Y pues de Kid no espero nada, se que el me odia por todo lo que se entero el día de hoy.

-gracias chicos. Será mejor que me apre…esure, no quiero llegar ta…arde y causarle problemas a Maka. Nos vemos mañana.- empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta, pero me acuerdo de algo.- Soul te prometo que te mante…endré al tanto de lo que pase. Y lo mas impo…ortante les suplico que no mencionen na…ada de lo que salió aquí, por favor.

-lo prometemos Chrona de aquí no va a salir nada- me dice Tsubaki.

-gracias chicos. Me retiro.- perdóname Kid. Empiezo a llorar mientras me recargo en la puerta y me dejo caer. Perdóname por ocultarte esto, perdón.

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo. ¿kid podrá aceptar el pasado de Chrona? o ¿tendrá que pasar algo para que comprenda? Bueno pues… quédense con la duda jajaja… **

**Bueno como le decía a yumari-chan me gustaría que me ayudaran a decir que personaje quieren que aparezca para ayudar a Maka y a los demás para sacarlos. Y para que este con alguien… que a lo mejor se imagina quien. Bueno las candidatas son:**

***Sakura Kinomoto (Sakura Card captor o Tsubasa… ya no me acuerdo de lo demás)**

***Hanato Kobato (pues de Kobato)**

***Ayuzawa Misaki (kaichou wa maid-sama)**

***Sunako Nakahara ( Yamato Nadeshiko Shinshi Henge, si la han visto. No seria como aparece normalmente (chiquita, sin ojos, dedos, etc), si no cuando se ve linda ^.^)**

***U otra que ustedes quieran !**

**Ayúdenme a decidir quien será este personaje! Mmm… va a parecer como de uno 20 o 23 años. Así que se vería mayor.**

**Cuídense mucho **

**Enserio no olviden votar ¬.¬#, por que si no, no hay conti.**

**Sayonara**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, holitas!**

**Aquí de nuevo colocando la conti, mmm… al parecer el fic va a salir de mas capítulos ^.^, o tal ves haga que los capítulos sean mas largos. Aun no lo se pero este será a lo mejor el capitulo mas corto que hemos tenido jaja… bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y si no pónganme una cara de tristeza T-T. bueno no importa, ya muy pronto el fic llegara a su fin, tal vez 5 capítulos mas o no lo se, pero ya llega a su fin! Esta vez no habrá comentarios a sus comentarios jejeje… se escucho raro. Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, cuidense !**

**Acepto comentarios, criticas, amenazas de muerte, sermones, contarme sus problemas, darme sus ánimos para ir con psicólogo, o no lo se díganme lo que quieran ^.^**

**Capitulo 14**

**Kid**

No puedo creer todo lo que a pasado Chrona, ¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer?, ¿ayudarla o ignorarla?, ya se que ella es una mujer que a pasado por miles de hombre y de mujeres por lo que nos conto ahora. Yo ¿Podría estar a su lado a pesar de eso? ¿Lo soportaría? ¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer? ¿Odiarla o apoyarla? No se que hacer, no puedo tenerlo en claro. ¿Qué es lo que…?

-¿Kid estas bien?- me susurra Tsubaki, y mientras coloca una mano en mi hombro

-¿Cómo quieres que este?- le susurro a Tsubaki

-¿Cómo…?-Interrumpo a Soul

-¡¿CÓMO QUIEREN QUE ESTE?! Después de lo que acabo de enterar… ¿como quieren que este?-logro susurrar lo ultimo, coloco mis manos sobre mi cara.

-pues debería de estar bien, aceptar lo que pasa para poder ayudarlas, tener esa idea para sacarlas, tener el coraje necesario, estar tranquilo para lo que llegue a suceder en un futuro.

-Kid…- dice Tsubaki

-¿Cómo…?- me paro de mi lugar y le grito a Soul- ¿COMO ES QUE PUEDO ESTAR A SU LADO A PESAR DE QUE HA PASADO POR MILES DE HOMBRE Y DE MUJERES?, ¿CÓMO ME PIEDES QUE ME CALME CUANDO SE QUE ESTA EN ESA SITUACION? ¿COMO QUIERES QUE LA VEA A LA CARA DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE SEA AHORA DE ELLA?¿COMO NO QUIEREN QUE LE ODIE?¿COMO…?

-pero no tienes por que odiarla Kid, tu querías saber sobre que es lo que le estaba pasando a Chrona. –me dice Tsubaki

-¡Y ME ARREPIENTO!, quisiera… quisiera regresar el tiempo, para que nunca me enterara de esto, estaría con ella sin ningún tipo de problema, pero… ahora, ¿Cómo puedo estar con ella? ¿CÓMO ES QUE PUEDES ESTAR CON MAKA SIN SENTIR ASCO O ODIO HACIA ELLA?- lo siguiente que sentí fue un puñetazo en mi cara, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el piso.

-¡SOUL!- grito Tsubaki

-¿Cómo? Jejeje… -Soul se empieza a reír- ¿Cómo puedes estar pensando todo eso? ¿Por qué no puedes pensar en otra cosa? como: ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlas? ¿Cómo la puedo apoyar? ¿Cómo puedo evitar que siga sufriendo? ¿Cómo es que la voy a sacar de hay? . ¿Por que no piensas en eso y no en como no odiarla?

-¿y como hacerlo después de saber todo su pasado y lo que vive ahora?- le dije a Soul

-por lo que nos pudimos dar cuenta y por lo que tu haz dicho. Tu "amas" a Chrona- no puedo evitar sorprenderme por esa verdad- pero ahora puedo ver que es pura falsedad tuya, si de verdad la amaras buscarías la manera de sacarla de hay, la manera de apoyarla, la manera de evitar de que sufra mas. Pero no, tú la odias por lo que te acabas de enterar.

-yo…

-Ella y Maka ¡NO TIENEN LA MALDITA CULPA DE LO QUE ESTAN VIVIENDO! ¿tu crees que ellas desearon que este fuera su vida diaria?- no la tienen- yo amo a Maka mas que a mi propia vida, por eso es que la estoy ayudando, por eso no me da asco estar a su lado, por eso trato de buscar la manera de sacarla de ese infierno en la cual esta ahora, por esa razón es que yo sigo a su lado.

-yo Kid- volteo a ver a Tsubaki- al igual que Soul, y no es por que la ame, si no por que Maka y Chrona sean vuelto mis amigas, por que las quiero mucho. Por que se que si yo estuviera en la misma posición ellas estarían a mi lado sin importar que. Por eso es que sigo a su lado en estos momentos- me sonríe como suele hacerlo siempre

-¿en verdad la amas Kid?, o solo fue pura simetría la que te atrajo a Chrona- eso no es cierto- si, lo mas seguro que fue eso. Estas tan obsesionado con la simetría que solo te fijas en eso de las personas- mentira, mientes- si de verdad la amaras no le darías la espalda, la apoyarías en todo y contra todos lo que se oponen a que sean felices

-mientes-susurro

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué tengo razón? Si la tengo. Por que eres como esas personas que le han hecho daño a ella, eres un idiota que le gusta ver sufrir a esos seres "queridos" que tienes a tu lado, solo eres uno mas de ellos…

-¡MIENTES!- agarre a Soul del cuello y lo estrelle contra una pared- mientes, yo amo a Chrona, y no por que sea simetría si no por que es una persona, sencilla, linda, sincera, es una persona que me ha dado su apoyo durante este tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, es aquella que se rie de mis estupideces que hago por la simetría, es aquella que ha estado todos estos días, es aquella persona…- es cierto, ella es… la persona más importante para mi. Empiezo a disminuir el agarre de mi mano que sostiene a Soul- a la que mas amo- suelto del cuello a Soul.

-hay tienes la razón por la que no puedes darle la espalda a Chrona en este momento. Ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer- me sonríe- o ¿me equivoco Kid?.- le regreso el gesto

-tienes razón Soul, por eso es que la tengo que ayudar. Por que Chrona es la persona más importante para mi. –gracias chicos.

-vayámonos chicos ya es tarde, y por ahora no podemos hacer mas. Mañana buscaremos la forma de ayudarlos- nos dice Tsubaki

-si vámonos- mañana será el día…

-vamos Kid.

**Chrona**

Lo sabia, sabia que no tenia que decir nada enfrente de Kid, ahora el va a odiarme… para siempre. No puedo evitar llorar. Perdón Kid. Te amo Kid y ahora lo se, pero creo que es demasiado tarde para que me allá dado cuenta de lo que siento por el. Ahora el… me odia mas que a nada en el mundo. Lo escuche de su propia boca.

**Flash back**

-gracias chicos. Será mejor que me apresure, no quiero llegar tarde y causarle problemas a Maka. Nos vemos mañana.- empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta, pero me acuerdo de algo.- Soul te prometo que te mantendré al tanto de lo que pase. Y lo mas importante les suplico que no mencionen nada de lo que salió aquí, por favor.

-lo prometemos Chrona de aquí no va a salir nada- me dice Tsubaki.

-gracias chicos. Me retiro.- perdóname Kid. Salgo del salón y cierro la puerta. Empiezo a llorar mientras me recargo en la puerta y me dejo caer. Me quedo un rato sentada hay, estaba apunto de pararme de mi lugar cuando escucho a Tsubaki llamando a Kid.

-¿Kid estas bien?- le susurra Tsubaki a Kid. Al parecer contesto algo, pero lo dijo tan bajo que no se escucho

-¿Cómo…?- le pregunta Soul

-¡¿CÓMO QUIEREN QUE ESTE?! Después de lo que me acabo de enterar… - les grita kid

-pues debería de estar bien, aceptar lo que pasa para poder ayudarlas, tener esa idea para sacarlas, tener el coraje necesario para ayudarlas, estar tranquilo para lo que llegue a suceder en un futuro.- responde Soul

-Kid…- dice Tsubaki

-¿Cómo…?- empieza hablar de nuevo Kid- ¿COMO ES QUE PUEDO ESTAR A SU LADO A PESAR DE QUE HA PASADO POR MILES DE HOMBRE Y DE MUJERES?, ¿CÓMO ME PIEDES QUE ME CALME CUANDO SE QUE ESTA EN ESA SITUACION? ¿COMO QUIERES QUE LA VEA A LA CARA DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE SEA AHORA DE ELLA?¿COMO NO QUIEREN QUE LE ODIE?¿COMO…?- me odia, me odia. Coloco mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, empiezo a llorar mas fuerte

-pero no tienes por que odiarla Kid, tu querías saber sobre que es lo que le estaba pasando a Chrona.

-¡Y ME ARREPIENTOTSUBAKI!, quisiera… quisiera regresar el tiempo, para que nunca me enterara de esto, estaría con ella sin ningún tipo de problema, pero… ahora, ¿Cómo puedo estar con ella? ¿CÓMO ES QUE PUEDES ESTAR CON MAKA SIN SENTIR ASCO O ODIO HACIA ELLA?- le doy asco, no pude soportar escuchar mas y salí corriendo lo mas rápido posible de hay

**Fin de Flash back**

Ahora no puedo estar contigo, a partir de este momento tengo que olvidarme de ti. Saber que nunca mas vas a estar a mi lado, solo por que me odias y te doy asco por mi pasado. Perdóname Kid, perdóname.

En este momento estoy enfrente de la casa y me doy cuenta que ya llego el señor Giriko al parecer llego temprano, genial ahora también le causo problemas a Maka, entrare por atrás para estar en la cocina. Solo espero que a penas allá llegado, me limpio rápido mi cara por las lágrimas. Al abrir la puerta veo que Maka esta picando algo y su tío le habla. Me meto lo más rápido posible sin hacer ruido y me coloco mi delantal.

-¿en donde esta Chrona Maka?

-he pues ella esta… - me acerco rápido a la puerta para entrar en la sala, y me asomo rápido.

-¿me llamo señor Giriko?- Maka se voltea a verme sorprendida

-mmm… no solo quería saber en donde estabas, pero… por que estabas llorando ¿no me digas que extrañas a tu madre?

-no señor, lo que pasa es que…

-esta picando cebolla y por eso esta llorando

-mmm… ya veo- parece que se la creyó- espero la cena. Me despiertan cuando ya este.- el señor se paro del sillón y se fue a su recamara.

-aaaa… perdón Maka, por poco y te causo un problema con el señor

-esta bien Chrona- Maka se mete a la cocina y yo la sigo- pero ¿pudiste hablar con Kid?- ¿y ahora que le digo?, será mejor que le diga la verdad a medias

-pues mas o menos… es que me pregunto que por que estaba tan nerviosa ¿Qué si pasaba algo en la casa?

-¿no le dijiste nada o si?

-por supuesto que no, ya se que no debo hacerlo.

-¿y que le dijiste?

-le dije que no era nada, pero no me creyó.

-¿Chrona estas bien, por que lloras?- si Maka no le dice, no me doy cuenta que estaba llorando, Maka se acerca y me abraza- ¿Qué paso?

-Kid me odia Maka, me odia- empiezo a llorar en sus brazos

-pero ¿Por qué?

-por que no puedo decirle la verdad- lo siento Maka, no te debes de enterar que los chicos ya lo saben, todavía no.- el dice que al parecer no es lo suficiente confiable para que yo le cuente mis cosas. Pero no puedo hablarle de esto

- lo se Chrona, yo también le miento a Soul y no sabes como me duele hacerlo, pero no quiero que se metan en problemas por mi culpa

-lo se Maka, pero ahora me duele mas ese odio que me tiene Kid, por que yo lo amo Maka, lo amo-a ella le puedo decir esto.

-jejeje… lo se Chrona, ya me había dado cuenta. Pero veras que se van a arreglar las cosas con el. Así que no te pongas así. Mañana se arregla todo, ¿si?- lo dudo Maka, por que yo lo escuche como lo decía.

-esta bien Maka. Vamos a terminar de hacer la comida.

-si

Perdóname Maka, no te puedo decir la verdad, si no vas a tener problemas con el señor Giriko. Y ya no quiero que por mi culpa te pongas así.

No quiero ir a la escuela, tal ves me valla por hay, no quiero ver a Kid, todavía no estoy lista. Le voy a decir Maka que la acompaño a la escuela y de hay me voy a un parque o no se. Un lugar solitario, que es lo que necesito.

-Maka, hoy no voy a ir a la escuela.

-pero si se da cuenta mi tío.

-no te preocupes, te voy a dejar a la escuela y de hay me voy a otro lugar. No quiero… mejor dicho no estoy lista para ver a Kid todavía.

-mmm… debería de enfrentarlo. Pero esta bien- me sonríe- a pero solo que sea por hoy mañana si vas a la escuela-solo asiento con la cabeza, gracias Maka.

Una ves que le dije a Maka sobre que no quería ir, me puse a ayudarle a preparar el desayuno para Hero, el señor Giriko y para nosotras. Empecé a arreglar la mesa para el desayuno y en ese momento bajo el señor Giriko y Hero se sentaron en su lugar correspondiente. Maka salió de la cocina con el desayuno. Empezamos a desayunar:

-Maka, Chrona se van a encargar de la casa por unos días, no se cuantos tal vez tres o mas, no lo se. Así que Maka ya sabes lo que tienen que hacer y que no.

-esta bien tío.- por fin podemos descansar un tiempo de el señor.

Una ves que terminamos, Maka y yo empezamos a recoger todo, mientras Hero iba por sus juguetes que se iba a llevar a el kínder (jardín de niños o como le quieran decir), una ves que terminamos nos fuimos de camino a la escuela de Hero.

Al dejar a Hero a su escuela no fuimos a la nuestra, tal vez me iré al parque que estaba cerca de mi casa, pero esta lejos tal vez solo de una vuelta por la zona. Una vez que llegamos a la escuela veo que están los chicos en la entrada al igual que Kid.

-Maka, si te preguntan a donde fui diles que fui a la tienda o no se, pero no le digas Kid que no voy a entrar por favor. O alguien de los chicos.

-esta bien Chrona, ya les invento ahorita algo. ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-no, esta bien –quiero estar sola- no quiero que por mi faltes de nuevo a la escuela.

-¿segura?

-si segura.

-bueno, te veo en la escuela de Hero para que regresemos juntos a casa.

-si esta bien. Nos vemos más al rato. Que te valla bien. Gracias

-igual Chrona- me abraza y empieza a caminar dirección a la escuela, veo que Kid esta volteando discretamente para acá y los chicos están extrañados de que no valla atrás de ella. Al llegar Maka con ellos la saludan como siempre. Los chicos me saludan de lejos y yo le regreso el gesto y les hago una seña de que no tardaba. Empiezo a caminar dirección contraria. Solo quiero estar un momento sola.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a un parque, ya que. Busco un lugar apartado de la gente y me voy a sentar en las raíces de un enorme árbol de cerezo, muy hermoso por cierto. Desde aquí puedo ver como hay mamás con niños chiquitos jugando con ellos, como hubiera querido que mi madre hubiera sido como ellas jejeje… que me hubiera dado cariño, que me cuidara. Empiezo a llorar y no puedo evitar llorar, es algo que me duele mucho. Que mi madre solo me hubiera visto como un objeto con el cual se podía hacer rica. Jejeje… creo que para eso naci, como una mercancía de la vida de mi madre. Creo que nunca podre ser feliz. Kid me odia, pero es comprensible ese odio, yo no tengo que pedirle explicaciones del por que se comporta así, mi pasado lo dice todo mas que mil palabras, y yo solo le voy a agradecer todo lo que el a hecho todo este tiempo por mi. Pero esta bien, de ahora en adelante solo me voy a preocupar por la felicidad de Maka y Hero. Que Tsubaki y Soul me ayuden a sacarlos de esa casa y una vez logrado eso. Me voy a ir a donde sea, donde pueda empezar desde cero, donde nadie me conozca. Muy lejos de aquí. Estuve observando por un par de horas como la gente esta feliz que envidia tengo de ellos. Ellos pueden ser felices muy fácil y sus tristezas son mínimas, pero dentro de poco yo empezare desde cero. Y con esa idea caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado, lastima que lo demás pueden que no jejeje… bueno, no importa, pero todo es para llevarles esta historia!**

**Sayonara!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola,holitas!**

**Les traigo el capitulo, perdón por la tardanza. Se supone que lo tenia que colocar el domingo pasado, pero bueno ya no digo nada. Mmm… espero que les guste jejeje… por que a mi se, pero no va a durar mucho T-T espero que me dejen comentarios, por que ya casi no me dejan T.T**

**Ya tenia la conti en mi memoria o eso pensé, pero resulta que lo guarde en la compu ¬.¬ por eso no voy a colocar los comentarios a sus comentarios, lo siento, será la próxima, mmm… tal ves para la poxima semana la coloque mas rápido!**

**Acepto comentarios, criticas, amenazas de muerte, sermones, contarme sus problemas, darme sus ánimos para ir con psicólogo, o no lo se díganme lo que quieran ^.^**

**Capitulo 15**

**Soul**

Pobre de Chrona en verdad que a sufrido mas que Maka, tengo que buscar la forma de sacarlos de hay lo mas rápido posible. El día de hoy Chrona decidió no venir a la escuela, yo se que mas que nada falto por el comportamiento de tuvo Kid el día de ayer, es mas que obio que a Chrona le gusta Kid, y viceversa pero los tontos no se dan cuenta. A Chrona le dolió demasiado todo lo que le dijo, pero si en realdad supiera que se comporta así Kid por que la quiere y se preocupa por ella. Maka me conto a mitad lo que le dijo vez deba de hacer algo por ellos…

-Soul te estoy hablando…-me saca de mis pensamientos mi hermano

-eh… si te estoy escuchando.

-haber dime que te decía

-que… ya vamos a cenar

-Soul, ¿enserio me estabas escuchando?

-mmm… no lo siento. ¿Que decías?

-aaa… te decía que mi prometida va a venir aquí, y va a trabajar en tu escuela, a partir de mañana.

-así, y ¿de que va a trabajar?

-¿enserio me escuchas de todo lo que te hablo?

-ella es una Psicóloga y va a estar para ayudar a los demás con sus problemas

-mmm… ya veo pues que bien, me alegro por ella y por ti

-¿Qué tiene Soul? Haz estado muy preocupado o distraído mejor dicho. ¿Paso algo en la escuela?

-bueno es que, mmm… ya sabes lo de Maka, Hero y Chrona.

-ya veo. ¿Averiguaste otra cosa?

-pues si Chrona se atrevió a decirnos lo que ha vivido este tiempo y como es que llego a la casa- a mi hermano si me atreví a contarle esto, se que el me va apoyar en cualquier problema que tenga y que podremos encontrar la manera de ayudarlos.

- hola chicos perdón por interrumpir pero le tengo una sorpresa a Wes- nos dice mi madre

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Mamá?-le pregunta Wes

-pues es que acaba de llegar Sunako de su viaje. (vamos a meter a Sunako! Si va hacer la prometida de Wes! Vamos a cambiar solo un poco el personaje, ya es toda una señorita, pero aun le gustan las cosas macabras y defiende a los demás como en la serie!) 

-que bien gracias mamá- Wes se paro de su lugar y empezó a caminar dirección a la entrada.

-por fin llegaste Sunako, ya te extrañaba- escucho decir a Wes. Me paro de mi lugar y me dirijo a donde están

-Sunako-chan, que bien que llegate. Ya te habia taldado- Le dice mi hermanita a nuestra invitada, es la primera ves que la veo, pero no voy a mentir es una mujer muy guapa, pero no se compara para nada con mi Maka ella es la mas hermosa del universo, que digo del universo es de la galaxia. Yo solo digo la verdad.

-si Sam, perdón por tardar tanto. Pero tenia que arreglar algo antes de venir acá. ¿me perdonas?-Sam voltea a otro lado como que esta meditando y voltea sonriendo de nuevo

-shi te pedono

-gracias Sam.- se puede ver que es una persona muy linda, es como Maka y Mamá. Maka espero que este bien y que no hayan descubierto a Chrona.

-Soul, Soul. Cariño te estoy hablando…- me dice mi mamá

-lo siento, ¿que decías?

-aaa… te estaba presentando a Sunaki. Ella es Sunako Nakahara y Sunako el es mi hijo Soul

-mucho gusto Soul, valla si que te pareces mucho a tu hermano Wes.

-el gusto es mío y si por desgracias me parezco a el jejeje…

-jejejeje… si tienes razón

-oigan aun estoy aquí.

-si lo se, por eso lo digo- le respondo a Wes.

-que malo eres Soul

-jejeje… son igualitos, me sonríe Sunako, tiene una hermossa sonrisa, pero no se parece a mi Maka

-bueno con su permiso me retiro a mi recamara. Tengo que… pensar en algo

-si esta bien Soul.

Empiezo a caminar dirección a mi recamara. Al llegar a ella cierro la puerta con seguro y me recuesto en mi cama. Maka, no puedo evitar estar preocupado por ella. La amo demasiado. Solo espero que de ahora en adelante no las toque ese desgraciado.

¿Qué es eso?, se mueve mi cama, al abrir los ojos veo que es mi teléfono que esta vibrando sobre mi cama ¿en que momento me quede dormido? Mi teléfono dejo de vibrar, ¿será un mensaje? Al agarrar el celular veo que tengo 12 llamadas perdidas de un teléfono que no tengo registrado. ¿Quién me pudo haber hablado? Dejo el celular a un lado, haber si me vuelve a marcar. ¿Qué hora es? Al ver mi reloj que tengo a lado de mi cama veo que son las 10:30 p.m. ya es tarde. Ni siquiera baje a comer, ¿Por qué no me despertaron? Agarro mi teléfono y me lo meto a mi pantalón. Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con mi Mamá.

-¿Soul descansaste bien?

-si Mamá, ¿pero por que no me despertaron?

-lo siento cariño, pero te veías cansado, y pedí que no te despertaran.

-mmm… ya veo mamá. Pero para la próxima despiértame, por favor.

-esta bien cariño, ¿quieres algo de comer?

-si esta bien, tengo hambre

-espérame aquí.- mi mamá se dirige a la cocina. Mi pantalón vibra. A es mi teléfono. Al ver la pantalla veo que es el mismo número que me ha estado marcando. ¿Quién será?

-¿hola?, ¿Quién es?

-Soul -¿Hero?- habla Helo. Peldon ¿te molesto?-¿paso algo? ¿le paso algo a Maka o a Chrona?

-¿Qué pasa Hero? ¿estas bien? ¿Le paso algo a Maka o a Chrona? – no pude evitar preguntar con preocupación.

-si Maka y yo estamos bien –que bien- y ¿Chrona? ¿Le paso algo?

-si es que Cona no a leglesado (regresado) y Maka esta muy peocupada. Ella salió a buscala. Ya que me iba a il a lecogel (recoger), pero ella nunca llego. Maka salió a buscala. Pelo ya se taldo. Po eso te hablaba. Es que estoy solito.

-¿tu tio esta?

-no, el se fue en la talde mientas estábamos en la escuela.

-voy para allá Hero, llego en unos 10 minutos. Así que arréglate para salir. Vamos a buscar a Chrona.

-esta bien Soul, no taldes.

Hero corta la llamada y me guardo mi celular. Subo corriendo las escaleras para ir a mi recamara por una chamarra. Al terminar salgo de mi cuarto y bajo de nuevo corriendo ¿le avisare a Kid? Yo creo que si. ¿y mis llaves?

-Soul a ¿Dónde vas?- me pregunta Wes que esta con Sunako.

-tengo que salir.- mis llaves, llaves. ¿Por qué se pierden las llaves cuando mas prisa tienes?-¿has visto mis llaves?

-no lo siento. ¿Pero a donde vas? Ya es tarde.

-¡malditas llaves ¿DONDE LAS DEJE?!

-tranquilo Soul, ¿Qué pasa?

-tengo prisa

-¿paso algo?

-préstame tus llaves

-pero…

-sabes que olvídalo. No llego a dormir, nos vemos. Avísale a Mamá dile que no se preocupe. Adiós- salgo lo más rápido posible de la casa y me dirijo a donde está mi moto. Por suerte estas las dejo aquí con la moto. Será mejor que le avise a los chicos y a Kid. Empiezo a marcarle a Tsubaki, que lo mas probable es que este con Black Star, esos dos ya deberían de vivir juntos-

-bueno Soul, ¿pasa algo?- me contesta Tsubaki

-hola Tsubaki, perdón por marcar ahorita…

-niajajaja… estas hablando con tu gran dios ¿ya me extrañas? Apenas nos vimos hace unas horas ¿no aguantas a verme hasta mañana?

-¡¿quieres callarte y pasarme a Tsubaki?!

-¿Qué pasa Soul?

-Chrona, esta desaparecida, Maka no la encuentra. ¿Me pueden ayudar a buscarla?

-¿Dónde nos vemos?

-en casa de Maka, en 10 minutos.

-esta bien Soul. Vamos para allá.- me cuelga Tsubaki. Ahora a Kid. Empiezo a marcarle a el. Y como era de esperarse al octavo timbrazo contesto Kid.

-¿Por qué no me marcas a las 8 en punto? Es la hora más simétrica que puede haber para marcarme. El 8 es el número mas simétrico del planeta bueno también esta…

-¡Kid quieres callarte de una maldita ves! Escucha. Chrona esta desaparecida. Si quieres ayudarnos a buscarla te veo en la casa de Maka en 10 minutos.- le cuelgo y me subo a mi motocicleta para dirigirme a la casa de Maka. Al abrir el garaje me encuentro con Sam y Wes que me estaban esperando afuera.

-dame permiso, tengo que salir

-¿A dónde vas Soul?- me pregunta mi hermanita- ¿te vas de casa?

-no Sam, no me iria sin despedirme de ti- me bajo de la moto y cargo a mi hermanita.

-¿Qué pasa Soul?

-Chrona desapareció, tengo que ir a la casa de Maka para ir a recoger a Hero, e ir a buscarla. Me quedo a dormir en casa de Kid, Black o no lo se.

-voy contigo.- me dice Sam

-no nena, te veo mañana ¿si? Pórtate bien- le doy un beso en la frente y la bajo. Me dirijo a la moto, me subo y arranco la moto. Salgo del garaje y me despido de mi hermana.

-espera Soul, Voy contigo y mejor me quedo a cuidar a Hero. No sabes si la van a encontrar rápido y solo es un niño, se va a cansar rápido.

-esta bien, pero vámonos ya. Hero y los demás me esperan.

-yo también voy- dice Sam

-no Sam…

-yo quielo il, quilo il…

-esta bien Sam, vamos. – le dice Wes

-siiii…

-pero Wes…

-Vamos Soul, así se conocen Hero y Sam. Futuros familiares ¿eh?

-o cállate. Apúrense.- Wes se empieza a reír de mi mientras acomoda a Sam atrás de mi y se acomoda el. Arranco la motocicleta y voy lo más rápido que puedo para llegar a la casa de Maka. Al llegar veo a Tsubaki y Black Star que están tratando de calmar a Hero, que esta llorando.

-ya llegamos chicos, perdón por la tardanza. Pero este no me deja en paz.-digo mientras señalo a Wes

-hola chicos, hace mucho que no los veo- les dice Wes

-hola Wes, si hace mucho- le responde Tsubaki, mientras carga a Hero. Hero al verme le pide a Tsubaki que lo baje y al hacerlo se dirige hacia mí corriendo.

-Soul, Maka ya se taldo y cona no llega- me abraza y empieza a llorar. Le acaricio la cabeza y me agacho a su altura.

-vamos Hero, ahorita las vamos a buscar, asi que quedate con mis hermanos mientras tanto, ¿si?

-yo quiero buscalas

-yo las buscare por ti, así que espérame aquí, te prometo que las encontrare.

-¿lo pometes?

-lo prometo, sabes que siempre cumplo o ¿no?- se limpia la cara y asiente con la cabeza.

-vamos Hero adentro.- Hero se le queda viendo y asiente con la cabeza.

-vamos adento de la casa, aquí hace fio- le dice Sam mientras lo jala de la mano.

-chicos ¿que hace…en aquí?- esa voz, es Maka. Al verla Hero sale corriendo hacia Maka y la abraza.- ¿estas bien Hero paso algo?

-estaba peocupado po ti- le dice mientras Maka lo carga

- lo siento Hero, pe…ero tengo que bu…uscar a Chrona.- le dice a Hero-¿Qué ha…acen aquí?- nos pregunta mientras se dirige a mi. Me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla, ahorita en la boca no por que me da… por que esta cargando a Hero.

-lo que pasa es que Hero me llamo y me dijo lo que pasaba y bueno le hable a los chicos para que nos ayudaran.

-gracias chicos

-niajajaja… ¿como es que esa mortal esta ganando mas atención que yo? Yo soy el dios de ustedes deberían de estarme alabando en este momento y traerme… -de repente alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Black Star

-¿quieres callarte de una ves?- le dice Kid.

-¡Kid!- dicen simultáneamente Sam y Hero.

-jejejeje… Kid enojado- empieza a gritar Patty.

-vamos a buscar a Chrona, o ¿no?-dice Liz

-Wes te encargo a Hero.- le digo a Wes

-si Soul, yo los cuido.

Wes agarro a los niños y se metió con ellos en la casa. Agarre la mano de Maka ya que vi que estaba nerviosa y pues por que… no es necesario que lo diga.

-Maka, Chrona tenia que haber llegado a la escuela pero nunca llego. ¿no será que desde la entrada le habrá pasado algo? – le pregunta Kid. Maka solo niega con la cabeza y le dice a Kid.

-ella no qui…izo venir a la escuela. Por algo que suce…edio el dia de ayer. No se que paso pero no quiso entrar a la escuela, ella deci…idió faltar y que se iría a distraerse. –Kid al escuchar esto, puedo ver que se sorprendió de sobre manera por lo que dijo Maka, lo mas seguro es que sabe por que falto- quedamos en que nos veríamos en la escuela de Hero para que nos regresáramos juntos, pero nunca llego. Me preocupe, vine a dejar a Hero a la casa y me salí a buscarla, pero no la eh encontrado.

-ya veo- dice Tsubaki- lo mejor seria que nos separemos para buscarla. Yo y Black vamos a buscar por la ciudad, Liz, Patty y Kid vallan por la zona de la escuela y la de Hero. Maka y Soul busquen por esta zona- al terminar de decir esto todos empezaron se fueron a buscar a Chrona. Excepto nosotros por que Maka esta muy pensativa.

-¿pasa algo Maka?

-no es nada vamos a buscar a Chrona

-¿vamos en mi moto?

-no, vámonos mejor caminando para buscarla mejor

-si esta bien

Maka y yo empezamos a buscar a Chrona por todos los lugares, pero no había ni una señal de ella, ¿en donde puede estar? Pasamos más de dos horas buscándola, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Cada ves Maka estaba mas nerviosa.

-vamos Maka no te preocupes, la vamos a encontrar.

-es que, ¿que tal si le pasó algo?

-vamos Maka, a lo mejor se perdió.

-¡Soul!- de repente Maka me grito de repente

-¿Qué pasa Maka?

-puede que este en el parque. A ella le gustan las áreas verdes.

-entonces vamos para allá.

Nos dirigimos al parque lo más rápido posible. Al llegar empezamos a buscarla por todos los rincones pero nada, no había ni una señal de ella, fuimos a los juegues para los niños, a las áreas verdes donde había un árbol enorme de cerezo muy bello. Nos acercamos a las raíces del árbol.

-Maka vamos a descansar un rato

-pero…

-vamos Maka sentémonos aquí.

-esta bien- la agarre de la mano y la jale para que nos sentarnos en las raíces del árbol. Maka empezó a llorar y yo lo único que hice es abrazarla. No tengo palabras que decirle en este momento. Maka empezó a tranquilizarse.

-gracias Soul

-no es nada. Vamos a seguir buscando a Chrona- ella solo asintió con la cabeza, me pare de mi lugar y ayude a que Maka se parara. Ya que nos estábamos alejando del árbol, logre escuchar un sollozo.

-¿Qué pasa Soul?- si no es Maka ¿Quién es?

-es que escuche como si alguien llorara, escucha- Maka y yo guardamos silencio y se volvió a escuchar el sollozo atrás del árbol.

-es Chrona- Maka salió corriendo, atrás del árbol en el que estábamos y la segui.

Al llegar pude ver como Maka estaba abrazando a Chrona y viceversa. Me alegro de que la hayamos encontrado.

-Chrona me tenías preocupada

-lo si…iento Maka

-le voy hablar a los chicos, para decirles que ya la encontramos.

Empecé a márcale a Tsubaki y Liz para decirles que ya había aparecido. Le dije que estaba bien, que mañana les contaríamos todos los detalles de lo sucedido, bueno si quería Chrona. Empezamos a caminar de regreso a la casa, Chrona nos conto que se había quedado dormida en el parque y que ya era tarde, trato de regresar a casa, pero se perdió y decidió regresar al parque. Bueno es normal esta ciudad no la conoce y pues nunca sale de la casa.

Al llegar a la casa de Maka, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa, Kid estaba esperándonos afuera de la casa.

**Chrona**

¿Qué es lo que hace aquí Kid? Cuando Soul dijo que le iba hablar a los chicos y que le hablo a Tsubaki y a Liz, pensé que el no había venido, pero veo que estaba equivocada. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Pude ver que Kid se acerco a nosotros, al ponerse enfrente de nosotros pude observar que quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía. Lo mas seguro es que quiere hablar con Soul, pero como estoy yo y Maka, no nos ve a la cara.

-los espe…ero adentro chi…icos- mientras agacho la cabeza, empiezo a caminar a la casa, pero de repente siento que alguien me agarra de la mano.

-espera Chrona, quiero hablar contigo- ¿conmigo?, no puedo evitar sorprenderme por esto.

-estaremos a dentro, vamos Maka- Soul agarra la mano de Maka y la jala para meterse a la casa. Una ves que se alejaron los chicos se hizo un silencio algo incomodo, ya que ninguno de los 2 hablábamos.

-si no tie…enes nada que dec…ir, me…ejor…

-no, espera Chrona. Yo… esto no es fácil de decir- lo se, lo mas probable es que salgo con algo de "ya no podemos ser amigos después de lo que paso el día de ayer, así que no volvemos a dirigirnos la palabra" o algo así

-no es ne…ecesario que lo digas. Te escuche muy claramente el día de ayer- siento como tengo ganas de llora, pero vamos Chrona, ya no hay que llorar.- asi que me retiro.- me doy la vuelta, y empiezo a caminar a la casa.

-¿escuchaste lo que dije ayer?- me pregunta Kid

-si, y ya todo me quedo muy claro, me odias, me tienes asco, y esta bien no te culpo- le respondo a Kid sin voltear a verlo, no puedo evitar llorar, creo que no pude dejar de hacerlo- no tienes razones para no hacerlo, después de que sabes que… bueno conoces mi pasado y con eso basta para que me odies –volteo solo la mirada para decirle-¿verdad? Así que esta bien si ya no, nos hablamos. Adiós Kid.- empiezo a caminar a la casa y de repente ciento como alguien me abraza por la espalda, ¿es Kid? Claro que Kid tonta, ¿Quién mas puede estar a tus espaldas?

-eres una tonta- me dice Kid al oído- solo escuchaste eso, pero para la próxima que espíes, espera hasta el final- Kid me agarra de la mano y me voltea. El ve que estoy llorando y me limpia las lágrimas que empiezan a salir con su mano.- se que dije todo eso, pero luego Soul me dijo cosas y logre comprender que no te puedo odiar, por que yo… te amo mucho Chrona.- me…¿ama?- y no puedo vivir sin ti, cuando Soul me dijo que habías desaparecido, no lo pensé dos veces y vine de inmediato a buscarte.- no se que decir.

-yo…

-shhhh… no tienes que decir nada- Kid me abraza por la cintura y lo único que supe después es que Kid y yo… nos estábamos besando.

**Si por fin están juntos! Pero pues haber que pasa en el otro capitulo. Espero comentarios!**

**Sayonara**

**Cuidense**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, Holitas !**

**Aquí me presento con el otro capitulo, y como dije lo coloque antes, debido a que el sábado y domingo es festivo para mi país, (no se de donde sean, perdón T-T) y pues van a venir familiares y eso quiere decir que no voy a poder ir a la casa de mi tia, para el internet. Asi que el dia de hoy me escape de mi casa y me fui a un café internet que esta a miles de kilómetros de mi casa. Bueno, no tanto. Pero en fin, aquí esta la CONTI!**

**Pero antes los comentarios de sus comentarios:**

Saeko Evans : gracias por seguir el fic

yumary-chan 27: me alegro de que te alla gustado este capitulo, si por fin de los por fines están juntos. Espero que igual te guste este capitulo. Sayonara. Cuídate

kia-chan13: me alegro que te gustara. Pues aquí vas a saber que pasa. Bueno cuídate

**Acepto comentarios, criticas, amenazas de muerte, sermones, contarme sus problemas, darme sus ánimos para ir con psicólogo, o no lo se díganme lo que quieran ^.^**

**Que la disfruten ^-^**

**Capitulo 16**

**Maka**

Después de lo que me conto Chrona el día de ayer no pensaba dejarla sola con Kid, pero Soul termino por jalarme hasta la casa. Al abrir la puerta pude ver que Hero y sus hermanos de Soul ya estaban dormidos en el sillón. Pues era de esperarse ya es tarde son cerca de las 2 de la mañana.

-¿será bueno que los despertemos?- me pregunta Soul.

-yo creo que si, así sirve que se acuestan en un lugar en donde estén mas cómodos.

-¿pero como nos vamos a quedar aquí? No te quiero causar molestias.

-no es molestias, después de haberme ayudado a buscar a Chrona. Así no se van tan tarde a casa, ya mañana es viernes y por suerte no hay clases, por la junta que tienen los maestros.

-¿segura que no será molestia?

-si no te preocupes

-entonces vamos a levantarlos- Soul se acerca

-espera lo mejor será no despertar a los niños, solo carguémoslos y los llevamos a la cama de Hero. Por que ya no se van a dormir-Soul se queda pensando

-creo que tienes razón- Soul se acerca, carga a su hermana y empieza a caminar a la recamara. Mientras que yo cargo a Hero, empiezo a caminar hacia la recamara, pero siento que alguien me toca el hombro y volteo para ver quien es. Al voltear veo que es el hermano de Soul.

-dámelo, yo lo llevo.

-no, es…sta bi…ien, no quiero cau…usarle mas mole…estias

-no te preocupes no es ninguna molestia, así que pásamelo- lo pienso un poco y termino pasándole a Hero. Empiezo a caminar a la recamara y veo que el empieza a seguirme.

Al llegar a la recamara puedo ver que Soul estaba por salir de la recamara, al ver a su hermano le hace una señal de que la acueste en la cama junto a su hermana. El hermano de Soul camina hacia la cama y acomoda a Hero y lo tapa. Soul me agarra de la mano y empezamos a salir de la recamara seguido de su hermano, al salir cierra la puerta y empezamos a caminar a la sala.

-¿Soul que no piensas presentarme a tu novia?- al escuchar lo que dijo no pude evitar ponerme roja.

- cállate Wes- puede que sea mi imaginación pero Soul se… ¿Sonrojo?- ella es Maka Albarn y el es mi idiota hermano Wes.

-mucho gusto Maka- me dice Wes mientras me besa la mano y pues como auto reflejo me puse muy roja.

-el gu…usto es mi…io.- Soul me agarro de la mano y me abraza por la cintura, quedando el atrás de mi.

-¿a que hora te vas?- le pregunta Soul a Wes

-Soul, no co…orras a tu hermano

-no te preocupes Maka, así es. Y hermanito ¿me quieres lejos para que "duermas" calientito esta noche- ¿calientito? Al voltear a ver a Soul pude ver que estaba nervioso y al ver que lo estaba observando se voltea a otro lado.

-jajajaja… es broma Maka

-¿broma de que? – le pregunto a Wes. Al decirle esto veo que se sorprende, ¿pero por que?

-jajaja… no es nada Maka

-mmm… si usted lo dice

-no me hables de usted, sino de tu ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien si ust… tu lo dices.- Wes empezó a bostezar, será mejor que le diga en donde va a dormir. En la recamara de mi tío, para nada. Lo mejor será que le de la otra habitación de invitados, y que hay se duerman los dos.

-¿te llevo a donde vas a dormir Wes?

-eh… si no es mucha molestia. ¿Pero me permitirías realizar una llamada? Es que olvide mi celular y no le avise a mi novia jejeje…

-si, esta bien. En la cocina esta el teléfono

-muchas gracias Maka-solo le sonrió, Wes me regresa el gesto y se dirige a la cocina. Una ves que este salió de la sala pude sentir como Soul me volteo y me abrazo muy fuerte ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Soul pasa al…?-no pude terminar de preguntarle, ya que Soul me beso. El me abrazo por la cintura y no pude evitar corresponderle. Pude sentir como si tuviera ¿miedo? ¿Pero miedo a que?- ¿Soul…?- le pregunto mientras me acomoda en su pecho y me abraza

-no pasa nada, solo… permíteme tenerte así.

**Soul**

Cuando Hero me hablo pensé que le había pasado algo a Maka, sentí mucho miedo, al solo imaginarme que algo le podía pasar a ella. No puedo evitar preocuparme.

-co…ompermiso- de repente escuche la voz de Chrona y me aleje discretamente de Maka. No pude evitar ponerme rojo y volteé a otro lado.

-¿Qué paso Chrona, por que estas roja?- al ver a Chrona pude ver que efectivamente estaba roja como un tomate bien maduro. Maka se acerco a Chrona y la reviso para ver si tenia fiebre- no tienes fiebre- logre escuchar que susurro Maka.

-no es eso- susurro Chrona mientras jugaba con sus dedos- es solo que…

-¿así que tu eres Chrona?- le pregunta mi hermano. Chrona solo logra asentir con la cabeza.

-bueno perdón. Ya que mi hermanito no me presenta lo hare yo. Yo soy Wes Evans- le dice mientras la saluda con la mano.

-yo so…oy Chrona, mu…ucho gusto. Mu…uchas gra…acias por haber cui…idado de Hero.

-no hay nada que agradecer, me alegro de que te encuentres bien.

-gra…acias. Con su pe…ermiso me reti…iro a mi ha…abitación, bue…enas noches.- Chrona se despidió y se fue a su habitación.

-bueno creo que hare lo mismo, ¿me puedes decir donde voy a dormir?- le pregunta a Maka, ella solo asiente y le dice que la siga. Maka nos guía a nuestra recamara y al llegar Wes agradeció y se metió a dormir, por desgracia, me toca dormir con Wes. Aunque tal ves… no Soul. No te hagas ideas tontas.

-buenas noches Soul. Nos vemos mañana.- me dice Maka.

-espera Maka- la agarro de la mano y la jalo hacia mi- ¿y mi beso de buenas noches?- al escuchar lo que le dije, Maka se sonrojo. Pero al final termino dándome mi beso.

-buenas noches Maka

Al ver que Maka se retira a su habitación, yo me meto a la mia y al entrar por desgracias Wes, no estaba dormido.

-es linda, muy linda

-¿Quién?- me hago el desentendido

-¿Cómo que quien? Pues Maka. Y también muy, pero muy inocente- me dice Wes- ahora veo, por que te gusto y es tu novia.

-¡o cállate Wes!- no puedo evitar sonrojarme

-oye… - me susurra Wes.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto.

-por la forma en que actuaste en la casa puedo ver que en verdad la amas

-pues claro que si, si no, no seria su novio- le digo mientras volteo a otro lado

-no lo digo por eso- me dice Wes de una forma seria- si no por que puedo ver que en verdad te preocupas demasiado por ella

- tienes razón, pero no solo me preocupo- le digo mientras me siento en la cama- es la primera ves que se lo digo y lo admito ante alguien, pero tengo miedo Wes. Miedo a que un día ese desgraciado le haga algo a Maka, miedo a que ya no este conmigo, miedo a que ya no la ve.

-eso es normal Soul, Maka es una persona muy importante en tu vida. Lo mismo me pasa a mi con Sunako, ella mmm… paso algo que la llevo a deprimirse y encerrarse en su mundo. Ya no tenia auto estima en nada, y pues ella trato de quitarse la vida (lo se es una mentira nunca paso eso en el anime y manga, pero tenia que poner algo) al igual que tu sentí mucho miedo.

-pero este miedo lo vivo a diario, a cada momento. Tengo que hallar la forma de ayudarla de sacarla de aquí, o mejor dicho la forma de sacarlos de aquí.

-buenos días hermanito!- me despertó Wes de la mejor manera posible- valla hasta que despiertas, ya muy tarde y tu aquí dormidote. Ya ni por que no es tu casa.

-calla Wes, no creo que sea tan tarde

-mmm… pues yo diría que si, ya van a dar la 2 de la tarde- aaa… solo las…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?- me pare como de rayo de la cama.

-jajajaja…- se empezó a reir a carcajadas

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-que te la creíste, apenas van a dar las 8 jajajaja…

-eres un maldito Wes, yo gritando como loco y que tal si todos siguen dormidos.- le digo mientras me siento.

-no te preocupes, solo están dormidos los niños. Maka y Chrona se levantaron desde las 6-¿tan temprano?

-venga, vamos acomodar el cuarto

Me paro de la cama y empiezo acomodar la cama en la que dormimos. Me dirigí al baño y medio me arregle. Al salir Wes me estaba esperando y bajamos para encontrarnos con las chicas. Al llegar a la cocina, me encontré con Maka y Chrona haciendo el desayuno y digamos que mi imaginación no pudo evitar volar. Me imagine a Maka en un futuro, con una pancita y preparando el desayuno, ok deja de pensar en eso.

-buenos días chicos- dice Maka

-bu…uenos días- dice Chrona

-¡buenos días chicas!

-buenos días –me acerco a Maka y le doy un beso en la mejilla y como consiguiente se puso roja. Jejeje… me encanta verla sonrojada, bueno siempre que yo sea el causante de eso. De repente se empezaron a escuchar gritos en la parte de arriba, me supuse que eran los niños que ya estaban despiertos.

-será mejor que valla a verlos- me dice Maka empieza a caminar hacia fuera de la cocina

-te acompaño Maka- le dice Wes

Ellos van con los niños mientras yo me siento en una de las sillas. Al ver a Chrona pude ver que esta un poco nerviosa, y creo saber la razón por la que anoche llego toda roja.

-¿y… que paso con Kid anoche?- y como espere se puso roja y se veía mas nerviosa de lo que estaba- jejeje… al parecer Kid se te declaro ¿o me equivoco?- ella solo pudo asentir y voltear a otro lado- pues muchas felicidades, me alegro mucho por ti Chrona, ya te mereces ser feliz- pude ver que Chrona se sorprendió por lo que le dije.

-gracias Soul

-peo Maka, fue ella yo no hice nada- pude escuchar a Hero quejarse.

-¡no es cieto fuiste tu!- ahora escuche a Sam

-no importa quien allá sido, esta bien. – le dice Maka

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto a Wes. Quien solo ve la escena de Maka tratando de calmar a los chicos

-lo que pasa es que estaban jugando a empujarse y pues rompieron una figura- escuche como a Chrona se le caia un traste de metal

-lo siento se me resbalo- pude ver que estaba nerviosa, pero no era por lo que le dije anteriormente si no por otra cosa. Al ver a Maka pude ver que igual estaba nerviosa.

-lo siento Maka- se disculpo Hero- te juro que ni fue mi intención, yo lo pegare o compale(comprare) oto. Pero ya velas que se arregla.-pude ver que estaba muy preocupado, por una simple figura.

-Chrona, ¿me permitirías entrar a bañarme?- le pregunta Wes.

-por su…upuesto-Chrona le dijo que lo siguiera y Wes me hizo una señal de que lo siguiera. Me pare de mi lugar y los seguí, mientras que Maka trataba de calmarlos. Empezamos a subir cuando de repente Wes se detiene y le pregunta a Chrona

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa por que se rompió una figura?- pude ver que Chrona se tenso un poco.

-yo so…olo…

-¿Chrona?- le pregunto- el lo sabe, así que no hay problema.-Chrona se me quedo viendo y bajo la mirada después.

- es solo que… si llegamos a romper cosas, el señor Giriko nos golpea. Pero como te dije, ahora solo toca a Maka y si descubre la figura rota. Golpeara a Maka. –al escuchar eso no pude evitar que me diera coraje

-cálmate Soul-Después de eso, Wes se quedo platicando con Chrona y no tuvo de otra y se metió a bañar. Yo baje vi que los niños ya estaban jugando de nuevo. Mientras que Maka estaba recogiendo sus trastes algo pensativa. Lo mas probables es que este preocupada por lo de la figura. Maka me dijo que me sentara que me iba a servir el desayuno. Me senté y ella empezó a servirme el desayuno. De rato Chrona bajo se sentó empezó a desayunar y después Maka lo hizo, de rato bajo Wes y Maka le sirvió su desayuno. Después de un rato empezamos a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si se hubiera olvidado el tema.

-oye Soul, por que no llevas a Maka a conocer a nuestros padres- al escuchar lo que dijo Wes no pude evitar ponerme rojo y al ver a Maka pude ver que esta igual.-

- No lo se, ¿quieres ir Maka?

-si vamos Maka, quielo il a casa de Soul

-no quiero causarles problemas

-o vamos Maka no causas ningún problema. Así que vamos.

-¿tu que opinas Chrona?

-Si tu estas de acuerdo, esta bien por mi

-pues esta bien, pero solo será un rato tengo que ir a comprar algo- la figura

-si esta bien- le dice Wes

-solo dejen que cambie a Hero y creo que Chrona y yo igual lo necesitamos- les sonrío.

De rato ya íbamos de camino a la casa, solo que tuvimos que hablar a casa para que enviaran un carro para que pudiéramos ir todos. Chrona, Wes y Sam estaban en el carro mientras que Maka, Hero y yo en la motocicleta.

**Maka**

No podía evitar estar nerviosa iba a conocer ¡a los padres de Soul! Por Kami-sama dame fuerzas para no desmallarme.

Al abrir los ojos, por que si me da un poco de miedo ir en la moto. No pude evitar sorprenderme al ver la casa de Soul, bueno no era casa, era… UNA MANSION! Ahora recuerdo que Soul me había mencionado que su familia eran músicos famosos, pero nunca pensé que tanto.

Cada ves no acercábamos más a la casa y tenían un hermoso jardín enfrente y muy grande, no pude evitar mirar sorprendida el jardín. No se ni en que momento llegamos a la entrada y Soul me esta hablando para que bajara de la moto, y como con siguiente me puse muy roja. Soul se acerco a mi y me susurro que me veía linda sonrojada y como consiguiente parecía un jitomate bien maduro.

-bien, bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar- ¿humilde?

-¿aquí vives Soul?- le pregunto Hero

-no, bueno si. Por ahora que están mis padres vivo aquí, pero cuando no están yo vivo en un departamento en la ciudad.-¿tiene hasta su propio apartamento? Que tal si sus padres no me aceptan, por mi… pasado. Por eso no quiero que Soul se entere de mi pasado, y tengo que buscar la manera de salir de esa casa. Aunque tal vez termine enterándose.

-vamos Maka.- Soul me agarro de la mano y empezamos a caminara a la casa. Hero agarro la mano de Chrona y la jalaba para que nos diera alcance, Chrona al ver a Hero no pudo evitar sonreírle. Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla, no pude evitar sorprenderme era una casa e-nor-me. Sam empezó a gritar en la casa de que ya habíamos llegado y con visitas. De repente vi que algo se movía por las escaleras, pero se veía ¿borroso? No pude evitar esconderme atrás de Soul, el me miro sorprendido al voltear la mirada, también se sorprendió al ver la cosa que venia bajando las escaleras. ¿Era humano? Al ver a Hero y a Chrona, ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos que nosotros 2

-¡Sunako-chan!- empezó a gritar Wes.

-¿Su…unako?-susurro Soul,

-Sunako, ya leglesamos- le dijo Sam. Al verla bien pude ver que era una persona que traía un traje que le cubría totalmente la cara y el cuerpo. Esa ¿persona? Cargo a Sam. Y ella se encargo de quitarle la parte de la ropa que le cubría la cara, al descubrirla. Había una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello negro, me imagino que lo tiene largo, sus ojos era de un color violeta muy hermoso. ¿Por qué se vestirá así? ella es una persona muy hermosa. Wes se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica bajo a Sam, y nos volteo a ver a nosotros.

-hola Soul

-hola Sunako- pude sentir que le respondió de manera sorprendida. ¿Por qué será?

-bienvenidos- escuche decir a una mujer. Al voltear pude ver a una mujer vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo. Al parecer era la mamá de Soul, ya que tenía los mismos ojos. Me empecé a poner nerviosa. Detrás de ella apareció un hombre que se parecía Wes y Soul. Ha de ser su padre. Al verlos Sam se acerco a ellos y su padre le cargo. Ellos se acercaron a Sunako.

-y… ¿Quiénes son estas personas hijos?- dijo su mamá de una manera muy seria creo que hacemos mal tercio aquí.- me hubieran dicho que tendríamos visitas, para estar preparada- le dijo a sus hijos de una manera muy linda. ¿Será bipolar?

- lo siento madre se le ocurrió a Wes al ultimo minuto.- le dijo Soul

-bueno, bueno. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir, para que mínimo tenga todo arreglado.

-esta bien no se va a repetir- le dice Wes

-y… ¿no, nos piensan presentar?- pregunto su papá. Al escuchar eso me puse mas nerviosa que nunca.

-si Soul, ¿no los vas a presentar?- le dijo Wes a Soul, con un tono de picardía. Pude escuchar que Soul maldecía a Wes.

-a si. – Soul se hizo a un lado y le hizo una señal para que se acercaran- ella es Chrona.

-mu…ucho gusto- Chrona se inclino de modo de saludo

-ella es Maka

-mu…ucho gusto- repetí la acción de Chrona

-y el es Hero, el hermano de Maka

-mucho guto- y Hero hizo lo mismo

-el gusto es de nosotros, somos los padres de Soul- nos respondieron los padres de Soul

-¿Son amigos de la escuela de Soul?- nos pregunto su padre. Y como era de esperarse mi sonrojo no tardo en salir.

-eh… pues si y no.

-¿a que te refieres Soul?- le pregunto su madre

-¿si Soul?- le dijo de nuevo Wes. Al parecer Wes lo esta molestando

-pues ellos si son de la escuela, Chrona y Hero si son mis amigos…- al voltear a verlo, vi que estaba volteando a otro lado. Y de una manera muy nerviosa.

-¿y la señorita Maka?- me puse mas nerviosa y empecé a ver el piso. De repente siento que Soul me agarro de la mano y me pone al frente de el.

-ella es… mi novia- les dijo Soul y no pude evitar ponerme roja

-¿ella es tu novia?- le pregunto su madre.

-si ella es mi novia- que pena

-ella…

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto su esposo

-ella es…

-si la novia de Soul- le dijo Wes. Al parecer no le guste como novia de Soul, no pude evitar ponerme un poco triste. ¿Tan mal me veo? De repente siento que su madre me jala de los brazos de Soul, estaba esperando que me dijera algo.

-¿que haces mamá?- pero lo único que sentí fue ¿un abrazo?

-¡es tan linda!- empezó a decirme su madre. –pareces un muñequita de parcela, tus ojos, tu pelo, tus sonrojos todo de ti te hace tan linda. Espero que Sam crezca y sea igual que tu. Me dan tantas ganas de vestirte mil maneras- empiezo a creer que si es bipolar.

-y es muy inocente- le dice Wes, ¿yo inocente?

-aaa… es que eres tan linda. Soul hijo me siento orgullosa de ti escogiste a alguien muy linda.- no pude evitar ponerme mas roja, hasta sentí que me salía humo de la cabeza. Al ver a Soul pude ver que volteaba a ver a otro lado y pude ver que estaba sonrojado. Soul susurro algo, pero no supe que.

-vamos mujer deja a la novia de Soul en paz.- su mujer me agarro de los hombros y le inflo las mejillas a su esposo a modo de berrinche. Y de mala gana me soltó y se fue con Sunako y su esposo. Hero se acerco a mí y me pidió que lo cargara, y lo hice. Soul y Chrona se acercaron y cada uno se coloco a uno de mis costados. Y sin, esperarlo su mama de Soul se le aventó a Chrona.

-¡también eres muy linda!- la abrazo y la empezó a zarandear de un lado a otro.- Soul tienes amigas muy lindas

-vamos mamá deja a las chicas en paz. –y otra ves de mala gana se alejo de Chrona. Al voltear a verla pude ver que estaba sonrojada y empezó a murmurar algo.

Su familia de Soul es un poco… ¿rara? No se como decirlo. Pero es una muy especial. Puedo ver que todos se llevan muy bien y eso me alegra. Su padre nos dijo que podíamos pasar a comer y asi lo hicimos su familia empezó a serle muchas preguntas a Soul. Al parecer ya le había hablado de mi y sobre Hero. En toda la comida, pude ver que Soul veía a Wes de una forma muy rara, como que enojado, ¿pero por que? Al final de la cena su madre de Soul nos jalo a Chrona, Sunako la prometida Wes y a mi a una recamara en la cual tenia de todo tipo de ropa y cuando digo de toda es toda. A Chrona y a mi nos estuvieron probando toda la ropa que encontraban según ellas linda. Nos tenía como muñequitas. La mamá de Soul o mejor dicho Julie, me pidió que la llamara por su nombre. Nos ponía ropa de diferentes tipos, ya sea formal, vestidos, disfraces, etc. mientras que Sunako solo nos ponía ropa como para Hallowen, al parecer le gusta mucho esto. Antes Hero le pregunto que por que traía esa capa o no se como se llame y ella le dijo que no le gustaba mucho el sol y por otra razón que no nos dijo. Mientras que nos tenían de muñequitas, nos empezaron a preguntar de nuestra vida, les respondíamos a medias. La señora saco su celular y empezó a tomarnos fotos. Por mala suerte la señora se dio cuenta de los golpes que tenia en la espalda ella pregunto que como me lo había hecho le dije que era muy torpe y me caía muy seguido y que aparte eran cicatrices de cuando tuve el accidente con mis padres, valla mentira. Pero al parecer se la creyó, ya no pregunto mas, por suerte Chrona, no tenia ninguna a la vista. Después de un rato llegaron Wes, su padre y Soul. No pude evitar ponerme roja al ver que Soul me estaba viendo vestida de vampira, pero no de cualquier vampira si no de una sexy según Sunako y Julie. Y para mi era muy atrevido ya que era muy corta la falda y tenía un escote que no me gustaba mucho que digamos. Wes le dijo a su madre y a Sunako que era muy tarde. Y al ver mi reloj pude ver que si efectivamente ya pasaban de las 8. ¿Tan rápido pasa el tiempo? Chrona y yo nos cambiamos, claro después de que se fueron los chicos. Ya una ves lista pude ver que Hero esta enojado. Al preguntarle me dijo que no se quería ir que quería jugar mas tiempo con Sam, me pidió permiso para quedarse a dormir, le dije que no, ya que no había sido invitado y el ya se estaba auto-invitado, sus padres de Soul me dijeron que no había problema que se podía quedar y ya que no esta mi tío, termine aceptando. Sam y Hero empezaron a gritar de felicidad. Le dije a Hero que se portara bien y que no hiciera travesuras, el solo asintió, le di un beso en la frente y me despedí del y la familia de Soul. Y agradecí por habernos invitado e igual lo hizo Chrona. Julie nos agarro de la mano a Chrona y a mí y nos dijo que podíamos volver cuando quisiéramos. Wes se acerco a Chrona y le entrego una caja ¿Qué será? Soul nos iba llevar de regreso a casa en la moto, ya que solo éramos nosotros tres. Al llegar Chrona se despidió de Soul y se metió a la casa, yo me quede con Soul

-y… ¿Qué te pareció mi familia?- me pregunto Soul

-mmm… la verdad un poco rara, pero son buenas personas. Me cayeron muy bien

-pues me alegra que te caigan bien… -Soul se acerco a mi y me susurro al oído- por que puede que sea también tu familia- al escuchar lo que dijo me sonroje, ¿tanto así?

-nos vemos mañana- me da un beso y se sube a su moto. Y yo me despido de el. No pude salir de mi asombro, al parecer esta relación con Soul va más que enserio. Empecé a caminar a la casa y al abrir la puerta pude ver a Chrona en el piso llorando, al acercarme a ella le pregunte que, que pasaba y antes que me respondiera…

-Hola, Makita- no puede ser llego antes.

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, a mi si me gusto, pero a ustedes como mis lectores me importa mucho su opinión, por favor déjenme un comentario T-T. Bueno nos vemos para la próxima. **

**Sayonara**

**Cuídense ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola, Holitas!**

**Aquí presentándome para poner la conti. Bueno en este capitulo van a suceder muchas cosas desde tristezas, alegrías, asombros, sorpresas. Wau. Bueno iba a poner el capitulo mas largo, pero ya no tendría el mismo chiste jajaja… si soy mala. Pero bueno que disfruten del capitulo. A pero antes los comentarios de sus comentarios. **

**Comentarios: **

asbguzman: antes que nada. Te agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo para leer este fic- GRACIAS. Tratare de ponerlo lo mas rápido posible, pero si lo pongo muy seguido ya no los dejaría en suspenso. (bueno, si lo logro jeje…) aquí tienes la conti. Disfrútalo.

yumary-chan 27: gracias por seguir mi fic T-T me haces tan feliz que me dejes un comentario. Pues si llego, pero ya veras lo que va a pasar ene ste capitulo. Te vas a sorprender. Espero que te guste. Me base en que no debía de ser una señora muy seria, que fuera muy amable, asi podría aceptar a Maka sin importar que. Gracias por los ánimos. Aquí el capitulo.

Saeko Evans: gracias por leer el fic. Si desgraciadamente volvió, pera era necesario jejeje… antes que nada quería que conociera la familia de Soul a Maka. Espero que te guste este capitulo! ^-^

kia-chan13: Gracias por leer el fic. Si es muy lindo, pero bueno llego Giriko. Espero que este capitulo te guste mucho. Te llevaras una sorpresa.

Jaxsy-chan: gracias por animarte a poner un comentario. La verdad me animas mucho con ese pequeño detalle. Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo. Gracias por leer el fic

acua-niia: gracias por leer el fic! Me alegro que te guste el fic. Y no te preocupes te comprendo muy bien, ya que yo no tengo internet es una tortura, no poder seguir con las historias que seguí malvada empresa no me lo quiere dar, pero eso ya es otro tema. Y ya esta aquí la conti, para que no me muerda jajaja…

**Acepto comentarios, criticas, amenazas de muerte, sermones, contarme sus problemas, darme sus ánimos para ir con psicólogo, o no lo se díganme lo que quieran ^.^**

**Soul**

Creo que fue un error que Hero se quedara en la casa, en toda y cuando digo TODA, es toda la noche se la pasaron jugando y por mi mala suerte la recamara de Sam esta exactamente a uno de mis costados, ya se imaginaran que casi no dormí nada. En fin, bueno con tal de que este feliz. Ahora nos encontramos desayunando para que vaya a dejar a Hero a su casa. Mmm… al parecer su tío no esta a lo mejor le llame a Kid para que nos vayamos los 6, con 6 me refiero a Sam, Hero, Chrona, Kid, Maka y yo, al algún lugar que podamos estar juntos. Me alegro mucho de que Chrona y Kid ya estén juntos jejeje… nunca pensé que por ese hecho que paso Kid se declararía, pero por mi esta bien.

-Soul, ¿vas a estar fuera de casa?- me pregunto mi padre que estaba leyendo el periódico

-yo creo que si, tal ves me lleve a Sam y valla por Kid, para que estemos con los chicas, ¿Por qué?

-mmm… lo que pasa es que vamos a ir a una fundación a donar dinero. Y pues vamos a comer con los dueños de estas.

-ya veo, lo siento. A lo mejor no voy. ¿A que hora es?

-a las 5:00 p.m.

-pues pensé que era mas temprano, a lo mejor si voy. No prometo nada pero tratare de llegar.

-esta bien, hijo.

Después de lo me dijo mi papá, me pare de la mesa y fui en busca de los niños para decirles que se arreglaran que íbamos a salir. Después de eso fui a hablarle a Kid y como de costumbre me contesto al octavo timbrazo.

-¿Qué pasa Soul?- al parecer sigue dormido

-es muy raro que no te levantaras a las 8 de la mañana

-pues claro que me levanto a esa hora todavía no son las… - y lo siguiente que escuche fue un grito por parte de el. Al parecer Patty le jugo una broma. Ya que ya pasaban de la 11:30 a.m. – me las vas a pagar Patricia!- se escucho la risa de Patty-

-valla te jugaron una broma Kid jejeje…

-maldita Patty. ¿y que querías Soul?

-a si, ¿Quería ver si querías ir por las chicas e ir a un parque o no se, algún lugar?

-te veo en mi casa en 8 minutos simétricos

-espera Kid hago mas que… me colgó, maldito Kid.

-aaa… ya que.

-¿pasa algo Soul?- me pregunta mi hermano.

-a no, no pasa nada. Pero que bueno que estas aquí, ¿me podrías llevar a recoger a Kid y después dejarme en la casa de Maka?

-mmmm… esta bien, sirve que voy a saludar a mi futura cuñada

-deja de molestar

-jejeje… no, es muy divertido

-ya estamos Soul- me dice Hero

-esta bien vámonos ya

Empezamos a caminara hacia el garaje, mientras Wes fue a buscar a Sunako, para que nos acompañara. Empezamos a subirnos en la camioneta y de ratito apareció Wes con… ¿Sunako? De nuevo apareció con su capa o no se como se llama que le cubre todo el cuerpo. Al parecer no le gusta mucho el sol. Al llegar a la casa de Kid, como era de esperarse, empezó a reclamarme que por que no había llegado a los 8 minutos, que mínimo hubiera llegado a los 88 minutos, pero en fin logramos que se subiera al carro sin que nos acomodara de forma simétrica. Al llegar a la casa de Maka, me iba a bajar pero Wes me interrumpió.

-Soul, hay un carro enfrente la casa de Maka- es cierto hay un carro. Volteé a ver a Hero y pude ver que tenía miedo, sabia que algo malo iba pasar.

-no debi de quedame en tu casa, no debi

-vamos Helo, po que allá un calo enflente de tu casa no quiele decil nada(por que allá un carro enfrente de tu casa, no quiere decir nada)- le dijo Sam

-Soul, no me digas que es el carro de…

-Creo que si Kid. Maldición

-vamos Soul a lo mejor podemos arreglar las cosas, tal ves apenas llego en la mañana. ¿Cuándo dejaste a Maka y Chrona, no estaba el carro o si?

-no lo se, no me fije en eso.- Sam le decía a Hero que era un exagerado y no que otras cosas.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-¡tu no sabes nada, así que cállate. Tu no sabes lo que pasa!- le grito Hero a Sam. Y se bajo del carro, Kid y yo, lo imitamos, y logre agarrarlo antes de que llegara a la casa. Lo abrace.

-no te preocupes, vamos a arreglar esto. Así que deja de llorar o tu tío se va a dar cuenta de todo. Tranquilízate.

-pero Soul…- no continuo por que vio a Kid.

-tranquilízate

-esta bien- Hero empezó a limpiarse las lagrimas

-será mejor que valla con ustedes- me dice Wes

-no esta…

-no, los conozco y se que van a meter la pata- Wes se agacha y le dice algo a Sam en el oído y ella solo asiente- espero que me puedas ayudar en esto, si no, no hay premio. ¿De acuerdo?

-si, lo pometo.

-bien, ¿ya estas bien Hero?- el solo asiente- bien pues vamos- empezamos a caminara hasta la puerta mientras agarraba la mano a Hero, Wes toco el timbre y de repente apareció un señor de cabello color güero y unos pirsin en la cara ¿este es su tío?-buenos días señor- hablo Wes antes de que alguno de nosotros (Kid y yo) habláramos.

-buenos días- nos respondió- ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

-pues vera hemos traído a Hero- agarre a Hero y lo puse en frente de mi, pude sentir que temblaba levemente

-aaa… gracias por cuidar de mi sobrino, Maka, Chrona ya llego Hero- grito a la casa, y de rato apareció Maka y Chrona. Al verlas pude ver que Chrona no había dormido muy bien, se le veía en los ojos, y se veía que caminaba un poco raro. Y Maka esta en las misma condiciones. Solo espero que no allá pasado algo más grave.

-que bien que ya llegaste Hero- le dijo Maka a Hero, mientras le extendía las manos para que la abrazara y al hacerlo me pude dar cuenta de que le dolió en el momento que Hero la abrazo. Este maldito le volvió a pegar en la espalada. Le voy a dar su merecido. Sentí que alguien me agarro del hombro, para que me tranquilizara, al voltear a ver quien fue el que me impidió darle su merecido a este infeliz, me sorprendía al ver que era Kid, el a de estar en las misma que yo. - ¿te divertiste en la casa de Sam?

-si, me divertí mucho- lo dijo Hero de un forma seria

-me alegro mucho

-¿tu eres compañera de mi sobrino?- le pregunto a Sam

-si así es, vamos en la mima (misma) escuela- le respondió Sam. Aunque eso no es verdad. Lo mas probable es lo que le susurro Wes

-¿díganme quienes son ustedes?- nos pregunto el infeliz

-perdone la descortesía, somos la familia Evans ella es Sam, Soul mis hermanos y el es Kid Death nuestro amigo y su servidor Wes. Un gusto- pude ver que se sorprendió un poco por lo dicho, pero luego, luego se tranquilizo.

-el gusto en mío. Mi nombre es Giriko y bueno a mis sobrinas y sobrino, ya las han de conocer.

-si en efecto, ya las conocemos- le respondo de la manera mas tranquila que pude.

-bueno me tengo que retirar a trabajar dentro de un rato. Creo que Maka quería decir algo, ¿verdad?- volteo a verla y ella solo asintió.

-bueno Chrona y Hero vamos a dentro.- ellos solo asintieron, se despidieron y se metieron a la casa.-con su permiso, no tardes Maka.- el desgraciado se metió a la casa. Pude ver que se tranquilizo un poco. Tengo que actuar normalmente. Tranquilo.

-¿y de que nos quieres hablar Maka-chan?- Le pregunto Wes. Maka agacho la mira y suspiro

-quiero agradecerles por haber tenido a Hero en su casa esta noche. Agradézcanles a sus padres por todo. Les prometo que no se va a repetir las molestias que les causamos.

-no te preocupes Maka no fue ninguna molestia- le agarro una de sus manos y ella quita su mano rápidamente. -¿Maka…?

-¿podemos hablar Soul?.- me dice mientras ve el suelo.

-te esperamos en el carro- me dice Kid

-¿Qué pasa Maka?

-Soul, yo…- agacha la mirada- lo siento, pero ya no quiero ser tu novia- fue mi imaginación ¿verdad?

-perdón… creo que no escuche bien

-no Soul, lo siento. Pero ayer me di cuenta que no te quiero como pensé- pude ver que estaba llorando, pero trataba de ocultarlo.- y no podemos ser amigos, así que será mejor que no me busques, y tampoco a Hero y a Chrona. Hasta nunca Soul- pude escuchar que susurro otra cosa, pero no logre escuchar más. Después de eso se metió a su casa. Empecé a caminara al carro y me subí al vehículo.

-¿paso algo?- me pregunto Wes. No le respondí

-Soul, po que llolas (lloras)- me pregunto Sam. Si no me lo dice, no me doy cuenta de que… estaba llorando. Me limpie rápido la cara y le respondí

-no es nada, así que vámonos a casa Wes ¿quieres que te vallamos a dejar a tu casa Kid?

-no, ¿puedo ir a tu casa un rato? Me gustaría saludar a tus padres.

-esta bien vamos

Al llegar a la casa, me baje del carro y me metí a la casa. Escuche que mi madre me hablaba, pero… ahora no quiero escuchar, no quiero hablar con nadie. Me metí a mi recamara y me encerré en ella. Me tire en la cama. Maldición, Maka termino conmigo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Anoche estaba bien. Estaba todo muy bien, ¿entonces? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Mínimo me hubieras dejado ser tu amigo, estar a tu lado. Con eso me hubiera conformado, pero no, me alejaste totalmente de tu lado. ¿Por qué Maka? Ese mal nacido hizo que te alejaras de mi, lo mas seguro que anoche nos vio juntos y te reclamo. Me pare de mi cama y empecé a golpear la pared, di golpe tras golpe, sin importar el dolor o daño que me causara. No me importa. No me detuve en ningún momento ni aunque deje de sentir mis manos. Maldición

-¡MALDICION! Maldición, maldición, maldición.

-Soul abre- escuche a Kid. No me importo que Kid me hablara.

-Soul abre por favor- No me importo que Wes me hablara-estas preocupando a Mamá

-Soul hijo abre, ¿Qué es ese ruido?- no me importa que me hablara mi mamá

-Soul abre, por favor- me dijo de nuevo Kid. Seguí golpeando la pared

-hijo ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

No se en que momento ya habían entrado en mi habitación, lo mas seguro es que ocuparon las llaves que tiene mamá

-Soul detente en este momento- me dijo Wes. No me importo

-Soul basta ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- me pregunto Kid ¿Qué paso?

-¿Qué paso?-le susurro dejo de golpear la pared-¿Qué paso?, que ese maldito-puede que hallan sido alucinaciones mías, pero pude ver la cara de ese malnacido en la pared y empecé a golpear de nuevo, pero con mas fuerzas.- ¡ESE MALNACIDO, LA OBLIGO A QUE LO HICIERA! Eso fue lo que paso es su culpa, es su maldita culpa, ella no tiene la culpa. Y ahora a de estar…

-¡BASTA SOUL, BASTA!- empezó a gritar mi madre. No me importo. De repente sentí que Sam me abrazo

-¿estas bien Soul?-al escucharla deje de golpear las paredes.- ¿paso algo?- retire a Sam y me deje caer al suelo- Soul tus manos están sanglando- al ver mi manos me pude dar cuenta que era cierto

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada.- le susurre a Sam-Sunako- espero que este aquí, no quiero voltear para confirmarlo

-¿si Soul?

-te puedes llevar a Sam, por favor

-Esta bien- Pude sentir que se acerco a mí y se llevo a Sam. No tuve el humor de pararme a mi cama así que me quede en el suelo. Sentí que alguien se me acercaba y se incoó a mi costado.

-¿Qué paso Soul?- me pregunto mi madre, volteé a verla- mira no mas como tienes la cara-me limpio la cara y luego acaricio mi cabello. Al parecer estuve llorando.

-no es nada Madre

-voy por el botiquín, espera aquí- mi madre se paro y salió de la habitación a buscar el botiquín. Sentí que Wes y Kid se acercaron y se pusieron en mis costados

-¿Qué paso Soul?- me susurro Kid

-no lo se- murmure

-¿Qué te dijo Maka, para que te pusieras así?

-ella termino conmigo, me dijo que me alejara de ellos, que nunca les hablara. Pero… - logre susurrar

-pero… -dándome a entender que continuara

-ese maldito, todo es su culpa, anoche lo mas probable es que nos vio. Y amenazo a Maka para que se alejara de mi. Y ahora todo por que dije que si a que viniera a la casa, la a de estar "castigando" es mi culpa. Es mi culpa.- me pare y estaba a punto de golpear la pared de nuevo, pero Wes me detuvo

-no es tu culpa Soul, así que cálmate por favor. Ok fue un error traerlas ayer, pero ya no podemos hacer nada. Así que no sirve de nada de que sigas castigándote tu mismo.

-vamos Soul, siéntate en tu cama- Kid me agarro de los hombros y me guio a mi cama.

-vamos a limpiarte esas heridas- me dijo mi madre, ¿me abra escuchado? Que mas da, ya no puedo estar con ella, mi madre se sentó a mi lado y empezó a limpiarme las heridas- te va a arder un poco- pero la verdad es que no sentí nada. No se en que momento pero ya había terminado de limpiarme las heridas y vendarme la parte afectada. Al buscarla ya no estaba en mi recamara. Me recosté en mi cama y no se en que momento, pero me quede dormido.

Wes

Pobre de Soul, pero por ahora no podemos hacer absolutamente nada. Tiene mas de dos horas que se quedo dormido. Solo podemos seguir buscando la manera de que Maka pueda declarar a la policía, eso es lo que se debe hacer desde el principio, pero hay algo que le impide hacerlo. Cuando hable con Chrona y le dije que por que no lo había hecho, me dijo que algo se le impedía, lo mas probable es que la tenga amenazada con hacerle daño a Hero, o a Chrona. Pero debemos de encontrar la manera de ayudarlos

-¿pasara lo mismo con migo, verdad?- Me pregunto Kid

-es lo mas probable. Como dice Soul los descubrió anoche y va hacer que rompan todos sus lazos que han hecho hasta ahora, para no arriesgarse a nada. Lo siento

-no esta bien. Solo no me voy a dar por vencido tan rápido, no ahora que se todo lo que pasa

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Wes?- al parecer escucho todo

-aaa… no se si Soul, quiera que te cuente esto madre

-pues aremos como que no sabemos nada- me dice Sunako

-jejeje… bueno es que no es tan fácil.

-vamos hijo, Soul esta muy mal por esto. Debemos saber que es lo que tiene Soul- al parecer padre ya se entero

-se los contare- escuche a Soul decirlo, mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Pude ver que esta muy mal, esta muy decaído, como si ya no tuviera ganas de nada. Al llegar a la sala se sentó al lado de Kid y mio. Les pidió que se sentaran y lo hicieron. Soul empezó a decirles, que el día después de que llegamos, el les había hablado de Maka. Y que todo era una mentira. Se sorprendieron, pero escucharon todo. Empezó a decirles como fue que la conoció, que fue lo que descubrió con el paso de los días que estaba con ella. Mi familia se sorprendía con cada palabra que decía Soul. Escucharon atentamente todo lo sucedido durante estos meses, y lo que paso el día de ayer y hoy.

-solo les pido, les suplico que, por favor- agacho la mirada- no me separen de ella, no me impidan ayudarla a salir de ese infierno, por que yo… si lo hacen seré capaz de todo, inclusive darles la espalda si es necesario. Ellas no tienen la culpa de lo que les están pasando, no las hagan ver como las villanas de la historia.

-Soul hijo, yo se que…esto no es fácil, ellas están pasando por una mala vida y están en peligro constante. Yo no las juzgo por lo que han hecho, mejor dicho por lo que las han obligado hacer, asi que tienes mi apoyo para ayudarlas a salir de hay y creo que hablo también por tu padre

-gracias madre, padre- les respondió Soul

-yo también se los agradezco- les dijo Kid

-ahora veo de donde son los golpes que tiene en la espalda.- yo solo pude desviar la mirada

-¿Por qué no lo han denunciado?- pregunto padre

-eso es por que tienen amenazada a Maka- respondí- lo mas seguro es que le hagan algo a Hero o a Chrona

-ya veo, pero a de ver alguna manera de sacarlas de hay.

-si la hay, aun no la encontramos señor- respondió Kid

-solo nos queda de que Maka diga la verdad y buscar la forma de que nosotros estemos con Hero y Chrona todo el tiempo.- les dijo Sunako

-pues como se pusieron las cosas hoy, no creo que sea posible. Y me imagino que el señor va a tomar medidas más drásticas.- le comente

-aaaa… debemos buscar mas cosas. Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada.- dijo mi padre- será mejor que nos arreglemos para ir a la comida, no puedo quedar mal con lo de la donación que vamos a realizar, ¿te quieres quedar Soul?- Soul suspiro

-no, te prometí que iría y así va hacer

-pues esta bien. ¿Kid gustas acompañarnos?

-si no causo ninguna molestia, esta bien. Pero por favor, permítanme llamarle a mi padre.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación a cambiarse, Soul llevo a Kid a la cocina para que le hablara a su padre. Yo me fui a mi habitación con Sunako, y como siempre cuando entre, me asuste un poco. A pesar del tiempo que llevo con Sunako, todavía no me acostumbro a mi habitación, con esqueletos, muñecos de anatomía, Animales disecados, películas de terror. Bueno es algo normal para ella, será mejor que me acostumbre de una vez por todas, voy a pasar toda mi vida con ella.

-Wes, ¿Cómo es que existen personas así?- me pregunta Sunako, mientras limpia a Hiroshi-kun su mejor amigo (aunque sea un muñeco de anatomía)

-no lo Sunako, no lo se- le dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

-bueno soy una Psicóloga, y no debería de sorprenderme a encontrarme un caso así, pero bueno es al primera ves que me topo con algo así de tal magnitud de gravedad. Por Kami-sama. Siendo su familiar ¿Cómo hace eso?

-pues algunos lo hacen por diversión o simplemente por venganza. Bueno en este caso no sabes el por que, pero esperamos descubrirlo lo antes posible.

-eso espero Wes

**Soul**

En este momento nos encontramos en camino a la casa de las personas que son dueñas o no se como se le diga a las que van liderando algo como los donativos, para llegar tuvimos que haber salido de la ciudad, fue como una hora y media de tiempo, pero ya se lo había prometido a mi padre, y pues… solo tengo que hacer acto de presencia y estar con mi familia. No tengo ganas de estar aquí, llegamos a una casa, no es una mansión pero la casa si esta grande es de color blanca, esta muy linda, es muy modesta, a pesar por lo que me conto mi padre es de una empresa de dinero al parecer es una que llega a patrocinar a mis padres, enfrente tiene un patio pequeño con un jardín.

Mi padre se estaciono enfrente de esta, empezamos a bajarnos del carro y nos dirigimos a la casa. Antes de llegar a la puerta mi madre me pregunto que si quería estar aquí, que no había problema en que me regresara. Yo solo le dije que no se preocupara que estaba bien. Empezamos a reanudar el camino a la casa y tocaron la puerta de rato abrió una señora, no le tome mucha importancia. Empezamos a ingresar a la casa y nos acomodamos en la sala de la casa.

-permítanme tantito, voy por mi esposo- la señora empezó a subir la escaleras y en un rato bajo con otra persona- disculpen la tardanza- dice mientras se sienta enfrente de nosotros. Al verlos bien, pude ver que el tenia el cabello de color rojo lo tenia un poco arriba de los hombros, sus ojos eran de color verdes. Al ver a la señora tenia el cabello de color cenizo, sus ojos eran de color azul, al verla me recordó un poco a Maka por el color de su cabello y sus ojos a Hero, tengo que dejar eso aun lado, al menos por ahora.

-buenas tardes- nos dijo el esposo de la señora

-buenas tardes- respondimos todos

-hace mucho que no los veía- dice mi padre

-jejeje… lo mismo te dijo Edward

-bueno es que la gira no deja mucho de tiempo

-pues ni la empresa, pero bueno. Al parecer veo 2 caras nuevas.

-así, permíteme presentarte. El es mi hijo Soul- señalándome

-mucho gusto- les respondo de la mejor manera que puedo

-el gusto es mío Soul- nos tomamos de las manos.

-y el es Death Kid, un amigo de mi hijo, y pues nuestro también

-mucho gusto, espero no causar problemas con mi presencia. -mucho gusto Kid y no te preocupes no causas ningún problema, es mas es un placer conocer al heredero de la familia Death.

-bueno a lo que hemos venido primero y después hablamos de cómo nos ha ido ¿les parece? Tenemos toda la tarde- dijo mi madre

-si me parece bien.- le respondió el señor. Al verle sus ojos pude notar cierta similitud con los de Maka. Debo de dejar de pensar en eso.

-¿Cuánto es lo que van a dar para donar?

-pues estamos hablando de esto- le dice mi madre mientras le entrega un cheque y le sonríe

-wau… pues es bastante- dice la señora mientras le enseña el cheque a su esposo- ¿seguros que quieren donar esto?

-si, estamos seguros- aaa… me aburro.

-disculpen las molestias- dice Kid- ¿para que son los donativos?

- a si verán, lo que pasa es que nosotros creamos una fundación para recibir donativos de las empresas, bueno siempre que quieran darlas, para los niños que perdieron a sus padres a muy corta edad y bueno también ayudarles a los padres que no tienen la economía para llevar a sus hijos al medico o en caso de fallecimiento y no tenga para su funeral.

-ya veo. Me parece un acto muy bueno de su parte. ¿A que se debe?- les dice Kid

-bueno es por algo que nosotros pasamos y pues…- al parecer le cuesta trabajo hablar de eso.

-perdone señora, no quise entrometerme

-no, no te preocupes. Si es un tema algo delicado para nosotros pero bueno ya pasaron cerca de 4 años de ese hecho. Mejor no hablamos de eso-responde el señor, ¿cuatro años?

-por favor, no nos llame así, mejor por nuestros nombres- le dice a Kid

-si ustedes gustan, pero…

-asi, perdón no, nos habíamos presentando que descortesía. Yo Soy Spirit y ella es Kami, somos el matrimonio Albarn- Albarn es el nombre de Maka y de Hero, pensé que no tenían mas familia. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?

**¿Qué tal?, valla espero que si allá sido una gran sorpresa jejeje… ¿ahora que es lo que pasara? Será o no será mas que una coincidencia que puede que allá planeado Giriko o… ¿tal vez no? Pues ya lo sabrán para el siguiente capitulo. Espero comentarios!**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Sayonara **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, Holitas!**

**Aquí colocando el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Por lo que pude ver muchos se sorprendieron por la aparición de los padres de Maka jajaja… me alegra de que eso alla pasado. Bueno al parecer solo van habe capítulos mas y se acaba esta historia. Bueno antes que nada me gustaría preguntarles algo… ¿quieren que escriba otra historia de esta pareja? Dependiendo de su opinión pondré a trabajar a mi cerebro si no, prometo nunca mas escribir algo de nuevo. Bueno ahora los comentarios sobres sus comentarios.**

**Comentarios: **

yumary-chan 27: como siempre gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Me alegra mucho que te encantara. Y pues si tenia que pasar algo bueno, ¿no? Jejeje… bueno también gracias por darme tu apoyo espiritual y la inspiración, aunque ya no es muy necesaria, ya que ya termine el fic, ya es solo de subirlos jajaja… gracias. Cuidate

kia-chan13: valla me alegro mucho de que te sorprendiera 2 veces jejeje… gracias por el cumplido. Espero que sigas los últimos capítulos de esta historia que esta llegando a su fin. Aquí esta el otro cap. Disfrútalo

Yumemi Nakatsukasa: gracias por leer la historia.

acua-niia: pues ya no suplique mas aquí esta la conti! Me alegro de que ya tengas internet. Y esperemos que no te lo quiten. Gracias por leer.

Jaxsy-chan: perdón por ponerte triste, pero me alegro de que te alla sorprendido. Sobre tu pregunta ya te deje una respuesta. Si no la haz leído bueno te lo dejo por aquí. Claro que me gustaría ayudarte. Déjame un mensaje privado, para enviarme tu historia, y con gusto te ayudo. Gracias por tomarme en cuenta.

.3572: que bien que lo notaste. Aquí la conti

makainorobin: pues ya note quedes con la intriga aquí esta el otro capitulo

DANY DE EVANS: gracias por leer, sobre tu pregunta Hero tiene 5 años y maka tiene 16 años. Gracias por tu comentario

Saeko Evans: pues creo que ese es un gran punto para mi. Es un gran logro que te alla sorprendido aquí la conti

**Capitulo 17**

-asi, perdón no, nos habíamos presentando que descortesía. Yo Soy Spirit y ella es Kami, somos el matrimonio Albarn- Albarn es el nombre de Maka y de Hero, pensé que no tenían mas familia. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?

-disculpe señor Spirit y señora Kami- me paro de mi lugar

-¿Qué pasa Soul?- me pregunta mi madre

-¿a ustedes se le murieron 2 hijos?-pude ver que se sorprendieron

-Soul, acaban de decir que no quieren hablar de ese tema- no me importo que mi padre me llamara la atención

-necesitamos que nos respondan, por favor… - dijo Kid igual parándose. Al parecer se dio cuenta.

-Soul, no le hagan caso, hagan como si nada, por favor- dice Wes

-no, por favor necesito que me responda.- los señores se vieron sorprendidos, y el señor suspiro

-pues no se por que el interés, pero si así es. Como dije fue hace 4 años. Tuvimos un accidente en el carro, cuando desperté en el hospital me informaron que alguien nos habían sacado del carro a mi y a mi esposa, pero desgraciadamente no vieron a mis hijos y el carro exploto.

-¿tienen a algún familiar mas?- pregunto Kid

-bueno de mi parte no- respondió la señora Kami- pero por la parte de Spirit si, tiene un hermano. Nos viene a visitar de ves en cuando y se queda con nosotros algunos días. ¿a que se debe ese interés jóvenes?

-perdonen las molestias, pero es algo muy importante- ellos perdieron a sus hijos, al mismo tiempo que Maka perdió a sus padres, ellos son Albarn, la señora se parece a ella y como me di cuenta sus ojos de ella son iguales a los de Hero y de el son como lo de Maka. Claro entonces ellos nunca fallecieron, Giriko los escondió de ellos, pasándolos por muerto. ¿Pero que ganan con ello? Al ver a Kid pude ver que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

-¿pasa algo Soul?- me pregunto Wes

-ella tenia el cabello de usted señora Kami y su hijo tenia sus ojos- ella se sorprendió por lo que le dije

-¿Cómo es que usted joven sabe eso?- se paro de su lugar. Mientras me miraba sorprendido.

-lo mas seguro es que vio alguna fotografía.- le dijo su esposa mientras agarraba su mano, para que se sentara

-ella se llamaba Maka y el Hero… ¿verdad?- susurro Sunako a mi lado, mientras agachaba la mirada

-¿perdone?- pregunto Kami

-¿Qué pasa aquí Soul y Kid?- pregunto mi padre

-sus hijos se llamaban Maka y Hero, ella tendría como 16 años y Hero unos 5 años– respondió Sunako mientras levantaba la mirada. Al ver la cara de los señores ellos están mas sorprendidos por lo que dijo Sunako. Al parecer di en el blanco.

-¿Cómo es que saben todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo la señora mientras lloraba y su esposo la abraza- al ver a mis padres pude ver que estaban igual o mas sorprendidos que los señores

-¿me podrían mostrar una foto de sus hijos por favor Edward?- le pidió Wes

-¿Por qué quieren una foto? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡por favor muéstreme la foto!- casi les grito Wes. El señor se separo de su mujer y volvió a subir las escaleras. Mi madre se acerco a la señora Kami, mientras bajaba el señor. Kid se acerco a mi

-Soul, esto es mas que una simple coincidencia

-si lo se, el apellido, lo parecidos que son, el tiempo que llevan "fallecidos", los nombres, es mas que suficiente, inclusive no necesito la foto.

-con esto, si es como pensamos, podemos ayudarlas a salir de ese infierno.

-si lo se Kid, lo se

-aquí esta la foto- Spirit se la entrego a Wes y al ver la fotografía, Wes quedo mas que sorprendido. Mi madre se paro de su lugar, para ver la foto, le siguieron mi padre y Sunako. Y al verla se sorprendieron igual. Wes nos extendió la foto y al verla pude ver a una Maka en miniatura agarrada de su padre y a un Hero chiquito cargado por su madre. Lo sabia, encontré a los padres de Maka y Hero.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa por que ven la foto así?- nos pregunto Spirit, mientras se sentaba junto a su esposa

-no puede ser, entonces…- me dice Wes. Mi madre se sentó en el sillón de golpe y Sunako la siguió

-¿esta bien Julie?- le pregunto Sunako y ella solo asintió. Mi padre camino y se recargo en la parte trasera del sillón. Kid y yo solo nos quedamos parados enfrente de la pareja.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué están asi? por Kami-sama que alguien hable

-yo le diré que pasa- les dije- lo que pasa es que sus hijos… no están muerto- ellos se sorprendieron por lo dichos

-¡jovencito, por favor deje de Bromear, deje en paz la memoria de mis hijos!

-no es ninguna broma señor- les dijo Kid- ellos están con vida.

-por favor no sigan, váyanse por favor- empezó a decir la señora mientras lloraba

-lo siento mucho, pero no nos vamos a ir. Escúchenos por favor, yo conozco a Maka y a Hero. Ella va en nuestra escuela, y Hero es amigo de Sam mi hermana.

-demuéstrenlo, como se que no me están engañando que… me están dando falsas esperanzas.- susurro lo ultimo la señora

-no tengo como demostrárselo…

-pero yo si- mi madre se paro de su lugar y empezó a buscar algo en su teléfono.-el dia de ayer ellos fueron a la casa a conocernos, Sunako y yo, llevamos a Maka y a Chrona a que se probaran diferente tipo de ropa y le estuve tomando fotografías. E igual le tome fotos a Hero que estaba jugando con Sam. Aquí están- mi madre se acerco a la pareja y les extendió el celular, ellos dudaron en tomarlo, pero al final Spirit lo agarro y empezó a ver la foto. Pude ver que se quedo en shock, Kami se acerco a ver la foto y quedo de la misma manera. Empezó a llorar Spirit, empezó a cambiar las fotos y se sorprendía cada vez más.

-no puede ser, es mentira, ¿verdad?

-no lo es, es solo la verdad.

-¿pero como? Si ellos murieron quemados en el carro. ¿Como es que están vivos?

-eso es lo que no se señora Kami. – le respondo

-¡¿en donde están? Tengo que verlos, por favor llévenme con ellos!- empezó a pedir la señora

-no creo que sea buena idea por ahora, por favor escuchen antes lo que les tengo que decir.

-pero… ellos están bien, ¿verdad? Viven bien, están a salvo con alguien. Tienen una buena vida.- empezó a decir Spirit

-por favor tomen asiento.- ellos se sentaron e hice lo mismo.- verán en este momento ellos se encuentran viviendo en Death City. Están con un señor llamado Giriko y el…

-esperen ¿Giriko? Eso es imposible, el es mi hermano –como pensé- si el los tendría ya me lo hubiera dicho

- pues lamento decirle, que el los a estado engañando durante este tiempo. El los tiene y no de la mejor forma…

-¿a que te refieres?

-vera… -empezó a decir Kid- no hace mucho Soul, conoció a Maka, y empezó a juntarse mas con ella, pero el se dio cuenta de varias cosas, que no le gusto para nada.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Maka tenia un golpe en la cara, después me di cuenta que le dolía la espalda y que caminaba raro

-¿y eso que tiene? Desde chiquita era muy torpe y se caía mucho- le respondió Kami

-eso quise pensar señora Kami, un día fui a su casa y tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Hero. El me conto que su tío los castigaba de una forma muy peculiar. Si ellos rompen o hacen algo mas, el golpeaba a Maka, ya sea con la mano o con un látigo, y a Hero lo a llego a dejar sin comer por días- el señor se paro de su lugar y me agarro del cuello y me levanto

-¡por que dice eso, el no es capaz de eso!- me grito

-lo siento señor, pero es la verdad. También después llego Chrona, la chica de cabello rosa en las fotos. Pude lograr que me contara sobre lo que viven en la casa. Ella me conto que el señor Giriko la compro, para tenerla en la casa como un producto sexual- el se sorprendió, pero no me soltó- ella me conto que si llegaban a tartamudear enfrente de el, el las "ayudaba" a que dejaran esa manía, obligándolas a tener relaciones con el- fue lo único que basto para que me solta y se dejara caer al piso.

-¡Kami!- grito mi madre, y al voltear a ver la señora ya se había desmallado

-¿ese desgraciado les hace eso?

-me temo que si, y al parecer Maka tiene un acuerdo con el- me hinque para estar a su altura

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo? -Pregunto el señor levantando la mirada

-por lo que me conto Chrona, ella… iba a recibir todos los castigos de Hero y de ella.-pude ver que el señor empezó a llorar

-¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto? ¿Por qué?

-no se que es lo que busca, o por que lo hace.

-¿Por qué no hicieron algo? ¿POR QUÉ?

-tenemos las manos atadas señor- le respondió Kid- no podemos hacer nada, por que no tenemos nada para impedirlo.

-¿Por qué Maka no, nos busco? ¿Por que no fue en busca de ayuda?

-para Maka y para Hero, ustedes están muerto. Y también por lo que nos dijo Chrona ella esta amenazada. Lo más probable es que le hagan algo a Hero o a Chrona- les dijo Kid

-¡ese maldito, me las va a pagar!- empezó a gritar el señor

-Spirit cálmate- le dijo mi padre- no quiero a mas personas lastimadas por hoy

-¿mas?- miro extrañado. Le enseñe mis manos vendadas- ¿Qué te paso?

-esa es otra historia, me agarro una gran ira. Y golpee la pared- le digo mientras volteo a otro lado. Veo a sam que se quedo dormida en las piernas de Sunako.- necesitamos ir a la casa de Maka en este momento, ellas pueden estar en problemas.

-¿Por qué?

-como dijo mi madre, las lleve ayer a mi casa, pensando que el tío, llegaría en unos días mas. Pero regreso antes y nos vio a Maka y a mi, en la entrada de la casa, y para acabarla Hero se quedo a dormir en mi casa- no me atreví a decirle lo demás

-al parecer no le gusta que tenga lazos con los demás, ya Maka termino con Soul y le pidió que no se acercara a ellos de nuevo. Los mas probable es que la obligo y va hacer lo mismo con Chrona- maldito Kid tenia que recordármelo y decírselo al padre de Maka

-¿espera eres el novio de Maka?- me pregunto

-era el novio de Maka. Será mejor ir a la casa de Maka, pero ya.

-llamare a la policía- dijo mi padre

-¡no!- le dijo Kid- si lo hace se va a dar cuenta y puede hacerles algo.

-tienes razón

-vamos, no hay que tardarnos- dijo Wes

-yo voy, quiero ver a mis hijos- dijo la señora Kami que ya estaba despierta

-lo mejor será que nos esperes aquí Kami, igual Julie, Sam y Sunako

-¡no yo quiero ver a mis hijos!

-no Kami, espera aquí. Puede ser peligro.- Spirit se acerco a su esposa- te prometo que los traeré de vuelta.

Espera Maka, hemos encontrado la forma de ayudarles. Ya vamos para allá.

Ya estábamos de camino a la casa de Maka o del señor Giriko, muy pronto podría estar cerca de Maka, gracias a que Kami-sama me puso en el camino a los padres de Maka. Ya no faltaba demasiado para llegar, pero desgraciadamente por la hora y siendo fin de semana había trafico, asi que tardamos un poco mas de lo debido.

-¿por aquí viven?, siempre que veníamos de visita a mi hermano era por otro rumbo.

-pues al parecer lo estuvo engañando, ¿pero con que fin?- le respondió Kid.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer al llegar a la casa? ¿Entrar por la fuerza?- pregunto

-lo que podemos hacer es que uno de ustedes valla a buscar a Maka como si se les olvidara algo, o no se yo, para no levantar sospechas si esta Giriko. Y que nos envíen una señal para ver si podemos entrar o no, sacarlas, y llamar a la policía- dijo spirit

-me parece lo mejor- ya llegamos

-pero todavía falta- le respondo

-si, pero nos puede ver será mejor mantener distancia

-sera mejor que valla yo- dijo Kid

-no creo, lo malo es que a todos nos reconoce. Y va a sacar conclusiones. Necesitamos a alguien que no conozca

-yo se a quien- les digo

-¿estas seguro que estará bien?- me pregunto Wes

-si, ella lo sabe todo ¿verdad?

-si así es- responde Tsubaki. Cuando le hable empece a explicarle lo que había sucedido, le dije que necesitábamos su ayuda y que necesitaba que viniera, pero desgraciadamente…

-wajuu… ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí simple mortales?

-quieres callarte, estas llamando la atención y eso es lo que no queremos- le dice Kid mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza

-no sabe nada ¿verdad?- le pregunta Wes

-no le he dicho nada, se que no puede guardar un secreto- le responde Tsubaki

-bien, pues empecemos con el plan, ¿ya sabe que tiene que hacer verdad señorita?

-si señor no se preocupe. Black espérame aquí con los chicos y ayuda en lo que puedas. Y por favor guarda silencio- le dice Tsubaki al idiota de Black Star

-niajajaja… como le pides eso a…

-¡que te calles!- le dimos un golpe entre todos

-lo siento, pero estaba conmigo en ese momento que me hablaron y pues quiso venir

-pues ya que…

-bueno me voy

Tsubaki empezó a caminara dirección a la casa. Solo espero que salga bien esto. Tsubaki llego a la casa y empezó a tocar el timbre, espero un poco y como nadie abría volvió a tocar el timbre. No maldición parece que ya actuó y se marcho antes, ¡mierda!

-al parecer no están- dijo Wes

-maldición, al parecer ya se fueron- dijo Kid

-¿y ahora que?- dijo Spirit

-esperen, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Black- aa… Tsubaki, ya entro- al voltear, pudimos darnos cuenta de que ya habían entrado.

-genial, esa es buena señal- dije

-¿señal de que? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

-tu solo calla, necesitamos la ayuda de un gran dios como tu, ¿de acuerdo?

-niajaja… pues claro que necesitan mi ayuda, no podrían si ni.

-si, asi es- La verdad no- pero necesito que el dios guarde silencio- De un momento a otro Tsubaki se asomo por la puerta. No esta que bien

-vamos, hay que actuar pronto- dijo Wes empezamos a caminar a la casa, pero alguien me detuvo. Al voltear pude ver que era el señor Spirit

-gracias Soul, me ayudaste a recuperar a mis hijos. Pero eso si, no te voy a dejar a mi hija, así por que si.- empezó a caminar a la casa

-no hay por que- valla, tampoco las voy a tener fácil con el, pero con tal de ver feliz a Maka por mi esta bien.

**Maka**

Después de lo sucedido el día de ayer y lo de la mañana, me puse muy mal. Bueno y no solo por eso, si no también por mi castigo que tuve anoche. Cuando entre por la puerta y al ver a Chrona, me preocupe mucho, pero valla sorpresa me lleve al ver que mi tío ya estaba en la casa.

**Flash back**

-hola Makita- no puede ser llego antes- ¿donde estaban?, valla sorpresa que me lleve al no encontrarlos, me dije esta bien, tal vez fueron al súper a comprar la comida jajaja… que ingenuo ¿no? Pero después las veo llegando con ese tipo en la motocicleta y no solo eso, si no que se besaron- nos vio

-lo que pa…asa es que- empezó a negar con la cabeza

-no Makita tan rápido y ya estas tartamudean- mierda, Giriko me agarro del cabello y me pego a su rostro- recuérdalo Ma-ki-ta… me susurro en el oído- tu eres solamente mía, o ¿ya se te olvido?

-no tio

-muy bien, pero veo que no es asi, ya que esta el otro. Asi que mas te vale… no espera -ve a Chrona y ella agacha la mirada.- valla, valla al parecer no eres la única- Agarro a Chrona del cabello e hizo lo mismo que a mi.- mis pequeñas… -empezó a besarme en el cuello y después hizo lo mismo con Chrona, es un maldito- ya que Maka rompió el trato yo también lo voy hacer, asi que desde ahora los castigos también van hacer para Chrona, seremos parejos, pero yo me voy a divertir cuando yo quiera con ustedes.- nos dio un beso en la boca. Lo odio, lo odio.- ¿de acuerdo?

-si.- susurramos ambas

-¡mas fuerte!- nos grito

-¡si!- nos aventó al sillón y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón

-mmm… puedo ver que Hero no esta, al parecer fue de visita a una casa, ¿verdad?

-si, se quedo a dormir en la casa de…

-de el otro ¿verdad?

-si

-muy bien, antes que nada, si van a ocultar las cosas, háganlo bien. A pero que no me esperaban. Rompieron una de mis figuras, pero puedo asegurar que no fueron ustedes si no Hero, a el le tocara el castigo sobre eso

-NO POR FAVOR NO TOQUE A HERO, SE QUE NO TENGO NINGUN DERECHO. PERO POR FAVOR NO LE HAGA NADA, YO RECIBIRE SU CASTIGO.

-por favor señor, no le haga nada a Hero, yo también me hago responsable de el. Por favor. Tome- Chrona le entrego una caja, el la agarro y al abrirla, estaba una figura parecida a que rompieron Hero y Sam

-mmmm… valla que interesante, esta bien. Tomaran sus castigos, ambas. Y vamos a aprovechar que el niño no esta en casa, para divertirnos un rato, por la casa jejeje

**Fin de Flash Back**

Mi tío nos dio con el látigo por la figura que rompimos, y después se "divirtió" con nosotras por toda la casa, ya nos dormimos muy tarde por estar recibiendo el castigo. Después nos advirtió que teníamos que romper con todos eso lazos que habíamos creado, o si no el castigo con el látigo iba a ser para Hero. Esa fue la razón por la que en la mañana tuve que romper con Soul, para que no le hicieran daño a Hero. Me dolió demasiado romper con el, pero era necesario. Lo que mas me duele es que lo voy a seguir viendo todos los días. Empiezo a llorar. Y no solo eso, si no que también, tengo que alejarme de los chicos. Ya no quiero esta vida, sigo viva por Hero y Chrona. Pero me cuesta mucho. Ahorita me encuentro en mi habitación con Hero y Chrona, ellos están dormidos. Yo ni eso puedo hacer.

-perdóname Chrona, no pude impedir que te hiciera daño- le susurro mientras acaricio su cabello- lo siento… - empiezo a sollozar.- les juro que saldremos de esta- De repente escucho que alguien toca a la puerta. No quiero bajar, que tal si es Soul, no quiero verlo, todavía no estoy lista, vuelven a tocar, pero a lo mejor no es el. Será mejor que valla a abrir. Me paro con cuidado para no despertarlos y salgo de mi habitación. Bajo las escaleras mientras me limpio el rastro de las lágrimas. Tranquila, respira. Bien. Al abrir la puerta me encontré a Tsubaki, que se estaba retirando. La dejo que se valla y término con la amistad mañana o lo hago ahora.

-¿Tsubaki…?

-a Maka-chan, Hola espero que no te cause problemas

-no pasa, tengo que hablar contigo

-yo también, gracias- Tsubaki se metió a la casa y la guie a la sala

-¿esta tu tio?- me pregunta mientras ve por la casa

-no, no esta. Salió en la mañana. Tsubaki yo quiero decirte…

-espera Maka- Tsubaki salió de la sala y se dirigió a la puerta, en un rato regreso.- lo siento Maka

-¿por que? No me haz hecho nada, pero yo… necesito que… no me busques mas…

-no es necesario, ya no tienes que temerle s tu tio- Tsubaki me abraza y me acaricia mi cabello

-¿Cómo es que…?

-nos enteramos no hace mucho…- Deshago el abrazo de Tsubaki y veo a Soul, Wes, Black Star y Kid- siento no haber hecho algo antes, pero no encontraba la forma de ayudarlos

-¿como es que…?

-¿me di cuenta? Por los golpes que tenias, el temor que tenias por tu tio. Todo era tan claro Maka y por que Hero y Chrona me ayudaron a saber lo que te pasaba- los vi sorprendidos y me aleje de ellos

-pero… -agache la mirada y empecé a llorar- me deben de odiar, al saber por lo que he pasado, no deberían querer estar a mi lado…- siento que alguien me agarro de los hombros y al levantarla veo a Soul

-no es así Maka, no lo es

-si, si debería. ¿Sabes que han abusado de mi muchas veces? ¿lo sabes?

-si lo se- veo a los demás, y asintieron. Menos Black Star que me miraba sorprendido

-¿y entonces por que no me odian?- les pregunte

-por que Maka, no es tu culpa que estes pasando por esto- me dice Wes

-no importa por lo que hayas pasado, por que tu eres nuestra amiga, y eso nada lo va a cambiar. Necesitas nuestra ayuda y aquí la tienes Maka- me dice Kid. Me dejo caer de rodillas al piso, me tapo la cara y empiezo a llorar.

-asi es Maka-chan- me dice Tsubaki

-Maka- levante la mirada y vi a Chrona llamándome. Hero se acerco a mi corriendo y me abrazo

-peldon Maka, pelo ya no quelia que tio te hiciera daño. Peldoname- me dice Hero mientras llora

-también perdóname Maka, pero tenia que decirlo- me dice Chrona

-no, perdónenme por ser tan egoísta y pensar que no necesitábamos ayuda, perdónenme- le digo a ambos y los abrazo

-¿Maka?- esa voz es de, pero es imposible el esta… al ver a la persona que me hablo, me quede en Shock. El era…

-no puede ser, si tu estas muerto. Eso me dijo tio, me dijo que estabas muerto con Mamá hace 4 años. No puede ser- deshago el abrazo, me paro y empiezo a caminar para atrás y me topo con pared

-¿Maka estas bien?- me pregunta Hero

-no, no, no ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Es un sueño verdad?- el se acerco a mi y me agarro de las manos

-no Maka no estoy muerto estoy vivo, ya estoy a tu lado- esa persona me abraza y yo trato de safarme- Maka soy yo, soy papá. Ya todo va estar bien. Tranquilízate

-¿Spirit?- me tranquilice y lo vi a los ojos

-si soy yo hija- no lo pensé dos veces y lo abrace

-papá, papá. Te extrañe tanto- empecé a llorar- ¡papá!

-¿Maka?- me dijo Hero y me separe de mi papá para verlo- ¿Quién es el?- me agache para estar a su altura y le dije

-puede que no lo recuerdes por que estábamos muy chiquito- me limpie la cara- pero el es nuestro papá

-pelo tio dijo que estaba mueto, asi que el no puede sel papá- me dijo

-tu tío, nos mintió a todos hijo- mi padre se agacho y le toco la cabeza- yo soy tu papá- Hero se me quedo viendo como que preguntándome si es cierto, yo solo asentí. Hero no lo pensó dos veces y abrazo a Spirit

-no quisiera interrumpir este momento, pero es necesario…

Aquí esta, ¿que tal? Espero que les alla gustado, por favor vallan dejando una respuesta a la pregunta, para poder escribir la historia, si no, pues no jejeje

Cuídense mucho

sayonara


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola, holitas!**

**Aquí presentándome para colocar la conti ¿Qué es lo que pasara en el capitulo?¿podran alejarlas de Giriko? Pues si quieren saber la única forma de saberlo es leyendo, por que yo no voy a contar nada jejeje… al parecer van hacer este y otro capitulo y se acaba la historia T-T. Pero bueno GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR MÍ HISTORIA HASTA AHORA. Creo que es muy pronto para las despedidas. Pero bueno ya solo son 2 capítulos más. Y por lo mismo los 2 últimos capítulos van a hacer los más grandes de toda la historia jajaja… espero que les guste este regalo. Y si no, pues no jejeje… bueno vasta de tanto bla, bla, y a leer.**

**Comentario: **

Shiroko Myself: gracias por leer la historia! Y pues gracias por lo ánimos a escribir otra historia, ya la estoy escribiendo espero subirla en el ultimo capitulo de la historia.

kia-chan13: siento mucho que hallas llorado. Pero bueno la historia tenia que llegar a su fin ¿no? Y esta historia llego a su fin. Gracias por leer.

yumary-chan 27gracias yumary-chan por seguirme hasta el final, no sabes como te lo agradezco. A lo de la pregunta también gracias por contestarla, y ya estoy escribiendo el próximo fic! Espero poder subirlo para el otro capitulo junto con el ultimo capitulo de este. Gracias

Saeko Evans: pues aquí ya tienes la conti, ya no tienes que aguantar. Gracias

happy-senseii : pues ya lo veras en este capitulo quien era, y no te preocupes te puedes desahogar. Pues si pero toda la historia tiene que llegar a su fin, pero ya estoy en el próximo fix, espero que también lo leas. Gracias

acua-niia: gracias por los comentarios positivos que le ayudan mucho a mi inspiración. Mmm… sobre esa pareja. Tal vez me atreva a hacer una o tal vez un one-shot. La historia tiene que llegar a su fin y pues ya llego. Aquí la conti. Gracias

Jaxsy-chan: pues ya esta aquí el otro capitulo. Jejeje… gracias por darme ese comenatrio, eso era lo que quería causar. Pero no sabia si lo causaba o no. Gracias

**A leer!**

**Capitulo 19**

-no quisiera interrumpir este momento, pero es necesario… -al escuchar esa voz, me separe de mi padre y me quede viendo a… mi tío- valla, al parecer actuaron mas rápido que yo, ya nos íbamos a ir muy lejos de aquí- enseñando 4 boletos- pero al parecer no va hacer así. Es una lastima, yo me quería divertir mas con Maka y Chrona. ¿y ustedes también, verdad?- se me quedo viendo y luego a Chrona. No pude evitar ponerme a temblar

-ya no les vas hacer daño, ya no- les dice Soul

-me confié mucho, pero cuando ustedes llegaron en la mañana, me representaron un problema. Sabía que Spirit tenía contacto con la familia Evans. Pero bueno, no pensé que se fueran a ver hoy.

-pues ya vez que no es así Giriko- dice Spirit- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me alejaste de mi familia? Tú sabes mas que nadie cuando sufrimos Kami y yo.

-eso a su tiempo Spirit

-pues no creo que vallas a ningún lado, ya le hablamos a la policía- le dice Wes

-¿seguro?- mi tío trono los dedos y apareció un hombre armado a la casa- ¿y ahora que piensan?- mi tío avanzo así a mi, yo solo me quede parada, no me podía mover, mi tío me agarro del cuello

-suéltala- mientras se trato de acercar Spirit

-suéltala maldito- dijo Soul

-yo que ustedes no hacia eso- le dijo mientras señalaba al hombre que tenia Kid y le apuntaba en la cabeza. Se acerco a mi y me susurro- disfruta de tu libertad Maka, pero créeme de una u otra forma regresaras a mi y no solo tu. Recuerda que Chrona me pertenece.- me beso el cuello y luego me dio un beso en la boca- bueno al parecer es hora de que me valla retirando- me soltó y empezó a caminar a la puerta. Chrona se acerco a mi.-o me olvidaba de mi querido sobrino y mi querida Chrona- Hero fue con Spirit y se escondió atrás de el.

-déjalos en paz- le dije

-valla la niña saco las garras de nuevo jejeje… solo me quería despedir.- se acerco a ella que estaba a mi lado y logre escuche lo que le susurro- Chrona no se te olvide que tu si me perteneces, nos veremos después – se separo de ella y luego dijo- Hero. Nos veremos pronto- mi tío sale de la casa y la otra persona suelta a Kid, pero no deja de apuntarnos. Se escucho que se cerró la puerta y que un carro arrancaba. Yo solo caí al piso de rodillas

-Maka ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Spirit y Soul

-si esto…oy bien- se empezaron a escuchar a las patrullas

-ese maldito se logro ir- dice Kid

-por ahora no podemos hacer otra cosa mas que confiar en los policías

-esperen esperen, que alguien le explique a su dios Black Star ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí? Esto parece una película

-aaaa… vamos Black yo te explico- le dice Tsubaki

Después de todo eso, mi padre me paro del piso y me guio al sillón, pero al tocarme la espalda no pude evitar hacer un gesto de dolor, mi padre se dio cuenta de eso y retiro la mano. No tardaron mucho en llegar los policías, y empezaron a hacernos preguntas a todos sobre lo sucedido. Después el capitán de los policías llego con una señora y nos pidió a Chrona, Hero y a mi que los acompañáramos a la comisaria, para poder preguntarnos mas y revisarnos a ambas. Me tuve que separar de mi padre y de los demás. Nos subieron a una patrulla y no llevaron a una sala para tomar nuestra declaración. Después de eso nos llevaron a una habitación con una doctora, hay nos dijeron que era necesario que nos revisaran y tomaran fotos y demás para pudieran tener pruebas en su contra. Nos no quedo de otra y lo tuvimos que hacer. Pasamos cerca de 2 horas hay. Fue una experiencia muy fea. Pero todo con tal de que mi tio este en la cárcel muy lejos de nosotros. Nos limpiaron las heridas de la espalda y las demás que teníamos. Después me llevaron con una psicóloga, para ver como es que estábamos mentalmente, por suerte logre que nos pusieran a los tres juntos, nos querían por separado, pero yo les suplique que no nos separaran. No me gusto estar con la Psicóloga por que nos hizo recordar muchas cosas desagradables. (no se como trabajen los Psicólogos, perdón si estoy mal).

Después de no se que otras cosas, nos llevaron con mi padre. Nos dijo que también le preguntaron de los hecho y que al parecer ya habían levantado una demanda contra el y contra la madre de Chrona. A ella le dolió un poco esto, pero al final, termino aceptando eso. Nos dieron la autorización de salir de hay. Al salir me encontré con todos, empezaron a preguntarnos que si estábamos bien, nosotros solo asentíamos. Mi padre dijo que lo mejor seria que todos se fueran y le agradeció por todo ya era tarde. Que mañana podrían ir a visitarnos o que después vendríamos nosotros. Tsubaki, Kid y Black Star se retiraron a sus casas. Wes y Soul, nos acompañaron a la casa de mi padre. Por ahora no quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando, no quiero pensar en nada mas. De repente caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

¿Dónde estoy? Al abrir lo ojos puede ver que estaba en una habitación distinta, en la cual acostumbro dormir, al ver a mi alrededor pude ver que estaba Chrona dormida y Hero en medio, no pude evitar acariciar el cabello de ambos y darles un beso. ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? Solo recuerdo que salimos de la comisaria me subí al acarro y después nada. Tal vez me quede dormida en el camino. Me pare de la cama y empecé a revisar la habitación, era muy simple solo tenia una cama, ropero y un mueble a lado de la cama con una lámpara encima con un reloj, al parecer es una habitación para invitados. Al asomarme a la venta y ver la calle pude ver que no reconocía nada afuera. Vi el reloj y vi que eran las 6:30 de la mañana, al parecer ya tengo una alarma en mi cabeza. Me acerque a la puerta con intenciones de salir y alguien me hablo.

-¿Maka?- volteé a ver a Chrona

-¿Qué pasa Chrona? duerme otro rato-ella negó con la cabeza

-es que ya no me puedo dormir- se paro de la cama y se acerco a mí

-jejeje… justo es lo que me pasa, parece que ya tenemos un reloj en la cabeza, ¿bajamos?- se acerco a la puerta

-pero se van a dar cuenta, por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?

-mmm… no lo se, parece que me quede dormida y apenas desperté

-¿Maka? ¿Cona? ¿Dónde están?- al parecer Hero ya despertó, será mejor que me acerque antes de que empiece a llorar- ¿Maka?

-tranquilo aquí estamos- nos acercamos a el

-¿Qué pasa Hero?- le pregunto Chrona

-es que pensé que estaba solito- se acerco a ella y le abrazo

-mmm… vamos allá abajo haber donde estamos, pero en silencio para que no despertemos a los demás- ellos solo asiente, cada uno agarro sus zapatos. Abrí la puerta y empezamos a salir de la habitación. Empezamos a caminara por el pasillo y nos encontramos con las escaleras. Empezamos a bajar las escaleras con cuidado, al bajar nos encontramos con una sala

-¿a donde vamos Maka?- me pregunto Chrona

-no lo se, solo veamos- abrí una puerta y era la cocina

-es la cocina, vamos a ver a otro lado

-¿Maka?

-si Hero- me le quedo viendo y tiene la cara agachada

-¿tienes hambre verdad?- le pregunta Chrona y el solo asiente- ¿podremos agarrar algo de aquí?

-tal vez, pero preparemos algo sencillo- Chrona y yo empezamos a buscar cosas- ¿Qué tal un sándwich?

-por mi esta bien- dice Chrona y Hero solo asiente trato de subirse a una silla pero no podía lo cargue y lo senté. Empezamos a preparar los sándwich. Preparamos unos 9 y los colocamos en 2 platos.

-¿vamos a salir y dejar esto así?- me pregunto Chrona

-si, vamos a fuera a comernos esto y regresamos a limpiar antes de que despierten todos. Vamos- salimos de la cocina, empezamos a revisar las puertas y encontramos una puerta que daba una salida hacia el patio de atrás, salimos y nos fuimos a sentar en uno de los arboles del lugar y empezamos a comer los sándwiches.

**Soul**

Por fin después de hace mucho tiempo pude dormir sin ningún tipo de preocupación, todo el tiempo me la pasaba preguntándome si no les había pasado algo. Pero hoy después de lo sucedido ayer, pude descansar mas tranquilo. Me levante a las 8 de la mañana y baja a la sala de la casa en ella estaban mis padres, Wes, Sunako y los padres de Maka.

-buenos días

-buenos días- me respondieron todos me acerque a donde estaba Wes y me senté a su lado

-vaya hasta que te despiertas flojote

-mejor calla Wes que si yo no te levanto seguirías dormido- le dijo Sunako, no pude aguantar y me reí en su cara

-jajajaja… parece que eres un niño chiquito, yo al menos me levanto solo jajajaja

-ooo… cállate

-será mejor que vallamos a levantar a los chicos han de tener hambre

-mejor di que quieres hablar con tus hijo Kami- le dijo mi padre

-o cállate Edward- le dijo Kami

-jejeje… yo te acompaño Kami- le dijo mi madre

-gracias Julie- mi madre y Kami empezaron a subir la escaleras

-¿gustan algo de la cocina?- nos pregunto Spirit

-una fruta estaría bien- dijo mi padre

-yo quiero un café- dijo Wes

-yo quiero igual un café, por favor- respondí

-yo un celial (cereal)-pidió Sam

-¿y usted señorita Sunako?

-no yo le ayudo.

-gracias- Spirit y Sunako fueron a la cocina

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- me pregunto Wes

-pues si, mas tranquilo

-¿y de tus manos?

-si estoy bien, ni me duele

-¡Spirit, Spirt!-escuchamos a Kami Spirit salió de la cocina

-¿Qué pasa Kami?

-los niños no están- Dijo mi madre al escuchar eso, no lo pensé dos veces y subí las escaleras entre a la recamara y como era de esperarse no había nadie hay

-maldición- baje de nuevo y vi a la señora Kami sentada en el sillón y mi madre a un lado

-¿se habrán ido? ¿o se los llevaron?- empezó a preguntar mi padre

-lo mas probable es que salieron, por que se ve que alguien se paro a prepararse algo en la cocina.

Wes, papá, Spirit y yo empezamos a buscarlos en toda la casa, pero por mas que buscamos no los encontramos por ningún lado

-¿Dónde estarán?- pregunto

-no lo se, tal ves salieron. Así que no hay que preocuparnos tanto- dijo Wes

-pero es que ellos no conocen aquí.- dice Kami, llorando. Spirit se acerco a ella y la abrazo ¿Dónde estarán? De repente se escucho un ruido.

-¿tienen jardín trasero? – pregunte, ellos solo asintieron

-¿abra entrado alguien?- pregunto Sunako

-no lo se- les respondo-¿Dónde esta la puerta?- Spirit me señalo un pasillo y me dijo que era la puerta del fondo, iba acercarme a la puerta, pero alguien la abrió y por ella apareció Maka, Chrona y Hero, solo suspire. Me alegro de que estén bien. Ellos se acercaron a la sala-

-lo si…iento, íbamos a li…impiar antes de que de…espertaran. Pe…ero nos que…edamos do…ormidos allá fu…uera

-lo se…entimos- dice Chrona y Hero

Kami se paro de su lugar y se acerco a los chicos. Maka y Hero se le quedaron viendo. Chrona solo se hizo a un lado con la mirada triste. Kami se acerco a ellos y los abrazo, Maka le correspondió el abrazo y Hero se quedo sorprendido. Me acerque a Chrona

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto

-pues si, me alegro de que por fin estén felices ellos

-¿y tu?- se sorprendió por la pregunta que le hice

-pues mientras ellos estén felices

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- tal vez me valla y empiece desde cero. Que seria lo mejor. Yo ya no tengo a nadie. Al menos cuando estaba con el señor Giriko estaba con Maka y Hero. Pero ahora ellos ya tienen a su familia de vuelta- se le salió una lagrima- yo ni con mi madre puedo ir.

-vamos Chrona- le limpio la lagrima que se le salió- ¿y Kid?

-no lo se. Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo sola aquí?

-pues no lo se. Pero yo solo te puedo decir que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea. Y si quieres te puedes quedar en mi departamento. Digo mientras decides que hacer- Chrona se me quedo viendo y me sonrió

-gracias Soul, Gracias- me abraza

-no tienes por que agradecerme

**5 años después **

Ya han pasado cerca de 5 años desde que Maka se entero que sus padres estaban vivos, que se alejaron de ese infierno en el que estaban. Después de eso Maka se fue a vivir con sus padres, pero ya que la escuela les quedaba retirada, decidieron cambiarse de casa a Death City. Chrona por un tiempo se fue a mi departamento, pero después la familia Albarn decidió adoptar a Chrona, bueno siempre y cuando ella quisiera, y no lo pensó ni dos veces, ahora ella también es un Albarn. Después de un tiempo de lo sucedido le volvía preguntar a Maka si quería ser mi novia, y acepto. Chrona sigue con Kid. Los tres están en terapia con Sunako, para que puedan olvidar o dejar atrás todo lo sucedido con su tío. ¿Su tío? El desapareció parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, durante este tiempo no se a sabido nada de el y esperamos que así siga o que al menos lo atrapen y se pudra en la cárcel. Mis padres junto a Wes se tuvieron que ir de gira, pero ahora solo iba hacer por un mes, decidieron que ya no iban a dar gira tan seguido, que si había iban a ser mas cortas, Sam y Sunako se quedaron en la casa, Sam ya esta en la escuela junto a Hero y bueno Wes y Sunako se casaron un tiempo después y ya soy tio de una nena de 3 año de edad. Nosotros ya vamos en la universidad. Bueno Kid, Black Star (sorprendente ¿no?), Liz, Patty y yo. Maka decidió no estudiar en lugar de eso abrió con la ayuda de sus padres un lugar en que niños que han sufrido maltrato como ellos, puedan recibir la ayuda necesaria. Sunako y Chrona, le están ayudando en esto. ¿Tsubaki? Pues digamos que se les adelanto la cigüeña, pues si esta embarazada de 7 meses. Ya tiene 20 años y Black ya tiene 21 años, sus padres de Tsubaki, les están apoyando en lo que Black Star termina sus estudios. Cuando Tsubaki de a Luz al bebe o a la bebe, se van a casar. Y no solo ellos, cuando Kid termine sus estudios se casa también con Chrona. ¿Y yo? No me quedo atrás, mañana es el cumpleaños de Maka y para esa fecha le voy a proponer matrimonio. Espero que todo salga de acuerdo al plan.

-valla nunca pensé que padre fuera tan agotador- me dijo Wes

-bueno, pues yo todavía voy a esperar bastante para hacer padre- le digo

-pues espero que no sea mucho tiempo por que yo quiero sobrinitos

-o calla, sabes que con lo que paso Maka…

-si lo se- debido a lo que a pasado Maka ella no ha bueno ya saben… lo que lleva a tener bebes

-bueno solo es cuestión de tiempo que ella pueda dejar ese suceso a tras.

-si lo se, pero bueno la verdad no urge

-si como no.

-que te calles- le digo, mientras volteo a otro lado

-¿y ya compraste el anillo?- me dice con picardía

-si ya lo compre, lo tengo en un lugar muy seguro.

-¿seguro?

-que… - al voltearlo a ver pude ver que esta jugando con la cajita en donde esta el anillo - ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-eres muy obio Soul, espero que todo te salga bien

-¿gracias?

-jajaja… -de repente se escucho un llanto

-hay te hablan, señor padre

-ahorita va Sunako

-que mal padre eres

-Sunako no esta, esta en una terapia con algunos niños-al voltear a ver a la dueña de la voz, pude ver a Maka entrando en la sala. Volteé a ver a Wes, diciéndole que guardara la caja del anillo. Y al parecer lo capto.

-aaa… estoy muy cansado, no ha dejado de llorar por varias horas

-si, eres un mal padre

-o cállate

-jejeje… no te preocupes voy yo- Wes se paro lo mas rápido que pudo, se acerco a Maka y le agarro de las manos

-¿enserio?

-claro que si me encanta estar con Shiemi

-gracias Maka- Maka solo asintió se acerco a mi y me saludo. Después se dirigió al cuarto del bebé

-ahora resulta que tienes a mi novia de niñera -le digo a Wes

-mmm… querrás decir futura esposa jajaja

-cállate, como molestas

-jajaja. Me encanta hacerlo

-si ya lo note- Maka salió de la recamara del bebe en brazos, ella esta jugando con el cabello de Maka, la nena salió parecida a su madre, gracias a Kami-sama, si se hubiera parecido al padre, pobre de ella. Maldición me acabo de decir feo.

-se sentía sola- dice Maka, mientras se sienta a mi lado, se coloca a la bebe en las piernas y se pone a jugar con ella.-por cierto ¿Cómo es que puede dormir Shiemi en esa habitación llena de calaveras y todas esas cosas?- Wes suspiro

-no lo se, tengo 7 años con ella y no me puedo acostumbrar y la bebe tiene 3 años, y ya puede dormir muy tranquila. Que envidia.

-jejeje… lo mas segura es que tenga los mismo gustos que la madre- le digo a Wes

-espero que no- me dice Wes

-¿por cierto Maka que haces aquí?- le pregunto

-pues he venido por que las chicas me dijeron que las esperara aquí, que íbamos a salir

-¿A dónde?- le pregunto

-metiche- me susurro Wes, le doy una patada discreta

-mmm… no lo se. Solo me dijeron que las esperara aquí. Por cierto ¿y Hero?

-esta en la recamara de Sam jugando- le respondo

-no se por que tengo el presentimiento que aquí va haber muy pronto una boda y después, una boda entre los Albarn y los Evans-dice Wes

-¿a que te refieres Wes?- le pregunta Maka

-cállate Wes- le doy un golpe a Wes- no quiere decir nada. Olvídalo

-¿pero a que se refería con que va haber pronto una boda?- me pregunta Maka

-ya metí la pata- me susurra Wes, y yo solo le dirijo una mirada diciéndole "¿enserio?"- a lo que me refería es que…

-ya llegamos- salvado por las chicas- ¿Maka estas aquí?- le pregunto Liz

-si aquí estoy en la sala con los chicos- de repente aparecen todas las chicas

-¡Shiemi!- dice Patty y se acerca corriendo a ella y se pone a jugar.

-gracias por cuidar de mi hija Maka- después le manda una mirada a Wes diciéndole "estaba llorando y te dio flojera verla" y acertó.

-no es nada Sunako, me encanta pasar tiempo con Shiemi

-bien pues será mejor que nos vallamos, por que si no, no vamos a alcanzar a comprar las cosas necesarias- empezó a gritar Liz. Al ver a Maka pude ver que ella ya sabía lo que significaba la emoción de Liz, que las iba a tener de compras todo el día. De repente alguien toca a la puerta.

-voy yo- dice Sunako. Se encamino a la puerta. De repente apareció Black Star y Kid.

-ya llego tu gran dios viejo niajajaja… -se subió a la mesa de la sala

-Black Star baja de hay- le pidió Tsubaki

-valla ¿Qué haces aquí Tsubaki?- al ver a Kid ya estaba junto a Chrona, muy roja por cierto.

-voy a salir con las chicas un rato- Black se acerco a ella y le dio un beso.

-mmm… pero no andes caminando mucho que le puedes hacer daño a mini dios niajajaja

-si ya lo se- le sonríe

-bueno basta de tanta cursilería- dice Liz- vámonos ya, ¡Patty!- dejo de jugar con la bebe, dio un saludo tipo militar. Aparto de Maka a Shiemi y la jalo junto con Chrona y Tsubaki. Y se la llevo a la puerta. No me dejo despedirme bien.

-Wes cuidas de Shiemi- se acerco a ella y le dio un beso- adiós- se van las chicas

-bueno entonces será tarde de Chicos niajajaja…

-¡si, vamos a celebrar que no hay chicas, y de paso de que Soul le va a pedir matrimonio a Maka!- dice Wes

-valla hasta que te animaste Soul. ¿Cuándo se lo vas a pedir?- me pregunto Kid

-mañana en su fiesta de cumpleaños

-¡entonces celebremos niajaja…!

-si una tarde de chicos…- y de repente Shiemi empezó a reír- y de una chica.

**Maka**

Aaa… la primera vez que fui de compras con Liz fue ho-rri-ble, nos traía de aquí para acá y de allá para acá. Liz empezó diciendo que nos teníamos que arreglar para mi cumpleaños que es mañana. Y no solo eso sino todas las cosas para la fiesta. Ahora estamos tomando un descanso ya que Tsubaki, no puede estar tanto tiempo de pie. Pero no puedo evitar sentir que alguien me vigila. Ya tiene como 2 días de que siento esto, no se lo he dicho a nadie para preocuparlos, pero a de ser solo mi imaginación.

-¿pasa algo Maka-chan? – me pregunta Tsubaki

-no es nada, es solo que estoy un poco cansada

-¿segura?

-si segura ¿ Por cierto como esta el bebe?

-pues esta muy bien, no hemos tenido ningún problema.

-me alegro mucho

-por cierto Maka y Chrona, ya quiero sobrinitos corriendo por hay- me dice Liz, mientras que Patty esta comiendo su helado muy feliz.

-no digas eso Liz- le reprocha Tsubaki

-pues la verdad Liz, no he tenido esa intimidad con Soul -les respondo

-mmm… perdón. Se me había olvidado

-no te preocupes, pues mmm… cuando veo a Shiemi, me gustaría tener a una bebe. Pero yo creo que más que nada es que me da miedo.

-pues debería de intentarlo Maka, si no puedes el te va a comprender- me dice Chrona- con migo funciono- susurra Chrona. Pero al parecer Liz tiene oídos súper dotados

-entonces mi querida Chrona, ¿podemos esperar algún sobrinito pronto?-ella solo volteo a otro lado sonrojada mientras se comía su helado.

-eso lo tomare como un si

-jejeje… vamos déjenla en paz, además somos muy jóvenes- les grito

-¡bueno mejor continuamos!

Esta tarde va hacer muy larga.

Estoy agotada, después de la visita a todo el centro comercial. No se como Liz puede vivir con esto cada 7 días, antes que nada, ¡pobre del hombre con el que se llegue a casar! Bueno, dejando eso de lado Liz me obligo literalmente a comprar un vestido que no quería, pero ya con tal de no tener problemas con ella. La última vez casi traigo a un exorcista. Se supone que fui a escoger las cosas para la fiesta y como era de esperarse Liz escogió todo. ¿Entonces para que fui? Pues no lo se.

En este momento me encuentro la casa de mis padres con Hero, ya esta en la primaria y dice que se le complica un poco, pero le esta echando muchas ganas. El esta con Sam, por suerte siempre esta con ella. Ella aunque no lo crean en un poco tímida, por lo mismo que tenia clases privadas le cuenta mucho trabajo tener amigo.

-Maka…

-¿Qué pasa Hero?

-¿puedes ir por mi mañana?

-¿Por qué pasa algo?

-mmm… bueno veras es que no hace mucho me di cuenta de que alguien me esta siguiendo

-¿seguro? Puede que sean tu imaginación.

-no estoy seguro, a donde valla siempre encuentro a un señor.

-¿se lo haz dicho a alguien mas?

-no, sabes que te tengo mas confianza a ti

-si lo se. Pero recuerda que puedes contar con nuestros padres. Pero que bueno que no les contaste de esto antes.

-¿Por qué? Pasa algo

-mmm… no lo se. Pero al igual que a ti, siento que alguien me vigila, pero nunca veo quien. Pensé que solo era mi imaginación, pero por lo que me cuentas veo que no es asi.

-¿Qué vamos hacer Maka?

-por ahora nada. Pero quiero que te lleves un celular a la escuela, por si algo llega a pasar. Pero prométeme que solo lo sacaras si es necesario. ¿De acuerdo?

-si lo prometo

-¿por tus juguetes?

-Maka ya no soy un niño chiquito

-jajaja… lo se, pero sigues siendo un niño

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Puede que sea mi tío de nuevo y por lo que me dijo la última ves que lo vi. Estoy casi segura de que es el. Pero si es el ¿Por qué no ha actuado desde antes?

-bueno mejor vete a dormir de una vez. Despídete de los demás y vete a dormir.

-si esta bien Maka. – Hero me dio un beso y fue a buscar a los demás para despedirse. Será mejor que no le de tanta vuelta a este tema.

Será mejor que me valla a dormir temprano por que mañana y es mi cumpleaños. Y además prometí acompañar a Tsubaki con el doctor ya que Black Star, va a ir a la universidad. Lo bueno es que mi cumpleaños callo en viernes.

-que bien que el bebe este bien.

-si lo bueno es que ya se que va hacer niña

-pues perdón Tsubaki, que bueno que va hacer niña, solo espero que no saque la actitud de su padre

-si tienes razón jejeje…

-¿Qué hora tienes Tsubaki?

-mmm… son las 12:10 ¿Por qué?

-es que ayer Hero me pidió que lo fuera a recoger

-¿y eso?

-mmm… ¿pero me prometes que no se lo vas a decir a alguien?

-esta bien lo prometo

-que conste. Hero me conto el día de ayer que alguien lo esta siguiendo, yo le dije que a lo mejor era su imaginación, pero me aseguro de que a donde iba esa persona siempre estaba hay por eso lo voy a recoger. A parte yo también me siento vigilada, pensé que era mi imaginación pero con lo que me dijo Hero, empiezo a creer que estoy equivocada.

-¿Maka no crees que deberías de contárselo a tus padres?

-mmm… es que no quiero preocuparlos por algo de lo que no estoy segura

-pero si dices que con Hero y contigo paso lo mismo. Es de pensarse que si pasa algo.

-puede ser, pero mejor veo hoy que pasa y de hay veo si lo digo o no

-esta bien. Como tú veas. ¿A que hora sale Hero?

-a las 12:30.

-pues vamos con el tiempo justo, así que vamos.- empezamos a platicar de otra cosa en lo que llegábamos a la escuela. Al llegar buscamos un lugar en el que Tsubaki se pudiera sentar. Esperamos a que saliera Hero y Sam. Pero ya se habían tardado.

-¿ya se tardaron no?

-si, será mejor que valla a ver. Espérame aquí Tsubaki

-si esta bien

Empecé a caminar hacia la escuela, me metí a ella y vi que ya no había ningún niño. A lo mejor se les olvido algo. Pedí permiso para poder buscar a dentro y me lo cedieron empecé en su salón, no estaban, la biblioteca, los baños, sala de computo, en la dirección y nada. Que raro. Agradecí a los de la puerta y me salí de la escuela, me pare enfrente de la puerta para ver si los encontraba, pero nada. ¿Dónde estarán? De repente mi celular empezó a vibrar, al ver el número pude ver que era el teléfono de Tsubaki

-¿Qué pasa Tsubaki? ¿Ya están allá?

-jejeje… creo que te equivocaste no soy Tsubaki.- esa voz es de…

-¿ti…io ?

-bravo Maka, me reconociste pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi durante todo este tiempo. Pero es bueno que no lo hayas hecho aunque rompiste una de las reglas que es tartamudear. Creo que tendré que castigarte.

- ¿Que les hiciste a Tsubaki?

-tranquila, ella esta bien y los niños igual. Volteé lentamente a donde dejaste a Tsubaki- volteé como el me dijo y pude ver que Tsubaki estaba siendo sujetada por un hombre. Sentados estaban los niños, juntos con otro señor.- acércate lentamente hacia nosotros, si llamas a alguien para que te ayude tu amiga y su bebe estarán muertos. Así que piénsalo dos veces

-esta bien- empecé a caminar hacia la dirección en donde estaba Tsubaki. Al llegar pude ver que Tsubaki estaba muy nerviosa. Sam pues ella no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba estaba abrazada de Hero y el pues estaba con la cabeza agachada. Vi que tenía intenciones de levantarse y abrazarme

-no te muevas Hero, o si no tu amiga Tsubaki lo pagara.- el se quedo quieto

-¿Qué es lo que qui…ieres tío?

-mmm… como te dije la ultima ves que nos vimos. Tú me perteneces al igual que Chrona. mmm… por que no le hablas y la invitas a la fiesta. Es tu cumpleaños y vamos a celebrarlo y que ya vamos a estar juntos de nuevo.

-no le voy a hablar. Haz con migo todo lo que quieras, pero a Hero y Chrona déjalos en paz.

-valla la linda Maka, sigue igual de protectora con una desconocida

-ella no es ninguna desconocida, ella es de la familia Albarn

-¡así que la adoptaron, por todas la de la ley! Por mi esta bien. Pero la necesito en la fiesta o si no tu amiga ocupara su lugar- pude ver que tenia una pistola y le estaba apuntando al bebe de Tsubaki. Ella estaba muy nerviosa y estaba llorando. Y el otro señor solo estaba sentado al lado de Sam y Hero.- así que háblale, o si tu quieres nos vamos ya, y como dije ella ocupa su lugar, y me va a importar una mierda el bebe de esta perra.- Tsubaki cada vez estaba mas nerviosa no es bueno que se ponga así o puede perder al bebe

-calmate Tsubaki o le va hacer daño a la bebe

-si Tsubaki cálmate, me esta hartando de que tiembles en mis manos. Dile que le hable a Chrona. DILE- le dijo mientras la agarraba con más fuerza y le pegaba mas el arma

-Ma…aka, por fa…avor hablale a Chro…ona

-si fueras mía, ya te hubiera castigado

-esta bien, le voy hablar espera- empecé a buscar el numero de Chrona y le marque

-mas te vale que sea ella y no alguien mas. Si no tu amiga y bebe mueren-vamos Chrona contesta

-Maka ¿Dónde estas? Te estamos esperando para que…

-escucha Chrona, ¿estas con alguien?

-si estoy con Kid y tus padres ¿Pasa algo?

-si. Necesito que salgas de la casa con cuidado que nadie te siga, por favor

-¿Qué pasa Maka? ¿Están bien?

-por favor Chrona haz lo que te pido, pero ya. Que nadie sepa que pasa

-esta bien, espera- puede escuchar a Kid preguntando si pasaba algo, y que ella decía que no. Que le esperara que ahorita regresaba, espere un rato-ya, estoy sola, ¿Qué pasa?

-necesito que vengas a la escuela de Hero y Sam

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que pase por ustedes en el auto?

-no Chrona, solo ven lo mas…- mi tio me quito el teléfono y empezó a hablar con ella.

-hola querida Chrona, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti. Bueno ya que no le entiendes a Maka te lo explicare. Tengo a Hero, a una mocosa de los Evans, al parecer a una tal Tsubaki y a Maka. Necesito que vengas a reunirte con tu familia. Pero… si tu le dices a alguien de lo que esta pasando Tsubaki, bebé y la mocosa, se mueren. Así que más te vale que actúes por tu cuenta. Por que te tengo vigilada, y voy a saber si le dice a alguien o si vienes acompañada. Así que piénsalo 2 veces.- no se si Chrona contesto o no- muévete que corre el tiempo.- mi tio colgó el teléfono

-ya tienes lo que querías, ahora deja ir a Hero y las chicas

-no Maka, no es tan fácil. Si las dejo ir, ellas van a ir a decir lo que paso, asi que pues ellas vendrán con nosotros, pero no te preocupes solo es por un tiempo, después las dejaremos libres. Y nosotros nos podremos ir muy lejos y cuando ellos nos vallan a acusar con tus papis y tus amigos ya estaremos muy lejos.

-pero ella esta embarazada y ella tiene apenas 9 años

-no te preocupes van a estar bien atendidas, nada les pasara. Ahora estate quieta, si no quieres que pase nada.

-¿Podrías soltar a Tsubaki? Esta muy nerviosa y no es bueno para ella

-si, pero tu ocuparas su lugar- mi tío soltó a Tsubaki, y ella se fue a sentar con los niños, los cuales le abrazaron de inmediato. Me senté en el lugar que estaba Tsubaki, y mi tio me abrazo por la cintura y me dio un beso en la boca. Yo solo volteé la cabeza en forma de negación. El me agarro de la barbilla y me obligo a que lo besara de nuevo. ¿Por qué de nuevo tuvo que aparecer por que? Ya estábamos bien, ya vivíamos bien.

-viéndote bien Maka, estas mucho mejor que antes. Estas más linda.- se acerco a mi oído y me susurro- creo que vamos a disfrutar mas esas noches en la que somos uno.

-eso no va a pasar, te lo juro

-pues ya lo veremos Makita. Por que ya extraño esos momentos, bueno, no solo te extrañaba a ti, también a mi querido sobrino Hero- al escuchar su nombre, volteo a verlo de una forma con enojo, pero a la vez con miedo.

-valla el borreguito también se esta revelando jajaja…

-ya no soy el mismo de antes tío.

-eso veo, pero puedo ver que sigues siendo el mismo borreguito, por que me sigues teniendo miedo.

-ya esto…oy aquí- puder ver a Chrona que estaba recuperando el aliento. Lo mas posible es que se allá venido corriendo.

-valla tu también estas muy linda. Hay mis sobrinas son de lo mas hermosas ¿verdad Mosquito? (si han visto el manga, mosquito se transforma en un hombre joven, así que va a tener esa forma)- le pregunto al otro hombre

-si, tiene razón Giriko. Son de lo mas linda. Haber si me permite conocerlas mejor

-no, claro que no. Mis sobrinas son intocables. Solo yo las puede tocar. Pero no te preocupes ya buscaremos a una que te guste.

-si usted lo dice- al parecer hace todo lo que el dice

-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí. No quiero que alguien nos reconozca y valla con el chisme. – mi tio se paro de su lugar, me agarro de la mano y me jalo. -Bueno vallamos a la camioneta- El tal mosquito agarro a Tsubaki y a Chrona y empezó a caminar, yo con la mano libre que tenia agarre a Sam de la mano y ella agarro a Hero. Empezamos a caminar hacia la camioneta y empezamos a subir en ella. Kami-sama te lo duplico ayúdanos a salir de esto.

**Kid**

Ya se tardo Chrona en regresar de lo que sea que allá ido a ver. Ya pasaron cerca de 2 horas que se fue, ¿Dónde estará?

-¿Qué pasa Kid?- me pregunta la señora Kami

-no es nada señora, lo que pasa es que Chrona ya se tardo en regresar

-si tienes razón. ¿a donde fue?

-no lo se, solo me dijo que iba a salir un momento, le hablo Maka pero ya no supe mas.

-ya veo, a lo mejor las chicas le hablaron para que se arreglaran o no se, tal vez fueron a comprar cosas.

-pues eso espero.

-bueno mejor ayúdame a traer una cosas del sótano por favor.

-si claro que si señora. – nos dirigimos al sótano y empezamos a subir algunos refrescos a la cocina, los cuales acomode simétricamente. También empezamos a colocar lo adornos simétricamente. Y los bocadillos que se iban a dar. Ya estaba todo listo ya solo era cosa de que empezaran a llegar los demás. De repente alguien toco a la puerta.

-voy yo Kid

-si esta bien señora

-vamos Kid ya te dije que Kami no señora

-esta bien Kami

-así suena mejor.- Kami se dirigió a la puerta y yo mientras veía que todo estuviera lo mas simétrico posible.

-¡niajajaja… ya llego su dios!- de repente apareció Black Star y se subió a la sala

-bájate de hay mono asimétrico, estas rompiendo con la simetría del lugar, y valla que si es muy simétrica

-vamos rayitas, tu con tu trauma

-Hola Kid- me saluda Soul

-Hola Soul, pensé que llegarían con las chicas

-pues nosotros solo nos fuimos a cambiar al salir de la universidad y nos venimos para aca. ¿Entonces las chicas no están aquí?

-no ninguna esta Soul- le responde Kami

-pues Tsubaki y Maka ya deberían de estar aquí- dice Black Star- se supone que al terminar la revisión de mi diosa y mi mini dios, se iban a venir para acá.

-Maka me comento que si le daba tiempo iba a ir por Hero.- dice la señora Kami

-pero ya es demasiado tiempo, Hero y Sam salieron desde hace 2 horas.

-pero como dije a lo mejor se fue con las chicas para arreglarse

-si a lo mejor eso paso

-¿por cierto y tu familia Soul?- le pregunto

-ellos ya no han de tardar en venir.

-bueno chicos pónganse cómodos en lo que llegan los demás- ya me iba a sentar cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

- voy yo señora- le digo

-Kami Kid, Kami. Y gracias- me dirijo a la puerta y al abrir me encontré con la familia de Soul

-¡Kid que gusto verte!

-lo mismo digo señor Edward. Pero pasen por favor

-gracias- sus padres empezaron a entrar y se acercaron a los padres de Maka para hablar con ellos. Wes y Sunako, junto a Shiemi se fueron con Soul y Black Star. A Shiemi le gustaba estar con Black Star ya que jugaba con ella sin importar que fuera. Estuvimos otro rato esperando a que aparecieran las chicas, pero nada. Ya se habían tardado. Me retire a la cocina con la intensión de márcale a Liz, lo mas posible es que ella las este arreglando y este exagerando como siempre. Pero antes que le hablara se escucho que alguien toco la puerta. Salí de la cocina y pude ver que aparecían Liz y Patty.

-¿Dónde esta la del cumpleaños?- pregunto Liz

-aquí no esta Maka, pensamos que estaban con ustedes- respondió Julie

-no, no quedamos ni nada por el estilo. De hecho apenas salimos de la universidad ¿verdad Patty?

-pastel, pastel jejeje

-¿entonces donde están?- pregunto Spirit

-le voy a marcar a Chrona- dije empecé a Marcarle a Chrona empezó a sonar pero de repente algo paso y dejo de entrar la llamada

-que raro, se interrumpió la llamada

-le voy a marcar a Maka- dice Soul

-yo a Tsubaki- dijo Black Star. Al parecer no tuvieron mucho éxito

-pues con migo no entro la llamada- dice Black Star

-con migo si, pero me paso igual que con Kid. Algo interrumpió la llamada- dice Soul

-Qué raro. Ya van hacer las 5:30 ya es demasiado tarde.

-será mejor que esperemos- dice Sunako

Estuvimos esperando, y dieron las 8 de la noche, ya no aguantamos más Soul, Black Star, Spirit, Edward, Wes y yo. Fuimos a buscarlas por todas las casas y a los lugares que normalmente frecuentan, pero no aparecían y desde ese momento ya no supimos nada de ellos.

**Ya lo se, ya lo se. La felicidad en mi historia no dura nada jejeje… pero bueno, asi mi inspiración me dio la idea, para terminara con la historia, tal vez la cambie a una historia triste, de hecho esa era la idea, pero bueno cambie de opinión, pero puedo volver a cambiar de idea. ¿Qué rollo no? Pero bueno. Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo. ¡Por favor déjenme comentarios no sean malas!**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Sayonara**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola, holitas! **

**Aquí presentándome a colocar el último capitulo de esta historia T-T, si ya llego a su fin. Pero bueno espero que les guste este ultimo capitulo. También se que la tenia que haber colocado el domingo pasado, pero es que como les prometí subir el primer capitulo del otro fic, y pues no se me ocurrió un nombre para ese día (todavía no se me ocurre nada T.T), pero pues ni modo ya le puse un nombre que se me ocurrió en el ultimo momento aaa… en fin al final del capitulo coloco el nombre del otro fic.**

**Comentarios:**

**Saeko Evans: si soy una niña mala jejeje… de hecho no puedo dormir si no los dejo en la intriga. Y lamento decirte que este es el ultimo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes. Muchas gracias por leer el fic hasta ahora. Espero que me sigas en el otro igual. ARIGATO**

**Yumary-chan … lo se, pero así se me ocurrió la historia, pero bueno. Pues ya no esperes como una total maniática, aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfrutes. Muchas gracias por leer el fic desde el principio al fin y por el gran apoyo que me diste para continuarlo, y espero que me apoyes igual en el otro.**

**Orange pulp juice: que mal que estuviste castigada, pero me alegro de que te allan levantado el castigo. Jejeje… no me pude aguantar las ganas de colocar a Tsubaki embarazada me encantaría que asi fuera en el manga, pero bueno ni modo. Soñar no cuesta. Gracias por seguir el fic hasta el final, espero que me sigas en el otro, gracias!**

**Kia-chan13: jejeje… bueno al menos tenia que "despedirse" de sus sobrinos. Pero no te preocupes. Pues el final ya esta aquí, y espero que te guste el ultimo capitulo, como lo deje. Espero que me sigas en el otro fic! Gracias **

**1dany de Evans: jejeje… si quieres saber a leer el ultimo capitulo de la historia. Gracias por dejarme tu cuenta de face, te prometo que hoy mismo te busco, y te agrego. Gracias! Espero que me sigas en el otro fic.**

**Jaxsy-chan: jejejeje… me alegro de que te alla sorpredido con lo de Tsubaki, espero que te guste este capitulo también, ya que es el ultimo! Espero que igual te sorprendas. Gracias por leer el fic, y espero que me sigas en el otro. Gracias**

**Acua-niia:jejeje… al parecer nadie quiere el final triste, creo que no les gustara el final, pero bueno. Espero tu comentario. Aquí la conti, gracias por leer el fic, espero que me sigas en el otro. Gracias!**

**2eunice14: aquí la conti, ya no tienes que esperar mas. Si quieres saber lo que va a pasar a leer se a dicho, pero antes gracias por leer el fic, y espero que me sigas en el otro también. Gracias **

**Enserio gracias a todas por apoyarme hasta el final, se les agradece con todo el corazón, sin sus comentarios esta historia hubiera quedado en el olvido. GRACIAS A TODAS!**

**Ahora si a leer!**

**Capitulo 20 (final) **

**Maka**

Han pasado tres días desde que estamos con Giriko, cuando nos subimos a la camioneta, mosquito se encargo de taparnos a todos los ojos para no saber a donde nos dirigíamos. Al llegar al lugar nos bajaron de la camioneta y nos metieron en una casa, y nos quitaron la venda de los ojos, y nos metieron a una habitación. Hay trate de que se calmara Tsubaki, por que con 7 meses de embarazo no es bueno que se altere. A Sam y Hero, en especial a Sam la puse a dormir por que igual estaba muy nerviosa. Chrona y yo, pues bueno teníamos miedo, pero no por lo que nos pasara a nosotras, si no por lo que les pudiera pasar a los demás. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero llego mosquito y me dijo que me hablaba mi tío. Le dije a Chrona que le encargaba a los demás, los cuales están dormidos, ella solo asintió y me dijo que tuviera cuidado. Al salir de la habitación mosquito cerró la puerta con llave, pude ver que guardo las llaves en su bolsa de su pantalón. Al llegar con mi tío, pude ver que estaba en una habitación, sabia lo que iba a pasar y… no me equivoque. Al terminar me pidió que le hablara a Chrona, yo le suplique que no la tocara que me hiciera todo a mí. Solo recibí una sonrisa por parte de el y me pidió que en la mañana regresara. Me fui a la habitación con las chicas, junto con mosquito claro esta, al entrar empezó a sonar uno de los teléfono, el se dio cuenta y se lo quito a Chrona y de inmediato lo rompió, esperaba que no supieran de la existencia de mi teléfono, pero Kami-sama no estuvo de acuerdo y sonó, y tuvo el mismo destino que el de Chrona. Maldición. Al otro día no me quedo de otra más que ir a "visitarlo". Y hoy es lo mismo, estuve toda la noche y parte de la mañana con el. Solo salía yo de la habitación, a los demás no los dejaban que salieran. Y el único que siempre abría la puerta era mosquito. Por suerte yo era la única castigada, a los demás los trataban bien. Ahora estamos todos juntos en la habitación.

-¿estas bien Maka- chan?- la verdad era que no, pero no quiero preocupar a Tsubaki en su estado

-si estoy bien. No te preocupes. ¿Y tú como estas?

-estoy un poco nerviosa, pero estoy bien

-pues trata de calmarte, no te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo.

-no es por mi que este nerviosa, si no por ti. Tu tío ya empezó de nuevo a "castigarte", y no se si te golpea u otras cosas. Además te ves muy cansada, casi no comes por que estas con el.- empezó a llorar Tsubaki

-enserio que estoy bien- no es verdad, me a castigado de una y mil maneras, dice que es para recuperar el tiempo perdido y pues me a tenido con el, el mayor tiempo posible- así que nada de preocuparse por mi. Piensa en tu bebe que ya no tarda en estar en tus brazos y en los del gran Dios jejeje…

-¿segura Maka?- me dice Chrona

-si segura, además ya va hacer hora de ir saliendo de aquí.

-¿pero como?- me pregunto Chrona. Los niños estaban en la cama sentados, escuchando lo que pasaba.

-no crean que solo he salido de la habitación sin poner atención a la casa. Tengo una idea, pero pase lo que pase, por favor no hagan nada. Sálganse lo más rápido si es posible.

-¿pero que vas hacer?

-vamos tu no te preocupes, no va hacer la gran cosa. Solo voy a esperar a que vengan por mi. Estén atentos y estén listos para salir.

-pero Maka y si no funci…- interrumpí a Hero.

- si va a funcionar. Solo háganme caso. Hero traes el teléfono que te di, ¿verdad?

-es cierto, lo había olvidado- empezó a buscarlo en su mochila

- Lo vamos a ocupar cuando salgamos de aquí. Se le va hablar a quien sea. ¿De quien tienes el numero?- empezó a revisar los números

-solo el tuyo - me dice Hero

-que mal, yo no me se ninguno de mi familia o el de Soul

-pero yo si me se el de Black Star- dice Tsubaki

-esta bien, entonces se le va hablar a el. Solo espero que no empiece con sus tonterías. Anótalo de una vez para que solo sea cosa de marcarle.-Hero le da el teléfono a Tsubaki y ella lo empieza a guardar.

-ya esta, ¿Por qué no le hablamos de una vez?

-por que si hablamos ahorita se van a alterar, y van a empezar a hacer cosas innecesarias y cuando los necesitemos, no van a estar listos.

-ya veo.

-lo voy a tener yo. Así que solo hay que esperar- Guarde el teléfono en mi pantalón. Pero antes me fije que no se notara.

-mientras come algo. Aquí tengo una manzana- me dice Sam

-gracias Sam- me entrego la manzana y empecé a comérmela. Estuve esperando a que llegaran por mí para que pudieran salir de esta. Se que me estoy arriesgando, pero es un riego que debo asumir para que ellos salgan. Solo espero que Kami-sama me apoye en esto y podamos salir todos o al menos ellos. Después de unas tres horas mas o menos apareció mosquito, diciendo que me hablaba Giriko, solo volteé a verlo, salí de la habitación y empecé a caminar, ya me sabia el camino de memoria. Al llegar Mosquito abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar mientras el se quedaba afuera. Al entrar como siempre me pidió que cerrara la puerta con llave. La cual estaba colocada y que se la entregara. Hice lo que me pidió y me acerque a el para entregarle la llave la cual la metió en un mueble que estaba a lado de la cama. Perfecto.

Kami-sama ayúdame. Por favor

-ya descanse lo necesario.- avanzo a un mueble en donde estaba una botella de Whisky y se empezó a servir la bebida. Se fue a un sillón que me daba la espalda y que estaba enfrente de una televisión. En la cual estaban hablando, sobre que estábamos desaparecidos- valla son la noticia. Con mas razón no podremos salir de la ciudad por un tiempo. Pero después ya nos iremos.

-¿y que pasara con Tsubaki? Ella va a tener a su bebé

-mmm… ya veremos que hare con ella, lo mas probable es que valla a tener a su bastardito aquí, y voy a tener que traer a un doctor, así que no te preocupes- levanto la copa, pidiendo que le sirviera mas. Me acerque a el y le agarre la copa. Fui a servirle la bebida, y aproveche para agarrar la botella. Me acerque de nuevo a mi tio y le entregue la bebida. Se la empezó a tomar

-gracias Makita

-gracias por ser tan confiado

-¿he? - aproveche el momento y le di con la botella en la cabeza. Mi tío callo al piso inconsciente. Agarre un tubo que encontré y fui al mueble en busca de la llave para salir de aquí.

-¿señor Giriko?- empezó a preguntar mosquito. Quite el seguro de la puerta y me oculte. Mosquito abrió la puerta

-¡señor Giriko!- mosquito se acerco al mi tío, y empezó a revisarlo. Me acerque lentamente a el, se dio cuenta de mi presencia, así que me apure y como pude le di un golpe igual en la cabeza, pero no quedo inconsciente solo callo al piso, no tuve otra alternativa y empecé a pegarle varias veces en la cabeza, claro esta que sin matarlo. Me hinque a su lado empecé a buscar las llaves, revise en sus pantalones y tenia un montón de llaves. Me pare rápido y cerré la puerta por fuera. Empecé a correr por el pasillo, me detuve agarre el teléfono y empecé a márcale a Black Star, y empecé a caminar para abrirle a los demás.

**-¿Quién habla?**-pude escuchar a Black Star, al parecer estaba triste, seguro que era por que Tsubaki no aparecía

-Black soy yo

**-¿Maka? ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Donde esta Tsubaki y mi bebe?**- valla es la primera ves que escucho que llama así a su bebe. Pude escuchar que mas personas estaban hablando al parecer esta con los chicos-** ¿Dónde…?**

-escucha Black Star- llegue a la puerta en donde estaba los demás, iba abrir la puerta, pero se empezaron a escuchar que trataban de tirar de la puerta demonios, pensé que iba a tener mas tiempo- ¡MALDICION!

**-Maka ¿Qué pasa?**- empecé a tratar de abrir la puerta lo mas rápido posible, pero por los nervios, no podía y aparte no encontraba la llave correcta.- **¡maldición Maka respóndeme!**

-escucha, ¿Dónde estas?

**-estoy en la casa de tus padres, estábamos esperando alguna señal de ustedes**

-perfecto, mierda ábrete maldita puerta. Ponme en alta voz- pude escuchar que movió el celular.

**- ya esta.**

-perfecto, ¡malditas llaves! Escuchen estamos bien, pero en este momento estamos escapando…

**-Maka, ¿están bien?**- pregunto Soul

**-Maka responde, por favor**- pregunto mi madre

**-¿Cómo están los chicos?- **pregunto Julie

-Maldición, ¡cállense! escuchen no tengo tiempo, Giriko no tarda en abrir la puerta y puede salir en cualquier momento.- encontré la llave correcta y abrí la puerta.- vamos muévanse, no tenemos tiempo. Vamos, Hero y Sam vallan a la puerta- le entregue las llaves- traten de abrir la puerta- me acerque a Chrona para ayudarle con Tsubaki, mientras sostenía el teléfono con mi hombro.

**-¿Maka que pasa? ¿Dónde están?**- me pregunto Soul

-escuchen necesito que…

-¡MAKA ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR A SI, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- al oír la voz de mi tío.

-mierda, mierda. Toma el teléfono Tsubaki- agarro el teléfono y me acerque a los chicos que todavía no podían abrir la puerta. Pude ver que Tsubaki, les decían que estábamos bien, pero que necesitaba que vinieran por nosotras en cuanto pudiéramos escapar al lugar que les íbamos a indicar. Empecé a buscar la llave correcta pero por el miedo no podía abrir la puerta.

-eso no se hace Maka- al voltear a ver a mi tío pude ver que tenia un pistola en la mano- yo confié en ti, de que íbamos a estar juntos, pero me traicionaste – deje de hacer lo que hacia y le deje las llaves a los niños, Chrona dejo a Tsubaki recargada en la puerta y escondió el teléfono. Chrona se acerco a los niños.

-tío baja esa arma- le pedí mientras me acercaba a el

-Maka no te acerques- me dijo Tsubaki, solo le hice una señal, para que se quedar atrás. Pude escuchar que gritaban por el teléfono. Y por desgracia mi tío se dio cuenta.

-tu… Tsubaki. Dame ese teléfono- ella negaba con la cabeza

-¡dame el maldito teléfono!- mientras le apuntaba a Chrona y a los niños- aviéntalo para acá- Tsubaki agarro el teléfono y lo aventó. Mi tío agarro el teléfono y empezó a hablar

-hola querido hermano- empezó hablar que con mi padre. No podía escuchar que era lo que le decía Spirit. Así que empecé a tratar de buscar otra forma de salir pero no había, ¿golpearlo? Pero me arriesgaría a que lastimara a los chicos, tratare de abrir la puerta sin que se de cuenta. Me acerque a los chicos para que me dieran las llaves, pero mi tío lo noto.

-yo que tu no hacia eso Makita. Suelta eso y aléjate de ellos.- yo solo hice lo que me ordeno. Giriko seguía hablando con mi padre y se escuchaba algo alterado, yo seguía buscando la manera de salir de aquí, y la única que se me ocurrió era muy riesgosa, pero… No se de donde rayos saque el valor y me avente contra mi tío tratando de quitarle la pistola.- ¡suéltame Maka!

-¡Maka, suéltalo!- empezaron a gritarme los demás

-¡abran la puerta y salgan! Muévanse- logre agarrar la pistola, pero mi tio todavía no la soltaba, en una de esas apretamos el gatillo y disparamos 2 veces por suerte fue al techo y pude escuchar que las chicas y los niños gritaban. Pude ver que ya habían abierto la puerta- vallase, pidan ayudan- seguí forcejeando con mi tío, no se como terminamos con el arma en el pecho, pero la pistola se volvió a disparar y seguimos forcejeando hasta que se volvió a disparar. Dejamos de forcejear y pude ver que mi tío empezaba a caer al piso, yo solo solté el arma y me aleje de el.

-¡Maka! -Me gritaba Chrona desde la puerta, volteé a verla y pude ver que estaba mirándome sorprendida

-Estoy… - caí de rodilla y pude sentir algo cálido en mi abdomen, al tocar pude ver que era… sangre.

-¡MAKA!- fue lo único que escuche antes de perder la conciencia.

**Black Star**

Han pasado 3 días desde el cumpleaños de Maka, tres días que no sabemos nada de las chicas y de Hero. Hemos avisado a las autoridades e inclusive ya salieron por la televisión. Tres días que no se nada de Tsubaki y de mi bebe. En este momento estoy en la casa de los padres de Maka en la espera de que alguien se comunique con nosotros para darnos información para dar con ellas, pero nada. No hemos sabido nada de ellas.

-vamos Black Tsubaki, mini dios han de estar bien. Asique no te pongas así- no le conteste a Wes

-vamos Wes, compréndelo, Tsubaki y su bebe están desaparecidos.- responde Sunako. Soul, Kid, los padres de Maka y los padres de Soul estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo. Nadie ha descansado desde lo sucedido. Solo la pequeña Shiemi. De repente sentí que mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Quién es Black Star?- pregunto Kid ansioso

-tranquilo, nos es ninguna de ellas, es numero desconocido- le respondo a Kid. Y contesto el teléfono sin mucho interés.

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto

**-Black soy yo-** espera es Maka, me paro de mi lugar

-¿Maka? ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Donde esta Tsubaki y mi bebe?- le empiezo a preguntar, y los demás se acercan a mi y empiezan ha hacer preguntas- ¿Dónde…?

**-escucha Black Star- ** me interrumpió Maka. Pude escuchar que estaba corriendo y de repente se detiene. Pude escuchar algunos golpes-** ¡MALDICION!**

-Maka ¿Qué pasa?- pude escuchar algunas llaves que se movían con fuerza- ¡maldición Maka respóndeme!

**-escucha, ¿Dónde estas?-** me pregunto

-estoy en la casa de tus padres, estábamos esperando alguna señal de ustedes

**-perfecto, mierda ábrete maldita puerta. Ponme en alta voz**-al parecer trata de abrir la puerta pero no puede. Agarro el teléfono y lo pongo en alta voz

-ya esta.

**-perfecto, ¡malditas llaves! Escuchen estamos bien, pero en este momento estamos escapando…**

-Maka, ¿están bien?- pregunto Soul interrumpiendo a Maka

-Maka responde, por favor- pregunto la señora Kami

-¿Cómo están los chicos?- pregunto Julie

**-Maldición, ¡cállense! escuchen no tengo tiempo, Giriko no tarda en abrir la puerta y puede salir en cualquier momento.**- como pensamos ese desgraciado las tiene en su poder. Empezó a hablarle a alguien mas- **vamos muévanse, no tenemos tiempo. Vamos Hero y Sam vallan a la puerta- **escuche de nuevo las llaves y a alguien corriendo- **traten de abrir la puerta**- después de eso, solo se escuchaba la respiración de Maka

-¿Maka que pasa? ¿Dónde están?- le pregunto Soul

**-escuchen necesito que…**

-¡MAKA ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR A SI, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- pudimos escuchar la voz del desgraciado. Maldición están en problemas

**-mierda, mierda. Toma el teléfono Tsubaki-**

**-chicos-** empezó a hablar Tsubaki

-¡Tsubaki! ¿Estas bien? ¿No les paso nada?

**-tranquilo Black Star. Estoy bien. Y los demás igual. Escuchen por favor, vamos a escapar de Giriko, pero necesitamos que nos vallan a buscar en cuento escapemos de aquí, en el lugar que les vallamos a indi…- **de repente alguien interrumpió a Tsubaki

**-eso no se hace Maka yo confié en ti, de que íbamos a estar juntos, pero me traicionaste**- se escucho la voz de nuevo, pero mas cerca. Maldición ya las atrapo.

-Tsubaki… ¡Tsubaki responde!- empecé a decirle, pero no me contestaba

**-tío baja esa arma**- escuchamos la voz de Maka, esta armado. ¡El tipo esta armado!

**-Maka no te acerques-** se escucho la voz de Tsubaki que le decía a Maka.

-¡Maka no te acerques, dile Tsubaki que se aleje. Dile que se aleje!- empezó a gritar Soul

-¡Maka aléjate, no te acerque, por favor!- decía Kami

-Tsubaki ¿Qué pasa? ¡Tsubaki!- empecé a gritar. De repente se escucho la voz de Giriko

**-tu… Tsubaki. Dame ese teléfono-** maldición se dio cuenta del teléfono, y todo es por nuestra culpa

**-¡dame el maldito teléfono!- **al parecer Tsubaki se negaba a dárselo- **aviéntalo para acá**- se escucho un golpe debido a la caída del teléfono, y Giriko lo tomo

**-hola querido hermano-** empezó hablar

-Giriko, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mis hijos?- empezó a decir el señor Spirit

-**simplemente venganza**

- ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho para que hagas esto?

**-¿no te basta con que te hallas quedado con toda la herencia de la familia?**

-¿la herencia? ¿De eso se trata?

-**trate de deshacerme de ti. Y quedarme con todo, pero no tuve mucha suerte hace… ¿9 años?**

-¿tu causaste el accidente?

-**bingo. Trate de que murieras, pero no conté que hubiera gente y te rescatara. Cuando fue el "accidente" saque a tus hijos, me dije ¿por que no hacerte sufrir también en la otra vida? Pero por mi maldita suerte te rescataron a ti y a Kami. Pero creo que disfrute más cuando ustedes estaban desechos por la perdida de sus queridos hijos jajaja… yo que tu no hacia eso Makita. Suelta eso y aléjate de ellos.- **se escucho que alguien soltó una llaves

-eres un maldito, ¿Cómo fue que nunca me di cuenta de lo sucedido? Tu mas que nadie sabe lo que sufrimos

**- si lo se, y créeme que lo disfrute demasiado jejeje…** -De repente se escucho un ruido muy fuerte, el teléfono se callo, después todo fue silencio, pero luego se escucho ruido de nuevo- **¡suéltame Maka!**

**-¡Maka, suéltalo!-** empezaron a gritar los demás

-Maka se le aventó a Giriko.- susurro la señora Kami

**-¡abran la puerta y salgan! Muévanse-** se que Maka les gritaba. En eso se escucharon dos disparos y los gritos de las chicas y de Hero.

-¡MAKA!- empezaron a gritar la señora Kami, Spirit y Soul

**- vallase, pidan ayudan- **se escucho de nuevo la voz de Maka. Después de eso se escuchaba que Giriko y Maka seguían forcejeando. Se escucho un disparo y después se escucho otro. Después silencio, un silencio total

-contesten, que alguien agarre le teléfono, por favor.- decía Sunako

**-¡Maka!** –de repente se escucho la voz de Chrona llamando a Maka

**-estoy …** - se escucho la voz de Maka, pero se callo de repente.

**-¡MAKA!**- después se escucho a Chrona Gritándole a Maka- **¡MAKA REACCIONA! MAKA POR FAVOR.**- algo le paso a Maka.

-POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN AGARRE EL TELEFONO. ¿DONDE ESTAN?- La señora Kami me quito el teléfono y empezó a gritarle.- POR FAVOR CONTESTEN

**-TSUBAKI, HERO QUIEN SEA. PIDAN AYUDA. MAKA… MAKA SE ESTA MURIENDO-** se escucho de nuevo Chrona. Kami no aguanto eso y se desmallo, por suerte Wes logro agarrarla. Y la acostaron en el sillón. Giriko le disparo a Maka

**-Maka-chan** -se escucho la voz de Tsubaki-**¡MAKA- CHAN!**

**-¿MAKA? RESPONDEME POR FAVOR**- empezó a gritar Hero

**-¡MAKA!**- se escucho a Sam

**-hay que buscar ayuda**

-¡Tsubaki contesta!- empecé hablar por el teléfono.

**-el teléfono… busquen el teléfono hay que pedir una ambulancia**

**-aquí esta-** se escucho la voz de Sam

**-dámelo rápido**- dijo Tsubaki

**-Maka, responde por favor**- se escucho la voz de Hero, se podía escuchar que estaba destrozado

**-¿bueno?-** hablo Tsubaki

-¿Qué pasa Tsubaki responde? – pregunto Soul, con desesperación

**-Maka se esta muriendo**- pude escuchar que estaba llorando- t**engo que colgar para hablarle a una ambulancia. Después le marco**

-espera Tsubaki no… - le decía Soul, pero Tsubaki cortó. Soul callo al piso y empezó a llorar, algo que nunca había visto.

-tranquilo Soul, va a estar bien. Esperemos a que se comunique de nuevo.- le dijo Wes

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si se que Maka se esta muriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada?- empezó a decir Soul. Al ver a Spirit pude ver que estaba en Shock por la noticia. Me acerque a Soul

-vamos viejo, no va a servir de nada que te pongas así, mejor arréglate para irnos, para cuando entre la llamada- El solo asintió y se fue a buscar sus cosas.

**Tsubaki**

Al terminar la llamada con Soul marque rápido a la cruz roja, y empecé a caminar hacia la calle, para buscar la dirección. Desde que salí me di cuenta que no conocía por aquí, lo mas seguro es que nos allá sacado de la ciudad

-**Cruz Roja ¿Cuál es tu emergencia?**

-necesito una ambulancia señorita, es una urgencia. Una amiga recibió un balazo en el abdomen es urgente

-**¿Cuál es su localización?- ** empecé a darle todos lo datos, al terminar me dijo que la ambulancia ya iba en camino, pero que no le colgara. Que fuera con la Maka y ella empezó a decirnos y a preguntarnos como se encontraba. Nos dijo que hiciéramos presión en el lugar en donde estaba saliendo la sangre, para evitar la perdida de esta. Después de unos minutos apareció una ambulancia y empezó a revisar a Maka, también llagaron una patrullas que empezaron a investigar la casa, encontraron a mosquito inconsciente ¿Qué es lo que le hizo Maka? También los paramédicos estuvieron checando al tío de Maka, del no supe que paso y ni quiero saberlo. La policía empezó a hacernos preguntas de lo sucedido y respondimos a todo, cuando los paramédicos subieron a Maka, yo me fui con ella ya que también me iban hacer un checo. Chrona, Sam y Hero se quedaron con los policías, los cuales los iban a llevar al hospital para checar que todo estuviera bien. Maka cada vez estaba peor, no podía evitar estar nerviosa, los paramédicos me dijeron que me tranquilizara que todo iba a estar bien que no le iba hacer bien al bebe. Pero no podía. Al llegar al hospital me separaron de Maka, a mi me llevaron a ginecología, para checar a mi bebe y que no tuviera alguna herida, ya que tenia la sangre de Maka en mi blusa, y que querían cerciorar que no fuera mia, al terminar me dijeron que estaba bien que no había ningún problema, pero que no me alterara mas. Me dejaron ir a la zona de espera para ver como estaba Maka, de repente me acorde de los chicos, ya tenia mas de una hora y no me había comunicado con ellos. Le marque a Black Star

-**¿Qué paso?- **me pregunto Black

-Black Star, perdón por marcar apenas, pero llegaron los paramédicos y los policía, y ya no pude hablarles

**-¿Dónde están?- **pregunto

-yo y Maka estamos en el hospit…- me interrumpió

-**¿estas bien? ¿no le paso nada al bebe?**- empezó a preguntarme Black con desesperación

-tranquilo estamos bien. Me acaban de revisar y todo esta bien

-**que bien, ¿en que hospital están?**

-Estamos en el hospital general de death

-**vamos para allá, te amo Tsubaki**

-Yo también Black- corte la llamada. Al terminar la llamada apareció Chrona con los niños.

-¿Cómo estas Tsubaki?

-estoy bien, por suerte no paso nada

-que bien

-¿y Maka?- me pregunto Hero

-no lo se también acabo de llegar.- esperamos unos minutos a que saliera el doctor. Para informarnos de la condición de Maka.

-familiares de Maka Albarn

-aquí, soy su hermana- dijo Chrona- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-pues para serles sinceros la señorita Maka esta muy delicada recibió un balazo en el abdomen y llego a tocar uno de los órganos vitales. En este momento esta en una operación de urgencia para extraerle la bala.

-¿pero va a estar bien?- pregunte

-la verdad no le sabremos decir, puede que llegue a morir en el quirófano, o puede que salga de la cirugía con vida, pero eso no quiere decir que ya no corra el riesgo de morir. Al terminar la cirugía hablare con ustedes. Con su permiso. – el doctor se retiro y yo me quede con Chrona y los niños. Me senté en uno de los sillones que habían hay, Hero y Sam se sentaron a mis lados y después de un rato se quedaron dormidos. Después de esto creo que van a necesitar ayuda. Chrona esta parada moviéndose de un lado a otro. Estaba más nerviosa que nadie, aunque quien no al saber que Maka, puede estar en peligro de morir y bueno, no solo ella, yo también lo estaba, pero tenía que estar tranquila, para no hacerle daño a mí bebe. Paso una hora, y no había señales del doctor para darnos información de Maka. Tampoco había señales de los chicos por ningún lado. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando alguien empezó a gritar que si habían visto a su diosa y a su mini dios. Ya sabrán de quien se trata. Lo busque con la mirada y al ver a los chicos les hice una señal con la mano. Black Star y los demás corrieron hacia nosotras.

-TSUBAKI, ¿estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Mi mini dios esta bien?- empezó a preguntarme al ver la sangre

-tranquilo Black Star estoy bien. Me dijeron que no había ningún problema, solo que me tranquilizara.

-¿esa sangre es de…?- yo solo asenti

-¿y Maka?- pregunto Soul. Al verlo pude ver que estaba muy preocupado al igual que su padre.

-ella esta en este momento en cirugía, ya lleva cerca de 2 horas. – pude ver a Chrona que iba a empezar a llorar y Kid la abrazo. Pude ver que ella no iba a continuar, así que lo hice yo.

-el doctor nos dijo que Maka estaba muy delicada y que podía perder la vida en cirugía, y aunque salga con éxito no pierde el riesgo de morir.- pude ver que Black Star se quería sentar a mi lado, pero estaban los niños dormidos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- me pregunto Kid, el cual seguía abrazando a Chrona

-el día del cumpleaños de Maka, al salir de mi checo fuimos a recoger a los niños. Pero ellos no salían, estaba la escuela vacía. Así que Maka se metió a la escuela a investigar si estaba a dentro, pero alguien me sujeto por atrás y me apunto con un arma, pude ver que era Giriko. Me asuste e iba a gritar, pero me dijo que si gritaba iba a Matar a los niños. Un tal mosquito se acerco con los niños y se sentaron a mi lado. Me pidieron mi teléfono y le marcaron a Maka- acaricie mi vientre mientras agachaba la mirada- le dijeron que nos tenían a nosotros tres al terminar destruyo mi teléfono. Después apareció Maka, Giriko le dijo que le hablara a Chrona ella le dijo que no, que se aria responsable por todo, que solo se llevara a ella. El se negó y amenazo a Maka para que le hablara a Chrona.- me detuve un momento.- le hablo a Chrona, pero ella no le entendía. Giriko le quito el teléfono y le dijo que si venia con alguien o le decía a alguien, nos iba a matar, que la tenían vigilada. En un rato Chrona llego y nos subieron a una camioneta hay nos taparon los ojos y nos llevaron a una casa. Nos encerraron en una habitación, durante todo este tiempo.

-y Maka lo hizo de nuevo- dijo Chrona

-¿Qué hizo?- pregunto Spirit

-acepto mis castigos- pude ver que Chrona estaba llorando- le pedí que no lo hiciera, pero ella se negó

-durante este tiempo Maka estuvo siendo castiga, era la única que salía de la habitación, y la que casi no descansaba y comía. Hoy Maka nos dijo que tenia una idea, que ya era hora de salir de hay. Nos dijo que solo era cosa de que fueran por ella, que todo iba a estar bien, pero no fue así. Después de un rato escuchamos que Maka trataba de abrir la puerta pero no podía, y también se escuchaba que alguien estaba golpeando algo. Después Maka abrió la puerta, me ayudo a que caminara lo mas rápido posible a la puerta mientras los niños trataban de abrir la puerta, pero no pudieron, en eso apareció su tío y traía un arma, Maka se acerco para tranquilizarlo, pero no se donde o como se le aventó para quitarle el arma, estuvieron forcejeando y dispararon dos veces, esos fueron a parar al techo, logramos abrir la puerta, ella nos dijo que saliéramos que buscáramos ayuda. Le hicimos caso y salimos, pero de repente se volvieron a escuchar dos balazos Chrona me dijo que la esperara y se regreso, los niños empezaron a gritar para que nos ayudaran, pero no había nadie por hay. Después escuchamos a Chrona gritar, me pare como pude y entre, al ver encontré a Chrona que estaba abrazando a Maka, y ella estaba herida.- respondí mientras acariciaba mi vientre y veía a Hero.

-¿Dónde le disparo?- pregunto Soul

-al parecer le disparo en el abdomen y logro tocar un órgano vital- le respondí- por ahora solo podemos esperar a que salga el doctor, y nos diga sobre Maka-chan

Ya habían pasado cerca de 3 horas desde que Maka entro a quirófano, y todavía no sabíamos nada de ella. Soul y Spirit estaban muy nerviosos, se encontraban sentados en los sillones de enfrente. Kid estaba acariciado en cabello de Chrona, mientras ella estaba dormida en sus piernas. Black Star al ver que los niños no se despertaron y como se quería sentar a mi lado se incoó enfrente de mi, se recargo en mis piernas y se quedo dormido. Al parecer la señora Kami, Julie, Sunako y Shiemi se quedaron en la casa. Se desmallo la señora Kami y era mejor que se quedara. Ya estaba cansada de estar aquí, pero tenía la necesidad de quedarme aquí, y saber como estaba Maka.

-¿familia Albarn?-. Se escucho, al levantar la mirada pude ver al doctor que hace un rato había salido para darme información de Maka. Spirit y Soul se pararon y se acercaron al doctor, aunque yo quisiera no tengo forma de pararme. Al igual Kid, Chrona seguía dormida.

-¿Cómo esta Maka?- pregunto Spirit

-¿usted es…?

-soy su Padre, Spirit Albarn

-pudimos sacar la bala

-¿ella esta bien?

-si, la operación fue un éxito- gracias Kami-sama. Gracias

-¿podemos verla?- pregunto Soul

-por ahora lo mas conveniente es que no, todavía la van a pasar aun cuarto. Y como esta delicada, no lo recomiendo. Mañana si sigue como ahora, podrán pasar…

-doctor, tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué pasa?

-la paciente que acaba de salir de una cirugía, esta tendiendo un paro cardiaco- Maka-chan

-con su permiso

-espere doc…- dijo Soul, pero el doctor ya se había retirado

-Maka, Maka te necesito. No me dejes. Hija acabamos de encontrarnos, por favor- el señor Spirit estaba muy triste. Soul se acerco a el, para darle su apoyo el estaba igual. De repente sentí que Hero se despertaba y al ver a Spirit se fue con el.

-¿papá estas bien?- le pregunto, ya que estaba llorando

-Hero- Spirit solo lo abrazo

-Maka-chan, te necesitamos- susurre

**2 meses**

**Chrona**

Ha pasado 2 meses desde que tratamos de huir del señor Giriko, y 2 meses de que haz muerto, es muy difícil olvidar lo que pasó en ese lugar, e tratado de olvidar, pero es muy difícil hacerlo. A pesar de que Kid me a estado ayudando, pero aun así me cuesta mucho.

-Chrona, vamos- me trajo Kid a la realidad. -será mejor que vallamos ya, ya estamos atrasados

-si esta bien. – Kid me ayudo a bajarme del carro, con cuidado de no dañar las rosas que traía. Eran sus favoritas. Empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada del cementerio. Empezó a sonar un teléfono y era el de Kid.

-permíteme

-si me adelanto.- el se fue a un lado, mientras yo caminaba a la lapida que buscaba de entre todas. Al llegar me hinque y puse las rosas en la lapida.

-¿sabes? Han pasado cerca de 6 años desde que vine a vivir a esta ciudad. E conocido a muchos amigos, ahora tengo a Kid. Y también tengo una familia, y aunque allan sido las peores circunstancias por las que llegue, te agradezco por todo. No me importa el pasado que tuvimos juntas- empecé a llorar- no me importa nada, por que ahora los tengo a ellos. Y es gracias a ti.

-¿Chrona?- me hablo Kid

-¿Qué pasa?- al levantar la mirada, pude ver a Soul que traía un ramo de flores

-Soul, Maka. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les digo mientras me limpio la cara

-pues vinimos a dejarle unas flores a tu mamá- me dice Maka mientras me sonríe.

-gracias Maka- ella se acerco y le coloco las flores, en la lapida.

-sabes Chrona, me sorprendió mucho que quisieras venir a dejarle flores, a pesar de todo.- me dijo Soul

-puede que no debería de hacerlo, pero ella es mi madre, la que me dio la vida. Y puede que si no allá sido por ella, yo no estaría aquí con ustedes.

-tienes razón.- me dice Maka-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos si no, Black Star no va a matar por no llegar a tiempo.

-si solo permítanme ahorita los alcanzo

-esta bien- los chicos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida

-lamento que no allá podido estar cuando lo necesitaba, pero no sabia por lo que estabas pasando, los siento mucho madre. Te prometo que te vendré a visitar. Adiós.

**Maka**

Han pasado medio mes desde que salí del hospital, y 2 meses desde que mi tío Giriko falleció. Ese día que estábamos forcejeando y que se disparo el arma, la bala llego a su corazón y pues era muerte inmediata. Así que murió ese día. Yo por mi parte pase 1 mes y medio adentro del hospital. Por lo que me dijeron me operaron de urgencia para sacar la bala, pero todo salió bien.

-Maka, vamos- me dijo Soul mientras se subía a lo moto. Y lo imite

-¿Kid y Chrona?

-ellos ya están en el carro- mientras me señalaba a los chicos

-pues vamos antes de que Black Star nos mate.

-si, hoy es un día especial, para el y Tsubaki. Ya que ya nació su mini dios- Empezamos a andar y llegamos al hospital y estábamos entrando e ir al cuarto en el que estaba Tsubaki.

-no me gusta este lugar- me dice Soul

-¿Por qué?

-por que en este lugar, me dieron el peor susto de mi vida

-o vamos, que ustedes hallan llegado a esa conclusión antes de tiempo

-vamos el doctor dice acaba de salir de la cirugía, que estabas bien y de repente sale una enfermera diciendo que una paciente que acababa de salir de cirugía, entra en paro cardiaco. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que piense?

-vamos, ustedes pensaron que esa paciente había sido yo, pero no fue así. Si no una señora que también la estaban operando jejeje… lo bueno es que la señora se salvo

-no seas mala conmigo. Todos pensaron eso.

-bueno dejemos eso de lado, ya paso.- llegamos a la habitación de Tsubaki, y pude ver la imagen mas linda que puede haber. A Black Star cargando a su bebé.

-valla Black, nunca creí verte de esa manera

-estoy de acuerdo con Soul- le dice Kid

-vamos viejo, no digas eso.- al acercarme le pedí a Black que si la podía cargar

-claro la madrina siempre lo puede hacer niajaja…

-¿madrina?

-si Maka-chan, me gustaría que Soul y tu fueran sus padrinos

-pues por mi encantada- volteé a ver a la bebé, al verla bien pude ver que tenia el color de cabello de Black Star, y los ojos de Tsubaki- es una niña hermosa

-claro que si mi diosa, es la mas hermosa de todas en este mundo niajajaja…

-pues no lo creo- dice Kid

-¿Cómo osas decir eso?- le pregunto Black

-pues por que si es niña, va hacer la mas hermosa y simétrica de todo el mundo- volteé a ver a Chrona la cual estaba mas que sonrojada por lo dicho por Kid

-Chrona… ¿estas…?

-si Maka, tengo 3 meses.- me acerque a ella con la bebe

-felicidades Chrona. Me alegro mucho por ti

-felicidades Kid- le dice Soul

-gracias chicos- nos dicen

**2 años después**

**Maka**

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin los chicos se graduaron de la universidad, y como habían dicho Kid y Chrona se casaron, y claro ahora viven juntos, junto a sus gemelos, llamados Hikaru y Kaoru. Fueron 2 hermosos niños que como diría Kid fueron simétricos, al verlos jejeje… fue muy gracioso, Kid se puso a llorar y agradecerle al cielo, por que sus hijos fueran tan simétricos. Black y Tsubaki están felices con su hija, que por suerte saco el carácter de su madre, aunque aun es muy chiquita para saberlo. Y pues no se tardaron mucho, para darle un hermanito a Sakura, ahora tiene 5 meses de nacida. Wes y Sunako bueno pues su hija saco los mismos gustos que su madre, respecto a las cosas tenebrosas. Pobre de Wes sufre mucho cada ves que entra a uno de sus cuartos jejeje… y también la niña utiliza una capa para que no le de el sol. Enserio que se parece a su madre. También tuvieron a un nene ya tiene cerca de 1 año y medio y pues le da miedo lo que utilizan su madre y su hermana. En cuanto a mi también me case con Soul, poco tiempo después de lo sucedido con mi tio me propuso matrimonio, y pues nosotros no quisimos esperar a que terminara la carrera. Y también digamos que seguí el consejo que me dio Chrona y estoy esperando a mi bebé, tengo 8 meses de embarazo. Ahora vivo con Soul en su departamento.

-ya llegue Maka- grito Soul desde la entrada

-estoy en la sala- en un momento apareció Soul, se sentó a mi lado y me saludo como siempre.

-¿Cómo estas?

-yo muy bien y Saya también esta bien.- le digo mientras le sonrió. Soul puso su mano en mi gran vientre y lo empezó a acariciar.

-hola Saya, espero que te hallas portado bien- y como respuesta le dio una patadita. De repente alguien toco a la puerta.- voy yo- y antes de que fuera abrir la puerta se callo y por ella entro Black Star con su hijo en brazos

-no se preocupen simples mortales su dios ya esta aquí niajajaja…

-Black Star, lo siento chicos- apareció Tsubaki con una nena que le agarraba de la mano.

-vamos mono asimétrico, como osas romper la simétrica puerta del departamento- apareció Kid, cargando a uno de los niños. Y Chrona con el otro.

-hola chicos- les digo

-hola Maka- me dice Chrona y Tsubaki, y se acercan.

-¿Cómo esta Saya?- me pregunta Tsubaki

-esta muy bien jejeje…

-¡hola! – Apareció Wes- ¿Por qué esta la puer…? Aaa… esta Black Star, eso lo explica

-hola Wes

-hola Maka- me dice Wes. Atrás de el apareció Sunako, cargando a Rin y Shiemi agarrada de la mano de ella.- hola Sunako

-hola chicos- apareció Liz

-hola, hola jajajaja…- y Patty

Sin darnos cuenta ya se había hecho una reunión familiar, si eso es lo que nos consideramos una familia, que sin saberlo siempre estuvieron hay, cuando mas los necesitaba. Estuve toda la tarde hablando con las chicas, mientras que Liz trataba de convencerme de ir a comprar mas ropa que ya me había hecho comprar para la bebe, y no solo a mi también a Tsubaki. Soul y los chicos estaban peleando para ver quien era al que le tocaba armar y componer la puerta. Al final la termino componiendo el que la tiro, Black Star. Aunque le quedo algo chueca, ya la arreglaría. Pasamos toda la tarde entre bromas y juegos entre todos. Al final terminaron yéndose muy tarde de la casa yo esta estaba muy cansada, con una segunda carga quien no se cansa. Me fui a mi cama a recostar un rato, estaba cansada pero no tenia sueño. De rato apareció Soul.

-perdón, pero tenia que limpiar el desorden, por que te conozco y mañana lo ibas a hacer tu. A y también ya arregle la puerta.

-o vamos Soul, estoy embarazada no invalida.

-si pero no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo.- me da un beso.

-Sabes Soul

-mmm…

- ahora puedo creer que una historia de fantasías se puede hacer realidad.

-¿de que hablas?

-jejeje… yo me entiendo. Ya duérmete

Si, por fin pude darme cuenta que nada es imposible que si de verdad lo deseas, una simple historia de fantasías se puede convertir en **Una historia Hecha Realidad.**

**Fin**

**¿Qué tal? ¡Espero que les allá gustado el final del fic! A me gusto como quedo jejeje… espero que igual a ustedes. Muchas gracias todas por permitirme llegar hasta el final ^w^.**

**Espero que me sigan en el otro fic, que se va a llamar "¿casualidad?" ya se nada original, pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre solo me quedaba el día de hoy o si no lo iba a poner hasta la otra semana, y me dije que se quede con ese nombre o si no me van a matar por colocar tan tarde la conti. ¡Y espero que lo lean también!**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**¡Cuídense mucho y abrazos!**

**P.D. no se olviden de colocar su comentario y les daré una respuesta privada. Hasta la próxima**


End file.
